The Last Laugh
by Stardust3 ANNOYED WAUG.2nd
Summary: MWPP era. From surprise siblings, to government cover ups, to weapons of mass destruction, to reluctant love, to cold blooded murder, and beyond. Happiness & heartache until the last laugh... From Marauder graduation to 1st Harry Potter book. FINISHED
1. The Beginning of True Love

A/N: This starts out at Lily's house the summer after the MWPP era students graduated from Hogwarts. The story ends on the night the first real, cannon Harry Potter book, begins. The Last Laugh was originally written before Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix was published. And, as a fanfic, I'm not going for complete accuracy with the real books.

The Last Laugh

Chapter One: The Beginning of True Love

_By: Stardust

* * *

_

"Sirius!" Lily Evans yelled impatiently throwing floo powder on the fire in her living room. "Sirius Black, I want a word!" Her green eyes flared with impatience, and her fiery red hair flipped violently around her head.

"You bellowed?" Sirius's head appeared in the fire with a boyish grin, his perfect white teeth gleaming eerily in the firelight. His long black hair was covering part of his face and his eyes and Lily had to resist the urge to move it.

"Sirius, have you seen James? I haven't heard from him in the two weeks, since we got out of school," Lily was very distressed, and her lips were compressed with worry. "This isn't like him, Sirius…"

"Oh, yeah, didn't he tell you?" Sirius said, sounding mischievous, one of those certain grins spreading across his tanned face. "He's vacationing in Hawaii with Katie."

"Sirius Black, that is NOT funny," Lily said, flipping her vibrantly red hair over her shoulder and fixing him with one of her famous Looks. "Where is he?"

"I don't know; I don't keep tabs on the guy," Sirius replied earnestly. "Relax; I'm sure he'll show up," He added, after he noticed Lily's worry. In truth, it was very unlike James not to owl or contact anyone for so long, especially not his darling Lily.

Just as a cloud of concern started to form in Sirius' mind they were interrupted by the loudest, most piercing screech Sirius had ever heard—and he'd pissed off a good many owls in his day.

"Lillian!" Lily's younger sister Petunia shouted, her voice changing pitch and intensity mid-way through the word. "I'm telling Mom you're doing _it_ again! When are you going to move out?" She must have been startled by Sirius' head in the fire. Petunia managed to find a good many things about Lily startling but she could never quite get used to the whole fireplace transportation thing.

"Do shut up," Lily said impatiently waving her away. "It's just my sister," Lily explained to Sirius.

"I am NOT your sister," Petunia screeched, her eyes flashing dangerously. The veins in her thin neck seemed to be bulging. "I want nothing to do with you are YOUR kind," And with that she stomped out of the room.

"She's just a muggle," Lily said coolly turning back to Sirius. It was obvious to Sirius she was trying not to care about her sister but he didn't miss the deepened lines of worry about her brow.

"You'd think we were worms the way she talks about us," Sirius said, clearly upset. "'You and YOUR kind'" He mimicked, making a face.

Lily did not at all want to discuss her sister and their relationship problems so she decided to change the subject. "So, what have you been up to?" Lily asked, sighing. James being MIA was still bothering her a great deal, but it was clear Sirius did not have the answers she was hoping for.

"Oh, not much," Sirius said with a shrug. "I got a job though," He continued, a devilish lips forming on his lips. Lily looked at him curiously, ignoring the doorbell. "It's a real girl magnet-" He was cut short, however, when another screech came from the hallway.

"Lily! Come remove...THIS... from our doorway!"

"Hold on, Sirius, must be an owl, she hates those," Lily sighed as she bounced out of the room and into the hallway. She felt hope rising in her chest. James might have finally sent her an owl! Just as she was about to turn the corner, her heart racing with anticipation, she came face to face with the James Potter--a very tired looked James Potter, but it was him. His eyes sparkled and danced when he saw Lily, his whole face seemed to come alive. Even his messy black hair seemed to glow.

Lily stopped dead. Her whole body seemed to go stiff with excitement. The blood was pumping through her veins, but the shock seemed to be numbing her senses. It took at least a couple of seconds before she could start moving again or even think anything.

"James," she breathed. And all at once she ran to him and threw her arms around him. His broomstick clattered on the floor beside him and his silvery invisibility cloak slid to the floor and he put his arms around her. His muscles tightened into a bone-crushing grip as he pulled her to his rapidly rising and falling chest. She couldn't know how long they stood there, just holding on to each other but eventually the urge to see his face caused her to pull slightly away.

She looked into his eyes, those deep brown eyes. She was trying to read his expression, trying to figure out why he was so disheveled looking. There was something in those eyes, something past the light that always shone when he looked at her. There was a sadness there that hadn't been there before…

James moved closer to her again, his head bending ever so slightly. She could smell the familiar fresh clean smell mixed with a new smell, one of outdoors. Her eyes shut and she could feel his breath, feel him getting closer--and then, the world came crashing down on top of her as a loud screech was heard from the living room immediately followed by howls of laughter.

Lily and James had pulled apart immediately. Lily started to laugh and James gave her a curious look. "Sirius," She said in a simple explanation. James allowed Lily to lead him to the living room, his hand holding firmly to hers.

Lily's younger sister Petunia was lying on the floor clutching at her stomach and… laughing? Lily quickly realized what had happened and muttered the counter-jinx for the tickling spell.

"YOU!" Petunia yelled, pointing a bony, well-manicured finger at Lily. "The sooner you get out the better…" She threw a nasty glance at James and her face turned into a grimace. "You FREAK!" She added, her face coloring in anger. Quickly she turned and exited the room.

"Sirius Black," Lily said sharply, rounding on him. "WHAT, was that for? I admit I don't like her very much but that was low. She was completely defenseless."

"Oh, come on, Lily, it was funny," Sirius protested, winking at James. James couldn't help but grin, though Sirius noticed it didn't really transfer to his eyes.

"You two," Lily said wearily, shaking her head and sitting down next to the fireplace. "So Sirius, what's this job of yours?"

"Sirius Black is holding down a job!" James exclaimed, with an air of amusement. "This is going to be good," He muttered to Lily, taking a seat with her. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"Yes, and apparently it attracts the girls," Lily explained to James.

"Well," Sirius said, a touch of drama in his voice. "I have become a model." The room became properly silent after such a ridiculous pronouncement. Lily felt paralyzed by shock for a second, like she had just done upon seeing James in the hallway. Then James burst out laughing and Lily quickly followed suit.

"You've got to be kidding," James said, calming himself.

"Nope! I find it rather fun, too," Sirius said, looking down at their skeptical faces. "I did a couple of ads for toothpaste and next I am going to do some ads for dragon-hide leather boots. Look for me in Witch Weekly," He flashed a toothy grin. Lily gave James a look and then collapsed in laughter on his shoulder.

"That sounds like you," She said, trying to sober up.

"Of course it sounds like me, it _is_ me," Sirius said, smiling broadly. "What about Prongs, when are you off for training?" James, being very smart, and much more motivated than Sirius, had been recruited by the Aurors.

"I'm not sure," He said slowly. "I didn't look at the pack of information yet." The sparkle in his eyes was definitely gone and he no longer looked eighteen. He looked older and sad.

"Why not?" Lily asked scooting—if possible--closer to him. His grave look concerned her, more than she realized. By the time he started to speak her heart was already beating much faster than its normal rate. James was taking several steadying breaths as if what he was about to say was going to be hard to tell.

Just as he seemed to have decided to speak, a new head followed by a body strode out of the fireplace startling them all—but Sirius mostly.

"James, it can't be," Remus Lupin said stepping out of the fire and immediately embracing him. "I'm so sorry." Remus' brown eyes were sad and full of concern as he brushed impatiently at his long brown hair.

"What's going on?" Lily asked shrilly, her emotions going crazy. She glanced at Sirius but he seemed just as lost as she was.

"They don't know?" Remus asked James with some surprise. James simply shook his head. Before Remus had time to react they were interrupted.

"LILY! KILL IT! _KILL IT QUICK_!" Everyone turned to look at the door leading into the kitchen. On the other side, they could hear Petunia banging around and screeching. With a reluctance, Lily tore herself away from James and went to the door.

Lily opened the door and found Petunia standing on a chair in the kitchen howling about a rat. Suddenly a rat scurried in between Lily's legs and into the living room. Lily laughed and shut the door and locked it. When she turned around Peter Pettigrew was walking over to James looking very serious.

"I just heard, are you all right?" Peter asked, his watery eyes even watery than normal. James simply nodded.

"James, what is going on, you're scaring me," Lily said coming over to sit next to him by the fire. Only she could have seen the faint lines at the corners of his mouth which signified worry.

"Don't you get the paper around here?" Peter demanded, harshly.

"No, the owls bother Petunia," Lily said shortly, annoyed at the intrusion. She wanted James to open up to her.

Lily glanced at the fire hoping to read something in Sirius' expression but he had disappeared. Suddenly, the fire blazed green again and Sirius strode right out of it. Without even pausing to brush the ash from his robes he turned to James.

"James, I don't have a paper, now what is going on?" He asked, looking very uncharacteristically serious and staring right into James' eyes.

"My parents, they're dead," James said evenly and monotonously, staring blankly at the opposite wall.

The effect was dead silence. What could one say? A thousand thoughts poured through Lily's head but each one was more meaningless than the next. She wanted to ask questions but at the same time she wanted to cry.

Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his body, hoping to convey all her feelings with this gesture. He barely responded. His gaze was still distant, though his eyes were wet. He lifted his arm and rested it lightly around her, his heart not really in the embrace.

Remus and Peter had seated themselves in armchairs and were staring grimly into the fire. Sirius just looked...broken. He slowly dropped to his knees, looking as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

Lily took one look at Sirius and burst into tears.

The Potters were like Sirius' parents. He spent every summer with them. Sirius' father had died a few months before he was born and his mother died in child birth. Sirius' had never known any parents but the Potters. During his early years he had spent some time with an Aunt but eventually he had wound up in an orphanage. It was the Potters who took him in and showed him what a real family was like.

James gently kissed the top of Lily's hair and whispered a soft "Shh…" Lily felt silly crying over James' parents with him telling her to stop. But she was overwhelmed with emotion for both James and Sirius. They had lost so much in an instant.

A new thought suddenly occurred to Lily and it was so frightening that her muscles tensed and her heart started to beat faster. Could Voldemort have murdered the Potters? Was he looking for James? It was true that the Death Eaters had rarely taken responsibility for the death of wizards as of yet, but there was still the possibility.

"James!" Lily choked, as she pulled away from him, her eyes desperate. "It's not... it wasn't... you-know-who?" The tension in the room seemed to visibly thicken as all eyes snapped to James, intent on his answer. James bowed his head and shook his head no.

For some reason Lily couldn't explain the rush of relief that consumed her. She wanted to hug and kiss James fiercely but that wasn't what he needed at the moment. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He raised his sad eyes to meet hers and she felt a stab of pain at her heart. There was pain in those eyes—pain beyond his years.

"How?" Sirius croaked, his voice barely usable. Lily was alarmed to see the lines in Sirius' face make such deep creases. Sirius was always able to ease the tension. He was an incurable optimist always making jokes. It wasn't fair that he was experiencing such unbelievable sadness.

James stretched out next to Sirius without looking at him. The two had shared so much and they had many of the same memories of the Potters. "Lethifold attack," He said, softly. Sirius stopped staring at the fire to turn and look at him in disbelief.

"A lethifold?"

James nodded and drew a shaky breath. "Dad was going to go on business to the Bahamas and he invited us along," James started to explain. His voice took on a hollow/rehearsed tone. "He had to meet with some goblins. We were going to stay a few extra days, go snorkeling and relax a bit, that's all…" He paused to take a deep breath, as his voice started to break. "We were sleeping four nights ago. I was in the same room as my parents, in the other bed, the one farthest from the door… It got Mom first, and then moved on to Dad. He must have woken up because he started to struggle and he knocked over the lamp. By the time I woke up and turned on the light it was too late. They were just…gone…"

Sirius hid his face in his hands and James looked close to breaking. Lily knew that she would have to be the one to do something to be strong before they all lost it. She wasn't used to being the strong one. She had always leaned on James before. But now she could see that he needed her and she couldn't fail him.

"James, I'm here," Lily whispered. Hot tears coming to his eyes, he pulled her painfully close. She just held on to him, not ever wanting to let go.

After a few minutes James regained control of his emotions and relaxed his grip on Lily, though he still didn't let go. She was the most important thing in the world to him right now.

James caught Sirius' eye and felt a new pang in his chest. James noticed for the first time how sad and bad looking Sirius was. He knew how Sirius felt. For all intents and purposes he was James' brother! But feeling sad wouldn't bring the Potters back.

James knew he had to do something. He had to snap out of it for all their sakes. Life goes on and they were just going to have to accept that. "Hey!" James exclaimed with so much liveliness that everyone Looked at him and Lily pulled away from him, looking startled.

James wiped his eyes on the back of sleeve and grinned. Lily stared at him as if he were laying eggs. How could he suddenly change his mood? "Oh, come on you guys!" James exclaimed, suddenly getting up and surveying all the depressing faces. "This is ridiculous! You are all sitting here crying over my parents." Everyone continued to stare. Sirius thought he must have lost it. "Come on, no more parents, party at my house!" Reluctantly, Lily returned the goofy grin James had plastered across his face.

"James..." Sirius began, slowly, his voice a little unsteady.

"Come on Sirius. You can't tell me you are going to refuse a party for the first time in your life. A party is just what you need," James continued, spreading his arms wide to indicate an invitation. Sirius smiled sadly, despite himself. James was just trying too hard.

"Maybe we should party somewhere else, perhaps we should just go to Hogsmeade and have something to eat," Remus said, tentatively. James' house might hold too many memories, for all of them. And besides, they needed time to come to terms with their loss. It wasn't normal to just move on so suddenly.

"Nah! Come on Moony. We can have a HUGE party. No parents to tell us no! Are we eighteen, or are we eighteen?" James looked at each one of them, and was met with equally forlorn faces, but his eyes were sparkling and his smile was real.

"Have you been drinking your Dad's stash of Ogden's Old Fire whiskey?" Sirius asked. He wasn't actually trying to make a joke. He thought he might be guessing the truth. Peter sniggered.

"Of course not!" James exclaimed, but he started to stagger around the room. He couldn't conceal a grin when he said: "Everything's spinning…Well, maybe I had a little..." James smiled and stood up straight. Peter started to laugh out loud and the tension broke. "Chill out OK? I'm fine; I've had no Fire whiskey."

"James," Lily said, concernedly. She reached out a hand to him and his expression softened. He took her hand and pulled her to his feet and close to his body.

"I know the situation is sad, but Mum and Dad wouldn't want us to change our lives because of it," James said, his tone serious. He stared right into Lily's bright green eyes. "We will get through this and we're going to start right now." He gently reached up and tucked a rogue strand of red hair behind her ear. She smiled faintly.

"Lily…" He whispered, looking more deeply into her eyes. His gaze was disarming and she felt a chill go down her back. "Move in with me?"

Sirius' eyebrows shot up and disappeared underneath his bangs. He turned to Remus and Peter and they all hid their grins. The question was dropped like a bomb from seemingly nowhere.

"James…this is big," Lily replied, her heart racing. She was only eighteen but she loved James. Crazier things had happened before.

"I know," He replied, his tone confident.

"James—" She started to protest but he stopped her with a light "Shhh."

"A few minutes ago, I thought I would never be happy again," James said, speaking directly to Lily. His every syllable seemed to pulse within every fiber of her being. "I realize now that life is precious and anything could happen at any moment. I've always known this but I suddenly realize what is important to me. I don't want to lose you. I want to spend every moment with you while I still have them." Somehow, the words didn't come out sounding as silly as they did later. Lily was caught up, rather like in a romantic novel. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all shivered with a brief sense of foreboding, even though they couldn't have known James' moments were already running out.

"I…I don't know what to say," Lily stammered, truthfully.

"You don't have to say anything," James said, his voice barely a whisper. He started to gently kiss her but she leaned into him and kissed him for fervently. Just as the room was completing dissolving, just as life slipped away, the pain of loss seemed to dissipate, Sirius cleared his throat—loudly--and Remus and Peter sniggered.

Lily and James broke apart embarrassed, Lily's cheeks were slightly pink, and James was grinning.

"How about we head to Hogsmeade and celebrate Lily moving to Godric's Hollow?" Sirius asked, the usual sparkle back in his eye.

Lily looked at James a little uncertainly, but his gaze was confident and she knew she didn't have the will to say no. "All right…" She agreed.

James' face broke into a smile and he wrapped her in a hug. With a laugh, he turned to the rest of them. "Let's go," He said, turning toward the entrance where he had left his broomstick.

Surrounded by his friends, James knew that he would live on. With Lily's help he was able to let go of his survivor's guilt and with the help of all his friends he was able to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Now that I am finished with the sequel to this story, Awakening—well, except for the final edit of the last chapter—I started to take another look at this story. It was written a long time ago and it is very obvious. My writing abilities at the time were very limited and really haven't improved _that_ much. However, they are better. And, now that I have written the sequel I have decided to start re-writing this story. Not only can I embellish it a little here and there, I can improve the general quality of the writing. So, every time I re-write a new chapter I'll leave a new author's note. But, just note that if you are reading this for the first time, you might be reading some updated chapters and some non-updated chapters. It won't make a difference plot-wise, just in quality.

Thanks.

Stardust


	2. Coffee Tables

The Last Laugh

Chapter Two: Coffee Tables are the Root Source of all Evil

_By: Stardust

* * *

_

A/N: This is the second re-written chapter. I'm really trying to make these characters grow up a bit but I'm having a difficult time working with the original writing. I'm working at it though!

* * *

"Mum, would you just chill out?" Lily shouted. Her face was red with frustration. She was beyond reasoning and she was done arguing. At this point she was throwing things at random into her trunk, sometimes with her wand and sometimes with her hand. 

"Don't take that tone with me," Her mother replied, her own face coloring in frustration. "You are _not_ going to move in with James Potter!"

"Watch me!" Lily challenged, hurling a pair of tennis shoes across the room. She pointed her wand at a picture frame and it blasted off the wall with a little too much force. The paint peeled off and left a trail along the carpet.

"Lily," Mrs. Evans said, starting to take clothes out of the trunk and place them on her bed. "This is ridiculous—"

"No, Mum," Lily interjected, snatching back her clothes and throwing them heatedly into the trunk. "What is ridiculous is you trying to control me. I am eighteen years old and I love James Potter. Just deal with it."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Her mother pleaded. "You're only eighteen. Just think about what you are doing for a minute. Why would you want to start this now? Lily—Look at me."

"I'm going," Lily said, her green eyes blazing. "You and Dad are not going to stop me." She slammed the lid on her trunk and lifted her wand toward her mother. She put on hand on her hip and raised her eye brow, challengingly.

Mrs. Evans' jaw clenched and she folded her arms defiantly. She wasn't going to let Lily go without a fight. With an annoyed sigh Lily disapparated with a crack and reappeared on the other side of her mother.

"Accio trunk," Lily said, and her poor mother had no choice but to jump out of the way as the huge trunk zoomed toward Lily and the doorway. "Mum, I'm sorry things have to be this way but I've made up my mind."

Lily burst out of the front door amid shouts of protest from her mother but she didn't care. She was getting out of the place. She was going to start her own life.

A life with James.

James pulled up in his broomstick and they hastily tied her trunk into his harness. Lily climbed on behind him and as he kicked off from the ground Lily's mother spilled out onto the lawn still shouting things.

"If I had known we were going to make such a departure I would have borrowed Sirius' motorcycle," James said to Lily. "It would have had a better effect." Lily laughed but gave him a pinch in the side.

"Behave."

* * *

The summer was one of the happiest times Lily could ever remember. She was constantly pestered by letters from her mother—which she constantly ignored—but otherwise she was living a comfortable life with James. 

They had both taken jobs at the Ministry, though James would soon go to school to become an auror. Once his training was completed he would start to go on assignment. Lily had agreed to work on a temporary basis. She was serving mostly as a glorified secretary in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but she enjoyed her work for the most part.

As September loomed ever closer Lily and James grew ever closer. They clung to each other more often, unconsciously, as the day when James would leave for school drew near. Then Lily would be all alone in the Potter house.

Well—mostly. Sirius was often a guest of theirs as were a great deal of their friends from Hogwarts. Sirius, in contrast to the others, was practically a resident. It was difficult to know his schedule though. Sometimes he'd crash for a night and other times he'd hang around for a month.

The house seemed strange to Lily when James left it. After three months she still wasn't quite feeling at home with the Potter's belongings surrounding her constantly. Nights without James were sometimes hard. Lily hadn't realized how much she was used to him being close. With him gone she felt like she had no one to talk to. She even started to respond to her mother's letters.

But she wasn't totally depressed. In his absence she started to decorate the place with her own personal touches. And she became more interested in her writing. Her ultimate dream was to write a book based on her own experiences. She wanted to write about coming from an all muggle background into the wizarding world. She knew that writing her book would be dangerous—especially now that the Dark Lord and his followers were targeting muggles and muggle-born wizards--but that just fueled her desire to write.

By mid-September she had quit her job at the Ministry and stayed home to write full time. She didn't need to work anyway. Her and James lived pretty modestly in a paid for house. Plus, they had a handsome inheritance from the Potters.

* * *

"LILY!" James called as he came through the front door. "Lily, it's me, I'm back!" James had come back from Auror Training School for a short Halloween break. 

Sirius stepped out into the living room from the kitchen. "You just missed her," He explained with an apologetic shrug. "She went to Diagon Alley to get supplies for dinner. I don't think she expected you this early." Sirius smiled and continued to speak easily as if he had seen James everyday for the past two months. "How's school?"

"It's fine, I guess. I just can't wait for school to be over with though, you know?" James asked, setting down his bag and shoving his broomstick in the closet.

"This is why I chose not to go to anymore school after I graduated from Hogwarts," Sirius said as he leaned against the wall. "Lily's going to go nuts when she sees you!" He continued changing the subject. His eyes gleamed mischievously and James cheeks turned slightly pink. "She's been running around the house cleaning, and decorating, and looking for recipes and saying things like 'Do you think James will like this?'… I think she's lonely without you, Prongs."

James cleared his throat and shifted his gaze around the room. "So," He said, dragging out the word. He was, for some reason, a little uncomfortable with the conversation. "What's up with you?" James asked Sirius, grinning as he changed the subject. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Life is good," He replied, running a hand through his dark hair. "Tonight I am leaving the two of you alone," Sirius grinned and winked before continuing. "I am taking Lexie out to dinner and dancing!" Sirius did a little dance move and nearly sent James to the floor laughing. "Can't you see me as a salsa dancer? Or how about a tango?"

"Lexie?" James asked, finally gathering enough breath to respond. "What happened to Heather?"

"Heather? That was _so_ two months ago! Come on, get with the program, James. Chop, chop!"

James laughed again. Sirius hadn't changed one bit since school got out—he was always chasing the girls. Abruptly, James sobered and he narrowed his eyes as he glanced toward the kitchen. "How long ago did Lily leave?" He questioned.

"I dunno," Sirius shrugged, glancing at a clock above the fireplace. "20 minutes ago..."

"Good, she'll shop forever," James said.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that remark," Sirius replied but sat down opposite James. It was obvious James wanted to talk about something. "What's up?" Sirius asked.

James stared for a long into Sirius' eyes. Then, slowly he started to smile. He was wearing the same look he often had right before he unveiled a plot to do something illegal. His eyes shown with excitement and his breath seemed to catch just a bit. Sirius leaned forward expectantly as James pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. From thin air, James produced two small black boxes.

Sirius watched intently as James opened both boxes and set them on the coffee table. Two beautiful glimmering rings sat gently in their velvet boxes. They seemed to wink up at him. Sirius slowly felt the shock seep into his body. He knew what those rings meant.

Sirius gasped and brought his hand to his mouth, biting his knuckles to keep from exclaiming something. "Oh hell," Sirius finally said, quietly, as he grinned. "James Potter is proposing. I NEVER thought I'd see the day!" As an afterthought Sirius added "James, if you're asking me, Lily is really going to be pissed."

James started to answer but he couldn't help himself from laughing. "Can you ever be serious?"

"I can be Sirius Black, but not serious, never. One question though: does she really need TWO rings? You aren't that afraid she'll turn you down, are you Potter?" Sirius teased.

"No. She'll say yes," James replied evenly. His jaw clenched and his gaze was distant. He rather looked like he wanted to add an "I hope" onto the end of that statement.

"Awful confident of yourself, Potter," Sirius remarked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding? I'm scared as hell!" But he quickly changed the subject. "Now, help me decide which ring."

"ME!" Sirius exclaimed leaping backward as if the rings were about to attack. "What were those words you said..." He asked, tapping a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yes, 'Sirius, you are a horrible judge of things of beauty.' Isn't that what you said with one of my girlfriends, what was her name...?"

"Sirius, you were going out with her just because of her chest. Her face was horrid," James reasoned. "And you're totally taking the statement out of context."

"Well, I wasn't doing much looking _at her face_!"

"Right, whatever," James said, studying the glimmering diamonds. For the moment he had a one-track mind. One ring was a sparkling crystal lily on a gold band. The other was just a plain diamond wedding band, but beautiful and special nonetheless.

"See, the lily, for obvious reasons, might have some sentimental value. However, it's not really traditional like…say, this one," He continued, pointing to the other ring. "She might think it's a little cheesy or she might not like the idea at all. I mean, just because it's her name doesn't mean she has to have lily everything!"

"Well, that makes sense. But, James I am not going to decide for you. This is your decision," Sirius said, taking another step backward. He was envisioning Lily not approving of the choice of ring and James blaming everything on him!

"I've narrowed it down to two now just help me," James pleaded.

"James, this is your future! Not mine." Sirius folded his arms as if to say he was done. "James, just a hint," He said, "Anything from you that is attached to the question 'will you marry me' will totally melt her insides and she'll love and cherish it forever."

"Stop it," James warned. Sirius grinned cheekily in response. James gave the rings one last look. Reluctantly, James carefully put the rings away and then changed the subject.

"So, how are Remus and Peter? Seen them lately?"

"Peter and I had an interesting lunch a few days ago…" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"What happened?" James asked, knowing there was going to be a story.

"Let's just say it started with a little soup and salad and ended with a little green hair on the part of the muggle ambassador to Brazil and yours truly running like hell."

"You didn't get caught?" James asked, his eyes still wide with surprise at the restaurant escapade.

"No, we didn't get caught. It was an accident after all," Sirius said innocently. "But Remus," Sirius said getting serious. "I haven't heard from him since the party in Three Broomsticks a couple months ago. Neither has Peter or Lily and I don't think you have. But I've heard a few things…" A dark shadow passed over Sirius' face and James felt the hairs on his arm stand up.

"Moony, our old friend we're talking about? You don't really think..." James trailed off because he wasn't exactly sure what Sirius was trying to suggest. James' imagination was doing a lot of guessing though and James stomach starting doing flips.

"Listen James, who knows what to believe anymore. The rumors are crazy nowadays. But, he's poor and he's not respected anywhere and the types of people he might turn to…I mean, he obviously hasn't turned to us… I'm sure you've heard the stories about the Dark Lord and his Dark armies--" Just as the conversation was really taking a turn for the worse they abruptly fell silent. Noises from the kitchen had cut them short.

"Hey Sirius!" Lily yelled in the general direction of the living room. "Come help me put this stuff away!" James grinned at the way Lily bossed him around. Not that he was under any delusions—he knew full well that she bossed him around too.

"And there's the darling Lily herself," Sirius whispered, smiled, and walked into the kitchen. James followed but stayed in the doorway leaning against the frame and watching Lily with a glint in his eyes that shone only for her.

"Sirius, be a doll and put that on the top shelf for me," Lily said handing Sirius a very peculiar smelling bottle. "And, find a place for this," Lily continued handing Sirius an entire bag of groceries. "And would you be so kind as to do the dishes? I need to put some stuff away upstairs and get cleaned up."

"What do I look like? Your maid?" Sirius asked hoisting himself up onto the countertop and swinging his legs carelessly. The bag of groceries sat untouched beside him.

Lily gave him a stern look. A yes-you-look-like-a-maid-and-will-be-one-if-you-want-to-stay-here look. Sirius mumbled something that sounded strangely like McGonagall and slipped off the counter. He promptly started doing the dishes.

"I'll just be a min-…ute," Lily said, then silence.

_That would be Lily noticing James for the first time_. Sirius thought, as he quietly kept to the dishes. _And the extended silence would be them kissing, behind my back._ Sirius made a face at the sudden mental images this conjured up and started to scrub with a vengeance. It's not that he blamed them—two months was a long time…

"You're home," Lily breathed as she pulled away from James to look into his face and study his expression. It had been so long since she'd seen the life in those eyes.

"No, I was eaten by a flobberworm at school; this is just a ghost of me here," He said sarcastically. Yeah, I'm home!" Lily smiled and threw her arms around him and he responded accordingly.

"I missed you James. You were gone too long." Lily said, with a slight pout, as if James could have done something about his absence.

Sirius mouthed 'I missed you too' just as James said it. There was, of course, silence again and Sirius sneezed in a violently fake manner in which he splashed himself and half the kitchen and Lily and James were forced to stop kissing and admit that they weren't alone.

Then Lily frowned, and placed one hand on his chest, and gave him a slight push. "James Potter!" She said sternly. "You're home early!" James raised an eyebrow. He looked slightly amused. "I'm not ready for you yet!" She declared, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. She then wore her best pouty-3-year-old look.

Sirius had deemed it safe to turn around now and James caught his eye.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get out of the house then, no point staying in here, where it's not 'ready'." Sirius came to stand beside James and they both looked down at Lily, who was starting to feel as if she were among giants.

The boys exchanged winks. Lily took a step backward.

"I don't like the looks of this," But she barely had time to say that, because before she knew what was happening, the boys bent over and carried her out into the backyard, upside-down and screaming, I might mention.

"Put Me Down! James! SIRIUS! PUT ME DOWN NOW! STOP!" James and Sirius were cackling like maniacs as they went stomping through the grounds behind the Potter house. When they finally stopped and put Lily down she was hoarse and red in the face and the boys were breathless.

They were deep in the backyard. The house had acres and acres of land stretching behind it and their neighbors. It was beautiful countryside. Night had fallen and Lily realized they were standing near a large pond.

Sirius conjured up a swing that hung from a tree branch near the water and some candles to float in midair. It was very romantic, something you wouldn't expect Sirius to do. He looked at James, rolled his eyes, and sat down near the edge of the water.

Lily and James sat down in the swing together. "It's much nicer outdoors, under the stars," James said gently rocking the two of them.

"I quite agree," Sirius added. "There are no dishes out here." Lily shook her head and smiled.

"I've been hard on him with you gone," Lily said to James. "With two of you I equally distribute the work…"

"You're lucky you're cute," James replied. "Otherwise we wouldn't keep you around." He grinned and kissed her on the forehead. Lily laid her head against James shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

In the gathering dusk Lily and James watched Sirius' back closely. He was doing something with his wand, but, the way he was sitting they couldn't tell what it was he was doing. Then, quite suddenly, he turned around, as if to say something and Lily and James were almost immediately soaking wet.

Sirius doubled up with laughter on the ground as he watched his friends jump up and try to brush the water from them.

James and Lily wasted no time in getting revenge, though. In no time they had their wands out and were levitating Sirius out above the water. Sirius barely had time to shout "OH SHIT!" Before Lily and James let him drop.

SPLASH!

Lily and James laughed and exchanged high five's and a quick kiss.

Sirius was laughing as he walked up to shore to stand near Lily and James who were still laughing at his dripping wet state.

"I have to hand it to you, that was a good one. But so is this," He said, flicking his wand before they could react. Sirius had formed a cloud over top of them that was now pouring like a monsoon. With a shout they sprang apart and tried to out-maneuver the cloud. "You ought to know by now," Sirius shouted over their exclamations. "I always have the last laugh." Still, he waved his hand and the cloud disappeared as instantly as it had appeared.

"Well, I'm outta here! No time to chat," Sirius said as he quickly used a drying spell on himself before disapparating.

Lily sighed and leaned against James. "I'm glad Sirius is our friend. There is never a dull moment, but we need to get him back for that one. He's right; we always let him have the last laugh."

"How about," James said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling him to her. "We go to dinner in Hogsmeade village. We can talk about it there. And you won't have to worry about cooking and cleaning."

"I want to cook for you. I want this to be my treat," Lily insisted.

"And I want to treat my girl to dinner. I will not have my Lily slaving in the kitchen for me."

"That's sweet, but-" James pulled tighter and they came closer together.

"You can cook for Sirius anytime, let me take you out," He said, his voice lowering slightly.

"I don't want to cook for SIRIUS!" Lily shouted, rolling her eyes. "Don't you like my cooking?"

"Lily, I'd eat anything. You know that. Believe me; it's not about the food." He have her a kiss and a lopsided smile.

"So… you want to take me out?" Lily asked, giggling.

"Why not? All of the sudden just because we live together I'm not allowed to take you out?"

"No, it means BECAUSE we live together you can't drop me off after a bad date, so it better be good."

"Oh, I don't know," James said looking doubtful. "I guess I'll have to chance it. Come on," He said, and they disapparated.

Late that night Lily and James found themselves wandering along the streets of Hogsmeade after all had been closed and people with any sense had gone to sleep.

"Tonight was fun, James," Lily said, her eyes dancing. It was dark and no lights shown in the village. They could barely see each other's faces. "You know James..." Lily said thoughtfully. "That is like the first real date you've ever taken me on."

"Yeah, that's true." James agreed. "We didn't get out of the castle much for that sort of thing." He grinned, remembering the first time they had kissed in the rain, on a muddy Quidditch pitch. He gave her hand a little squeeze.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Hmm?"

"I thought we could come here tomorrow for the Halloween party. Maybe we'll see some old friends."

"Yeah sure..." James replied, distantly—something else had caught his attention. He was looking intently into the darkness and Lily had felt his muscles tighten.

"James? What is it?" Lily asked him, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Shh! I should have known better than to walk around in the dark at times like this," He whispered in hurried tones back to her. They both took out their wands and moved quietly forward. They stopped and stood very still when they could hear the voices.

"No, now is just a warning. Just a taste—to get them worried," A deep voice intoned in a muted voice.

"Ah…To create some trouble," A second, slightly higher-pitched voice, added.

"That's the spirit!" The first voice replied.

The sound of retreating footsteps could be heard suddenly. James made a move to follow them but Lily stopped him. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Then, they disapparated.

The two of them materialized on the doorstep to their house in Godric's Hollow. They exchanged a quick glance and then charged forward into their house. Inside, they lit a light, much to the surprise of Sirius Black who HAD been sleeping comfortably on the couch.

They took little notice of Sirius, however. They were used to him showing up at all hours of the night and day. Apparently his dance experimentation hadn't gone quite as he would have hoped otherwise he wouldn't be back at the Potter's.

"Who was that?" Lily asked James as he went over to the fire.

"I don't know. Voices sounded familiar though, didn't they?" He said shortly throwing floo powder on the warm fire. "Albus Dumbledore," James intoned, giving Lily a distracted look.

A moment later the fire briefly turned blue before a sleepy looking head appeared.

"Ah, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Lily too. I should have known it would be you three to wake me up at 3:00 AM." Lily blushed but James took no notice. He explained about the voices in Hogsmeade and soon Dumbledore had gone to investigate, telling them to wait.

"It was stupid of us to be walking around the village at night, alone." Lily said and James agreed. Sirius refrained from making a crack about the time and instead asked a question:

"The voices sounded familiar?"

"Yeah," James said. "I know I have heard those voices before." Lily nodded in agreement.

"Was it Lupin?" He finally asked, dreading the answer. Lily gasped and James glanced at him sideways.

"But, he's our friend!" She said horrified.

"Lily, he hasn't been seen. He's a werewolf and you... you just can't trust people today like you used to." Lily opened her mouth to protest but she couldn't find anything to say. She just couldn't believe it. She looked to James but he simply shrugged. Lily bit her lip. She felt like crying.

James strained to remember the voices. "I don't know...don't you think I'd know his voice?" Sirius shrugged.

"I have a feeling some very dark times are upon us. Worse than what has happened already," Lily looked very worried. James sensed her uneasiness and moved closer too her. He massaged her shoulders lightly. "It's going to be OK." He gave Sirius a stern look. Sirius returned the look with an angry gaze. God forbid he do anything that might upset the delicate Lily!

After several silent minutes Dumbledore once again appeared in the fire. He was looking very grave. "Indeed you were right. Dark Mark was in the sky when I arrived." He saw the faces tense and realized what he had just said. Usually that meant someone had died. "No one was hurt," He added quickly. The faces relaxed slightly. "I couldn't find anyone. The village was quiet, just the dark mark in the sky. I'll alert the ministry to be on the look out. I took care of the nasty thing so the villagers won't have a clue." With a firm nod he vanished.

"Lily," James said softly. "We should probably get some sleep." He looked very grave in the half-light of the fire.

"Yes," Lily agreed standing up. "Good night." She said shortly and rushed up the stairs to her room.

"Sirius," James said seriously when Lily had left. "Take care of her when I'm gone. She's going to need it."

"Sure," He replied. "Her and her cooking are nice to have around."

With that issue apparently settled James moved on quickly. "So, the dancing with Lexie fell through?"

"Oh," Sirius said, flipping a hand dismissively. "Everything was fine until we ran into Samantha."

"Who's Samantha?" James asked, bewildered.

"She's the brunette I was supposed to be taking out tonight. I had to cancel, see, to take Lexie?"

"And what color hair does Lexie have?"

"She's blonde."

"Tough luck, mate," James said, giving Sirius a slight jab on the shoulder.

"There's hope yet! The Hog's Head just hired a cute new bartender."

"Well, all the best, my friend. Good-night!"

"Good morning," Sirius corrected, and they went their separate ways.

Sirius situated himself comfortably on the couch again. He did technically have his own room here. Well, it was the guest room, not necessarily his room—even though the closet was full of his clothes-- but he much preferred sleeping on their couch, for some bizarre reason.

Sirius lay awake and stared into the darkness for several minutes contemplating his old friend Remus Lupin. Where was he now? And what was he doing?

"Sirius?" A whisper could be heard from somewhere in the darkness of the room. He quickly sat up and saw James coming toward him. Sirius was barely able to see him in the darkness, let alone the coffee table he tripped over.

"I just remembered something," James whispered after he steadied himself from almost falling over the seemingly invisible coffee table. "Tomorrow is Halloween and the big Halloween fest is in Hogsmeade. What if something really bad happens?"

"It'd be a perfect opportunity," Sirius agreed, his face grave.

"We have to keep an eye out. Find out what's going on." James said.

"Right," Sirius replied. James retreated off to bed once more, swearing, for he failed to avoid the blasted coffee table.


	3. Very Sirius Business

A/N: In the original text this chapter, now chapter three, was posted as chapters five and six. My major issue now is that I like both chapter titles "Very 'Sirius' Business" and "Halloween". If you go on to read this story and the sequel you will realize that Halloween has a particular importance for this story and that is why I am reluctant to scrap it. So, this chapter, now chapter three, has another honorary title and that is "Halloween".

* * *

The Last Laugh

Chapter Three: Very "Sirius" Business

_By: Stardust

* * *

_

At eleven o'clock the next morning Lily forced her eyes open. The hot sun was streaming in through the window and practically blinding her tender morning eyes. She yawned audibly and carefully stretched her muscles. She did not want to get out of bed or move. They were up so late last night and she had not slept easily…

With some degree of caution she extricated herself from James without disturbing his slumber. There were dark circles under his eyes, even now. He had never complained but he often wrote to her saying that school was rigorous and he didn't sleep much. She smiled as she watched his chest rising and falling in his sleep.

With a contented sigh she slid out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen. On the stairs she was careful not to disturb Sirius as he was sleeping on the couch. Once in the kitchen she leaned on the counter and just looked out the window at the backyard. The leaves on the trees were mostly fallen. The fall day was wonderful and the air was crisp and clean smelling as a light breeze swirled the leaves by the window. For some reason the tableau looked different this morning. Everything looked different this morning.

She knew why…James was home and that made all the difference.

She started to make breakfast for her two boys and smiled to herself. If someone had tried to tell her two years ago she would be standing in her own kitchen in her own house making breakfast for her boyfriend and her best friend she would have laughed in their face. She wasn't sure how it happened but she had become extremely domestic…

"Mmm, that smells good." James murmured in her ear as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Lily, who had been busy cooking and daydreaming jumped and knocked three eggs to the floor where they splattered everywhere.

For a second she just stared wide-eyed at the mess and then she gave in and started to laugh. Nothing was ever going to be perfect here…but things would always be amusing. "Oh James…" She said with a sigh as she cleaned up the mess with her wand.

"Sorry babe," He said, kissing her cheek.

"It's OK," She replied, trying to smooth down his unruly hair. He smiled at her though his gaze seemed to be distant, as if he were lost in deep thought. She let her fingers gently run down the side of his face and she smiled too.

"Is something burning?" Sirius asked, sleepily, as he entering the kitchen stretching. It took Lily a second to indeed register the smell and connect Sirius's words with her senses as she had been so deep in thought about James.

With a muffled expletive she pushed James away from her. "Well…not too bad…" Lily said, holding up a blackened piece of toast. Sirius shrugged.

"I'll eat it…" He said, snatching it and sitting down at the table taking a gigantic bite. Lily shook her head and turned back to the rest of her meal. Together Lily and James started to set the table and the three sat down to breakfast.

"So," Sirius said, a twinkling in his eye. "How was your date?"

"We had a good time…didn't we?" Lily asked, cocking her head to look at James. "Not that it's any of your business," She added, giving Sirius a playful look. Sirius glanced at Lily's left hand—which, of course, was still bare—and raised his eyebrows at James.

James was busily studying his scrambled eggs. They were a brilliant shade of yellow this morning…especially when the sun hit them just right. James could feel Sirius's eyes boring into the top of his head but he didn't dare look up. He was glad Sirius wasn't an occlumen…that seemed to be the part of lessons as school he was struggling with the most. No matter what he did his professors were easily able to break down his senses by exploiting his preoccupation with Lily.

Lily was, of course, oblivious as she was reading the post that had been dropped off much earlier, when they all _should_ have been awake. The _Daily Prophet_ lay discarded. They scarcely bothered with it these days…it was only filled with unhappy news. She was busily perusing a piece of parchment that was full of very neat and precise writing.

While Lily was adequately distracted James passed Sirius a folded up piece of parchment which he immediately stashed for future consultation. After the brief exchange they busied themselves with their breakfast and carried on as normal. It was the sort of thing they pulled in front of Lily all the time at school.

"OH!" Lily exclaimed suddenly, startling the boys. She looked up at them excitedly. "Angie's got her own apartment in Hogsmeade now!"

"Angie?" Sirius choked, spewing a bit of scrambled egg. He had gone slightly pale at the word as if it held the same connotation as World War III.

"Angela Star?" James asked.

"Yes, _Angela Star,_" Lily repeated impatiently. "Who else would I be talking about?" James glanced sideways at Sirius—it was now his turn to study the particular golden hue of his eggs.

"So…uh, Lily…how is Angela? She's working for the _Prophet_, isn't she?" Sirius asked, in a would-be normal voice. He was still carefully avoiding eye contact with James.

"Yes, she seems to be doing great and getting all settled in. I can't wait to see her. It's been…well, wow, almost two months! I'm going to have to set up a lunch date! Hey James, we should bring her a housewarming gift tonight."

"Oh…well…" James said, hesitantly. "We'll probably run into her at the Halloween party, don't you think? And anyway, she didn't invite us over….Did she?"

"Well, no…but…well, I suppose you're right. She probably will be at the party tonight." Sirius choked again on his orange juice.

"All right, well," Sirius said, clapping his hands together after finishing his food. "I'm, uh, well, I'm off. I will see you two tonight in Hogsmeade." He lifted his glass of orange juice and said: "To Halloween, practical jokes, and plenty of single girls."

_Or one single girl_, James thought as he watched Sirius down the rest of his orange juice.

"Sirius, you're just going to eat and run?" Lily asked, giving him a slightly hurt look.

"Sorry, Lil. The food was great, couch was a little lumpy, but I'm not complaining. However, I have some serious business to attend."

"But there are still dishes in the sink." She pointed, giving him a wink.

"Very funny," Sirius said sarcastically. Then he disapparated with a pop.

"Sirius and important business just doesn't sound right in the same sentence," Lily said clearing the table lazily with her wand.

"He's perfect for the job, after all he said it was 'Sirius business'," James replied, smiling at his own joke.

"Oh no. What are you two up to?" Lily demanded.

"I'm in no way implicated in this, Lily, I swear! I have no idea what Sirius' 'serious business' is. For all I know it somehow involves Dragon-hide leather boots!" This was, of course, only partially truthful. If Sirius consulted that piece of parchment James had slipped him, then Sirius would be taking care of serious business for James.

"OK, ok, I believe you," Lily said easily. She had only asked on a whim.

"Good job, by the way, mentioning Angela," James said sarcastically, getting back to his eggs.

"What do you mean?" Lily shot back. James gave her a look while chewing. "Oh come on!" Lily said rolling her eyes. "Just because she and Sirius weren't speaking at graduation…I mean, really, they must be over _that_ by now. Sirius has obviously moved on."

"Sirius always does," James pointed out.

"Well, Sirius was the reason they weren't speaking to each other at graduation."

"No, Vicki was the reason they weren't speaking to each other at graduation," James corrected.

"Oh, right," Lily snapped sarcastically. "It only takes one to have a snog fest."

"Snog fest is overstating things a bit," James replied critically.

"Why are you trying to defend him? The point of the matter is that while he was dating Angie he was snogging Vicki."

"She was snogging him and it was only once, you make it sound as if it were a torrid affair. Sirius promptly had nothing to do with her after that unfortunate incident."

"Unfortunate that they were caught, you mean."

"Well yes," James replied. "If they hadn't been caught then Angie and Sirius would presumably have been speaking at graduation."

"But getting back to just now," Lily interrupted, giving James a disapproving look. "It was Sirius' fault they broke up—every time they broke up—"

"NOT TRUE!" James interrupted loudly. "And anyway, it's obvious he still has feelings for her. In case you didn't notice how quickly he left and how he innocently inquired after her."

"Well," Lily replied rolling her eyes. "If he's still got feelings for her that's his problem. He never made any attempt to patch things up."

"I'm just saying, you might have been a little more tactful."

"Don't go blaming me for not being a mind-reader. And anyway, they're probably going to see each other tonight."

"Yeah…that's going to be interesting…"

* * *

Sirius Black, the eighteen year old, the cool, calm, collected, and notorious, walked, or rather strutted, into the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade village that afternoon. Without pausing or glancing from side to side he went directly to the counter and pulled up a stool. After all, he was on serious business.

"Rosie, a butterbeer." He demanded rather rudely.

"Don't call me Rosie," Rosmerta, the young bartender said automatically. She smiled at Sirius anyway, though as she slid the butterbeer across the counter to him.

"But, my dear," Sirius cried. "You're looking so lovely and rosy today!" Rosmerta narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it that you want from me?" Madam Rosmerta asked slowly. Despite the fact that she knew Sirius only through the times when he came into The Three Broomsticks she knew his character well enough to know he wanted something. She had met Sirius two years previously when she had first started. Ever since he had made it his life-long ambition to hit on her every chance he got.

"What is it that I always want from you, Rosie? A date, a little kiss, some love. Come on, Rosie, just once."

"Maybe if you would stop calling me Rosie…" She replied exasperatedly.

"Let me take you out and I'll call you anything you want me to, baby," Sirius replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't call me baby, either," She snapped. Though she hid her smile she couldn't keep it from her eyes. She rather enjoyed playing with Sirius. "Besides, where would you take me, you bum? You're always in here, you don't work."

"I work when I feel like it," Sirius said, moodily. He took a long drag from his butterbeer. "So Rosie," Sirius said, making himself more comfortable on the bar stool. "What sort of people do you get in here? Any weirdos?"

"Oh yes, some guy constantly comes in here and harasses the staff. He's some silly model. I think he does toothpaste ads."

"Rosie," Sirius said, placing a hand over his heart in mock dramatics. "That hurts, deeply. I don't harass you, I have only love in my heart."

"Yes Sirius, I've heard about you. You have too much love in your heart. You have love for _everyone._"

"That's not fair, condemning a man for love!" Sirius protested and Rosmerta laughed.

"Oh Sirius, you might as well come right out and ask it. I know you've got some purpose today. You're too obvious." She winked and he grinned at her, his handsomely sculpted lips curling back to reveal his dazzling teeth.

"At the risk of ruining the mood," Sirius began, and Rosmerta snorted. "I've got to ask, did you see anyone particularly suspicious yesterday?"

"I see a lot of strange, suspicious looking people everyday. Goblins, hags, and part giants are just a few, shall I continue?"

"Anyone in particular. Anyone who you might have distinctly remembered for one reason or another?" Sirius pressed, ignoring her uncooperative tone. She paid close attention to her customers, often overhearing conversations. Sirius knew that if she felt like it, she really could answer the question.

"Yes, I distinctly remember the guy who threw up all over table four last night. Got any other questions for me?" She snapped.

"Anyone, you have never seen before, maybe?" He asked hopefully.

"New people come in here everyday." She said, slightly exasperated, as if she were talking to an idiot.

"Come on Rosie. Anything that looked out of the ordinary yesterday? There were some shady characters in town."

"Like you, for instance?" She snapped, raising her eye brow.

"Don't get sarcastic on me. Are you sure there was no one?"

"Sirius, I've got better things to do than entertain you." And with that she stalked off to serve her two other customers.

Sirius, slightly bitter, finished his butterbeer and fished around in his pocket for some money. Rosmerta bit her lip as she watched Sirius get up and start to leave.

"Sirius!" He heard her call. Immediately, he spun around.

"Lucius Malfoy was in yesterday; alone. It was only the second time I have ever seen him in here. He thinks he's too rich to come in here, or something," She said, waving her hand. "I don't know exactly what you're up to, but he would be number one on my list of suspicious characters."

Sirius grinned. He knew she had the answer. For one wild moment he toyed with the notion to kiss her, but quickly decided that that would really piss her off. "Rosie, baby; I owe you. Thanks, doll!" He turned to leave but was called back again.

"Oh, and Sirius? Don't call me Rosie." As he walked out he threw a "Bye, Rosie," over his shoulder and she couldn't help but smile.

Sirius was rather inclined to agree with Rosmerta. Lucius Malfoy was certainly a suspicious character and Sirius would have bet a lot of money that Lucius knew how to cast a dark mark in the sky. Lily and James also would have recognized his voice. But who was the other person?

Right now, those thoughts would have to wait, for Sirius had equally serious business to take care of for James...

* * *

Dusk was settling in, the sun was quickly sinking. A light wind blew causing Lily to shiver slightly as she leaned out and closed the kitchen window. It was going to be a typical Fall night; clear, and a little chilly.

"Lily! Are you ready?" James called from somewhere in the depths of the basement.

"Nearly," She called back quickly gathering up her cloak and putting the finishing touches on her hair. A brief sense of foreboding ran through her like a shiver as she remembered that only last night the dark mark had shone in the sky where they were about to be going. With a visible shake, she put the thought from her mind, convincing herself that everything would be fine, and that there would be plenty of security.

"You look lovely dear." The mirror said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ready?" James asked as he suddenly appeared beside her in the mirror.

"Mmm hmm." She mumbled as she turned and kissed him lightly.

"A perfect match. Just like your mother and father." The mirror said reminiscently making reference to the late Potters.

With smiles on their faces, Lily and James vanished, only to appear moments later in Hogsmeade.

Almost instantly they were hailed. "James!" James whirled around to see his friend Peter Pettigrew making his way towards them with a big grin on his face.

"Peter!" James exclaimed shaking hands with Peter as they started chatting. Lily looked around anxiously hoping to see some of her friends. Not a whole lot of people were here yet. It wasn't dark yet.

"Padfoot's coming, isn't he?" She heard Peter ask.

"Oh yes," She heard James reply. "Too many single witches around for him not to come."

"I had a feeling..."

* * *

"And she blamed Lucius Malfoy?" A wise old voice asked, just to make sure he had things straight.

"Yes," An anxious young voice confirmed.

"Now Sirius, let's not let school rivalries cloud your judgment," Dumbledore advised.

"You know perfectly well the reputation the Malfoy family has," Sirius argued.

"We needn't jump to conclusions. It wouldn't do to wrongly accuse someone of such a serious offense."

"But it's got to be him!"

"You've no evidence. Listen Sirius, we better get going if we want to get to the party on time. I promised Minerva I'd dance with her."

"You and McGonagall?"

"Well..." Young Sirius Black and wise Albus Dumbledore chatted lightly about girls all the way to Hogsmeade...

* * *

"James!" Lily exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve. He looked up to see what had caught her attention and spotted it immediately.

"Remus!" James cried. But, of course, he didn't hear across the square with a couple dozen people around.

They watched as Lupin glanced around and started to walk in the other direction. He looked up at the quickly darkening sky anxiously and looked around at the crowd once more before suddenly vanishing.

James blinked. "He's gone…" Lily looked up at him and shrugged.

"Never fear, the life of the party has arrived!" Sirius Black exclaimed, startling the couple.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked Sirius.

"I was just talking to Dumbledore about my 'business'," Sirius said slyly winking at James. James grinned.

"What is it with you two?" Lily demanded putting her hands on her hips. "You _were_ in on it!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at James. James put his hands up in front of him, as if to ward her off.

"Watch it, Sirius," James warned. "That finger can be deadly!"

"Ugh!" Lily said in an exasperated tone, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh, come on, Lily—"

"James, tell me what is going on. It's never good when the both of you are involved."

"Don't worry about it, Lily," James told her in a tone that left no room for questions. Lily's face darkened a bit.

"I'm not speaking to you," Lily said shortly. Sirius's eye brows shot up and he couldn't help but grin.

"Lily, come on," James pleaded with her but she just looked in the other direction. James rolled his eyes.

"Isn't this a picture perfect moment? Definitely one for the scrap book!" Sirius put in.

"Shut up!" Lily and James snapped.

"James, no secrets," Lily said, giving him a certain look.

"Yes James, no secrets. No, no, no." Sirius shook his finger at James. James gave him a daring look.

"We could do without the comments from the peanut gallery," James said dryly.

"Peanuts? Where?" Sirius said looking all around.

"Ha, ha, very funny." James said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just dance with Peter." Lily continued. She was half playing with him and half serious. It was true that if James and Sirius were planning something, it probably wasn't good, and if they weren't going to tell her about it…then it definitely wasn't good.

"Ooh! Low Blow!" Sirius added, thoroughly loving his current role as James' tormentor. James reached for his wand. He had half a mind to hex Sirius but thought better of it.

"I suppose that means you don't-" Sirius began but was interrupted by James.

"Sirius-" James said harshly. He, in turn, was interrupted by Sirius again who just continued with his sentence as if nothing had happened.

"-Want to hear what-"

"SIRIUS!" James yelled. He was starting to really get pissed off at him right now.

"-Rosmerta told me-"

"I SAID...wait. What did she say?" James said changing his mind and his tone half-way through his sentence. Lily couldn't help but turn around to listen. She was curious.

"Our old friend Lucius was in Hogsmeade yesterday evening," Sirius told them gravely.

"Yes... I suppose he could have been one of the speakers we heard last night," James said slowly and thoughtfully. The sentences had been so brief and the voices heard so long ago that he really couldn't be sure anymore.

Suddenly Lily gasped very audibly. "James! Sirius!" She exclaimed. "Look! A full moon!" She pointed up towards the sky. Darkness of course was fully settled in by now and a full moon loomed over the village of Hogsmeade.

"Oh no! A full moon on Halloween!" Sirius said in a mockingly horrified and teasing voice.

"Yes, genius," Lily replied sarcastically. "That's why Remus left."

"Oh, you're right!" James exclaimed staring at the full moon and cursing his own thick-headedness.

Suddenly Sirius's eyes widened and he gripped James's arm. "What the hell…?" James muttered as he and Lily searched for the cause of Sirius's sudden shock.

Directly in his sight-line was the most beautiful blonde in the group. Not only was her beauty obvious but her personality seemed to radiate from her. Her laughter brightened the area around her and time seemed to slow down.

James was raising his eyebrows and Lily was rolling her eyes. "ANGIE!" She cried at the top of her lungs. Sirius was visibly shaken by this sudden outburst and interruption of his thoughts. Lily left James and Sirius to their own devices and went to greet her friend with a smile and a hug.

As soon as Lily was a good distance away James turned to Sirius.

"Is everything in order?" James asked in a business-like fashion. "Hey! HELLO! I think you're drooling on yourself."

"What?" Sirius asked distantly. He was still watching Angie and Lily laughing together with a mesmerized look on his face.

"Did you set everything for tonight?"

"Oh…Yes," Sirius replied distractedly.

"Well, tell me!" James demanded, impatiently. When Sirius didn't immediately respond James grabbed his shoulders and physically turned his back on Angela Star. With a frustrated sigh Sirius started to speak.

"One question first," Sirius said, looking squarely into James dark eyes. "Are you sure you're ready to do this? There's no turning back once you ask."

"I should smack you," James replied.

"OK…just checking," Sirius said. "Here's the gig: Dumbledore is your intro-man at eleven o'clock. Because we're talking about Dumbledore here, he's going to stop the band at eleven, and, of course, the band will stop and everyone will listen because it's _Dumbledore_. He's going to say a few words about you two and lead you right into a perfectly public proposal."

"Oh shit. Right. That's how I wanted it," James reminded himself.

"Just relax and be cool. You're going to score SO big tonight." Sirius said with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up!" James snapped, though he was grinning too. "It's just, I love her so much. Sirius, you have no idea how much I need her. Ever since Mum and Dad died…she's just been amazing."

Sirius smiled. "Even I can't come up with a sarcastic remark about such obvious heartfelt emotion. You guys are just disgusting." James laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe just crazy," James compromised.

"Definitely crazy," Sirius agreed. "Now!" He said suddenly, rubbing his hands together and getting a feverish look in his eyes. "Let's go find Peter. We've got a bachelor party to start planning."

"Oh no…I'm suddenly more afraid of my bachelor party than I am of proposing tonight."

"Why?" Sirius asked, putting his arm around James shoulder and steering him through the crowd.

"You're planning it."

* * *

"Lily!" Angie squealed excitedly when she saw her friend. A guy near them clutched his ear and gave them strange looks; they paid no attention. "Oh my God! You look amazing! How are you?"

"I'm great! What about you?"

"Just fine," She replied dismissively, as if she wasn't positively glowing with beauty and excitement. "So, getting straight to the point, what's living with James like?" Angie asked with a wink and Lily giggled.

"It's wonderful when he's home. But it's lonely when he's not. Sirius keeps me company though."

"Hey, speaking of lover boy and Sirius, where are they?"

"Probably off with Peter making trouble. You know them." Angie laughed appreciatively. Some things never change.

"Remus is the only thing missing, where is he?" Angie asked. Lily looked away remembering Sirius suspicions the night before.

"Full moon." She replied distantly.

"Yes, I noticed, isn't he here?" Angie pressed, confused as to why Lily seemed to be ignoring her.

_Duh Lily! Angie doesn't know about Remus_. "OH!" Lily said with slightly more emphasis than she had intended. "No, I haven't heard from him."

"Do you think he's all right?" She asked with some concern. Angie had always had a good relationship with Remus. She had been more physically attracted to James and certainly to Sirius but she had always been good friends with Remus.

"I should think so." Lily replied carefully.

"Well, I mean, you know how inseparable they are. I just assumed he would be here. You don't think it's odd that he hasn't talked to you guys?"

"Yes, I do, and I'm worried. If he's in trouble he's not reaching out to us…and if he doesn't contact us…who else would he turn to? Oh Angie, let's not talk about it tonight, OK?"

"Sure," Angie said brightening. "Come on, let's go find the guys." She said tilting her head into the crowd. And the two girls hurried off in search of "the guys".

"The guys" were standing together in a small group near where the band was getting set up. They were laughing about something, which was not unusual. James noticed "the girls" coming and went to greet them, being ever so gracious. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and she instantly flushed. Angie hid her smile.

"Angela," James said formally, extending a hand to her and leading the two over to the group.

"James," Angie replied with as much evenness and formality as James had said her name. Unnoticed by the two of them Lily rolled her eyes. Angie and James had dated before and now that James was dating Lily, they were so formal. Lily personally thought that they only acted like that around her, as if it mattered to Lily whether or not James called her Angie.

"And here they are folks, the couple of the year: James Potter and Lily Evans." Sirius said mocking an announcer's voice and pretending to speak into a microphone. "Things got off to a rocky start back in sixth year but here they are now. We have already witnessed a minor disagreement here tonight but they always manage to work out their problems. How do you do it?" Sirius asked extending his pretend microphone to Lily.

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily replied. Angie giggled.

"Angela," Sirius said suddenly noticing her, dropping his "microphone" and voice at the same time. Lily rolled her eyes again. _Here we go…_ She thought.

Angie didn't say anything. She had probably preferred it when Sirius hadn't noticed her.

Angie and Sirius had a legendary relationship. It was legendary because anything involving Sirius Black seemed to wind up as legend at Hogwarts and also because at the end of their relationships (they had broke up and made up several times) it always seemed they managed to blow something up or cause quite a bit of property damage.

They had started dating in fifth year, shortly after Angie's mother was murdered. Their first stretch had lasted about six months, well into the second term and ended in devastating disaster. Angie was completely crushed. In sixth year she joined the Gryffindor quidditch team as beater opposite Sirius. This turned out to be a mistake ending in Gryffindor's worst defeat ever under James Potter as captain. Then, there was the Hogsmeade weekend which started with them dating and ended with them screaming. Although, Sirius later swore this weekend never actually happened. It was shortly after that Angie went to Beauxbatons for a semester. In seventh year they hooked up again over Christmas break when they both stayed at Hogwarts and lasted nearly to the end of the year. The rest was history.

Their relationship had been very love/hate. Both were temperamental sort of people. When they loved each other, they _loved, _each other and when they hated each other, they loathed each other.

The tension in the circle seemed to heighten as everyone nervously looked between Angie and Sirius. Peter half expected some sort of explosion given the terms upon which they had left their last meeting but nothing so dramatic happened. At any rate, they were interrupted.

"Witches and Wizards! Happy HALLOWEEN!" The lead bandsman shouted.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The crowd happily shouted back and the music started.

"Care to dance?" James asked taking Lily's hand and kissing it. Sirius rolled his eyes as he watched them trot happily off.

Peter immediately snagged a girl near to him and with a start Sirius realized he was "alone" with Angie. They eyed each other suspiciously for a moment.

"I don't suppose you want to dance?" Sirius asked her with a hesitant grin.

"What the hell?" Angie said shrugging and linking arms with him. "It won't be the first stupid thing I've done."

"You flatter me," Sirius replied sarcastically. "You just think you're _so_ funny, don't you?" he asked, looking down his nose at her.

"I'm hilarious," She replied defiantly, fighting to keep a straight face.

"You're crazy," Sirius replied, fighting to keep his face straight too. An attractive dimple was forming at the corner of his pressed lips.

"I dated you didn't I?"

"Yeah, you're a wild woman!" Sirius agreed, again with sarcasm.

"Hey, you promised a dance," She reminded him, prodding him in the side.

"Watch it!" Sirius warned.

"I'm sorry, is that your sensitive area?" She asked, poking him again.

"Hey!" He protested. "I don't think this is the best place to be discussing my sensitive areas."

Angie laughed out loud and let herself relax. He was the same old Sirius. "You're right; we'll save that for later."

"Are you coming on to me?" He asked teasingly.

"I will if you don't start leading," She replied, reminding him once again that they were supposed to be dancing.

She tried to relax but for some reason was slightly on guard. It wasn't as if his presence would somehow cause World War III--it just seemed like she should be on edge considering they had screamed so much the last time they saw each other. Sirius was looking good as always, and he seemed so different, yet the same, as the last time she had seen him several months ago. He wasn't the horrible scary picture she had tried to make him into all summer. He was just Sirius.

Sirius could barely believe his luck. He was dancing with Angie. He knew he didn't deserve it—after what happened last time. But he was elated that she was speaking to him.

Sirius followed her gaze over to Lily and James. The happy couple. Angie smiled.

"Don't they just look perfect?" Angie asked Sirius.

"The sickening thing is: they are perfect. You must have thought I was kidding about the couple of the year thing." Angie allowed herself to laugh. That was one thing she really liked about Sirius. He could always make her laugh. She could hear the distant sounds of a rusty trap closing in on her heart and she scolded herself.

"Listen," Sirius said lowering his voice and moving in a little closer to her. "You can't tell Lily anything I'm about to tell you. You can't even hint about it. OK?" He asked Angie steering her away from 'the couple of the year'. In spite of herself, she felt a shiver run down the back of her neck with his sudden closeness.

"OK." She said, breathless with anticipation and breathless for other reasons she refused to admit to herself.

"James is going to ask Lily to," He glanced over at them and lowered his voice even more. "To marry him."

Angie gasped and pulled back from him. She had most certainly not been expecting that. And yet, it made perfect sense.

"NO WAY!" She yelled loudly, so loud in fact that several people stopped to stare at her. She had released Sirius' hands and stopped dancing. "Sirius Black! You're lying!" She continued in the loud voice. He glanced over at Lily and James who were thankfully oblivious to the situation. Sirius cracked up, everyone was looking at them, especially since most of them went to Hogwarts when the two were dating and knew how they fought and acted together.

"Why would I lie?" He asked trying to keep from laughing. "I mean…now, about that?"

"God only knows how your mind works."

"For once, I'm living up to my name." He lowered his voice again. "I even saw the ring."

Angie squealed. "Oh my God! This is so sweet!" She gasped again and then suddenly got serious. "If you're lying, I swear..."

"I'm not!"

"OH!" Angie squealed again. "Good Lord Sirius, when did we become adults? Are we really old enough to be getting married?"

"Say it a little louder and maybe Lily and James will hear you next time," Sirius scolded. Angie blushed.

"Oh sorry…So, um, how are you? Lily says you stay with them, sometimes," Angie said trying to make conversation.

"I'm great. You know, I've always lived with the Potters. And, well, I pretty much do now too. I always keep some clothes and toothbrush and all that stuff there. You never really know where I'll be."

"That sounds like you."

"Yeah, I'm just sort of bumming around having fun because I didn't have the ambition to go on to more schooling like James. D'you suppose he'll save the world someday while I watch?" Sirius asked with a bemused grin on his face.

"Yes, he'll be cleaning up your disasters," Angie replied without missing a beat.

"That cuts like a knife, Angie," Sirius replied, trying to act hurt. Angie just shook her head.

"I was only teasing…"

"What about you? The new independent woman, on her own in Hogsmeade working for _The Daily Prophet._"

"Keeping tabs on me, Black?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Maybe," He replied enigmatically. "But I think you'll make a great journalist. I mean, you were always skilled at asking questions."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, giving him a slight frown.

"Because you annoyed the hell out of me, asking me where I went every month, blah, blah, blah."

"Yes, you still haven't told me, Sirius Black, and I would like to know."

"You know, I was surprised to see you here tonight." Sirius said, purposefully changing the subject.

"And you would make a wonderful criminal. Always sidestepping questions and purposefully changing the subject, but I suppose I will let it slide. So, why were you surprised to see me?" She prompted almost in a bored sort of tone.

"Well, with today being what it is and everything, I thought maybe you would do something with your family." Sirius replied honestly.

Angie suddenly stood frozen and looked away from him. The lines in her face tightened, her eyes started to get moist and her muscles tensed. Sirius swallowed guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Sirius said quietly. Three years ago on Halloween Angie's mother had been murdered and it had been particularly devastating for her.

"You remember?" Angie asked quietly, almost in a whisper. She feared if she tried to talk any louder she might cry.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Yes, well. I came here, because crying is not going to bring her back." Angie said with a sniff and an attempt at a more confident tone of voice. She swallowed hard but didn't appear as if she was going to actually let a tear slip from her eye.

"It's OK Angie," Sirius said, his voice even softer.

"I didn't come here to think about it," She insisted but allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. She felt so secure there in his arms, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Sirius repeated and he really meant it. It had just sort of come out of his mouth with no thought whatsoever. He had assumed that if she was here and not at home with her family she was going to be OK with it.

"No, it's fine," Angie insisted, patting his chest reassuringly. "It's not like I was going to forget about something like that; I just can't believe you would remember." She tried to smile up at him but her face didn't want to make the effort.

"You wouldn't go to classes; you didn't even come down to lunch," Sirius said, a far off look in his eyes. He was reliving the memory. "I sneaked into your dorm and brought you some food and skipped classes. We just sat and talked for a long time. Then I bribed a house elf to bring us some food from the Halloween Feast. We talked some more…you cried a little. Then when people started coming to bed I stole James' invisibility cloak and we walked all around the castle. Late that night we came back to the common room and fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire. James laughed himself silly the next morning and wouldn't leave me alone all day. I couldn't stop thinking about you either—so I asked you out. For the next…what was it? Six months? We dated and…yeah…Why would I forget?"

"Oh Sirius." She sighed heavily and put a little extra effort into their embrace. "After this summer I thought for sure you would have forgotten everything about me."

"Why?" He asked. "Because I'm a heartless jerk?" He was teasing her and he was half grinning down at her. That had been one of the last things she had screamed to him several months ago. She had half a mind to answer yes but didn't. He certainly didn't seem heartless at the moment.

"No…I don't know…"

"I'll always remember that, Angie. Our first six months were probably our best, don't you think? We hung out a lot and had fun. We had real conversations, like a real relationship."

"Yeah, we had real fights too." She said looking away.

"Yeah well, with the other girls we were always too busy doing...well we were always too busy to have fights." Angie couldn't help but laugh. Sirius blushed slightly but cracked a smile.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?" Lily asked James, as she looked over and around people towards Sirius and Angie.

"Who knows, they've been dancing and talking for almost two hours now."

"Two hours? Has it been that long since we got here?" Lily exclaimed. James checked his watch and nodded. Lily changed the subject and she didn't make a move to stop dancing. "Did you see them slow dancing earlier? She had her head on his shoulder. What if they got back together?"

"I'm not so sure that would be a good thing." James said thinking back to the four previous times they had been together. "I can't even believe she agreed to dance with him in the first place."

"Yeah, well. Sirius has a way. No matter how much of a jerk he is girls still fall all over themselves for him." James laughed. It was definitely true. Though Angie hardly seemed the type to do such things.

"Where'd Snape get to?" James asked looking around. They had been trying to keep an eye on him ever since they spotted him. The pair walked out of the dancing crowd near a refreshment table. "Where IS he?" James asked again straining to find him in the crowd.

"Anyone I know?" A voice asked from behind. Lily jumped a little, it had been rather startling. It was Peter; he seemed to be rid of the girl he had been occupying himself with earlier.

"Snape," James replied shortly. "We're afraid he might be up to something."

"What time is it?" Peter asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"10:30." James replied.

"Oh, OK then. I'll, uh, go look for him, shall I?" Peter said quickly sliding off in the opposite direction. Angie and Sirius approached.

"Have you seen Snape lately?" James demanded when Sirius arrived.

"Uh...no…Snape is here?" James, of course, had known full well that Sirius had been rather pre-occupied but it was still funny to see him squirm a but. A smirk was just itching to break free from his mouth. Sometimes Sirius swore he belonged in Slytherin.

"Never mind," James said exasperatedly.

"Hey James, I think I spotted Frank Longbottom near the stage earlier. Let's go find him," Sirius said, trying not to be obvious, but barely containing his excitement.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Frank for _ages_," James said in a much more convincingly normal tone. Linking arms with Lily, he started to lead her toward the stage. Lily glanced at Angie and shrugged as she was led off. Sirius and Angie followed behind at a leisurely pace.

At eleven o'clock the foursome was in front of the stage and the song stopped. The clock started chiming eleven. Everything was perfect.

"Come on James. Let's go sit down," Lily said. She didn't want to even go near the stage in the first place but Sirius and James insisted. Even though they hadn't spotted Frank Longbottom.

"Wait! Dumbledore is going to say something," James said as Dumbledore walked onto the stage.

A hush fell over the crowd as Dumbledore moved towards the middle of the stage. He was an important man with loads of respect so it was not hard to silence a crowd.

"Happy Halloween!" He began with. The crowd which was mostly younger people erupted in applause and cheers.

With all eyes focused on Dumbledore Peter Pettigrew—who had indeed found Severus Snape—slipped away from the festivities. Now was their moment—with the crowd's attention focused in one place.

"Tonight is a very special night," Dumbledore continued beaming. "Two of my top students who graduated this past spring are here tonight." With his wand he put a spotlight on Lily and James. James grinned and Lily blushed. As she looked from face to face no one did anything but smile.

"Some of Hogwarts finest." Lily really blushed now. _What was he doing?_ "Tonight, is the night that their ever lasting love with be ensured forever." Rose petals started to fall softly around them. Angie stood anxiously at Sirius' side clutching his arm painfully.

This was the moment.

A piercing scream broke the silence and sent shockwaves through the crowd and through the moment. Everything happened so quickly people could barely react. A swarm of masked figures overwhelmed the group. Sirius and James landed hard on the ground.

With a jolt of animal panic Sirius heard Lily's screams. Instantly James was on his feet again and broke into a dead run. Sirius was right behind him.

A ring of black robes stood in front of them—Lily and Angie in the center. Without a thought James blasted through the one nearest him rugby style and scrambled toward Lily. In the ensuing chaos a variety of shouts filled the air.

Somewhere near her head Lily thought she heard Angie yell but the next moment a loud male voice rose above all else and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The light was so intense everyone near it was thrown to the ground.

* * *

A/N: You'll notice if you go on to read this story or if you've already read this story that I've changed the person who was murdered to Angie's mother instead of her sister. So, if you are later met with her mother (who I just told you has been dead for three years) that is because I haven't made it to re-writing that part of the story yet. However, because of other later events in this story, changing the victim from her sister to her mother makes much more sense. However, this is completely minor and not something to be terribly concerned about.

I'm trying, as you'll notice, to rewrite this story successfully. I'm having numerous difficulties but I hope that if you compare the original writing and the new writing you'll appreciate my efforts.

Thanks!

Stardust


	4. Mirror Insights

A/N: Stardust here revising again in 2006. This chapter, as it is now, is chapter four but it is replacing what once was chapter four AND five. It still ends in the same spot only both chapters are now one. Therefore the story is a chapter shorterthan it used to be(although if you look at number of words it's actually longer than it was before…) I tried to clear up any confusion and I added a bit and changed a bit so that, I think you'll find, everything is a bit more cohesive.

I realize that by revising chapter by chapter instead of as an entire entity I may be confusing the story a bit. I am trying not to change details but in the interest of cohesiveness (when it's finished, at least) and in the interest of the actual telling of the story it makes sense to smooth out the rough edges. So, if anyone is confused and has questions I can of course reply to reviews but am also happy to receive e-mails; (AT, you know, doesn't like the e-mail formatting...)

* * *

The Last Laugh

Chapter Four: Mirror Insights

_By: Stardust

* * *

_

Before the blinding flash of green light had subsided the death eaters had vanished, leaving their eerie dark mark to loom overhead. With a start Lily was suddenly in a sitting position.

"Are you alive?" Lily asked frantically, reaching out to James.

"Yes, I think so. Are you?" He asked, sitting up more slowly as he was focusing on the aches all over his body.

"I feel alive," Lily replied slowly her eyes searching around in the darkness. Most of the people seemed to have fled and most of the lights had gone out.

Dumbledore, standing near them, lit his wand tip and illuminated the small group.

"Lily, oh my God!" Sirius shouted stumbling toward them. Lily quickly rose to her feet and so did James beside her. "I heard you scream and I thought the worst…" He said, his voice faltering and his face twisted in pain.

"Oh my Heavens!" They heard Professor McGonagall gasp nearby.

There were ministry officials swarming around by now and Dumbledore was directing the removal of a body--of Angela Star's body.

Sirius immediately started to move toward them but McGonagall held out an arm to stop him. She shook her head once at him and then bowed her head and dabbed her tears silently.

"Sirius!" Lily cried, grabbing him around the middle and giving him a squeeze. Sirius, after his initial response, was too horrified to react. He just watched them carry Angela's body away--her blonde hair trailing over someone's shoulder--an empty expression on his face. James instinctively started to back away from Angela's body as the officials started in their direction. His foot crunched something on the ground.

Curiously, he picked up a ministry ID tag and illuminated it with his wand. The bland face staring back at him was that of twenty-one year old Dale MacMillan. James recognized him as a Hufflepuff who graduated two years before he did. With a shock James realized he must have knocked it from the death eater he tackled. His head snapped up to look into the ghastly face of the dark mark and then back down at the ID tag.

Near him he could hear Lily's sobs and Sirius's sniffs. Sirius had an absentminded arm around Lily's shoulders. Officials were clearing Angie's body away on the other side. And here he, James, was with a damning reality check. Everything had happened so quickly. No one had had time to think, just react. The death eaters had caused untold destruction—taking the breath out of a life. And they had escaped…

Staring at that picture James suddenly realized how serious the situation had become. Dale MacMillan had been a Hufflepuff, a quidditch player, a few years older than him, someone he would have trusted. Not only that he was a ministry official. And now he was part of an organization that participated in senseless killing. Angela Star was dead and he or Lily could just as easily have been dead. No one was safe.

Suddenly James felt like he was going to be ill.

Long after Angie was gone Sirius's eyes had dried but he continued to stare at the place where her body had been. Tonight was Halloween. Three years ago her mother had been murdered on the exact same night, possibly by the exact same person.

Eventually officials from the ministry dared to venture over to the three. It took James a minute or two to get a hold of his voice and then his wits. He had to explain what had happened and turn over the ID tag.

Lily gathered herself up enough to relay what had happened to a couple wizards. James was awed by her amazing ability to compose herself. The last thing she remembered was seeing Angie get to her feet, her wand outstretched in front of her. James had reached her by then… and suddenly green light everywhere and she felt herself pitch back and slam into the ground.

Lily could barely swallow everything that had happened tonight. She had lost her best friend, and nearly lost her own life. Angie's life was possibly taken by someone they had gone to school with; someone they would have probably trusted; someone who had worked for the ministry.

Eventually Professor McGonagall made her way back to the small group. Most of the ministry officials had gone by now and the Dark Mark had finally been erased from the night sky. "Professor Dumbledore asks that you three come up to the castle for what's left of the night. Madam Pomfrey is anxious to check you over." The three nodded solemnly and they made a somber procession up to the castle. At that point McGonagall could have suggested they all re-take her Transfiguration N.E.W.T. and they wouldn't have had the will to protest.

The night seemed eerily quiet after the excitement of earlier. The happy chattering, cheers, and laughter had changed into screams of terror…it all echoed in the far off reaches of the mind now… Lily could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as they made their silent way across the dark Hogwarts grounds. The light of the full moon only seemed to further creepify the landscape. How many times had she walked these grounds in the dark? Now they all seemed unfamiliar and scary. She moved closer to James and he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

Dumbledore cautiously woke Madam Pomfrey who fussed over the kids and forced chocolate on them. They were all silent and took beds without protest. Even though they were all physically exhausted, bruised, and sore sleep was impossible or troubled. The horrors of the night would take time to fade.

* * *

Lily awoke sometime late the next day. The hospital wing was carefully darkened but sunshine was peeking in around the edges of the draperies. She felt worse this morning than last night. Her limbs had stiffened considerably and her head was pounding. After lying in the dark for a few minutes she slid back the curtains around her bed. She looked over to the bed just left of her and nearly shrieked aloud. 

There was James, but he looked to be about fourteen years. He had that same untidy hair so black it almost seemed to have violet undertones in the right light. He had black-framed glasses, but underneath them were brilliant green eyes--not unlike her own. She blinked. Staring open-mouthed, unable to speak for a moment, her eyes traveled over the contours of his face and fixed on a thin scar that, with careful examination, turned out to be shaped like a bolt of lightening.

A bushy brown-haired young girl with a sagging bag stuffed with books was saying her good-byes to the James look alike. Lily continued to stare, unable to help herself. After the brown-haired girl left the boy had no choice but to acknowledge Lily who couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

His cheeks turned slightly pink under her gaze and she realized, finally, that she was being rude. "I'm sorry," Lily murmured softly. "You remind me of someone…"

"Uh…" The boy said, unconsciously flattening his bangs over the scar on his forehead. "I get that often," He mumbled.

"Oh," She replied, still eyeing him curiously. She knew she was making him uncomfortable but she just couldn't help it. She was tracing his profile in her mind and noting the similarities between this boy and James.

"Lily? You awake? LILY?" A voice was calling her. She blinked and turned to her right. James was sitting up in bed. He gave her a sad smile.

She quickly whipped back around to her left. There was a boy sitting there, probably about fourteen. But he didn't have black hair and he didn't remotely resemble James.

Had she somehow just dreamed all that up?

"Hey!" The boy said a little loudly to get Lily's attention. "I asked you if you were Lily Evans."

"Yes," Lily replied somewhat surprised. "But how did you know?"

"You were head girl here last year, weren't you? But what are you doing here? You've graduated now…haven't you?" The boy pressed, his brows drawing together in thought.

"I'm sure you can read all about it in the paper," James told the kid as he hid his face in his hands. He felt like hell.

"What's going on? Are you in trouble?" The boy asked becoming excited and sitting up straighter in his bed. A spark warmed his eyes.

James sighed and let his hands slide down his face. "We were attacked last night in Hogsmeade," James said simply enough.

"Wow!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Did you catch your attacker?"

"One, maybe."

"What happened?" The boy asked almost breathlessly. He was sitting up, nearly on the edge of his bed now. Lily, giving James a sympathetic look started to explain briefly. When she got to the part about Angie dying she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep going. It was getting harder to make her voice work.

"Angela? Angela Star?" The boy repeated encouragingly.

"You remember her?" Lily asked, nodding sadly.

"Yeah, anyone who was in Gryffindor when Sirius and Angie were going out knew who they were. They also knew every detail of their relationship because they would scream at each other for hours." He said rolling his eyes. "But," He frowned. "She's here." He pointed toward the end of the hospital wing.

"What?" Lily exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. She felt a shoot of pain rip across her head but she could barely pay attention to it. "You must be mistaken."

"No, it's her, I swear."

"That's not possible." Lily whispered. All the same she leapt out of bed and ran to the other end of the hospital wing. James, who was listening, followed anxiously.

There was a bed hidden by curtains which Lily threw out of the way only to discover a bed, with a body in it. A body that was almost completely hidden by blankets.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed and put a hand on her mouth. There Angie lay but she had the pale of death in her face. Her hands had been folded carefully and she looked ready for the casket.

Lily slowly sank to her knees, tears blurring her vision. She realized how incredibly weak she felt, she never really thought that being close to a powerful curse could effect you so much, but it had. Even after eating more chocolate than she ever cared to dream about she still felt weak and defeated.

"You'd better lie down," James said gently laying a hand on her shoulder. He carefully closed the curtains and led Lily back to bed where she continued to cry silently.

James lay awake and let his mind wander freely. He thought about what last night almost was. Then he thought about school. He'd have to go back tomorrow; he'd have to go back until Christmas. He'd write Lily everyday, every single day, he promised himself.

He had flashes from last night. He remembered the horrible, sick, empty, feeling he got when he saw Angie lying there. He remembered staring at that ID tag, looking into eyes of the person in the picture on it. He felt himself get cold and he felt sick again. He grabbed a piece of chocolate and forced himself to swallow.

Pictures of the Dark Mark and Angie's body morphed into the horrors of the night his parents had died. He kept hearing screams—some were his own, some were others but they all carried a certain note in them. There was a difference between a scream of terror and a scream of death. When death was near the voice changed subtly but perceptively.

The feeling of helplessness and death was engulfing his body. His heart was racing but he felt paralyzed. His breath was fast and shallow and his chest started to ache. James grabbed his chest, feeling like he was suffocating.

Suddenly he sprang from his bed and paced up and down the corridor for a few moments. He forced himself to stop thinking about dying and to start thinking about breathing. Finally he stopped, collapsed onto the bed, and cried.

* * *

Lily hadn't realized that she had fallen back asleep again. James and Sirius were now sitting on the same bed talking in hushed tones. The rise and fall of their voices had eventually penetrated her slumber and she reluctantly stretched and opened her eyes. 

Hopefully she could go home soon, write a letter to her Mom, and maybe she would feel better.

At the other end of the hospital wing Lily could see Madam Pomfrey emerging from behind the wall of thick curtains and a new sense of sadness overwhelmed her.

"How are you feeling dears?" She asked kindly.

"I'm just sad," Lily replied. Sirius and James gave her meaningful looks. Madam Pomprey nodded sadly in agreement.

"Your body feels better though, yes?" She asked. They all confirmed with nods.

"I have a favor, if you wouldn't mind having something to do to take your minds off things? I shall require the assistance of the Potions master very soon and I imagine the Headmaster will want to talk to you as well. Tell Professor Henner to please hurry."

"Certainly," Lily said hopping out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair and pressed down a few wrinkles in her clothes and headed to the door. James sidled up beside her and put his arm around her waist, giving her a little squeeze. She leaned closer to him for a moment, acknowledging his concern.

"You two go get Henner, OK? I'll get Dumbledore," Lily said when they were all in the hallway. They silently agreed and set off towards the end of the corridor until they went their opposite ways.

Henner, of course, was the potions master. He was an excellent teacher, a tad grumpy at times, but as he explained he was near his retirement and had earned the right to be grumpy with students who were a quarter of his age. He had, unfortunately, fallen victim to many pranks from the marauders.

James and Sirius walked on for quite a while in silence. They had been carefully avoiding last night's events in their previous discussions but it hung over their heads like an over-protective parent on a teenager's first date.

"Hey James!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly stopping in the middle of the hallway. His voice, no longer flat, had regained some of it's old vitality. "You never did it, did you? You never pulled out the ring!"

James stared blankly at Sirius and shook his head. He put his hand deep into the pocket of his robes and clasped the little box in his hand. "What now?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "It doesn't seem right now," He said. "Not that I still don't want to marry Lily; happiness just seems wrong at a time like this." Sirius remained silent and they continued their walk.

James couldn't get the image of Lily being carried off, screaming and reaching for him, out of his mind. She was in the center of that ring of masked-evil. A shudder ran through his body and his throat started to constrict.

Almost as if Sirius could read his mind he spoke, raising his voice up a little louder.

"What do you think Madam Pomprey needs Henner for?"

"Dunno," James replied, finally able to shake the images out of his head. "A cure-all?"

"Is there such a thing?"

"I don't know, like I ever paid attention in potions," James said letting his lips curl up in what would normally have been a smile. They reached the classroom door and knocked, but they didn't wait for a reply, instead they burst right in, in the middle of a class of seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

A wave of chatter swept across the room. Sirius smiled smugly, glad to see he hadn't lost his touch. He was still a bit of a legend at school, especially among last year's sixth years.

"MERCY!" Henner screamed when the terrible twosome entered. "I've died and gone to hell!" He proclaimed throwing his wand down on his desk. "Don't tell me you two failed!" Sirius grinned broadly and winked at James, his eyes having regain some of their old spark. Henner had caught the worse end of many of their pranks and jokes over the past seven years since they had always had his class after lunch.

"You're assistance is needed in the hospital wing." James said simply. Henner raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"Well, you know, I'm sure we could find a filibuster firework if you really want..." Sirius suggested.

"No, no, no. I'm coming. You two just stay and watch..." He seemed to consider what he was saying. "NOBODY MOVE UNTIL I GET BACK!" Henner yelled at his class, the vein in his head popping menacingly. "You two," He said with a nasty edge in his voice as he rounded on them. "Come with me," James and Sirius shrugged. They both turned and waved to the class as they disappeared out the door.

As soon as it had closed, an excited buzz rose about the classroom, it was mostly the girls talking and giggling madly... James and Sirius were most definitely NOT nonentities at the school. In fact, they were something like legends. They were insanely popular quidditch stars and held detention records.

Henner began to walk down the hall, then stopped and turned to the two boys behind him. Clearly not wanting to become the next victim to another one of their jokes he made a signal for them to walk in front of him.

James and Sirius exchanged amused looks as they led the way to the hospital wing. Even in their wildest dreams they couldn't have imagined they could have made such a lasting impression.

"So, boys, am I to take it you did not fail and are now fine upstanding citizens? Ah, well then, what are you two up to?" Henner asked, pleasantly, trying to make conversation now that he was safely behind them.

"Been going to school," James explained.

"Really?" Henner sounded slightly startled, and then he reminded himself that even if James was a troublemaker he was still head boy last year. "Where?" He asked curiously.

"Auror training in Ireland."

"Going to be an auror, eh? And what about you Sirius, going to be an auror also?" Henner chuckled at his own joke.

Henner couldn't see the brief flash of anger that sparked in Sirius's eyes but James could. "No," Sirius replied flatly. "I've no desire to chase after criminals."

"Smart move, that one," Henner agreed. "I always figured I'd be pretty safe as a Professor, come to think of it. Fancy my surprise when I met you two," He added, grinning.

"Did you hear about last night?" James asked, tired of the small talk. Henner suddenly brightened and walked a little closer too the boys. He had been anxious to discuss this subject but he couldn't bring himself to ask them about it.

"I hear talk that one of our former students was mixed up in the whole thing."

"Yes, it appears to be so." James said sourly; Macmillan's face suddenly blazing in his mind. Henner was eager to press on but at that moment Lily and Dumbledore arrived at the end of the corridor where the hospital wing was.

"Good to see you three up and about," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling moistly. The whole lot of them walked quietly into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came to meet them, chocolate in hand.

"Eat!" She instructed Sirius, James, and Lily as she forced chocolate into their hands.

"Headmaster, Professor," She motioned for them to follow her. The three of them disappeared behind the mass of curtains at the end of the wing. As soon as they had disappeared the remaining three simultaneously turned and tossed the chocolate in the trash.

"I didn't think it was possible but I'm sick of chocolate!" Lily exclaimed. "I just want to go home."

"Lily," James murmured, pulling her to his chest and rocking her gently from side to side. Sirius unconsciously wrapped his own arms around himself.

Suddenly they all jumped as a loud scream followed by a shout, echoed through the hospital wing. Sirius went ghostly white. Lily's jaw dropped. James sort of lost his balance and almost fell. That voice was deadly familiar, especially to Sirius with the way it was yelling.

"UGH!" The female voice spluttered. "What the hell is that? POISON?" It yelled from behind the curtain.

Sirius, Lily, and James all looked unbelievingly at each other; as if someone had just told them aliens had invaded the planet.

"You must drink it," Madam Pomfrey implored, her voice cracking hysterically.

"No way, not even if hell froze over!" Lily released James in surprise. Sirius' mouth dropped open and hung there, dumbly.

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed jumping up and kissing a startled James. She seemed to be the only one who was able to react.

"Lily?" Suddenly the curtains were ripped back and there stood Angela Star. She was very much alive and she was grinning, her blonde hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and framing her pale, but animated face. Lily almost stopped breathing. Angie was alive and well.

Lily ran over and flung her arms around her. "You're OK." Lily said after they had hugged.

"Of course, I'm OK." Angie said. "Did you think I was about to let some idiot death eaters be the end of me? Dream on." Angie looked at both boys who were just staring still unable to react. Sirius' mouth was still gaping wide open. "OK, you can put your eyes back in now," She said critically.

Both boys quickly snapped out of it as they usually did when obeying one of Angie's commands. "How, are you--what happened?" James asked.

"You must drink the potion," Madam Pomfrey cut in. "A curse of such magnitude at such close range—"

"I know, I know," Angie cut in, annoyed glaring at the half-full vial of bubbly brown liquid.

"Drink it then."

"I'd rather eat all the chocolate in Honeydukes," Angie declared gravely.

"It helps you recover from strong curse side-effects," Henner explained again.

"I am awake and walking and talking and as far as I know I don't have any brain damage—" Sirius snorted derisively and Angie glared. "--So I would say I recovered pretty well on my own, thank you!"

"Here," Lily said taking the flask. She took out her wand and muttered a charm. The potion swirled and turned a soft blue, momentarily, before returning to its normal color. "There," Lily said handing the flask to Angie. "It should taste much better now." Angie eyed her suspiciously before finally deciding to take a drink.

"Mmm," Angie said quickly drinking it. Lily smiled pleased. She was very good at charms. Angie handed the flask back to Henner with an are-you-satisfied? Look.

"How are you alive?" James repeated his question.

Angie sat down. Henner got closer anxious to hear everything. "I remember being dragged away, carried and then thrown to the ground. I wasn't about to let those assholes get away with anything," She declared. "So, I reached for my wand and struggled to my feet. Then Mr. Rugby Star comes blasting through the circle, tackling someone like an idiot instead of using his wand. (Fine auror you'll make.)" Angie added scathingly. James couldn't help but blush ever so slightly. "I yelled stupefy just as I heard someone yell the killing curse. I saw the green light and the red light from my wand clash in mid-air, I felt myself get thrown backwards and then nothing. I thought for sure you two were done for."

"Us?" Lily croaked, disbelievingly. It seemed so improbable yet possible.

"So, when can we bust out of this old castle anyway? Dad, is probably worried sick," Angie said. Sirius stared at her in awe and wonder.

"Any time, I expect." Dumbledore replied. Madam Pomfrey looked furious but she didn't say anything. "But there will be reporters and the investi-wizards will want to question you, I'm sure. I advise you to say what you will immediately and forget about the whole incident." The advice sounded good and meant well but the James, Sirius, and Lily seriously doubted if they'd ever forget.

After Madam Pomfrey had pressed more chocolate on them and satisfied herself that they were all going to make a full recovery they said their good-byes to Dumbledore and stood together in the entrance hall.

Silence ensued for a few minutes as words and past events closed in around them. "Jesus," Sirius whispered, reaching out to a startled Angie and pulling her into a hug. "We all thought you had left us for good."

Angie tried to come up with some response to lighten the mood but she found she couldn't. Her throat was constricting and her eyes were filling with tears. She had flirted with death last night whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not.

"And I thought you guys…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Angie released Sirius and embraced Lily who was crying again. Lily gave her a tight squeeze and then released her, wiping her eyes.

"Aw James," Angie said, starting to laugh. "Come here."

"I'm glad you're OK," James whispered to her as they hugged.

"Me too," She said, smiling. Sirius gave Lily a hug too, playfully mussing up her hair in the process.

"Come on boys," Angie said. "Your turn."

Sirius and James contemplated each other for a few moments. Angie looked from one to the other and watched as their expressions softened and they started to grin. A second before it happened she had an inkling that trouble was coming her way but she was too slow.

One second James and Sirius were grinning at each other, communicating wordlessly as only they could, the next they had sandwiched Angie in between them. She yelped helplessly and Lily dissolved into laughter.

Angie elbowed her way out of the middle and glared at the two as they congratulated each other on a job well done. "Lily, watch out!" Angie cried, as the two started for her.

With a startled cry Lily pushed the door open and ran out onto the steps the boys in pursuit.

* * *

The four went back to James's house and the girls agreed to make dinner. 

In the kitchen Angie stood washing vegetables at sink and Lily was chopping them next to her. Lily, carefully leaning to look at the door and make sure the guys were busy in the other room, leaned over to Angie and said softly.

"You are Sirius were getting pretty cozy on the dance floor last night." Lily grinned and watched out of the corner of her eyes for a reaction.

"What ARE you talking about?" Angie asked, glancing around to make sure that they were indeed alone. "It was just a dance. I'm not allowed to dance with him?"

"Just a dance? Is it ever just a dance?" Lily asked, grinning.

"Wipe that grin right off your face Lily Evans," Angie ordered, under threat of soggy head of lettuce. She started to say more, thought better of it, narrowed her eyes at Lily and went back to washing the lettuce. Lily just laughed.

"He obviously still has feelings—"

"Stop it Lily!" Angie said, rather shrilly.

"OK, OK…"

"I haven't forgotten what he did to me," Angie said after a while.

"Of course not," Lily agreed. "But you know how Sirius is."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of excuse?" Angie demanded.

"No, I'm just saying, you could give him another chance."

"Been there, done that," Angie said bitterly. But she still couldn't get the feeling of his arms around her out of her head. He had been so thoughtful last night even if he had brought up her mother… "Why should I give him another chance?"

Lily shrugged. "Maybe just friends, then?" She suggested.

Angie snorted. "With us, I don't think that's possible…"

* * *

Later, Sirius was seeing Angie too the door while Lily started cleaning up from dinner. James, picking up a plate brought it to Lily and the sink. Setting it down he wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her neck. "I love you," He mumbled. 

"Mmmm…" She replied, leaning against him.

"I'm not going back tomorrow," James said, his chest vibrating against her body as he spoke. Lily laughed and gave him a squeeze.

"Of course you are."

"No Lily, I mean it. I won't leave you again." His tone was so serious Lily let go and took a step back.

"James that's ridiculous," She declared.

"No it's not; I don't need a degree to get a job."

"James!" Lily rebuked. "You are not dropping out now. The last few months will all have been a waste if you do."

"The next few months will be a waste without you in my life! Lily if something happened to you…" He swallowed hard, his mind seeing her screaming and dragged off by the masked devils.

"I am going to be just fine. And you here isn't going to make a difference if—if—oh if nothing James. No ifs."

"No Lily. It's either both or none of us; not just one, I couldn't live like that."

"Stop it James!" Lily demanded, her cheeks flushing and her eyes moistening. She wasn't sure why but all his talk was getting to her fast. "The ministry needs highly trained professionals and that's what you are going to be. You'll be paid better—to support me and a future family—and you'll be better equipped to survive in the field and _protect me_."

His eyes held her gaze for a moment and then drifted off, a sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't argue with her—not on those points.

"I know it's hard to go to school again but it's just until Christmas. If I can manage you can too," Lily said, stepping back into his hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

* * *

Sirius held the door open for Angie and then followed her outside. At the gate they stopped and Angie turned to look at the house and sighed. "I can't believe this is James and Lily's house," She said. "Hey—do you think he's going to propose tonight?" Angie asked, suddenly, turning to Sirius expectantly. He shrugged. 

"James said it didn't seem right to propose in the aftermath of what happened yesterday…"

"Oh…I guess I can kind of see that," Angie admitted. "So now what? He waits until Christmas?"

"I guess he'll have to."

"Awesome Christmas present," Angie said. "How do they practically have a complete life already? I feel like I'm just getting used to not going to Hogwarts anymore."

"At least you have your own place," Sirius mumbled.

"Awww," Angie cooed sympathetically. Sirius shrugged again.

"I don't really care. I guess if I had any particular feelings regarding the subject I'd do something about it."

"I'm sure Lily enjoys your company. I bet she gets lonely; I know I do." She glanced quickly at Sirius and then back at the house. She had meant to say 'I know I would' but instead 'do' had come tumbling out. Was that too obvious? She didn't exactly, _per se_, mean to come off sounding desperate… She felt exposed and readable like a newspaper.

Sirius was regarding her carefully. He had, of course, not missed the veiled hint; if it was that. He was currently trying to decide if she had meant that to sound like an invitation or was merely a coincidence.

Angie felt her pulse quicken as the silence wore on and panicked. "Listen Sirius, it was great to see you again. I should go reassure my Dad that I'm OK. I'll see you around," She said quickly, words spilling out of her mouth.

"Yeah, see you," Sirius replied just in time to see her disapparate. Sighing, he glanced skyward, dwelling on his thoughts for a moment before turning back to the house.

* * *

James couldn't sleep that night. Recent events were still playing out in his mind with chilling clarity and the ever present passage of time was weighing heavily on his heart. Lily was lying peacefully asleep next to him. 

Somewhere around two in the morning he decided to get up and right a letter—hoping to take his mind off everything else. He scribbled out a quick message to Peter—asking if he was OK. In the aftermath of the Halloween disaster he hadn't heard from any of his friends.

James took out another piece of parchment and started to right to Remus. But he kept stopping and seeing that Ministry ID tag of Dale MacMillan, the twenty-two year old former Hufflepuff turned death eater, in his mind. After scratching several things out and trying again James finally abandoned the parchment. He didn't know what to say.

Still restless, James wandered downstairs and into the living room. Sirius was noisily felling trees in the forest in his sleep on the couchand James muttered a silencing charm. Pleased at the effect, he watched amused for a few moments as Sirius's mouth opened and closed with no sound.

Shaking his head he turned to the mirror and nearly jumped when it spoke. This was, of course, normal for the mirror to be talking—he just hadn't expected it.

"You're up late," It said.

"Yes," James agreed, gazing at his own reflection. He looked pale and tired in the dim light of the nearly dead fire.

"Something's troubling you my dear, why don't you tell me about it?" The mirror asked kindly. James looked very intently at it and himself. Was his MIRROR asking him to talk to it like he might a psychologist? It was strange but he didn't see the harm in it. So, he unloaded the entire story of what had happened on Halloween.

The mirror was ever so kind and just like a real person. She gasped in all the right places and waited breathlessly for more. He went in to great detail about everything and about his fears of leaving Lily, etc.

"I remember when my grandfather was murdered by the Dark Lord," James explained. "My Father was so broken up about it—unfinished business between them, you know? I feel that way sometimes about my parents being gone. I just feel so without closure because there were no bodies—they just disappeared. I don't want my time with Lily to suddenly come to an end before I say all I have to say and do all I want to do."

"I remember when your grandfather was murdered," The mirror replied, her voice suddenly very solemn, like a real person. "Your father was very upset. It's so sad that even now they continue to target your family. I guess they are still angry."

"Angry? Who's angry at me for what?" James demanded, absolutely transfixed with his mirror.

"The Dark Lord and his followers are bitter at you for being on the light side," The mirror replied gravely.

"Naturally," James agreed. "They are angry at a hell of a lot of people for that reason."

"They think your betrayed them specifically by being so...good. Oh dear, how do I explain this?" The mirror sighed. "I suppose I should start from when I was created." James frowned intently but didn't notice. He had stopped gazing into the glass and started to study the moldings. It was strange to hear a voice and not be able to analyze any facial expressions. "Many, many, many, many, many, many, years ago I was created," The mirror continued. "I was the first of my kind. Intelligent, talking, mirrors capable of feeling emotion and other such human qualities, you see.

"In order to accomplish such a thing not only must the wizard be extremely powerful but he must also be very intelligent. And both of those things Salazar Slytherin was, even when he was sixteen years old."

"Slytherin?" James interrupted. He ran his fingers gently along the bottom of the frame, noting the intricate carvings. Now, he could see that there were tiny serpents intertwining complicatedly all along the wood.

"Yes! Salazar Slytherin," The mirror agreed, a mixture of emotion seemed to be in her voice.

"As I was saying, Salazar Slytherin was sixteen years old when he first created me. I've seen the complicated magic that was performed. It was all put down in his little diary that was later used to create more of my kind. Although, I am the only mirror who is capable of feeling human emotion. I am quite sure of that much.

"You had to be near genius to understand the complicated spells and charms you must use in the process of making me. I believe he left something out in his notes or there was something that could not be deciphered because to this day mirrors can talk but there isn't a one, besides me of course, that can feel emotions.

"Speaking of emotions, James, would you mind if I got stripped and revarnished?" The mirror asked suddenly, interrupting her own narrative. "I feel so terribly old and unimpressive. Look I'm peeling, just there, up a little, yes, you see?"

"I'll tell Lily," James replied absentmindedly. The mirror, seemingly pleased with this, resumed her dialogue.

"Like I was saying, Salazar created me so that I could talk to him. He mounted me on his wall over the fireplace and everyday he would tell me things and show me his latest invention. Eventually, though, he found other human friends and people to talk to. As time progressed he still kept me but he only talked to me on occasion when he needed to unload all of his problems.

"Godric loved me! He would ask me all kinds of questions," The mirror continued reminiscently. "Godric was so clever and brave and an excellent wizard but he just didn't have as much intelligence as his cousin Salazar did. He also didn't understand Salazar. He had a hunger for knowledge and power; it was something that Godric, who thoroughly loved life, could never grasp. I remember some of their conversations…

"But anyway, back to the story. For a time after Hogwarts was created I was placed in the Ravenclaw common room. I was meant to be a gift to Rowena, of whom Salazar was extremely fond. But soon I was taken back and placed in the dungeons where a much older Salazar would talk to me once again.

"He would be very angry most of the time. Saying that Godric and the other two didn't understand what he was trying to do. Mostly, Salazar wanted to teach the dark arts so that the students could defend themselves. But the others would absolutely not have it.

Finally, Rowena bent a bit and they allowed a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which Slytherin taught, but he was not satisfied. He became increasingly angrier as the other three started to allow non-purebloods into the school. They said it was best because the student numbers were dropping.

"Salazar was very old school, pardon the expression; he didn't believe in half and muggle born wizards. He started creating many dark arts type things. He insisted they were not evil things he was just creating them for muggle protection, as he put it. At the time I didn't really understand, of course. And, really, what could I have done?

"To eliminate muggles who were cruel to witches and wizards he used one of two things: One of his terrible torturing devices or one of his hideous monsters that he created. The one he liked the most was the werewolf. Man by day but rabid wolf by night." James shuddered as he thought of Remus being in Salazar Slytherin's army.

"One of Salazar's right hand men was an old fellow, about 50, with a daughter of about 20. His name was Perfectius Potter, your long distant kin. He was a strong believer of purity and such things, very extremist, I suppose, like Salzar. He gave his daughter to Salazar to be married. They had one child, a boy.

"Salazar grew tired of her quickly though and soon re-married. This time he married a young little thing, she was only 15 and forced into marriage by her father Malicius Malfoy. She produced two sons before her nineteenth birthday. She died before giving birth to a sixth when she was twenty-five.

"Perpetuia was now on her own and very, very poor. Her son took her name of Potter and when she died and Perfectius Potter took him in. He was only eight. Salazar later tried to recruit him but he wasn't as smart as Salazar may have hoped. He soon gave up on the boy and thus starts a long line of Potters branching off from the Slytherins." James sucked in his breath at this new damning family tree realization. "Over time the Potters mellowed out and changed sides becoming close with their cousins the Gryffindors.

"Five sons of Malicius Malfoy and Salazar Slytherin took Slytherin's name. The last boy however chose Malfoy when he got older. He was very good friends with his cousins the Gryffindors. Over time, however, the Malfoys remained vindictive and very much a part of the dark side.

"So, you see James, you betrayed your kin, you strayed from Slytherin where you came from and went over to the light side.

"After Salazar's downfall I was placed in storage on Hogwarts grounds for about one long, lonely hundred years. Then I was sold and moved around and around from family to family until 116 years ago when I was acquired by a Potter. I have been in your family ever since."

The mirror finished and James just stared. He was related to Salazar Slytherin? This was a hell of a lot to digest—especially coming from a mirror.

"I don't know what to say," James replied honestly. He went over to the nearest chair and flopped into it in a semi-dazed state of mind. His head was spinning with ancient thoughts of days gone by mixed strangely with the present and visions of Lucius Malfoy.

He heard a stair creak and his muscles tensed suddenly. Lily appeared, her eyes heavily lidded on the landing.

"James, come back to bed. You have to get up in three hours." He followed her with out a word to the mirror; the clock said 3:00AM.

* * *

At 6:30AM an annoying little alarm went off near James head. James already lay awake. He had slept for about an hour and then lay awake turning over the things the mirror said in his mind. He was actually anxious to discuss other things with the mirror now that he knew she had memories. He had so many questions about his family and Slytherin and she hadn't been very detailed in her description. 

He rolled out of bed only semi-conscious. Lily stirred and forced herself to get up.

"Go back to sleep. It's all right," James said quietly as Lily sat up.

"Are you kidding me? I have to say good-bye."

Lily walked briskly out of the room to prepare some breakfast. As she set some steaming pancakes and syrup on the table she heard a laugh from the living room. It startled her because she had never heard that laugh before. As Lily entered the living room James appeared at the foot of the stairs his shirt only half buttoned.

Sirius was standing up and appeared to be yelling, but no sound was coming out. He was gripping his throat and his mouth was moving but he was silent. Lily frowned and James started laughing along with the mirror. James took out his wand and muttered a few words and all at once the household could hear the invective spilling from Sirius's mouth.

As soon as he heard his voice he stopped, massaged his throat and then promptly rounded on James. "What the hell did you do to me? And why is your MIRROR laughing at me?" James chuckled.

"Last night you were snoring awfully loud," James explained. "So, I put a simple silencing charm on you. I forgot to take it off; I'm very glad that I forgot, you have no idea how hilarious it was to see you shouting with no sound coming out of your mouth."

"You better watch out, Potter. You know I always get the last laugh." Sirius said threateningly, but his grin betrayed his tone of voice.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, who wants breakfast?" Lily asked clapping her hands together and looking at them expectantly.

"Isn't someone perky this morning?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows raised in James's direction. James rolled his eyes and followed Lily into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt. Sirius was grinning amusedly.

"I can't waste too much time; I really have to get back to school," James told Lily with a grin in mock serious tones as she pushed the plate of pancakes toward him. Lily smacked him lightly on the head.

"You're going back to that school and you're going to like it," She declared.

"Well, I'm going back at any rate," James conceded.

At seven ten the supply of pancakes was cut short and Lily brought James his traveling cloak and broomstick. He sighed deeply at them and took them reluctantly.

"I still don't want to leave you," He mumbled into her hair they hugged.

"I know," She replied, pulling his cloak over his shoulders. James just gazed at her for a few moments trying to take in her appearance and memorize every curve. Reluctantly he turned toward Sirius.

"Padfoot, old boy, I'll see you soon," James said, patting him on the shoulder "Take care of Lily for me," He continued as they shook hands. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily, I'm going to miss you. But, I'll owl you all the time and I'm leaving you in the watch of Sirius Black, the all noble watch-dog."

"Are you leaving me WITH Sirius or are you leaving me to keep an EYE ON Sirius?" Lily asked, winking at Sirius.

"Both, unfortunately," James replied. "Lily I…" He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. "You know I love you," He said and he kissed her briefly. Knowing good-byes were hard they had said their official ones the night before.

"I love you James," Lily said, giving his hand one last squeeze.

"I'll be home for Christmas," He sang, grinning. Lily grinned too and then, forcing himself not to linger, he gripped his broom firmly and stepped outside.

"Good-bye!" Lily called as he kicked off the ground and flew into the air.

Sirius came up beside Lily in time to see James take flight. He knew what a wrench it must have been for his friend to leave Lily. She was, as James had so carefully explained, all he had left in the world. As an afterthought he had included Sirius.

Lily sighed and watched James go, a horrible aching inside of her. Knowing she wouldn't see him again for almost two months made her feel miserable. She was grateful Sirius was standing at her side.

* * *


	5. Attack of the Squirrels

A/N: Newly revised Feb. 28, 2007

* * *

The Last Laugh

Chapter Five: Attack of the Squirrels

By: Stardust

* * *

"So Sirius, what are you up to today?" Lily asked, as they closed the door and headed back inside the house.

"Oh you know, a little of this a little of that, feed the hungry in Uganda, cure the common cold…if I have time, contemplate my life."

"Busy schedule," Lily agreed. "Does contemplating your life include Angela Star?" She asked, grinning.

Sirius's handsome countenance flushed ever so slightly. "Well, I don't know," He said, running fingers through his hair. "If I get the time to think about my life, I'll let you know if I get around to Angie."

"Oh, OK, seems fair enough," Lily replied, still grinning.

"Watch it Lily," Sirius said, narrowing his eyes at her. "James is far away now."

"Careful, you wouldn't want to wake up with the silent treatment again now would you?" Sirius lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"And James worries about you. I'm going to tell him you're a woman who can take care of herself. And, as such, I think that's my cue to head out. I've been wasting so much time. There's all those hungry people in Uganda."

"Right, right, take them a banana, on me," Lily said, tossing one to him as he prepared to throw floo powder on the fire. Sirius winked his thanks at her before stepping in the grate and disappearing.

For Lily, life in the Potter household without James was pretty lonely and boring. Sirius was usually a very in and out kind of guy, sometimes staying sometimes not, always showing up at strange hours. She wasn't surprised when he didn't come back that night or the next.

* * *

Angie came home from work one night feeling beat. She threw her cloak and her bag carelessly aside and caught sight of herself in the mirror. "I look old," She said out loud, studying her careworn features and slightly frazzled looking hair. "I feel old." She continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes wishing there was someone around to respond. Her mirror wasn't the type to comment which she always regarded as a plus. It was one thing when a real live person made a suggestion but when inanimate objects started talking about physical appearances…

Standing there, in the half-darkness, looking over her weary face she realized she didn't want to be like this for the rest of her life. She was still young and she should be able to feel young and look good. She had nearly died a few days ago, life was short and there was no reason to stand around waiting for it to be over. She narrowed her eyes and gave herself a determined look and then stalked off to her bedroom.

A few hours later she had completely redone herself. Ready to take on the nightlife of Hogsmeade she had been enjoying so much when she first moved in. This time when she looked in the mirror and took in her curling blonde hair and stylish new clothes she smiled, her brilliantly white teeth contrasting with her sultry red lip-stick. The makeup around her eyes made them pop and she got a rush of excitement as she gathered up her cloak and headed out, determined to make a night of things.

She was at a dance club, slightly tipsy she supposed having had more to drink than usual. Earlier in the night she had met a guy who thought she was pretty hot and who had told her so at length. It was he who had encouraged her to drink. Now she had no idea what happened to him but she was enjoying the rhythm of the music and the movement of the crowd around her. She didn't feel old anymore, not tied down by a job and responsibility.

It was pretty late when she ran into Sirius. They didn't try to talk, the noise level and the amount of movement would have prevented that, but they didn't need to anyway. She was very aware of her heart beating in her chest pumping blood through her body in time with the music and when his hand touched the bare skin on her arm shock waves went racing through her body. Words and thoughts were not as powerful as feelings just then. He started kissing her and she kissed him back, the world to themselves in the center of a crowded and dark dance floor.

The next day she couldn't really remember how it had happened. They were dancing and randomly making out and then…not. And she had come home and went straight to bed. They hadn't spoken to each other the entire night. Words had not been necessary.

Work that day was more of a distraction from life than the other way around and the moment she got off she went straight to the Potters house. Once she was standing out front she started to have second thoughts. What if Sirius was there? That would be so awkward she would probably die on the spot. On the other hand she didn't think she could live much longer without talking to someone, namely Lily, about what had happened.

Taking a deep breath she knocked firmly on the door and then shut her eyes tight hoping against hope that Lily, and not Sirius, would answer.

It was Lily. Angie let out a gusty sigh and then leaned in and whispered. "Sirius isn't here, is he?"

"No," Lily said, "I haven't seen him since James left."

"Ah…well, uh, I have," Angie said, entering the house. "Sorry to barge in on you Lily, do you feel like going out and getting some dinner?"

"Sounds like a great idea. And, what's this about Sirius?"

"I'll explain, in great detail, in a minute, let's go get settled first."

When they finally had taken their seats in a nice little place in Diagon Alley and had ordered their food and were sipping daintily at their drinks Lily couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. "So, _what happened?_"

Now that Angie was actually faced with divulging the gory details to Lily she wasn't sure she wanted to. She was a little embarrassed about her behavior—and Sirius's. It was such a "them" thing to do. But she had to talk to someone about it.

"I ran into him in Hogsmeade last night, in a dance club, on the dance floor."

"And?"

"I must have been drunk Lily," Angie said and Lily's eyes grew wide in anticipation of what she might say next.

"What did you do, Angie?" She asked barely containing her excitement. Angie scowled at her.

"We had a nice little make-out session on the dance floor and then left. No we're not getting back together and no it doesn't mean anything," Angie said huffily. "I don't like these implications you're sending me."

"Right, so you see someone, kiss them, but have absolutely no feelings for them even though you come directly to your best friend after work and insist upon telling her about it. I'm sure you don't want me to offer any opinions or reactions to the incident because 'it doesn't mean anything'."

Angie folded her arms and refused to say any more. "Fine, I'll tell you anyway because I can't hold back talking about this any more than you can," Lily said, grinning at her friend who reluctantly smiled back.

"It seems to me the two of you haven't lost your attraction for one another. Why not make the random make-out sessions into a permanent any-time-you-want deal?"

"Lily!" Angie cried, doing her best to look shocked. "What a thing to say about a relationship. Classifying it as a contractual agreement for romance."

"Oh come on," Lily said. "That's the fun part."

"_Lily,_" Angie whined. "You are supposed to be my voice of reason, my conscious. Scold me for getting drunk and making out with Sirius. That's a bad move. I'm making all the same mistakes again. I know what this leads to…tears!"

"Why not try it again Angie?"

"Lily! For Merlin's sake! What kind of friend are you?"

"OK, you're right. Sirius has hurt you in the past and it's possible he could again. But you need to talk to him Angie, one way or the other. I can't have this awkwardness between you. And you two had better clarify your feelings for one another. What were you thinking when you kissed him? Certainly not about the past."

"Not exactly. I mean, not in the way I should have. I was remembering what it was like to kiss Sirius but…"

"You're falling Angie."

"No, damn it!" She said, slamming her hand on the table. "I'm standing on the edge but I refuse to fall over…again!"

"OK, good. You've got goals. Now, are you going to go back tonight?"

"Absolutely not."

At midnight that night she was in the familiar embrace of Sirius Black.

* * *

Eventually Lily grew impatient with her missing friends and her banal life. James wrote her often but a letter was little company for a healthy young girl and there were only so many things to distract her. She'd often find herself doing something around the house and lapse into a memory of a time when James had been present, his hair, of course, would be all messed up on his head, his eyes dancing, the lingering signs of mirth still on his face. Because, of course, he had been laughing. With James and/or Sirius around there was always laughter.

Other times she'd read something or think of something and want to tell James right away and then realize he was miles from her and she would go and find a picture of him and sit down at her desk and write a letter. But it wouldn't be the same.

So, one night, instead of writing letters to James she sent owls to Sirius and Angie. Angie's ran along the lines of "Haven't heard from you. Are you and Sirius 'OK' because I want to have you both over for dinner." While Sirius's, by contrast, said, "Food. Come get it."

She received a reply from Angie later that night via floo. "Angie!" Lily said, taking a seat by the fire.

"Lily…are you…alone?"

"Yes. Sirius is not here," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I saw him again," Angie said. "I'm such a failure."

"Tell me everything!" Lily exclaimed.

"There's nothing to tell. It went the same as the first time. But it _will not_ happen again."

"You mean you still haven't actually talked to him?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Angie! How am I supposed to have you both over for dinner?" Angie bit her lip.

"Maybe you could talk to him. Tactfully bring me up…see what he says…"

"OK, first of all, I refuse to be a go-between. We're adults now. I refuse to be so juvenile," Lily said, sniffing and putting her nose in the air a bit. "And secondly, I already tried that and got nothing."

"What!?" Angie exclaimed. "You tried that?"

"Well…it was before this whole random make-out thing started happening so I would assume there might be something now. But when I asked him before he just sort of grinned but said nothing."

"What does that _mean_?"

"You should ask him," Lily suggested.

"No-_o_."

"Well, what do you think about him?"

"What, so you can tell him? You're supposed to be _my_ friend," Angie protested.

"I _am_ your friend. And, did I not just say I refuse to be your go-between. I was not planning on telling him anything. However, if I knew what you thought about the matter I might be able to judge what Sirius's thoughts were. They are likely to be what yours are."

"No, they're not," Angie said. "Sirius doesn't think about relationships in terms of relationships. For one thing, he's a guy. For another, he's Sirius. He can have any woman anywhere and I'm sure he does. I doubt I'm his only dance club hook-up."

"I think you're undervaluing Sirius a bit here," Lily said critically. "But you are perhaps right about you not being the only one. It's hard to know with Sirius. I've no idea where else he sleeps when he's not here. He hasn't been here since James left last week, by the way."

"Oh, that's disappointing," Angie said.

"But with the promise of food, like any good dog, he'll come. So, what do you say?"

"Lily that is going to be deeply awkward. Awkward turtle."

"Nothing like a little social tension to bring the problems out of hiding," Lily replied. "How about Sunday evening?"

"I don't know Lily…How about the two of us do something?"

"No offense, Angie, but we've done that and your reasons for wanting to do it again are purely selfish."

Angie let out a deep sigh. "I suppose if Sirius agrees to be there then I will to."

"Brilliant," Lily said, brightening. "It will be worth it. I'll cook."

"Mmm…"

"Now, go and think about what you're going to wear and I'll see you on Sunday," Lily said. Angie stuck out her tongue at Lily.

"OK, fine. See you then," Angie said.

"Bye."

* * *

Sirius showed up at half past one the next afternoon quite suddenly. "What's this about food?" He asked, leaning over Lily's shoulder. She had been sitting at her desk, writing to James, and he had suddenly startled her. She gave a shout and blotted ink on the parchment.

"For Merlin's Sake, Sirius," She said after the initial shock. "Where did you come from?"

"Well I was just in London at the Leaky Cauldron but before that I—"

"Never mind," Lily broke in.

"Food?" Sirius tried. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sure I've got something…" She said, setting down her quill. He followed her to the kitchen. "The invitation wasn't specific, I realize," Lily continued as she started to pull various things from cabinets. "But I meant it to be for Sunday evening. Dinner here, with me and Angie?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly but his answer was immediate and candid. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh good…I was starting to get lonely I guess," Lily said, smiling self-consciously. "I had to have someone over."

"Aw Lily, you missed me!" Sirius said, grinning wide.

"Sure Sirius," She said, playing along. "I missed you."

"You really, really missed me?" He asked, throwing his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes, but perhaps not _that_ much," Lily replied.

"Oh," Sirius said, removing his person from her and taking a step away. "You really, really missed me?" He tried again. Lily burst into laughter and gave him a real hug then.

"Yes, I think I did."

* * *

The weather was unseasonably mild and so Lily decided they would picnic. Sirius had showed up that morning, taken a nap and a shower, and was now helping her in the kitchen, pack the goods into the basket. "I brought us a little something special," He said, producing a bottle of wine.

"Mmm," Lily said. "Good thinking."

"I'm thinking I'm going to need it," He muttered.

"Ah, and what is that supposed to mean?" Lily wondered aloud, trying to catch his eye. He smiled self-consciously.

"Maybe I got around to a little contemplation…and it included Angie."

"_Really?"_ Lily asked, frankly shocked at his candid admission. He shrugged.

"Turns out that's a trickier problem than hunger in Uganda." Lily laughed.

"Any solutions come to mind?"

"Not yet," Sirius admitted. "But maybe later…"

"Keep me posted," Lily requested. They had scarcely finished the discussion when Angie arrived on scene. She was a little over-done Lily thought, but not as extravagantly as she expected. She was dressed rather low-key, but her hair and make-up expressed a lot of preparation. Sirius, probably never noticed one way or the other.

"Picnic?" Angie asked enthusiastically. "Brilliant."

When they had settled outside and were enjoying the meal conversation lapsed into general topics. "So…how's James?" Angie asked, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"He reports doing well in school," Lily replied.

"Oh right," Sirius said, sarcastically. "So well, he doesn't even want to come home at all." Lily smiled and acknowledged his joke. Every week she had to talk him out of quitting to come home. Not that he didn't like it, or that he wasn't focused on graduating and getting a job.

"Well…after what happened last time he came home…" Lily suggested. Sirius's eyes flicked to Angie involuntarily and she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Working at the _Prophet_ is hard in some ways," She said thoughtfully. "We hear a lot of things…a lot of rumors and unsubstantiated but awful things. We also hear a lot of true things…"

"I keep telling James that's why he's at school," Lily said quietly. Angie nodded.

In the stillness of their silence a squirrel from a nearby tree that had been watching them for some time now grew brave and ventured close. Cautiously, Sirius held out a bit of bread and the squirrel ventured a little closer.

Another one joined the first, but they were still a few feet away from Sirius's outstretched hand. "Here," Sirius said softly, lightly tossing the piece of bread. A third squirrel dropped from a tree and snatched up the piece.

"Whoa," Lily said. And Sirius tore up some more bread and offered it up. This time the first squirrel ventured up to Sirius and within no time he had three squirrels surrounding him.

"Watch it," Angie said, as a new one climbed up his arm and on his shoulder.

"More bread," Sirius said and Lily handed him the last hunk. "This is incredible," Sirius said, feeding the squirrels. "More," he commanded.

"There is no more..."

"Uh-oh," Angie said softly. The squirrels, having eaten up their bread, started to make squeaking noises in their throats. The one on Sirius's shoulders still clutched a small piece of bread in his hands. Quite suddenly the other squirrels jumped, going after the one with the bread.

Sirius gave a cry of alarm and Angie and Lily dissolved into laughter. "Help!" Sirius cried, brushing off squirrels and getting to his feet. The squirrels now turned to him, their enabler. His eyes grew wide and then he shouted "RUN!"

Laughing and shouting Angie and Lily, with Sirius following, and a pack of angry squirrels trailing behind, they took off for the house.

* * *

Once inside, the three stood in the dark for a moment, breathing heavily and recovering from their, as what Sirius would later describe as, brush with death. Lily was just about to turn on the light when they all froze. From somewhere in the depths of the house, most likely the second floor, they heard a faint sound of muffled footsteps with a haunting regularity that sent chills through their bodies.

"They followed us in," Angie whispered, still repressing the urge to laugh.

"_Shh!" _Lily said, and they all grew serious. The sound stopped and they pulled out their wands. The house had been empty when they left.

They quietly crept up the kitchen stairs with Sirius in the lead, Lily in the middle, and Angie bringing up the rear. By the time they had reached the second floor the sounds had started again, but they seemed along way off.

In the convoluted design of the house there were a few short hallways that provided some dark corners. They positioned themselves in the hallway and listened.

A sudden movement and sound made all three whip around and grip their wands. It was very dark and with a little light of the moon, filtering through the window. The footsteps seemed closer and heavy and slow. They watched the nearest corner with a mounting sense of panic.

Lily's throat had gone desert dry. She gripped her wand so tightly, she thought it might snap!

Sirius had silently tried to get them to go into the bedroom but they weren't cowards! Besides, curiosity was growing, and so was the fear. Sirius had rolled his eyes, for he could think of nothing better to do that was silent. Sirius stepped to the left of Lily, which she noted was very respectful. He had not tried to step in front of her, which is probably what James would have done.

Angie, who always kept a pretty calm head in these sorts of situations, had stepped to Sirius's left. All three stood deathly stiff and silent. The wands pointed towards the hallway, watching and waiting.

The footsteps stopped, and they could hear the creak of a door opening… and then closing. Lily now grasped her wand with both hands.

The silence, and the eternity this seemed to be taking increased the suspense, as well as the fear. A prickle on the back of her neck made Lily shiver; Sirius nearly jumped.

The footsteps came closer. Lily drew her breath in. Closer still… they were very close now, and echoing. Then, something came around the corner! Lily, with all the tension thought she might scream.


	6. A Visit

A/N: Revised March 2007

* * *

The Last Laugh

Chapter Six: A Visit

By: Stardust

* * *

Angie squeezed Sirius's hand tightly and at the same time they both shouted:

"STUPEFY!"

"Don't!" The person yelled a note of panic in his voice. He tried to duck the spells, but they blasted him head on, knocking him over backwards. With a sickening crack his head hit the tile floor.

With a shock Angie realized Lily had collapsed on the ground. Angie dropped down beside her. She was shaky and her skin was clammy to the touch.

Sirius lit a lantern and headed towards the person lying on the floor.

"Lily!" Angie desperately shook her friend. Lily's eyes flickered eerily before they flew open wide with terror and unseeingness. Lily's hand found Angie's forearms and gripped them like vices and then she screamed—an out of body wail that made Angie's teeth chatter and her hair curl.

It didn't last long. Lily suddenly came out of her trance and let go of Angie.

"Water," She croaked.

"Right," Angie replied breathing rapidly and trying to calm her heart She got up and ran to the bathroom.

When she returned with water and some potion from the medicine cabinet Sirius was helping Lily sit up against the wall his brow creased with concern. Angie glanced uneasily at the motionless body lying on the floor down the hallway.

Lily drank the potion and color seemed to flood back into her face, warming her cheeks. Lily picked up her wand and light suddenly flooded the corridor. Lily had turned on all the lights.

"Are you OK?" Angie asked.

"Yes," Lily replied. "I feel OK now. I don't know what happened. But I saw…things," Her face was twisted in pain. "I don't want to talk about it just now." Angie and Sirius glanced at each other.

"Everything's OK. It's Peter." Sirius said, gesturing down the hall. Angie felt relief flood her body and she suddenly felt very tired. "I'll go wake him up now." Lily nodded as Angie helped her up.

"Envenerate," Sirius said. Peter eyes flew open. And he sat up slowly, holding the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"What were you doing creeping around like that?" Sirius demanded.

"I was looking for you guys. I was afraid you were all asleep so I didn't turn on any lights. I haven't been here in so long I didn't know where I was, so I just started checking rooms. I'm sorry if I gave you a fright. I actually was a little startled myself. I came around the corner and all three of you were standing there looking as if you were ready for battle," Peter explained.

"Let's go down and light a fire, we can talk there," Lily said. So, the four of them walked down the main staircase and entered the living room. Sirius lit a fire and soon it was merrily blazing in the grate, their nerves all having calmed considerably.

When they had settled everyone was eager to hear Peter's version of what had happened Halloween night. "I was so worried about you guys when I heard the news," He said, his eyes growing wide. "I had left by the time _it_ happened," He explained.

"Where were you?" Angie asked.

"Do you remember Guinevere Germaine?" Peter asked, he caught Sirius's eye and grinned. "Sirius remembers. I ran into her and…"

"You old marauder," Sirius laughed.

"Well, I guess I had better luck than all of you," Peter admitted.

"That's past now," Lily said firmly ending the conversation of Halloween night. Soon after she invited Peter to stay the night and Angie declared her intention of leaving.

"See you around Angie," Sirius called after her before following Peter up the stairs. Angie turned to Lily when he had disappeared and raised her eyebrows.

"That was significant right?" She asked Lily in a dramatic whisper. Lily, shaking with silent laughter led Angie to the door.

"You mean because he didn't say good-bye, he said—"

"See you around," Angie finished. Lily sighed.

"You really need to do something about this. But never mind, we'll figure out some other time."

"OK Lily. Good night, thanks for dinner."

"Good night."

* * *

Lily Evans had trouble going to sleep. It was late. She was tired. And yet, she was lying awake pondering the frightening experience in the hallway. With the arrival of Peter and the discussion of Halloween night they had forgotten all about Lily collapsing. But Lily hadn't forgotten. Lily couldn't forget.

She was standing next to Sirius, wand raised, ready to face evil. You could just see the cloaked person start to step around the corner when she felt an icy chill come over her like a dementor was nearby. Mist formed over her eyes and she had the sensation she was falling.

She had strange visions. First, it was just a flashback to the time when she and James had heard whispering voices in Hogsmeade village.

Then, the scene changed and she was standing on a hill, cool grass beneath her feet, and stars shining above her. A shadow moved in the trees and fear swept over her body. She knew it was a vision, but it seemed so real.

A young woman, who looked very familiar, but her face was obscured in the darkness, ran out of the trees. She was being pursued by a cloaked person, carrying a wand and a knife. The knife was pulled out in attack position and the starlight gleamed along the silver blade. Both people seemed to take no notice of Lily standing there.

She searched for her wand to help the poor woman but she found nothing. She saw rope burst from the tip of cloaked person's wand and the young woman fell to the ground completely bound in ropes. Her screams of protest hindered by the rope in her mouth.

The cloaked adversary advanced on the helpless female lying on the ground, raising the knife high up. He brought it down with an amazing speed and Lily slammed her eyes shut and screamed, just as the cloaked person's hood fell back.

She never knew who it was.

When she had screamed she seemed to wake herself from the dream she had been having. Her eyes flew open and she was lying in the hallway, Angie bent over her. She felt terribly sick and remembered asking for water.

Thinking back on it Lily searched her mind for a possible meaning from the dream but couldn't find one. Eventually she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Down the hall Peter Pettigrew tossed a black crow out the window. Attached to its leg was a letter to the Dark Lord.

_Master,_

_Mrs. Bones is taken care of. I stabbed her behind her house on the hill tonight. Lucius took the small child and cast her into the river. As for the man, we killed him and left him on the doorstep for people to find in the morning._

_I am staying at the Potters._

_Wormtail

* * *

_

Peter left the next day after lunch and a pleasant visit despite the saddening news in the newspaper.

The Bones family, who had graduated a year before Lily and James, were killed the night before. Their three month old daughter was found in the river, she was alive, most likely because of the magic she had coursing through her veins.

Lily shuddered as she remembered what Angie had said about hearing all the bad news working at _The Daily Prophet._ She knew hearing about another murder, someone relatively close to her, would not sit well with Angie.

* * *

Sometime around the 20th Lily had unexpectedly received a letter from Remus bearing grim news. His father had finally passed on. He (Lupin the elder) had been very ill since the beginning of seventh year and it was surprising he had lasted so long. His mother had been several years dead…he now had no parents. James could commiserate, Lily thought sadly.

Remus wanted to visit but Lily told him to wait until Christma when James would be home from school. She knew he didn't have a lot of money and she didn't want him to spend it to come out to see her when James at least wasn't home.

Her reply had been brief; she wasn't really sure what to say to him. James had been shocked to find out he had written but they didn't get any more letters from him after she wrote back.

Soon after she had received a hastily scribbled letter from James.

"I convinced the Headmaster to let me off the hook for the weekend so long as I return before midnight on Sunday. I'll see you soon my love. SIRIUS!!" Lily shouted after reading the letter aloud. She found if she sounded the words out she could decipher his hieroglyphics much faster. _"Sirius!"_ She repeated walking quickly through rooms. She was pretty sure he was still here, normally he left a note or said good-bye before he left. "Siri—oh!" She said, coming into the living room. She had nearly walked past him but then he sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes and seeming to rise up out of the couch as if he had once been a part of it.

"I must have fallen asleep," He muttered.

"Never mind," Lily said excitedly, pushing him aside so that she could sit down. "Look at this!"

Sirius blinked and read the short letter, his face and eyes immediately brightening at the prospect. "Hey, what do you know?" Sirius said, joining in her enthusiasm. "Got to watch that old boy, he's a tricky one."

"Let's have Angie and Peter for dinner on Friday night to give him a proper welcome home."

"I think you would suffice in that department," Sirius grinned. "But I want to see him too, so I suppose a little party might be in order. I'll bring the booze."

"I can always count on you," Lily laughed.

* * *

On Friday Lily sent Sirius out with a list half the size of the _Standard Book of Spells: Year One_ and he returned heavily laden and complaining. "It's just _James_, for Merlin's sake," Sirius said, watching Lily unpack all her purchases. Her cooking was going to be extra special that night. "He'd be happy with stone soup so long as you made it. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't even notice if you did make stone soup. You realize that, don't you?"

"He'll notice…deep down he'll notice he's having a really good meal."

"Well hey, so long as I'm partaking in this meal, and imbibing of the spirits, I'll stop complaining."

"Good. Now, go shave and do something with your hair. Angie's going to be here." Sirius folded his arms and gave her a look.

"So?"

"So…James is coming home and you're going to need somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"_O-oh_," Sirius said. "I see. And, uh…you think Angie likes to take in strays…?" He sounded mildly hopeful.

"You're in a better position to know than I am," Lily said, her voice getting pretentiously higher. She moved to the cabinet to stow a sack of potatoes.

"Now, that's just the thing about you women," Sirius remarked. "I _know_ you've been talking about me. You've discussed probably every second Angie and I have seen each other lately and you expect me to freely offer my thoughts on the matter. But you won't dare share _your_ thoughts about _me_ with me."

"Its girl talk, Sirius," Lily said, patting his arm and giving him an apologetic look. "You're missing fundamental qualifications for membership in the club."

"I'm just asking for an insider's opinion."

"Well look," Lily said, turning to him seriously. "I don't know what kind of advice to give you because I don't know what your intentions are."

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Star, my intentions are completely honorable," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Haha."

"Oh, come on Lily. You know I'm not honorable…especially not with Angie. What do you want me to say?"

"Are you looking for a friend with benefits or are you going to try and be something more? Because that makes a difference. Not that either one has worked for you two in the past."

"So I haven't a shot in the dark?"

"I didn't say that, did I? I'm the one who's been encouraging you along, haven't I?"

"Ah, the opposite problem then? She's completely obsessed? What does she say?" Lily looked at his eager eyes and rolled hers.

"Since you refuse to shed any light on the situation all I can say is this. You know what to expect out of Angie. You know your history and what problems you've had in the past and what you're going to have to get over. So…"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and her and then shook his head, grinning. "You take all the fun out of things. It's a lost cause anyway, Lily. I'm sure she'll find a real man, with a steady income and a committed…heart…" Lily watched him curiously as he trailed off and then walked out of the kitchen, the souls of his boots scuffing the ground as he left.

* * *

Everyone arrived before James. He hadn't said specifically when he'd be home so they were all assembled. Lily kept compulsively cleaning things to get rid of her anxious excitement. Sirius, when he had come down for dinner, Lily noted, was looking sharp, a tight fitting black sweater on and the faint smell of his cologne. His cheeks looked smooth…he _had_ shaved, and his bangs were hanging to the side, but a little in his eyes. Sexy and mysterious…Angie would notice.

Peter had rushed in only to discover that he wasn't late after all and so had busied himself in front of the mirror, flattening and combing his hair. He was growing a small goatee and Lily thought it made him look very adult. Very serious.

Angie had meant to make an entrance. She had dressed for the occasion and wore her hair down, blonde, shiny locks flowing over her shoulders. Unfortunately when she arrived on scene Peter and Sirius had been tossing a quaffle back and forth to each other and she apparated right into the center of their tossing line. A quaffle in the stomach later and she was swearing and chasing Sirius around the house.

In the middle of the bedlam James arrived. Lily saw him across Sirius and Angie and Peter who was joining in on the fun and adding to the shouts in the house. "James!" She called, trying to take a step forward, but was forced back as the quaffle sailed in front of her.

Grinning hugely James stuck out an arm and stopped Sirius in his tracks. "Hey—oh. OH! Prongs!" Sirius said. Then he threw his arms around James in their characteristic bear hug.

"What?" Angie asked, stopping short and turning. Peter skidded to a stop as well. And then Lily walked over.

"Ahem," She said, clearing her throat. Laughing Sirius let go of James and gestured to Lily that she should have at him.

After an interval…a wonderful interval…James eased out of Lily's kiss. But when they looked around, to their surprise, no one was in sight. "Good they're gone," James said, loudly in order to illicit a response.

"In here!" Peter shouted and holding Lily's hand they entered into the kitchen where Sirius pressed drinks into their hands.

"Goodness Lil…" James said, looking at the spread on the table. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Let's eat!" Sirius declared and they took their seats and dug in.

* * *

Later Sirius tactfully talked the others into leaving James and Lily to their own devices. With a parting glance Sirius saw James pull Lily to him, kissing her forehead. He found Angie waiting for him at the Hogshead, a light white mist shown around her face, from her breath as he approached. "Where's Peter?" Sirius asked.

Angie laughed. "Almost the moment we arrived he was surrounded and carried off. You Marauders and your connections…"

"Good point," Sirius said, seizing her hand impulsively and pulling her away from the establishment. "You, uh, weren't in the mood to party it up tonight, were you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not really…where are we going?"

"First? We're going to drop in on a friend of mine. If we make it in time," he said, checking his watch and then setting a quicker pace. Angie jogged every few steps to keep up while Sirius held one of her hands hostage.

"Zonko's?" Angie asked uncertainly reading the small barely lit sign before Sirius wrenched open the door and pulled her inside.

"He's a pioneer. A genius. Totally mad."

Angie looked around at the strange displays. "Sirius!" A man called. Angie looked up to see a young guy with bright purple spiked hair vaulting over the counter to meet them. "I took your advice on the trick wands. Works like a charm—er well, a very well thought out spell, I should say. Are you aware this man is a genius on transfiguration?" The man, presumably Zonko, asked Angie familiarly. "Should be a bloody professor, I tell you. When are you going to give it up and go into business with me? With a little more money we could advertise and this place will take off."

"I'm broke, you know that," Sirius said, pulling the lining out of his pockets.

"Never mind, never mind," he said, flipping the open sign to closed. "Come on, I've got some stuff in back I want you to take a look at."

"Not tonight," Sirius said and Zonko's face fell dramatically. "I was hoping to take a few of the safer things to the orphanage. The kids will love this stuff."

"Ah, yes, how about the Frizzing Whizbee's? My first invention, well-tested."

"Yeah, that's good. Let me see one of those trick wands," Sirius said, going for one on the counter. Angie noticed a hand-painted sign. Warning: Purchase at your own risk. "Ah," Sirius said calmly as the wand he picked up squeaked and turned into a mouse. "Very nice."

"I can't let you have one of those. Nothing personal mate, but I really can't afford it right now." Sirius nodded and browsed among the displays, cautiously picking up a few things along the way.

"Sirius," Angie whispered, discreetly pulling a few coins out of her purse. Sirius frowned and shook his head, glancing over to where Zonko was occupying himself with something. Angie nodded emphatically and he finally took the money.

When they left a few minutes later they were each carrying a bag, stuffed with useless joke products. "The orphanage?" Angie questioned. Sirius shrugged.

"I grew up there until I met James…and the kids…kids like me."

Angie remained pensively silent at his side as he led the way through the streets of Hogsmeade. They passed several people but most had their heads bowed against the cold, their pace hurried, their eyes shifty. It wasn't as if people felt unsafe in a city these days but it wasn't likely that people would strike up random conversations or exchange friendly smiles. Trust was elusive.

And yet, Angie was feeling pretty trusting of Sirius just then. She realized, perhaps for the first time, that he was and always had been a friend first. He was just another human, a somewhat elusive lover, but in most respects he had feelings just like her. And there was a deep, deep layer to Sirius that was often hidden by the jokes and smiles. Compared to him, her life seemed superficial.

He knew exactly where the orphanage was and didn't pass it coldly like she would have done. It wasn't much to look at and blended in with everything else. He strode right up and rang the bell, waiting patiently outside. Before the door was answered they heard a window slide up and saw a head peak out.

"Sirius!" an eager voice called from above. "I think it's going to snow tonight."

"Could be," Sirius replied, glancing around at the sky as if he could divine the weather. Hell, Angie thought, maybe he could. The door opened then and they were admitted.

"Sirius, what a nice surprise," the woman said.

"I brought the kids a few things from the joke shop in town. I hope you don't mind," he said, offering her inspection of the bags.

"Well, I suppose I'll mind in a few days when I find little surprises here and there but they'll be happy to see you anyway. The younger ones are upstairs, getting in bed. But you may see them if you promise not to wind them up too much. A few of the older ones are hosting a gobstones tournament in the basement."

"Come on," Sirius said, motioning Angie up an ancient wooden staircase. The old boarding house seemed very still and quiet on that first floor. But as they climbed the stairs Angie could feel the life of the place, the children's excited souls nearby.

They were all ready for him when he arrived. Every one had lined up at the end of their beds standing looking at the door. There was a split second when everyone took in an excited breath and then the air burst with a chorus of his name and several children stampeded in their direction.

"Yikes," Angie muttered, ducking behind Sirius's shoulders. Laughing, he held up his arms and they obediently refrained from jumping him. Angie cautiously peeked out at all the bright young faces.

"Mrs. Chambers says that you're getting ready for bed and I can't get you too excited, so everyone over there, in the center of the room and sit down. If we're all jumping around at once we'll attract to much attention." The children, who were very well trained, all did as he said.

"Who's she?" someone called out, pointing a small finger at Angie.

"This is my friend Angie," Sirius explained.

"I like her," one little boy declared. Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise and Angie hid her smile behind her hand. "She has pretty hair."

"Hmm," Sirius replied, putting his head next to the boy's so that they were both looking at Angie. "It's the smile that always gets me," Sirius said. Angie felt her face grow hot but knew that the dim light would hide it. He had spoken quite sincerely, though he winked before turning away from her.

"You brought us something?" a little girl asked, stifling a yawn.

"I know just what you need McKenzie," he said, pulling something from one of the bags like Santa Claus. "It's sweet dreams dust. Sprinkle a little on your pillow and you'll wake up a happy camper."

Angie questioned the wisdom of that product and was hoping that Sirius had at some point in the past tried it himself. It didn't seem like one of the safer products but the little girl delighted in her gift.

After they had seen all the kids and Sirius told them they had to go to bed they all protested. "Why do we always have to sleep?" someone complained. "Adults never go to sleep."

"Adults are silly," Angie said. "We never sleep enough at night and then we always wish we could be taking naps."

"_Or_," Sirius said. "You could be like me and take naps." Angie stuck out her tongue at him to the great amusement of the little ones.

"Tuck me in Sirius?"

"OK, Andrea," Sirius said, pulling the covers clear up to her chin. She couldn't have been more than five. Angie watched as the little girl reached up a tiny hand and felt Sirius's chin with curiosity.

"Scratchy," she said, laughing.

"He needs to shave," Angie said, giving him a poke in the shoulder.

"I wish you would come see us everyday," Andrea said. Sirius gave her a sad smile.

"Me too. Good night."

"Good night."

When they left a soft snow was falling. "Looks like Jordan was right," Sirius said, looking up at the sky. The small white flakes dropped endlessly from a sea of blackness. Angie remained silent, not only because talking about the weather seemed silly, but also because she was at a loss for words. Her emotions conflicted at the moment.

The walked in silence for several blocks heading away from the main part of the village and finally arriving at Angie's building. They stopped under the light above the front door. "You're very quiet tonight," Sirius said, quietly. She half-smiled as Sirius gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted. Sirius brushed the dusting of snow that had gathered on the shoulders of her cloak and pulled the collar closer together around her neck in a brotherly sort of gesture. Then, finding nothing else to do, he clasped his hands together and rocked back on his heels nervously.

She struggled to find words to speak so Sirius did. "It's just a bunch of kids."

"Yeah, and you brought them joke products…it's so…_you_." He grinned.

"Listen, I'm, uh, homeless for the night—"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Angie said quickly, pushing open the door and heading quickly upstairs. Her chest had tightened and her pulse spiked at the statement. His voice had been completely normal, friendly, but not suggestive, and he hadn't given her any particular look, but still, inviting him to stay for the night might lead to certain situations and she didn't know if she was ready for those certain situations. And what if he read too much into the invitation to stay? What if her intentions were confused?

"Are you going to open the door?" Sirius asked, snapping her back to the present. They were standing in front of her apartment door, waiting. She flashed him a nervous smile and led the way in.

She watched him slyly in the mirror as he turned on a light and looked around. "So this is it?" he asked, spreading his arms and moving deeper within the small living room.

"I know it's not the Potters but you don't have to say it like that. This is _it_."

"I didn't say it like that," he protested, dropping his outstretched arms.

"I know," she said, a glint in her eyes. He returned her look with interest. "I'm afraid though, that I truly don't have much to offer. One bedroom, one bathroom. And that little sofa…" she glanced at his tall frame and then blushed. His eyebrows shot up.

"And so…where does that leave us?"

"That leaves us with this…" Angie said, taking the short walk to the bedroom and flipping on the light. The small double bed decked out in flowery bedspread was illuminated.

"Could be worse," Sirius said.

"Could be naked?" Angie suggested, finishing the sentence. Sirius grinned.

"That would be an improvement. I was going to say, could be a twin bed."

"Ah, yes," Angie agreed. "Well, anyway, you're allowed to sleep in the bed as long as you behave."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Are you looking for a place to stay or are you looking for fun?"

"It's better when those things are combined," he said, running a fingertip lightly along her neck. Goosebumps broke out on her arms and her heart rate spiked again. She looked up to see him trying not to smile. "I'm just teasing you…"

"Oh boy…"

* * *

Lily was curled up by the fire in the armchair reading the paper and having coffee the next morning when Sirius stumbled out of the grate. He didn't say anything, or even smile, instead he merely waved a lazy arm at her and trudged up the stairs.

On the way to the guest bedroom Sirius saw James, grabbed him by the shirt front and dragged him into the room. Sirius then collapsed onto the bed and said, "She has a loveseat so she invited me to sleep in the bed…with her…"

James, standing over Sirius and observing his drawn and tired face, and his closed eyes, found his own facial expressions hard to control. "I couldn't sleep the entire night," Sirius continued. "She was right next to me, expecting me to be completely honorable…Jesus, never mind. I just need to sleep.

"By the way, it's a fucking blizzard outside."

"OK…" James said his eyes still round with surprise; he turned and let Sirius sleep. In the bed in the guest room. When Sirius chose the bed over the couch he was truly tired.

"Did Sirius say anything to you?" Lily asked when James appeared at the bottom of the stairs. James started laughing, realizing how ridiculously pathetic Sirius was for the first time. "What's so funny?" she asked.

James perched himself on the arm of her chair. "He said he and Angie slept together but Sirius didn't do any sleeping. And it's blizzarding."

Lily's eyes got wide and her mouth literally dropped open. "It was completely platonic except it seems Sirius was so worked up about it he couldn't sleep."

"Oh James they've got problems," Lily said, laughing herself. Then she commenced to catching James up on all the Sirius and Angie gossip.

"Man, what would we do without them to talk to about?" James asked later. "I mean, probably half of our lives at Hogwarts were spent gossiping about Sirius and Angie."

"And if Angie wasn't in the picture it was always fun enough to talk about Sirius and his flavor of the week."

"Glad no one has any reason to talk about us," James said.

"Nope, we're totally boring," Lily agreed as James leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

* * *

Sunday morning the snow had accumulated quite astonishingly for so early in the season. "Look at all that," Lily said, coming to stand in front of the window next to James who was already looking out into the backyard.

"Yeah, it's so much I don't think it's safe for me to travel. I guess I'll just have to stay here."

"Mmm," Lily said, snuggling up to his arm. "I wish that were true but you have to go back. I'll have none of that this time."

"It's so hard to think about the future when the moment is so real, right now."

"Do it for me."

"You're all that keeps me going," James assured her.

"Hey," Angie whispered and the two whipped around in surprise. She giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Is Sirius around?"

James grinned and exchanged a look with Lily. "He was taking a shower but he'll probably be down any minute. The allure of breakfast in the kitchen will bring him quickly."

"Good," Angie said, holding up a huge handful of white fluffy snow.

"Uh-oh," Lily said.

"Heads up Padfoot!" James shouted, loyalty to marauders trumping all. Sirius reacted immediately and just missed the pile of snow Angie enthusiastically hurled at him by changing into a dog.

Angie was screaming about illegal moves when he transformed again and tackled her around the middle. "The door! Get the door!" Sirius shouted and James obliged, throwing it wide. And Sirius and Angie went sprawling into the snow drift outside.

"LILY!" Angie shouted, as Sirius attempted to bury her in snow.

"She can't help you now," Sirius said. "What kind of crazy person brings snow in a house?"

"This crazy person!" She said, jumping on top of him and shoving a handful of snow down his back into his sweater.

She rolled off, laughing like a maniac as Sirius got up and jumped up and down, shaking his clothing. "Help me up," Angie said, sticking her hand out. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her and then turned, went inside and slammed the door.

"Bastard!" she shouted, jumping to her feet and glaring in at him. He stuck out his tongue at her.

* * *

Later that day everyone was lounging around the living room comfortably. All the snow safely _outside_. Lily and Angie were chatting idly and Sirius caught James's eye. He was slowly rubbing his ring finger in an unobtrusive but obvious manner. James ran a hand through his hair and sort of did a head shake. Then James flicked his eyes toward Angie and then back to Sirius, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Sirius narrowed his eyes and then interrupted the girls loudly.

"Hey, why don't you two go away so James and I can talk about you?"

"What?" Angie asked, stopping in mid-sentence and turning to Sirius. "Run along, the boys need to have a heart to heart."

Angie looked at Lily and said "I don't believe this." Lily shrugged and got up, walking toward the stairs.

"As you wish," she said and they left.

Sirius turned to James who was across the room and motioned for him to come closer. "Just in case anyone's eavesdropping," he said, pitching his voice toward the door. There was no response so he seemed satisfied enough. "What are you doing James?" Sirius asked, turning seriously toward his friend.

James slouched down in his seat and blew out a heavy sigh. "I don't know Sirius," James said. "It just doesn't feel right at the moment. Christmas I feel will be the right time. That spirit in the air…you know…"

"OK, maybe you've got it figured out," Sirius admitted. "I mean what do I know about girls and relationships and," he swallowed, almost unwilling to pronounce the word, "marriage? I'm just trying to make sure you aren't changing your mind."

"Of course I'm not changing my mind. I love her, I live with her, I'm totally committed to her, I—"

"Calm down, junior," Sirius said, cutting him off. "I know; I see it quite clearly. I'm just making sure you know it."

"OK," James said. "Now that we've got that settled. Why are you so screwed up about Angie?"

"Oh God, how many times have we had this conversation?"

"Yeah, problem number one," James said.

"Exactly. It doesn't even seem right to be having the conversation again. And yet there's always the wonder if it will be different this time?"

"OK, problem number two. You're wondering instead of knowing. Are you going to be different this time? And, hold on, back up a minute, is anything even going on yet?"

"No," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"No what? No, you're not going to be any different or no nothing is going on."

"Nothing is going on. And I don't know about the other question."

"Figure out the answer and then decide if something should be happening."

"Wise answer my friend, but not easily accomplished."

"Well, we've both got our little problems then don't we? Listen Sirius, while you're trying to find meaning in life, won't you please protect my meaning. Keep an eye on her; go Christmas shopping with her. Make sure she doesn't get lonely. Make her laugh. But don't annoy her."

"Are we talking about your daughter here or Lily? James, in all seriousness I care about Lily. She'll tell you, while you're away at school, we're stuck here together and we've actually become quite close. We'll get by somehow without you. And, just so you know, she doesn't really need me."

"Just don't let anything happen to her."

"How did I get volunteered for this job?" Sirius wanted to know. "James, just do me a favor and graduate. And bring home that ring for Christmas."

"Agreed."

"Did Lily tell you Remus wrote a letter?"

"Yeah, she said he might be visiting around Christmas. But you know what I was thinking? We need to relive some of our glory days. Reunite the Marauders. Angie and I wrote a song."

"You what? I thought you said nothing was going on between you two?"

"Writing a song is not tantamount to marriage," Sirius said. "So what about it?"

"How are you going to get everyone together?"

"I don't know; it's just my thought. We nearly lost our chance on Halloween so I was thinking…"

"Send me this song and see what you can do?"

"So, you'd be up for a reunion?"

"Hell yeah."


	7. The Marauders

A/N: Edited July 16, 2007. Only a few more days until HP7!

Warning: this chapter and the next do not _exactly_ work together. Will try to resolve quickly.

* * *

__

_Chapter Seven: The Marauders_

* * *

Sirius Black peeked through the third floor window of the boy's dormitory at the Auror's Academy tucked away in a remote stretch of English countryside. Of course, Sirius had found the place and sneaked into the premises. He was no dark wizard but he knew cunning. Pranks didn't just create themselves. Of course, he had also known his share of being caught and serving detention. But that had never stopped a slightly reckless spark in him.

_Perfect_, Sirius thought. The dorm was completely deserted. (The advantage of arriving at dinner time).

"_Alohomora,"_ Sirius whispered touching the point of his wand to the lock on the window. It popped open and Sirius slipped inside. No alarms, so far as he could tell. So far, so good. He glanced around and flicked his wand at the nearest trunk. It sprang open and Sirius peered inside. Chocolate frogs, school robes, stuffed monkey, purple dress robes? Not James.

Next. A picture of a beaming Lily was right on top. Oho!

Sirius flung garments and books randomly out of the trunk searching. Nearly to the bottom of the trunk he found it: the precious invisibility cloak. He pulled out the silvery cloth and took it to the window. With haste, he tossed it over his new flying motorcycle, parked outside on the roof, and returned back inside locking the window behind him.

Sirius grabbed some spare parchment and supplies from James trunk and scribbled a note. Then, just to be safe, he transformed into a dog and settled on James's bed, waiting.

The bed was a little bouncy—too bouncy. Practically broken actually. It was a good thing Lily was no where near the school, Sirius thought, testing the limits of the alarmingly loose springs and wondering how James managed to sleep on this thing. This bed would not be at all conducive to any sort of…er…companionable activity…

James didn't take long. He came into the dorm at a near gallop his wand drawn, his hair looking particularly windswept.

"Prongs!" Sirius said suddenly transforming into a human.

"What are you doing here?" James cried glancing nervously around his room. That grin of Sirius's was all too familiar. Unfortunately, this wasn't Hogwarts and James wasn't in the mood for any jokes.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing here? You said 'hell yeah'."

"What?" James asked, his face screwing up in confusion.

"I've been buttering up Rosie. We've got a gig tonight at the Three Broomsticks. She thinks it might attract some of the business that the clubs are seeing and spark more than regulars to show up during the week. She said Madam Puddifoot's had Celestina Warbeck two weeks ago and she was a huge hit for attracting business.

I've already worked it out with Peter and we've created this handy little charm for Remus's keyboard. We just need _you!"_

"You are out of your mind. I have school! I'm _at_ school! And the fact that you somehow got past security at one of the top Auror schools in the country is alarming to say the least."

"A marauder doesn't get caught unless he means to."

James stared at his friend for a few moments and thought he must be crazy. Of course, he'd thought it before. Like the time they decided to become illegal animagi. Or when he decided it would be no big deal for James to date Lily. Or… "No." James said suddenly and watched Sirius' face fall.

"Prongs," Sirius whined. "I'll have you back by 3:00AM. No one has to know, least of all Lily, if that's what you're worried about. We'll be a huge success. You can't back out on me now. We have to try the new song. I assume you've at least looked at it."

"Listen, Sirius," James said, glancing around nervously again, wondering how long he had until someone returned to the dorm. "I have too much to lose. I can't take a chance like this."

"Whatever you say Snivellus. I swear you're turning out to be just like him."

"_Snivellus!" _James roared. Sirius grinned. He had hit the right button.

"The old James Potter would have jumped at a chance like this." Sirius pressed on. "But I guess you've changed now. Talking about getting married…"

James felt his face grow hot. Sirius just didn't understand. This wasn't the same sort of run-of-the-mill prank. This was serious stuff. I mean, OK, it _was_ pretty serious when they decided to break laws at Hogwarts but facing expulsion at this point just wasn't an option. Somehow, this was different and James didn't have the patience or the time to explain it to Sirius just then. "I have not changed," he protested. Sirius looked unconvinced. And James grew more and more frustrated. This was ridiculous, _crazy_, so much to lose…but then, the more James thought of it the more he realized he had risked expulsion and Azkaban and the whole lot before without a moment's hesitation. "I have not changed!" He yelled again more to convince himself now than Sirius who was looking infuriatingly smug. Sirius remained silent, patient, knowing he was only moments away. "Fine! Let's go! I'll show you, Sirius Black! I'm still part of the Marauders! Come on!" Sirius smiled, triumphantly. He knew all along he just had to push the right buttons and James would agree.

"No time to waste then," Sirius said, clapping his hands together and causing the window to spring open all at the same time.

"How did you get here?" James asked curiously peering out of the window as Sirius climbed through and felt around like a blind man for his motorcycle. "Because there are a lot of enchantments—"

"Yes indeed," Sirius muttered. "But nothing I didn't anticipate, especially with—OUCH!" He had found his motorcycle. James clambered out of the window and stood on the roof next to Sirius looking at him like he was insane. "Behold!" Sirius exclaimed, beaming, as he yanked back the invisibility cloak and exposed his brand new motorcycle. James found he could do little more than stare for a beat.

"Hey!" James shouted, suddenly. "Is that mine?" he asked pointing an accusing finger at the cloak in Sirius's hands.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking around bewildered for a moment. "Oh yeah," he said handing it to James. "Keep that. We might need it." Then he fell into silence for a moment, his eyes contemplating his motorcycle like a lover. "Isn't it beautiful?"

James had to agree; it was a nice looking ride and he could easily see himself roaring up to his house fetching Lily on it. "Where did you get the money?" James asked.

Sirius blushed ever so slightly and shrugged. "Picked up some gold here and there."

"You're not still modeling are you?" James asked, as they mounted the bike and prepared for take-off. "It's bloody embarrassing mate."

"Slightly," Sirius agreed. "But my paycheck is anything but embarrassing."

* * *

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks it was to see that set up was already underway. Peter and a brown haired witch were zooming instruments and equipment at dangerous speeds with their wands and slopping butterbeer down their fronts in zealous pursuit of liquid.

"Sierra!?" James exclaimed and the witch turned and beamed. She was a friend of theirs from high school known for her wicked fast wand work and dueling ability, her ridiculously long last name, and her fabulously wealthy father.

"Hey Potter," she said. "Long time no see."

"Sierra!" Sirius cried exuberantly and smothering her in a hug.

"Down boy," she said with a grin. "Got your owl just as I was getting ready for bed last night. Made me happier than anything I could have dreamed about."

Sirius grinned and looked from her to James. James shrugged. This was turning out to look like a very good idea.

Madam Rosmerta found a spare moment between mixing drinks to sidle up to Sirius. She made a formidable sight, her wand drawn and her high spike heels giving her extra inches. "I'm warning you…all of you," she said, giving them each a good glare. "No damaged property, no trouble or you'll never have a drink in this town in your life!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Rosie," Sirius said. "Oh, and, uh…DUCK!" he exclaimed, forcing her head down as a guitar went soaring over their heads just missing them. "Oy! Peabrains! Watch what you're doing!" he shouted, turning from her and approaching his bandmates.

"Don't call me Rosie!" she shouted as she marched back to the bar. When she was out of sight Sirius shared a grin all around. Madam Rosmerta put up a pretense but it was all show. This was going to be the busiest Tuesday night the Three Broomsticks had seen in years.

"Are we doing the new song?" Peter asked, hoping he wouldn't screw up his part.

"Of course," Sirius replied. "So long as Angie gets here." He looked out into the crowd of friendly faces hoping to catch a glimpse of shining blond hair but was disappointed.

"Angie is going to be here?" James asked, his face going white. "She'll tell Lily for sure," James said.

"Leave it to me. I'll make sure she knows what's what. But she's got to be here to sing the song. Not that we don't love your voice James but we were writing the song so we kind of planned it for our vocals."

"Right," James said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Peter stopped what he was doing and fixed Sirius with an expectant look as well.

"What?" Sirius asked, realizing everyone was staring at him.

"Are you and Angie…I mean…_again_?" Peter asked somewhat in shock.

"What!? No, of course not," Sirius said, his shocked expression marred slightly by the nervous and knowing glance he shared with James.

Peter didn't miss it. "Uh-huh. We've heard that before."

"Yeah but—" Sirius cut himself off as he saw Peter shake with silent laughter. He gave them a scowl and turned back to setting up the drum set.

"How did you get my guitar here?" James asked, picking in a seemingly random fashion as he tuned.

"Just told Lily you were letting a replacement borrow it," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Not to be repetitive or anything," James said. "But you've _already_ talked to Angie right? She's not going to, like, bring Lily or something?"

"I hope not. We'd all be in some shit," Peter said.

"I think the bigger fear would be that you were caught leaving school, not if Lily catches you," Sierra said.

Sirius and James looked at each other and both said: "Lily." Sierra burst out laughing.

"I'll catch you later," she said, entering the bar room.

"Relax James," Sirius said, sounding bored. "Angie is practically a Marauder where Lily is decidedly not. She knows Lily. She's not stupid."

Before they were going to play, they put a charm on their instruments to make the sound much softer, so they could do a quick run-through.

Peter played bass guitar, Sirius played drums, Remus played keyboard (though currently the keyboard seemed to play of its own accord which forced them all to keep a steady beat), and James sang and played guitar. Together they made a pretty good ensemble. And, of course, they called themselves THE MARAUDERS.

Just as they were finishing up Angie appeared and clapped enthusiastically as they finished. "That new song is going to sound great tonight!" she said. Catching James's eyes she said, "Somebody's a bad boy!"

"Have I ever been good?" James joked.

"True, you haven't…" Angie said thoughtfully.

"It was all Sirius's idea anyway."

"If you think that gets you off the hook, then you've got another thing coming James Potter!" All five of them turned to see none other than Lily Evans standing there. James felt his stomach bottom out and felt all the blood drain from his face in shock. "I suppose you sneaked away from school to come play tonight?" James cast a desperate glance at Sirius. When none of them said anything Lily turned and walked off.

"You didn't happen to bring the ring, did you? That might take her mind off this little indiscretion," Sirius suggested trying to be lighthearted. James was not amused.

"Bad luck mate," Peter murmured.

"No I didn't bring the ring, damn it! You said—"

"Yeah, I know what I said," Sirius cut James off and turned a scathing look to Angie. Her face glowed red and her face was twisted in genuine guilt. "What did you bring her for?" Sirius asked accusingly.

"I…" Angie sputtered. "You told Lily there was a replacement…I didn't know…" Sirius deflated a bit as he realized Angie had never heard the real plan. James was still in a state of slight panic, however and not ready to let either of them off the hook.

Angie caught sight of James's imminent explosion and, thinking fast, neatly cut him off.

"Don't panic; I'll talk to Lily. In the meantime it wouldn't hurt if you lot started this show and it had better be with Lily's song." Having finished giving orders she moved purposefully away; a woman on a mission.

"Don't worry James," Sirius advised. "Let's just do this."

* * *

When they were all assembled on stage James was surprised to see just how many people had arrived. It appeared that Sirius had owled everyone they had ever known and their next-door neighbors as well.

His eyes scanned the crowd for Lily but he was having trouble seeing through the haze of cigarette smoke. He recognized Sierra enjoying a drink with a couple of other familiar faces. Just as they were about to start he caught sight of a shock of red hair near the door in the back. She was in deep conversation with Angie and it didn't look good. Feeling slightly queasy James heard Sirius count off and they started Lily's song: _Just a Flower_.

"_The stars were just the stars,_

_Until you caught them in your eyes._

"_The sunrise just the morning, _

_Until your smile._

"_You were just another girl,_

_Until I held you in my arms._

"_And a lily was just a flower,_

_Until I met you…"_

James kept trying to watch Lily the whole time, hoping to catch her eye but there was always someone obstructing his view. As it faded into nothingness and people started cheering their approval he caught sight of her. She hadn't left at least though she was quite alone, Angie having disappeared. She wasn't looking at him or anyone, instead she was staring at her finger as it traced the rim of her mug.

Sirius's shout and beat shook him back to the present and he got lost in the new song trying to remember it never having practiced it with the full band before. When the vocals started James moved aside to see Angie in the back with Sirius by the drum set. Angie's part wasn't much actually, she just provided some back-up (which was a pity because her voice was far superior to Sirius's.) But she did seem to be enjoying herself dancing around and blowing kisses.

James thought once he could see Lily grinning despite herself.

_When I was a young boy, _

_I was fond of a good joke or two._

_Slipping Beatles into soup. _

_Or frogs in a girls bed. _

_Guess I never did grow up. _

_Guess I never did change._

_Never said I was a good boy. _

_Who told you that? _

_Never said I followed the rules, _

_Or even the crowd. _

_So I'm just a little bad boy, _

_But I'm still in love with you. _

_I know I'm not what you expected, _

_Not a nice, good young man. _

_But I'll wear shining armor, _

_If that's what you want. _

_Know I never did grow up_

_Not sure if I can change._

_Never said I was a good boy. _

_Who told you that? _

_Never said I followed the rules, _

_Or even the crowd. _

_So I'm just a little bad boy, _

_But I'm still in love with you._

The song, which had been plenty loud and upbeat, got a huge roar from the crowd when it ended. Probably a lot of that had to do with the fact that people listening in were familiar with Sirius and Angie. James had to wonder again whether Sirius was telling the truth about the current state of his and Angie's relationship.

* * *

The Marauders played a couple of sets until they exhausted their repertoire which was admittedly not that large especially since they hadn't done anything since they'd left Hogwarts. Once or twice the keyboard did some strange, slightly unexpected things, but most people were too loud and too drunk to care. It was a lot of fun though; fun that kept growing the more freely the bar flowed. When they were taking down their equipment James saw Madam Rosmerta catch Sirius's eye and she winked. Far from sparking a riot, the band had been a huge hit. Everyone seemed happy.

Except, possibly, Lily.

James fought his way through the crowd but it took him a lot longer than expected. There were so many people here he wanted to stop and talk to; that he hadn't seen in a long time. Eventually though he caught up with Lily who was talking to Sierra, her cheeks glowing red with the good feelings of a beer buzz.

Lily made an excuse and they ducked outside onto the street for some privacy. James blew out a gusty sigh not sure how he should start. Lily just shook her head, taking her time, building herself up.

"I don't want to make a big deal out of this," she said softly.

"But I know it is kind of a big deal."

"You know?" Lily repeated, looking into his face. "You see that is exactly the problem. That's what I'm talking about."

James lifted his eyebrows in surprise as her voice grew louder. "About what…specifically?" James asked tentatively trying to follow her train of thought.

"You never take _anything_ seriously. You could be expelled for this. But do you care? No!"

"Like hell I don't care," James shouted, losing his temper in the face of her unjust general accusations.

"Your actions say the opposite. They always do. And you let your friends control you."

"And _what_ is so bad about that?" James exploded. "All around us people are second-guessing themselves. They won't even come out to a place like this and gather on a regular basis. All I'm trying to do is keep the connection alive; stop the alienation and lessen the fear. I understand the importance of going to school. I'm not lightly throwing it aside. The risk I'm not taking really is not that big. Especially compared to other things I've done in the past."

James stopped though he had more to say. He was slightly alarmed to note that there were tears sparkling in her eyes. "Lil…" he said softly, reaching out to touch her as she shivered in the cold.

She shook him off and wiped her eyes angrily with the back of her hand. "You think I don't realize what the world is like? You think all I do is sit at home and hide afraid to take risks like you? No. But there is a difference between being brave and being stupid. Some things are worth certain consequences.

"Ask yourself, James. Was this really worth possible expulsion?"

James looked at his feet and kicked nervously at the ground trying to fight off the wave of guilt that only Lily could cause him to feel. He was surprised to hear a soft pop and when his head flipped up it was to realize that she had just disapparated.

James stood out in the street for a while weighing his options. Wondering if he should go after Lily and argue some more or just leave it. He decided to just leave it as he was going to have to force Sirius to sneak him back into the dorm soon anyway.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius Black!" Lily shouted, standing in her living room, holding a star next to a very tall Christmas tree.

"The only Sirius you'll ever know," Sirius said, appearing on the stairs. Grinning he came the rest of the way down and plucked the star out of her hands. "Need a few inches love?" he asked, standing on his tiptoes and placing the star on top of the tree.

"Uh…no…" Lily said. "I could have done that with my wand. But, what has you in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Sirius said airily. Lily sniffed the air suspiciously.

"Have you been drinking wellness potion?"

"Just a nip," Sirius admitted amiably. "I went to see the kiddies in the orphanage and a couple of them have nasty coughs."

"Sirius…you have to be careful with that stuff. Too much and you're sky high."

"Nonsense," Sirius said. "I've had much worse in my time."

"Right…well…I was going to ask your opinion on decorating. I was thinking of getting a couple of fairies to float around on the ceiling."

"That would be very romantic wouldn't it?" Sirius asked, his eyes a little misty.

"Uh…yes," Lily replied hesitantly studying Sirius with a mixture of concern and amusement. "Sirius…no more wellness potion, OK?"

"Whatever you say, love. You're sooo smart."

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her decorating. James would be home in a few days and then before they knew it Christmas would be upon them and it was going to have to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Where is he Sirius?" Lily asked nervously wringing her hands as she paced back in forth in front of the fire place. Whatever lingering angry feelings their might have been about the Three Broomsticks performance was forgotten by time away.

"Lily," Sirius said softly, putting his arms around her in a big bear hug. By doing so he effectively stopped her pacing and she laughed into his chest. "He'll be here in a moment."

"OK," Lily said, taking a step back and heaving a deep sigh in an effort to calm herself. Sirius grinned.

Just as the minutes were beginning to wear on to long and Sirius was afraid Lily was about to take up pacing again the front door burst open. James was looking a little wilder than normal, his broom only sort of shouldered, his robes coming off his shoulders and his hair looking incredibly windswept, even for him.

Lily had built up this moment far too much to notice his appearance but Sirius himself had been rather startled at the state of dishevelment. It certainly wasn't without cause.

James put Lily off, which, Sirius imagined, was much harder to do than James made it seem. "Turn on the Wizarding Wireless immediately!" he shouted into her face, though he was looking to Sirius.

Sirius sprang in to action at once, his wand out summoning the wooden box and turning it on. As it zoomed into the living room and settled on the cursed coffee table it switched on. Instead of the cheery holiday music that had been playing lately a tight and haggard sounding voice was reporting news.

And it wasn't good news. There was a really nasty incident in Diagon Alley a few hours ago resulting in one death. The Dark Mark hung over the sky and a great deal of property damage had been done.

The three sank stonily onto the furniture and listened in horror to the continuing bad news. Attacks had happened before, of course. Not the least of which was the one in Hogsmeade that Halloween that nearly resulted in the death of Angela Star. But this was getting a lot of coverage. People were scared. It was the holiday season and this attack had shaken a lot of people.

The night was effectively subdued as they sat for long hours into the night listening to the reports come in. There was no laughter or exuberant home coming celebrations. As a matter of fact, there was very little conversation at all and eventually they all retired, keeping their own thoughts as company.

* * *

Everyone was up early the next morning despite being up late. No one, it seems slept well and the WWN was keeping up a quiet but steady stream of news information in the kitchen now as Lily set out coffee and toast.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, Lily," Sirius said, sipping his coffee. "But this letter from your mother arrived via a man. He seemed most confused. Definitely a muggle."

"Oh," Lily said, a small smile on her face as she pictured the scene with the post man coming to visit. "Thank you."

Everyone was awkwardly silent as she opened the rather lengthy letter and read it silently to herself. After a few moments James leaned over her shoulder and his sharp eyes scanned it quickly.

Lily looked up uneasily but James forced himself to smile. "Let's do it. Let's go visit."

"Oh…but…" Lily said, her eyes widening in shock. She wasn't sure that's what she really wanted to do. In truth she had been avoiding the place since she left. She hadn't, after all, departed on the best of terms and she was not keen on being interrogated about every aspect of her own private life.

"I think we should," James continued. "With stuff like this," he gestured vaguely toward the WWN, "happening you should be with family." He didn't say visiting was important because one or more of them or her might be killed but he didn't have to. It was implicit.

So, Lily and James made a special trip into London and Lily telephoned her house to let them know she and James were going to come visit for a day or two. Her mother was breathlessly ecstatic and kept pestering Lily with questions which she had to cut off because of the pay phone she was on.

"We'll just be gone a day or two," James assured Sirius.

"Where's Lily now?" Sirius asked, glancing around the room as if he expected to see her somewhere.

"Packing I suppose," James said with a shrug.

"Are you going to…you know...?" Sirius asked.

"No! Not at her parent's house," James exclaimed going pale with the thought. "But, I did have the thought that I might talk to her father. At least, try and make myself likable."

"Yes, good thinking," Sirius said.

"No owls," James reminded.

"Right."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck mate."

"Right."

* * *

James and Lily had scarcely left when Angie came rolling out of the fire, brushing ash off her shoulders and looking quite attractive in the low lighting of the Potter living room. Sirius unfolded himself from the couch where he had been absently reading _The Evening Prophet_. It was reporting a slew of gruesome werewolf attacks on a little town not far from London.

"Oh hi," Angie said with a small smile. "Did James make it back all right? I was hoping to see everyone but I wanted to give them a few days."

"James is home but we've all been kind of tense around here. You weren't around when the attacks in Diagon Alley happened, were you?" Sirius asked, suddenly very concerned as he remembered that she worked at _The Daily Prophet_.

"No," Angie said, sinking onto a seat next to him. "But we were very busy reporting it. That was OK though," Angie added. "At least I was distracted from really thinking about what was happening. At least I wasn't at home contemplating the events in my empty flat."

Sirius silently cursed himself for not thinking of her sooner. Of course she would have been frightened. "I stayed with my father last night. Of course, that was just a bit of silliness. But he insisted. After the werewolf attacks from today I didn't think he'd ever let me out of his sight."

"Not so silly," Sirius said seriously. "James and Lily decided they should be with family and just left to stay with Lily's parents for a few days."

"Oh. So they aren't here?"

"Uh…no…" Sirius said, suddenly realizing that things were about to get awkward.

"I see…" Angie said. And they lapsed into silence.

"W…Would you like something to eat?"

"Like dinner you mean?" Angie asked.

"Yes, like dinner."

"I've already had dinner."

"Oh."

More silence.

"Oh! But you haven't. Do you want me to make you something?"

"You don't have to make me something."

"No. No, I want to. Let's see what there is."

* * *

Something about the cooking process, the movement keeping hands occupied, and digesting was calming and lightened the tension hanging in the air. They had decided to keep the WWN off for a while and though the meal was over neither one seemed to want the companionship to come to an end.

"Lily bought some good wine," Sirius said, rummaging around in the kitchen and emerging with a bottle in hand.

"Perhaps we shouldn't open it," Angie said. Sirius shrugged.

"Too late," he said, popping the cork off. He grinned and said, "I'll replace it later. Wine, mademoiselle?" As he said this he produced a very delicate looking goblet in his hand and held it while the bottle poured itself.

"Thank you," she murmured taking the goblet from him. He poured himself one and then carried the bottle into the living room.

For a long time they simply enjoyed the wine and watched the flames in the fireplace. Silence was no longer awkward and Angie reclined against Sirius. "Sing me something sweet," Sirius said after a while.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts," she said in a sing-songy voice.

"Something sweet. With your beautiful voice."

"I don't feel like singing Sirius," Angie said with a sigh.

"Did you like singing at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes," she answered immediately and sat up to turn and face him. "Sirius? Why didn't Remus come?"

"You've been thinking about that too?" Sirius asked gravely. "He never gave me a straight answer even after I offered to pay for him on the Knight Bus. I talked to him briefly via floo network but he seemed a little shifty. I dunno, maybe I'm reading more into this after recent events but something didn't feel right."

"I'm not suggesting that he was involved in anything," Angie said, looking horrified with herself.

"No, I know. I'm not either," Sirius agreed, a nasty shudder taking him for a moment. The thought that one of his very closest friends could be involved in anything so awful chilled the blood.

"It's just that everything is so awful these days. It was so wonderful just to see so many happy familiar faces. I thought that maybe everything was going to be OK. Now…" her eyes sparkled with tears. She sniffed and they subsided. Sirius drained his goblet and set it down on the table. "I'm sorry," Angie said softly after some time.

"You don't have to be sorry," Sirius said, lifting her chin a little with his thumb. She lifted her eyes to his and he gave her a melancholy smile. "I know how you feel."

It wasn't clear who moved first but quite suddenly they were kissing. And this wasn't mindless, meaningless making out in the club. This was Angie kissing Sirius. Sirius kissing Angie. This was I need you and you need me and the world can screw itself for all it mattered at that moment.

Angie shut her eyes tight and let Sirius lead her on a journey of blissful escape.

* * *

A/N: So, I ended up changing quite a lot of this chapter from the original. Which is fine. It is working much more how I want it to. However, the next chapter doesn't entirely flow. For one thing, James is able to come home for Christmas. For another, they go to Lily's parents house but I haven't written anything there yet. I'll try to get the next chapter straightened out quickly. But just be aware if you're reading through this that the next chapter, until I update it, is not entirely in sync with what I have just posted.

Stardust


	8. The Cracking of the Egg

The Last Laugh  
Chapter 13: The Cracking of the Egg  
By: Star*dust  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello!   
  
About the title of this chapter: it has about nothing to do with the chapter but I think it's funny and I like it a lot. Thanks to my girl Diana Snape who came up with it!  
  
OK, Chapter Twelve: I have a few things to say about that.  
I don't know why, but for some reason chapter twelve was blocked from some people. Meaning, the web browser wouldn't let them open the page to go and read it (and I'm one of them, by the way) So, if you can't read chapter twelve, for whatever reason I will be happy to e-mail it to you just like I did for potterschik. (HI!)   
  
Another thing, that chapter may have been confusing because it seemed a little rushed to me, so if you have questions please ask.  
  
And, another thing, if you leave your e-mail I will automatically add you to this little mailing list that I have that I send out when I update The Last Laugh. I only use it for this story, so if you want me to e-mail you when I update just leave your e-mail, and let me know if you don't want to do that, otherwise I'll add you anyway.   
  
OK, with that out of the way, I think I'm done now. Happy reading! (Where the hell did that come from? It sounds much too perky…)  
  
  
  
  
  
For a moment both parties (Angie and Sirius) were quite enjoying themselves. But then of course, Angie had to turn on her brain. And, in another moment, she realized what she was doing and everything came to a screeching halt as she quickly pulled away from Sirius.   
  
"Damn you, Black!" She shouted as she stood up. "You don't just kiss me like that!" A smile was starting to curl the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Why not? You seemed to be enjoying it." He said, the smile broadening. Angie gave him a Look.  
  
"It wasn't that good anyway." She snapped and Sirius almost started laughing. She was just being Angie: stubborn.  
  
"Really?" He asked. "And who, might I ask, has kissed better than I have?" He said leaning back in his seat, confidently.  
  
"Plenty of people. And don't look so smug!" She snapped.  
  
"Who? I want to know?" He repeated.  
  
"There's lots of people…like…like…Amos Diggory!" She said triumphantly. Sirius really did laugh at this.   
  
"Oh that's rich! Pretty boy Hufflepuff can kiss better than I can? That's hilarious!" He said laughing some more. Angie blushed slightly.  
  
"And how would you know? Have you ever kissed him?" She asked. "Besides, he's older, and much more mature than you ever could be."  
  
"Angie, please. Don't lie to yourself." Sirius told her. Angie gasped and put her hand dramatically on her heart. (A/N: This is the point of time where an inserted eye roll should appear. She reminds me of Harmony. These fake dramatics! Honestly!)  
  
"You're the one who tells lies!" She snapped. "I seem to recall a time when that broke us up once before!" She yelled growing angry. He had no right to just kiss her like that! Why shouldn't she be angry? She thought as her emotions started to build.  
  
Sirius, totally ignoring the last remark, was still on about Amos Diggory. "This is not right! I can't have you honestly thinking that DIGGORY can kiss better than I can!"  
  
"Will you shut up about it?" She shouted.  
  
"No!" He said standing up. "I can't believe that you are sitting here yelling at me! I didn't do anything wrong. You didn't even object right away."  
  
"I was caught off guard! You can't just kiss me like that!" She yelled, desperately wishing she was taller, as she now had to look UP at him.   
  
"Than don't give me any mixed signals!" Angie didn't have a response for that.   
  
"Diggory still kisses better than you do!" She yelled, lamely.   
  
"Nice come back." Sirius said sarcastically.   
  
"Well, Diggory can kiss better than you and that's the end of it."  
  
"That's just wrong!" He yelled. And then, quite unexpectedly he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It lasted slightly longer than the first kiss.  
  
Angie, didn't make any objections, he noted. And then, pulled away. "There!" He said confidently.  
  
For a while, Angie didn't move at all. She started to shake her head. And finally, after slightly recovering she spoke, "Nothing."   
  
Sirius was grinning. He knew she was lying because she was gripping the chair so hard he thought she might break it!   
  
"What the hell are you grinning at?" She asked, now quickly overcoming the shock.   
  
"Nothing," He said innocently. (A/N: Sirius, innocent? OK…)  
  
"Diggory is so much better!" She yelled again, for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"What?" He couldn't believe she was still denying his talents.   
  
"Get over yourself!" She exclaimed.  
  
Then, of course, he had to kiss her again!   
  
This time Lily happened to look out the window, having finished her conversation with James. That was a little shocking.   
  
However much she wanted to tear herself away she couldn't. She just had to watch.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sirius pulled away. "There, I don't care if you deny it, but that was a hell of a lot better than anything Amos Diggory could throw at you!" He turned his back on her, not needing to look back to see her fall into the chair from her weakened knees. He knew he was the master.   
  
He left her to sit in shock as he walked inside.   
  
Lily quickly ran up the stairs so she wouldn't be discovered spying. Once locked in her room she burst out laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie sat in the chair in shock. She would never ever admit it, but Sirius Black was the BEST kisser, there ever would be. Though, he need not know it. His ego was already roughly the size of Hogwarts and growing by the second.  
  
It took her quite sometime just to get over that kiss. He had kissed her before in school, but this was different.   
  
He'd been holding out of her! Suddenly, for some strange reason she got angry.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day was sort of awkward. Sirius sort of strutted around and Angie tried to avoid him. The whole time Lily was shaking with silent laughter.   
  
Finally, Lily had to do something! This was getting ridiculous.   
  
"You guys are acting really…strange." She said.  
  
"Strange! What do you mean, "strange"?" Angie asked.  
  
"I don't know… not normal?" She suggested.  
  
"She's just pissed because I kissed her last night and she won't admit that I'm the best!" Sirius said; much to Angie's dismay. Her mouth sort of hung open in shock.  
  
Lily laughed so hard Angie could have sworn she was on crack.   
  
"Sirius Black! You-" Angie stopped herself. Don't overeact, she told herself. "Had no right to tell her that!"  
  
"Well, if you would stop denying it maybe I wouldn't have to." The ever-confident Sirius Black told her.  
  
"I already knew." Lily said after she had recovered from laughing.  
  
"What!?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"I saw you from the kitchen window last night."  
  
Sirius and Angie didn't say anything for a while. So, finally Angie asked a question.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Why not? It's not like the conversation was going anywhere." Angie let her mouth hang slightly open. Then she got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily shouted. "Sometimes you can be a real asshole!" She followed Angie up the stairs.  
  
Sirius was strongly reminded of the many times during school when Angie and he were going through a break-up. The guys would sit around joking and the girls would get pissed off.  
  
~*~   
  
After a while Sirius got up and went upstairs. He figured he better try to make peace with the other species.   
  
He found them outside on the balcony off Angie's room. Lily saw Sirius and she came inside leaving Angie alone outside.  
  
"Good luck," He said to him. "You're going to need it." Then she walked out of the room. Rather encouraging, wasn't it?  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and stepped out onto the balcony. He pulled his cloak tightly around him. There was an icy wind on the air.  
  
"Angie-" He began.  
  
"What?" She cut him off. She was NOT going to make this any easier for him.  
  
"Look, I'm… I'm…" Damn her! Sirius thought; This was not easy and she knew it. "Well, I'm sorry." She just gave him a look.  
  
Angie looked slightly dangerous sitting on the edge of the balcony; her back to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," He repeated, sounding much more sincere. "I should have never said that. It was insensitive, and, if you want to know the truth, untrue. I wanted to kiss you because I like to you. You're the most beautiful wonderful person I ever met. But I just can't help it. I'm not a serious person. You know me, always joking around." Angie looked down and shivered.  
  
"You look cold." He said; wrapping his cloak around her shoulders.   
  
"Thank you," She said. Sirius sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, thank you for…apologizing." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Don't spread it around. It could ruin my reputation." He grinned and Angie laughed.  
  
"Oh heaven forbid!" She said with mock concern.  
  
"So, are we OK?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Just one more thing: don't just kiss me. Ask, first. I'd like some heads up."  
  
"I can handle that." Sirius said laughing.  
  
While they were talking it had started to snow; and small white snowflakes had begun to settle on and around them. Snowflakes settled on Angie's eyelashes and made her look like a gorgeous fairy princess. Sirius put his hand on her cheek and gently brushed away a snowflake with his thumb.  
  
"Angela, can I kiss you?"   
  
"OK," She whispered; as he leaned forward and gently kissed her.  
  
"You're cold," She said to him.  
  
"Believe me, I noticed." Sirius said, she laughed. Suddenly, before she knew what was happening he scooped her up and carried her inside; through the bedroom; down the stairs; and into the living room.  
  
The whole time Angie was half-laughing/ half-screaming for him to put her down. And Sirius had started, of all things, singing.  
  
"Do you believe in magic? In a young girl's heart…"   
  
Lily looked into the living room and raised an eyebrow. She got a look that plainly said: "You're insane" and left saying "Ooooooookkk."   
  
~*~  
  
The months of February and March passed without much event. Lily got her own monthly column in Teen Witch Weekly. Angie got her own place to live. Remus was virtually unheard of. Sirius and Angie wrote a new song for The Marauders band.   
  
On Valentine's Day Sirius set a new record. He went on twelve different dates. (Angie and Sirius were still denying that they liked each other though they kept kissing. *eye roll* And agreed that they weren't dating, though they went out often.) Almost all of which resulted in something thrown at him. Then the twelve date was: guess who? Angie! Duh! They went out and partied but don't forget, their not going out. *eye roll* (A/N: My characters are being so stupid it's funny. I mean, why don't they just get together? Honestly!)  
  
Now it was spring time recess. The weather was absolutely gorgeous. Lily actually wore shorts! (A/N: I'm dreaming for winter to get over!!!) James came home! Sirius and Angie stayed away the first day fearing it would be too… personal for them to stay there with the Lily and James.  
  
Tonight they were all going out to a nice restaurant. A muggle one, but it the BEST food. Sirius and James were all done up in tuxes. (Angie nearly died from laughter when she saw Sirius) Angie and Lily had nice dresses.  
  
~*~  
  
(In Lily's bedroom before they are ready to leave) (A/N: For some reason I started writing this like it were a play. Giving you the setting and stuff. Don't worry about me, I'm little off at the moment…)  
  
"Where exactly is this place we're going to?" Angie asked.  
  
"It's in London," Lily replied. "It's so nice! You'll love it! The food is wonderful! There's dancing and a live piano player and excellent service…really expensive."  
  
"That's what James said. Are you sure it's OK? I can pay for mine at least."  
  
"We've been through this! James is paying for it all. Think of it as…a Christmas present, since Christmas was really weird this year." Lily said. "We're paying. You sound like my parents. All they do is argue about who gets to pay the check." Angie laughed as she fixed her hair.   
  
"OK, I get the picture," She said. "Lily, which shoes?" She asked holding up two pairs.   
  
"Well, the ones on the right came with the dress, didn't they?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, but these other ones might look better. I know I have some shoes that would look just perfect but they're at home! I can't live with just two pairs! I need my shoes closet!" Angie exclaimed. Lily laughed.   
  
"The ones on the right," She said, "Definitely,"  
  
"Lily! Angela!" James called.  
  
Lily laughed as led the way out into the hallway. "He still calls you 'Angela'"  
  
"I know. I guess he feels distanced from me because I had the audacity to dump him, instead of the other way around." Lily and Angie were filled with laughter. It was as hilarious as it had been when it had happened. Angie had been the first girl ever to dump James Potter! It was classic. The look on his face was classic.  
  
The girls walked down the stairs, still laughing. James was waiting and Sirius was lounging on the couch. He started when they came down the stairs.  
  
He had never seen them all done up and pretty like that. And they had never seen him like 'that'. Though, the girls didn't have quite the same reaction as he did…  
  
Sirius jumped up from his seat. It suddenly seemed important that he be polite and mind his manners, which was something that had never before crossed the mind of Sirius Black.   
  
Angie started laughing. Lily and James just stared at her. "Sirius Black in a penguin suit!" She exclaimed as she started laughing again. Sirius blushed.  
  
"Get over yourself, china doll!" He shot back.  
  
"It's still not as funny as your tux!" Angie said.   
  
"Are we going or not?" Lily asked. They group apparated outside the restaurant.   
  
The restaurant looked impressive and expensive and nice. "Does this mean I have to behave myself?" Sirius asked as they walked into the restaurant.   
  
"You better not get us thrown out!" James said. "Reservations for Potter," James said to the host.   
  
"Right this way sir," The man said leading to their table. They went through a set of open French doors and sat at a table out on the terrace. The soft sounds of the piano could be heard through the open doors.   
  
Sirius was looking at the menu. "What the hell is that?" He asked pointing to something on the menu.   
  
"Sirius!" Lily hissed.   
  
"Oh right! I'll behave myself now." He said.  
  
"That's a good puppy," Angie said patting him on the head.  
  
"Woof!" He replied. Lily and James looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
When the waiter came to take their order Sirius closed his eyes and pointed to something. "I'll take that, whatever it is." He said.   
  
After they had finished eating they got up and danced.  
  
"So, did you like the food?" Angie asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, it was good, whatever 'it was.' But I still prefer Mrs. Potter's homecookin'. Lily's not bad either." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't know what you are going to do when Lily won't cook for you anymore and they finally tell you to quit coming over." Angie said. "You'd starve,"  
  
"They would never do that to me!" Sirius said with mock-dramatics. "But if they did then I'd just come over to your house and mooch off of you."   
  
"In your dreams," Angie said. "Sometimes, I swear you ARE a little puppy. Always hanging around and having someone cook for you. You're pathetic."  
  
"Thanks! You're wonderful too." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime," There was a long pause, so naturally Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"China doll,"   
  
"Don't make fun of me. You know you like this dress." She said with a grin.  
  
"You're telling me." He said. "Did I just say that out loud?" Angie laughed.  
  
"I love you," She said without meaning to. She dropped her hands to her sides. "Um… I need to sit down. I'm getting tired." Sirius kind of followed her back to the table wondering if she had really just said that.   
  
~*~  
  
James looked into Lily's brilliant green eyes as they danced.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked.  
  
"You," He said. "Just thinking how beautiful you are. How lucky I am." Lily smiled. Actually he was wondering if the moment was right to propose to her. He loved her so much and there were so many times when he wanted to ask. But the moment wasn't right. He wanted it to be a private romantic thing. This was romantic but he was nervous. He didn't have it planned out. Should he? Shouldn't he?   
  
Just then he saw Angie leave the dance floor abruptly in the middle of a song and sit down at the table. Sirius followed strangely behind. James frowned.  
  
"Let's go sit down," Lily glanced over at the table and agreed.   
  
"Why'd you stop dancing?" James asked as he sat down. Angie shot a nervous glance at Sirius.  
  
"Angie was tired." He said, to her relief. James still thought it odd. Soon, they left.   
  
~*~  
  
"Angie," Sirius called as she started to go up the stairs first thing when they got back to the Potter home. "Can we talk?" He said tilting towards the door, indicating they should go outside, somewhere private.   
  
"Can I change first?" She asked not looking at him.  
  
"If you must, but I rather like to look at you in that dress." Angie quickly rushed up the stairs without a word. Sirius frowned.  
  
Lily came up soon after and Angie was waiting.  
  
"Lily! Can we talk?" Angie asked, she seemed kind of nervous.  
  
"Of course!" Lily said. "What's up?"  
  
"I did something really stupid!" Angie said immediately.  
  
"What did you do?" Lily asked, trying to imagine what was so stupid.  
  
"I told Sirius that… that I love him." Angie said.  
  
Whatever Lily had expected Angie to say, it wasn't that. "Oh…" She said, not knowing what to do. "Do you? Love him, I mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's just it! I don't know. He's so… he's so Sirius! And I don't know if that's what I want. He's hurt me, badly, before. You know that." She said. "I don't know if I love him or he just gets to me, or I'm attracted to his good looks or some combination of the above. I just don't know! Lily, help!"  
  
"Well," Lily said slowly. "What DO you like about Sirius?"  
  
"Well… he makes me laugh. He CAN be really sweet. He kisses like no one I've ever known." Lily laughed and Angie half-expected to hear an 'I knew it!' from the other side of the door. "He does look good. He's caring, when he wants to be. He can always see the lighter side of everything. He definitely keeps things interesting. But… on the other hand he can be a real jerk! Insensitive, conceded, and everything else! And he knows he looks good, so he never has a shortage of girls lined up."  
  
"That's true. But somehow you seem to jump to the front of the line. This is like… the fifth time. That tells you something." Lily said.  
  
"Either he really does care about me, or we're both really stupid." Angie said.  
  
"You're not stupid!" Lily said. "I can tell. Sirius has his flaws. But so does James. Let me tell you. I think what you have to figure out is: do you want to be with him, or not."  
  
"I don't know. He wants to talk. I don't. I want to avoid him."  
  
"You can't keep avoiding him."  
  
"Watch me! I always avoid my problems."  
  
"I'd hardly call Sirius a problem." Lily said.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him yet. I'm nervous. What's he going to say? Can I survive another relationship with him? Am I ready for another relationship with him? I don't know Lily. I can't talk to him right now. Please don't let him come up here. Not yet."  
  
"OK, but you've got to talk to him sometime." Angie nodded. "I'm going downstairs, but I won't let Sirius come up. I can't believe you said that!"  
  
"Either can I," Angie said to herself as Lily left. Angie sighed and sank into a chair. Did she really care for Sirius… or did she care for his handsome face? Angie changed out of her dress and let her hair down.   
  
The night was clear and warm. She opened the doors to the balcony and let the soft wind blow through her hair.   
  
~*~  
  
Lily came downstairs, changed. (A/N: Meaning she had changed her clothes. Just in case anyone was confused…) James and Sirius were talking by the fire.  
  
"Where's Angie?" Sirius asked immediately.  
  
"Upstairs," Lily said. Sirius started to get up. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Why?" He asked. "I don't see what the problem is." He stood up but Lily firmly put a hand on his shoulder and held him back.  
  
"Trust me. Don't go up there. She'll talk when she's ready." Lily told him.  
  
"Women!" Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Men!" Lily said in the same tone of voice. Sirius, who looked slightly angry, went outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat down next to James. "I'm glad you're home. I wish you didn't have to leave again,"  
  
"I wish I didn't have to leave either." James said brining her into his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius wandered around outside for a while. It was a beautiful night. Warm, but a nice wind blew. He saw a light on and went over to it.   
  
Lily's bedroom. The balcony doors were open; and before he turned away Angie walked out onto the balcony.   
  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun…" Sirius said with a grin. Angie started. She had not noticed him standing down there.  
  
"Ay me!" She cried dramatically, playing along with Sirius's game. She thought it was hilarious he was reciting Shakespeare, and she now knew he was unavoidable. So, why not play along?  
  
"She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel!... And some other shit." Angie laughed.   
  
"O, Romeo, you're so articulate." Angie said.  
  
"Thank you," He said.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked from above.  
  
"Wandering." Sirius said. "But perhaps it is not coincidence that I should run into you tonight. Just as Romeo happened to stumble upon Juliet's counsel."  
  
"And what became of Romeo and Juliet? They died, did they not? I bid thee good night." She said shortly and turned to go.  
  
"Angela!" Sirius yelled. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Angie came back. "I'm not sure, and that's the problem."   
  
"Then it never happened." Sirius said referring to the 'I love you'. "We won't talk about it. Forget it!"   
  
There was a pause. "What if I want 'it' to have happened?" She said softly, looking at anything but him.  
  
"Then what is the problem? You seem to have made up your mind."  
  
"Things are more complicated than that! You can't just take it away or put it back so easily. And how do I know to trust you with something so precious that I could give? Your hands are already stained with my mistrust."  
  
"Stop talking in riddles!" Sirius yelled. "We are NOT Romeo and Juliet! You are not making sense."  
  
"I am. To those who know how to read it."  
  
"Then show me how." Angie stopped suddenly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Show me."  
  
"I've tried. How many times was it… four?" Angie was getting angry.  
  
"I did not come here to fight with you!"  
  
"Then why did you come? To recite bullshit lines from Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"I take back the line about speaking again bright angel!"   
  
"What did you just say?" Angie yelled.  
  
"Angie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that!" Sirius cried desperately. He knew she was very close to either throwing something at him or leaving. "I came here because I wanted to know if you really meant what you said."  
  
"Does it matter to you, in the end?"  
  
"Of course, it does."  
  
"Did it ever matter to you before? You seem to love to use those words in school. But they didn't seem to have anything to them."  
  
"We're not in school anymore! You are the only girl. And you always will be, if that's what you want. But you don't seem to know what you want anymore."  
  
"Don't blame this on me. You are the one who always broke us up."  
  
"I'll give you that, but…" Sirius closed his eyes, as if deep in thought. "Why do you think we went out four times?" He asked opening them again.   
  
"Be careful what you say," Angie warned.  
  
"You are the most amazing person. The best girl I've ever been with. I know I can be VERY hard to deal with, sometimes. But I still love you. I always will."  
  
Angie started to cry. "Why should I trust you?" Her voice was shaky.  
  
"You have no reason to. I understand that. But I don't want to lose you. I want to be serious about this. I'm sorry for everything. But when I look at Lily and James, I want that. I know you do too. And, I know that you are the only person who could ever fill that space."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." Angie said.  
  
"That hurts," Sirius said.  
  
"It should! You had no idea what you did to me in school. And I'm sure you have no idea what you are doing now. Don't make this another thing I have to survive, because I don't think I can."  
  
"I love you. I really do. No more messing around. No more denying it. I'm not going to dance around the subject. I love you. And I know you love me too."  
  
"Don't make assumptions."   
  
"Don't be sarcastic."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"Then let Shakespeare… 'To thine own self be true.'" Angie started to cry harder. Tears flowed and she took in her breath sharply. She was afraid of what might happen. But she knew this is what she wanted. She took a deep breath, and stopped crying.   
  
Then she hopped over the fence and softly onto the grass beside a stunned Sirius.  
  
"Are you for real?" She asked, now that she stood beside him.  
  
"Last I checked. You can't see through me can you?" He asked looking down. "I'm as real as they come, Angela Star." He said much more seriously.  
  
"Then, those three words, I said tonight are true. My heart's deepest desire. Sirius Black, I am desperately in love with you."   
  
And then, totally ruining the moment, Sirius said. "Oh good I'm not the only one." Angie just stared. "What? It's a joke." Sirius said. "Lighten up. Chill out. I'm not good at this being "serious" thing-" Angie cut him off, quite abruptly. She kissed him, which was a surprise, as she had asked him not to do that very thing to her.  
  
Outside, the wind rustled the leaves in the trees. Summer was fast approaching. Two young lovers stood under the oak tree, holding hands.  
  
And inside, James held Lily as she was drifting into sleep. What a peaceful night…  
  
~*~  
  
WHAM!   
  
Lily hit the floor…hard! For a moment, she could take in no air. She lay flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Sunlight was streaming in the window.  
  
James was breathing heavily in the bed, still asleep. Lily lay quite still for a very long time. Ever since Halloween she would have troubled sleep, often.  
  
Usually she could never understand what they meant, and in a couple of hours most of the dream was gone.   
  
Lily tried to recall what she was dreaming about. There had been a young girl. She looked nearly identical to Angie. Blonde hair, same slender build, same profile, except for the eyes, which were very dark. There had been a necklace…and another necklace…and… she was losing it already…  
  
Lily sighed and got up. She looked out the window and noticed the sun was low in the sky. It must be early morning. Probably less than an hour after sunrise, but she felt awake and wasn't eager to have any more troubling dreams. She went downstairs and was surprised to see Sirius sleeping his usual spot on the couch, but Angie was there too. In the chair. She had been writing something. The parchment and quill lay on the floor and the ink bottle on the table.   
  
Lily shrugged and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.   
  
Her small owl, Hedwig, greeted her.   
  
"Good morning," She said to the owl as she untied the letter from it's leg. It was from Peter.  
  
Hello! Hello! I bring greetings to you from the Leaky Cauldron. I am staying here for a while. It is a rather enjoyable place.   
  
I hope you all were OK during the lock down. It was quite unnerving. But everything seems to be back to normal here.   
  
We've got to get together and start lining up some stuff for the band. By the way, anyone talked to Remus? He seems a bit… distant.   
  
Anyway, I don't have much news now. I'll write you soon. And, if not before, I'll see you at the World Cup. Thanks for the ticket! I can't wait!  
  
Wormtail   
  
Lily smiled as she rolled up the letter and set it on the table for James to read. No sooner had she done so, James Potter came walking through the door.  
  
"What's with them?" James asked, pointing over his shoulder.  
  
"I have no idea. Apparently they had a change of heart…" James came over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Good morning!" He said. Lily giggled.  
  
"Good morning,"   
  
"What are we having for breakfast?" James asked.   
  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." Lily said.   
  
"How about we start with eggs? I'll help." Lily laughed. She knew James had never ever cooked in his life. He had probably never even tried to.  
  
"OK," She said. James picked up the egg.   
  
"OK, how hard can this be?" He tried unsuccessfully to crack it. So, he hit it harder. It cracked slightly. Then, he held it over the pan and tried to break it open, what he accomplished was something quite different.   
  
He pretty much crushed it in his hands, splattering egg everywhere and all over himself! Lily was rolling with laughter as James cleaned things up with a grin.   
  
"Perhaps, I should make the breakfast. We might have enough eggs that way," Lily said.   
  
"OK. I'll pour the milk, then. I can handle that."  
  
Lily started cooking up the eggs and pretty soon Sirius and Angie came into the kitchen, holding hands. Lily always insisted upon cooking mostly without magic. She insisted it tasted better that way.   
  
Lily and James exchanged looks. James stood and watched what she was doing over her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Watching. What do you think is up with them?" He whispered, referring to Angie and Sirius.  
  
"You tell me," Lily whispered back. Angie yawned.  
  
"What time is it?" Angie asked sleepily.   
  
"It's about ten o'clock." Lily told her.  
  
"No wonder I'm so tired." She said leaning her head on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"What time did you go to bed last night?" James asked, innocently enough.  
  
"I don't know. I think a little before 6:00. Right?" She asked looking at Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, around sunrise. It was a late night…" Sirius replied. Lily started coughing and she and James exchanged another look. Sirius and Angie were too tired to notice.  
  
"What exactly were you two doing until dawn?" James asked, grinning.  
  
"We were just- James Potter!" Angie shouted, realizing what was going on.  
  
"We know where his mind was," Sirius said.   
  
"Hey Lily! How are those eggs coming?" James asked.   
  
"Watch out!" She yelled, and James sprang out of the way as she tossed the scrambled eggs from the frying pan perfectly on to Sirius's plate. They all started laughing.   
  
"I can't believe you made that shot!" Angie said.   
  
"More eggs coming up!"  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of spring break was loads of fun. They went out places and just hung out together.   
  
Angie and Sirius had even set to work on a new song for The Marauders.   
  
But all too soon the week was over and James had to leave again. The ring was still safely in his pocket. He was more nervous than ever about it.  
  
He had fought with himself many times over break but the right moment never seemed to be there. So, he put it off once again.   
  
James set out on his new broom early Sunday morning. Angie left soon after, she had to go back to work Monday, and so did Sirius. Lily was getting behind on the column she had to submit, so Monday was a full work day for them all.   
  
~*~  
  
Slowly, but surely the rainy days of April faded into sunny days of May. Gradually the days grew longer. Sirius was seen less and less and Lily was waited breathlessly for James to graduate.   
  
The month of May James sent very few letters. They (meaing all the people at his school) were sent out into the woods by themselves as sort of a final exam. They had to fend for themselves and always be on alert.   
  
The last week before graduation they would be sent out on actual assignments with trained professionals.   
  
It was NOT easy.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the day before graduation, when Lily had another dream. Sirius happened to be sleeping on the couch this evening.   
  
Lily had some trouble getting to sleep. When she finally had things came to her and for some reason she was troubled by it.   
  
It was like a series of different things. First she saw herself looking in a mirror, then she was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, at night. Then, there was this diamond necklace: KZ were the charms on it. Then she saw herself in the mirror again.  
  
This dream faded into another. She saw Dumbledore, he had a tear sliding down his cheek. Then, she was screaming for James. She was running, but she didn't want to.  
  
Then, she saw her sister. She was screaming, something was on her doorstep, it was crying, and Lily suddenly felt like it was her fault. She started to run towards her sister. Lily had to stop her. It was Lily's fault.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Someone was shouting. Lily opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked faintly sitting up and looking around. Sirius looked concerned. They were in the hallway.  
  
"You were dreaming. When I came up here, you were yelling about James, and then you started to run. I thought you were going to fall down the stairs! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes,… I just. I don't know. I have strange dreams…"  
  
"About what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But lately, all of them have had this diamond necklace in them. I can't remember anything else." She said.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to sleep. I'll sleep in the chair in your room, just in case." Sirius said. He was very concerned.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Lily went out to the school. They had a large ceremony out on the grounds. The sun was shining, and the day was progressively getting hotter.   
  
Lily found a couple of girls who had been in Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and sat down with them. They talked for a while.   
  
"Are you and James…getting married?" Kelly Matthews (soon to become Prewett) asked Lily eagerly.  
  
"No," Lily said, enviously looking at the diamond on Kelly's hand. "We're just kind of taking things slow. And he's been at school… you know how it is,"  
  
"Did you hear about the Bones's?" She asked quickly changing subjects. "It's so scary. You never think it will happen to anyone you know, but that really hit close to home." She said.  
  
"I know. I feel so horrible about Susan. She's only a baby. It's just the most horrible thing imaginable!"  
  
"I'm so scared about Bill, my fiancé, becoming an auror and all. I want to be one too, you know, I stand for all that, but it's just so scary. Anything could happen to him out there. My worst fear is that one day I'll get a letter from the ministry, Sorry to inform you… I don't think I could stand it." She once again abruptly changed the subject. Lily was about to express her feelings about James becoming an auror too, when suddenly Alastor Moody stood up on the podium in front of them. (A/N: Typical right?)   
  
A silence fell over the crowd. He was well known. He was just starting to make his mark as a well-known auror and he often taught at the school, so it wasn't a surprise that he was speaking at the end of term.  
  
"Well, you've made it." He began. "You survived your training and are now ready to take evil on first hand. Every one of you has a bright future ahead. This was just the beginning…" He continued for nearly twenty minutes making remarks about some of the past years moments and accidents and always talking about constant vigilance and always being careful. "…And now I'll leave you with a few words of caution. Always be on the look-out, don't be quick to trust and know where your allies lie. Well, class, you made it!" And that was that.   
  
~*~  
  
Lily brought James home immediately since there was going to be a huge party at their house with loads of other aurors who had graduated with James.  
  
In the backyard they had set up. The day was looking great! People started arriving in no time. Dumbledore managed to come by briefly, because school was still in session. There were more than a hundred people all buzzing around the back yard. Most of them were from Hogwarts.   
  
Sirius was having a blast and everyone was talking about how Angie and Sirius were kind of back together and how Kelly Matthews and Bill Prewett were engaged.  
  
Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. James, after a couple glasses of wine, went to consult Sirius, to see if it was a good idea to pull the ring on Lily.  
  
By the time evening was setting in, everyone was calling for a song. Remus was not from this little get together, so The Marauders recruited Matt McKinnon to play keyboard. But, just as they were about to play, Remus showed up. He didn't look well, but he played the keyboard with them anyway.   
  
They even tried out the new song Angie and Sirius had written. It was so perfect Lily thought she would never stop laughing. It was the story of their lives!  
  
The chorus went like this:  
  
I don't know whether to kill you or to kiss you  
Both options have their appeal  
I don't know if I really should hate you  
Or if these feelings are real  
I haven't yet decided if you're what I want  
But when you're around me I can't see straight  
I don't know if this is loathing or love  
  
(A/N: It's perfect, right? Thanks again to Harmony!)  
  
When dark had settled in the Marauders and a few others put on a fireworks show. James put a lily in the sky. Lily's face turned scarlet, but most people said "Awww…" There was a werewolf, a dog, a stag, a rat, a mushroom, a lion, a broom, and just some cool designs.  
  
Lily and James finally kicked everyone out a few hours after midnight and decided to clean everything up the next day.  
  
Angie and Sirius stayed in the guest rooms (Actually, Sirius took the living room couch…)   
  
IT WAS FINALLY SUMMER!!!   
  
~*~  
  
Sunday June 29th:  
  
Sundays were days for Lily and James to do their shopping and all their errands. Most of the rest of the week he went to the ministry for more auror training. He would officially start in October.   
  
They happened to be in Diagon Alley at the moment. It was hot as hell and James was buying an ice cream cone. Lily had gone off somewhere, doing God knows what!  
  
When they finally met up Lily was carrying something in her arms. James's worst fears were confirmed as she came closer to him.  
  
"What is that?" He asked.  
  
"What does it look like?" Lily asked. "It's a cat."  
  
"Why do you have a cat?" James asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Because I bought it,"   
  
"I gathered that much, but why?"  
  
"Isn't he just he cutest little thing?" She asked petting him and speaking baby-talk.  
  
"He looks like a run-over dirty pillow."  
  
"James, you'll hurt his feelings!"  
  
"Lily! It's a cat! It can't understand us!"  
  
"Cats are very intelligent creatures."  
  
"Lily, we have an owl. Cats eat owls. I don't care how smart you think this cat is, it still has instincts. And I am not going to have my baby owl get swallowed up by a cat that's going bald!"   
  
"He is not going bald!"  
  
"Then why is hair coming off of him every time you pet it?"  
  
"He's shedding. All cats do that and so do dogs."  
  
"Lily, that cat is not coming in the house."  
  
"I say he is."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"He'll think you don't want him if you say that,"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"What do you have against cats?"  
  
"They eat birds,"  
  
"Hedwig is high up in her cage, and she can easily get away. Besides, he's not going to get Hedwig."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"How do you know he is?"  
  
"Lily, we are getting no where,"  
  
"That's exactly why you should just give up and let me take him home,"  
  
"Not a chance!"  
  
"You know I'm going to win this argument anyway, so why don't you save yourself a lot of trouble and just give in right now."  
  
"NO! I am not having a cat in the house!"  
  
"I am not, not having the cat in the house,"  
  
James put his head in his hands and started to chuckle.  
  
"Excuse me, but what exactly is so funny?" Lily asked.  
  
"Think about it, Lil, we're arguing about nothing."  
  
"Exactly. Let's go home and think of a name for the cat now."  
  
"Hold up, why don't we take the cat back to the store and get our money back and then go home."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Lily, this is silly,"  
  
"I know. It's just a cat, I don't see what the big deal is. You're not even home half the time anyway,"  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"We can name him James," James paused.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Come on, isn't he cute?" Lily said showing him to James.  
  
"Lily…"  
  
"James,"  
  
"I'm not going to win this, am I?"  
  
"No," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"If he does ANYTHING threatening to Hedwig I'm kicking him out!"  
  
"He won't, will you James?" Lily asked stroking the gray and white striped tabby cat.  
  
~*~  
  
Monday July 21st:  
  
Dinner time was about six o'clock in the evening. Lily cooked spaghetti. (A/N:??? I don't know why spaghetti, but hey, it's something to eat.)  
  
Angie was helping Lily set the table and Sirius was out tinkering with his motorcycle when James came home.  
  
"SIRIUS! DINNER!" Angie yelled out the door. In a few minutes Sirius came in and sat down next to Angie. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then grabbed a big pan full of pasta.   
  
Lily watched in amusement as he got Angie all her food for her and even buttered her roll. They were like so… mushy? It was never like this before. They never did things for each other. They would either be screaming at each other or making out. It was never like… this. And this had been going on since April.   
  
"Oh! Lily, I forgot to tell you, next weekend we're supposed to go to Kelly Matthews and Bill Prewett's wedding." James said, sometime towards the middle of dinner.  
  
"What am I going to wear?" (A/N: First words out of any girls mouth, right?)  
  
"I don't know, just wear some dress robes. Is it that big of a deal?" James asked.  
  
"James! This is a wedding. And not only that, Kelly is very rich and I have to look good, or she'll say something."  
  
"I thought you two were friends,"  
  
"We are,"   
  
"You basically just said she was a rich bitch, sounds like a real close friend,"  
  
"James! I did not say that. She can be a little stuck up but she's nice."  
  
"OK, I guess it's a girl thing."  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner Angie and Sirius started to walk towards the door, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Just for a walk," Angie said as they disappeared outside. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Does that seem weird to you?" She asked James.  
  
"What? Them going for a walk?" James asked.  
  
"No, just the way they're acting. You know, like a couple, and not just like two people who only like each other because of the way they look."  
  
"Yeah, it is a little weird. Especially when you think of how shallow Sirius is. I've noticed that. They aren't fighting and it's weird…"  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Thursday August 24th:  
  
About 9:00PM.   
  
"Lily! Are you ready?" James called up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" She called back and in a moment appeared down the stairs. "OK, let's go," She said.   
  
James Potter and Lily Evans apparated to the site where the Quidditch World Cup was going to be held.   
  
This year the match-up was England vs. France. The game should be good.  
  
They arrived and set off to their camping ground. Sirius and Angie would be coming a little later by motorcycle, they were coming from Hogsmeade and felt it safer not to apparate. Remus and Peter weren't coming until the morning.  
  
James and Lily set to work on trying to set up the tent. But after while they decided to screw it and use magic. It was dark enough, right?  
  
Around 11:00PM they heard a familiar voice shout. "Wasssssup?" It was, of course, Angie.   
  
~*~  
The tent was very nice. It had been discovered in the Potter's basement and was perfect for the occasion. They would be a little cramped but it wouldn't be too bad. All four guys would be in the large tent with the kitchen and sitting room and the girls had their own smaller tent.   
  
Sirius and James disappeared around midnight and Lily and Angie stayed up and talked mostly about Sirius and James. You know how girls are: everything always comes back to guys.  
  
Around two o'clock they decided to go to bed, rather than wait for the guys who probably wouldn't be back for a long time yet.  
  
Lily fell asleep immediately, but Angie gave up trying to sleep. She was too excited. Not only was she AT the Quidditch World Cup, but James was going to propose to Lily in a matter of hours!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Needless to say, James could not sleep either. Nor could he eat, or stand without shaking, but that's not the point.  
  
The point is, tomorrow is the Quidditch World Cup and James is going to propose…  
  
~*~  
  
END CHAPTER 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A/N: Yes! It's true! No jokes this time, he's actually proposing! I have it all planned out, I also have the world cup planned out too. However, since the next chapter is so important and it is so complicated I probably won't update for a while.  
  
  
Angie and Sirius issue. I have a major question. Do you guys like Angie and Sirius or would you prefer that I shift back more to Lily and James, seeing as this story is supposed to be about them? Either way next chapter will include the proposal. I like to write Angie and Sirius because they're hilarious but I also feel like I'm neglecting James and Lily too much. So, if you could tell me what you think that would help me out like so much!  
  
I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I re-wrote several times and took things out and added things in. And then my great-grandma died and I didn't write for about a week, so yeah, things have been a little crazy, but I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
It's summer already! I can't believe it! I just wish it was summer in real life. I just went through another winter storm! 17 inches of snow! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…  
  
OK, I'm going to stop now, because I'm starting to scare myself!   
  
Thank you so much to everyone!  
  
~Star*dust 


	9. The Curse of the Poodles and Pixies

The Last Laugh  
Chapter 14: The Curse of the Pixies and Poodles!  
By: Star*dust  
  
  
  
"Good Morning! Good Morning!" Angie and Lily chorused at 7:30AM the next morning.   
  
"Leave me alone," James's muffled voice could be heard form the depths of his bed.  
  
"Rise and Shine!" Angie yelled.  
  
"Get out!" Sirius yelled at them. Remus threw something at the girls and Peter, was somehow still sound asleep.  
  
"Up! Up! Up! Today's the big day! Get up!" Lily yelled yanking the covers off of James's bed.   
  
"OK, OK, I'm getting up." James said without opening his eyes.  
  
"Wakey-Wakey," Angie chimed as she jumped on top of Sirius's bed. Sirius tried to hit her, but as his eyes were closed he missed. Angie was searching through the covers. "Where are you?" She asked, as she was not finding him.  
  
"Get out!" Remus shouted. "How are we supposed to get up with you two here?" He asking sitting up and rubbing his eyes.   
  
"You have 10 minutes." Angie said. "Come on Lily!" Together the two girls walked outside and high-fived. (A/N: I think I just created a new verb…)  
  
They knew the guys hadn't come in until probably like an hour or two ago. But, at least they wouldn't ever leave the girls out of anything again, if they wanted their sleep, that is.  
  
Back inside the tent Remus fell over on the bed and went back to sleep…  
  
~*~  
  
It was 7:30PM. Twelve hours later. The guys were finally awake! (A/N: I would hope so!) The sun was low in the sky and it cast a reddish glow over everything.   
  
Sirius had purchased a pair of socks that sang the English national anthem. So, every time he walked music followed.   
  
Lily, Angie, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James were all sitting outside of their tents talking about the school reunion.  
  
Recently they had all received letters for a one year school reunion. At 8:00PM on August 31st (the day before term started) they were all to report to the school grounds for dinner and dancing and entertainment. And Dumbledore hinted at a quidditch match.   
  
They also discussed the Prewetts wedding, which Lily and James attended not too long ago.   
  
Suddenly, the sound of a gun going off cracked through the heavy humid air.   
  
Warning shot!  
  
Everyone jumped up. "Time to go!" Lily said.  
  
The group headed off with James following nervously behind, his hand in his pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
FRANCE vs. ENGLAND  
  
As they climbed and climbed up the steps Sirius dropped back with James to talk.   
  
"Is everything final?" Sirius asked in an undertone.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," James said. Remus and Peter glanced back at them and Sirius gave them a nod.   
  
"Are you nervous?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hell yes," James said. "What if it doesn't show up? What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"It won't," Sirius said assuredly.   
  
"It's right after the advertisement for Ollivanders. It's supposed to be in about an hour and a half." James told him.   
  
"Here we are!" Angie shouted. The girls were a couple of stairs up from the guys.   
  
Their seats were up pretty high. They weren't bad; right in the middle and directly across from the little advertisement board where at the moment Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions was flashing.  
  
In a couple of seconds the McKinnons came up the aisle and to everyone's delight, their seats were right next to the Marauders! In the row in front of them, the newlyweds, the Prewetts sat. A couple of other of their friends came and sat down near them too. Josh Thompson and his girlfriend Misty Johnson were sitting right down the aisle. Angie was sitting right next to Josh. (They had dated for a few weeks in school)  
  
Everyone was talking and catching up on all the news. Sirius was getting somewhat jealous when he had to wait for Josh to get done talking to Angie before she would give him her attention.  
  
About fifteen minutes later the mascots were arriving and Sirius soon forgot about being an overprotective jealous boyfriend. Everyone was wondering what in the world the mascots were going to be. (A/N: I was wondering too until about ten minutes ago.)  
  
France was to go first. And then, all of a sudden: out came the dogs! Yes dogs! 1,000's of small yapping poodles came running onto the field.   
  
All of them aligned in an exact position to form a rectangle. All the dogs were dyed blue, white, or red. So, obviously they formed the French flag.   
  
Everyone was whooping and clapping and getting very excited. Everyone couldn't wait for the game to begin!   
  
Next, the English mascots: Out came the Cornish Pixies!! (A/N: Yes, Cornish pixies.) They zoomed all around the stadium but didn't cause any harm, yet.   
  
Sirius thought it was hilarious and stood up and jumped up and down.  
  
Now, for the starting line-up: The French team: beaters: Andre Parc and Philippe Papier. (Cheering and clapping) Chasers: Sandra LePic, Christophe Bureau, and Reginald Delacour. (Cheering and clapping) Keeper Alice Martin and seeker Jacques Valier! (Cheering and clapping)  
  
Then the English team zoomed out onto the quidditch pitch. Everyone stood up and shouted at the top of their lungs. Beaters: Archibald Winters and LUDO BAGMAN!!!! (One of the English favorites) Chasers: Osric Divine, Delvin Winters, and Enonch Fila. (Cheering and clapping) The keeper: Nick Porter and the seeker: Grace Love!!! (Cheering and clapping) The crowd roared and the poodles barked and the pixies fluttered.  
  
Now, it was time for the game to begin; the announcer cleared his voice and began: "Winters grabs the quaffle, but it's stolen away by Reginald Delacour!"   
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sirius yelled as Delacour zigzagged up the field. Ludo Bagman whacked a bludger at him that missed by inches. England cheered but Delacour scored!   
  
The poodles went on a barking frenzy!   
  
"Winters grabs the quaffle! Pass to Fila- NO! Intercepted by LePic! France in possession. Right in front of the goal- it's a fake- pass to Delacour and…yes SCORE!!"  
  
"Divine grabs the quaffle and is off! Bureau tailing Divine. OH! Ouch! That's going to hurt. Bagman hit Bureau in the stomach with a bludger! Divine shoots- blocked by Sandra LePic! It looks like a foul! Clearly she hit him in the arm!"  
  
"BOOOOO!!" Everyone yelled. "FOUL!!!" But nothing was called.   
  
Apparently Divine was a little pissed off because at the other end of the field he grabbed LePic's broom and pulled a handful of bristles out of it.   
  
A penalty shot was awarded and France scored again. It was now 30:0 France.   
  
"Whoa! Watch out! Delacour and LePic got hit with the same bludger from Bagman! That's why the crowd loves him! And here it comes back. It appears Papier and Bagman are having a war with the bludger!"   
  
And then, with a sudden jolt of reality James saw Ollivanders advertisement. His chest tightened.   
  
"Lily!" Angie suddenly yelled. "Look! It's Ollivander's!"   
  
"What?" She asked finally taking her eyes off the game as a time out was called by England. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, K?" She asked standing up.  
  
"NO!!" All the marauders and Angie yelled.  
  
"You guys, I HAVE to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"No! Wait! Look at Ollivanders advertisement!" Angie cried desperately. (A/N: Thank god the advertisement was long and had like a whole paragraph of stuff that kept showing up.)  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is…" She stopped suddenly as it disappeared and these words suddenly took shape:   
  
"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"   
  
Kelly Prewett gasped and the marauders all stared at Lily waiting desperately to see what would happen. In about ten seconds it disappeared and Madame Maude's Magical Make-up Collection was now being advertised.  
  
Josh leaned over and whispered to Angie who nodded.  
  
Lily just stared. She was in shock. And most everyone else was too, just waiting to see what would happen. James had long ago stopped breathing.   
  
Sirius nudged him on the shoulder and nodded towards Lily; indicating that he should do something.  
  
"Lily?" James asked cautiously. Her bright green eyes slowly slid around to him. He sank down on one knee and as if in slow motion, pulled out the ring and opened the box. "Lily Evans, will you be my wife?" Lily started to cry and James became increasingly aware of the stares from all of his friends on either side of him.  
  
Everyone was staring and they were less than two feet away from them.  
  
The seconds ticked by. Lily sank down to James's level and nodded her head. "Yes!" She managed to say through tears and then they kissed.   
  
In the meantime, the game had long since reconvened and suddenly Sirius shouted. "THE SNITCH!!" And there it was, hovering over Lily and James's heads. (Who, are at the moment kissing and wrapped up in themselves.)  
  
Suddenly, everyone except Lily and James realized that both seekers were flying full speed at them. Angie screamed as a bludger was added to the mix.   
  
What happened was this: Both seekers ran into each other and both got hit by the bludger, causing them to fall off of their brooms and into the stands. Lily and James, were interrupted and Grace Love, the English seeker grabbed the snitch and won the game!!!!!  
  
("ENGLAND WINS!! LOVE HAS CAPTURED THE SNITCH!!! ENGLAND 150 FRANCE 30!!!!")  
  
At the same time, the poodles had become broken up and became a very disorganized flag. They yapped to no end and unsettled the pixies who came charging. Some of them flew into the stands and others flew at the poodles, needless to say, people were thronging in the doorways trying to get away from the pixies.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie seemed to have lost Sirius and most everyone else in the confusion to get away from the Cornish pixies. The ministry officials were forcing themselves inside and the people were trying to get out. It was absolute chaos!  
  
Once out of the stadium Angie tried to walk sideways out of the crowds. She came to a bank by a river bed and she decided she would wait out of the way of all the people until they cleared out. But, as she reached the top she tripped and fell rolling down the bank and ending up laying flat on her back wondering what had just happened.  
  
She heard some laughing and a moment later Josh Thompson's head appeared in her line of vision.   
  
"Graceful as ever," He said as he offered her a hand to help her up.   
  
"It takes talent to pull a stunt like that!" Angie insisted. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.  
  
"Probably the same thing you are, waiting for the crowds to thin out so I don't have to walk through a sea of people!"   
  
  
~*~   
James and Lily stayed together and continued the little ceremony. There were a lot of tears.   
  
James slipped the precious ring onto Lily's finger. "It's a crystal lily," James says. "For the most beautiful lily there ever was," Lily kissed him deeply.   
  
She was in passionately in love with James Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun had long since set in the sky and dark was fully settled in. Almost everyone had found their way back to the camp. Lily and James, needless to say, were all over each other.   
  
The Prewetts and the McKinnons were there, along with Remus, Peter, and Misty. Misty had blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a tall height. She was every guys dream date. Needless to say, Remus and Peter kept themselves very busy.  
  
"Have you guys seen Angela?" Sirius Black asked, suddenly coming into the light of the fire.   
  
"No," Remus said. "We thought she was with you somewhere,"   
  
"I haven't seen her since the Cup,"   
  
"Josh is gone too," Misty said. Sirius stiffened. He was beginning to get tense at the mention of that name. And, right on queue, Angie and Josh showed up. Angie was laughing.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sirius demanded immediately.  
  
"Hello to you too, DEAR," She said, emphasizing the dear. Sirius protectively put an arm around Angie's shoulders. "What is with you?"  
  
"I just want to know where you've been. I've been looking for you,"   
  
"I've just been talking to Josh," She explained.   
  
"Didn't you think you ought to tell everyone what you were doing? No one knew where you were. It's been three hours since the Cup,"  
  
"Well, excuse me, for talking to an old friend-"  
  
"Ex-boyfriend," Sirius cut in.  
  
"So are you!" She shouted back.  
  
"Josh and I were waiting for the crowds to thin out so we could easily walk back to camp. We walked along the river for a while and then we came here! Is that a problem for you?" Angie asked. Everyone was sensing a fight, one like those of the school days.  
  
"I just need to know where you are!" Sirius told her.  
  
"Why? Are you my mother? Do you have to know where I am every second of every day?"  
  
"I need to know that you are OK,"  
  
"Well, now you know!"  
  
"Hey, Sirius, back off. We were just talking. I think you're taking this the wrong way," Josh said.   
  
"I am not going to back off! And furthermore I don't give a damn what you think!"  
  
"BLACK!" Angie shouted. "I need to talk to you, right now!"   
  
"Fine, talk."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I don't see why they shouldn't be able to hear this too."  
  
"Fine, Sirius. I don't want to talk to you right now. I want to go home. Owl me when you grow up!" She turned around and started to walk off.  
  
"Angie! You want a ride home?" Josh called after her. Instinctively James jumped up to grab onto Sirius. It was a good thing he did too, because at that moment Sirius was ready to lunge at Josh.   
  
Misty didn't seem to care much. She was having an animated conversation with Peter at the moment. Sirius was swearing and cursing Josh under his breath.   
  
Angie briefly looked at Sirius and then said evenly, "Yes, I'd love a ride." And they disappeared off into the darkness all the while James was desperately trying to hold on to Sirius.  
  
After they disappeared Sirius was so pissed off he couldn't even speak. He ripped off his jacket and threw them with force onto the ground.   
  
One thing was for sure: Sirius Black now hated Josh Thompson with a passion.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: NO! I'm doing it again! Someone smack me! I just wrote more Sirius and Angie when I promised myself to focus on Lily and James!   
I'm sorry! I am trying to focus on both couples and there are a few things that have to happen with Angie and Sirius, because it's crucial in the sequel. (Yes, there's a sequel called Awakening.) After that Lily and James will be the main couple again.   
  
Well, I hope you liked the proposal. I finally accomplished that!   
  
I'm really sorry that I didn't get this chapter posted sooner, I've had it done for over a week but I just keep forgetting to post it.   
  
I just wanted to let you know that this story is probably going to be 23 chapters long. Then, it will be followed by a story called Awakening which is followed by a story called Zirconia. Both of them are really cool and Harmony Slytherin is co-writing Zirconia.  
  
But that is not the point. I just want to thank everyone so much for all the reviews and just for reading my stuff.   
  
I'm sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than usual and it wasn't very funny. I'm going to try to make the next one more humorous.   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. See you next chapter!  
  
~Star*dust 


	10. Black with Jealousy The War of the Child...

The Last Laugh  
Chapter 15: Black with Jealousy (The War of the Child, Part 1)  
By Star*dust  
  
A/N: The title is well… it will make sense once you have read the chapter. Don't dwell on it if you are confused, hopefully you'll find it funny as you read this.   
  
There's some strong language in this section, stronger than usual (I think) in a couple of spots. Just as a heads up!  
  
At the end of this chapter, look in the thank-you section for your name!  
  
  
  
AUGUST 31st, 10:00AM:  
  
"What're you doing?' Sirius asked Lily as he peered over her shoulder.  
  
"Still writing letters," She replied. "Just like I was the last time you asked me."   
  
"Oh, OK." Sirius said. He wandered out of the room. Lily shook her head. She had never realized how much of Sirius's time Angie occupied until she was out of his life.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie and Sirius tried to talk things over but Sirius's temper got a little out of control, as it always does. Angie left yelling about things not working out and Sirius followed yelling something about Josh and the balcony.  
  
The very next day Angie started dating Josh Thompson and Sirius flipped out. He broke the mirror in the upstairs bathroom.  
  
Misty didn't seem to care about Josh seeing as Peter immediately asked her out on a date.  
  
Lily and James were enjoying their new found… er… closeness.   
  
Tonight, just happened to be the one year Hogwarts reunion.  
  
~*~  
  
"What're you doing?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"What does it look like?" James asked as he dipped the paintbrush into the tray of paint and slid it up and down the wall.  
  
"Painting," Sirius said.  
  
"Yes Sirius. Just like I have been doing for the last half an hour." James said. "Sirius, this is pathetic. You have to get someone else or get her back."  
  
"What? Who?" Sirius asked. But James knew he knew exactly what James was talking about. "Oh Angela. I'm so over her. That was like, last week. She never meant much to me anyway," Sirius told James matter-of-factly. James began to cough loudly.  
  
"Black," He said pointing at him with the paint brush. "You definitely have to get a girl tonight because this is ridiculous. I don't know how much more of this I can handle."   
  
"YOU! You should see all the mushy-lovey-dovey crap I have to put up with. You and Lily going around the house saying 'Dear, sweetie, muffin, baby, honey,'" Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, at least I'm pathetic and engaged. You're just pathetic."  
  
~*~  
  
8:00PM  
  
James, Lily, and Sirius showed up together at Hogsmeade. James and Lily walked hand in hand.  
  
"Have to let everyone know you're taken, James?" Sirius teased. "Hand in hand they walk,"   
  
"This coming from the man without a date," James retorted.   
  
"I might come in alone, but I won't leave alone. You can count on that."   
  
"I don't doubt it." James said.  
  
Soon they all reached the grounds near the lake. There were small tables set up all around a larger one where the teachers were sitting.  
  
The three took a seat at one of the tables and watched as people arrived. The McKinnons and the Prewetts sat at the table next to them and Peter and Misty came to sit with Lily, James, and Sirius.  
  
"Is Elizabeth, or Holly, or Sierra coming?" James asked Lily.  
  
"I doubt it. Holly's in Texas in America. Elizabeth is studying in Germany and I haven't heard from Sierra." Lily said very quickly.  
  
Sirius began to stretch his neck and look about over Lily's head. "What ARE you looking at?" She asked twisting around. Across the way at another table Angie and Josh were sitting together. Josh had his arm around her. Angie was looking beautiful and Sirius was looking mutinous.   
  
"Sirius, you're going to have to get over her sometime." Lily said turning back around.   
  
"I AM over her!" Sirius said without taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled so he would look at her. "I think you should come with me." She said extending a hand to him across the table. James stood up too.   
  
"No, sweetie. Stay here, I'll be right back," She told him, Sirius rolled his eyes, as if to say *I told you so* Then, she turned back to Sirius. "Come on!" Sirius looked back at James who shrugged before turning to follow Lily through the thickening crowd.  
  
They had barely gone twenty feet when they heard someone shouting. "LILY!" They turned to see one of their good friends from school Holly Mischel. (Pronounced: 'Michelle')   
  
She was very tall, just short of eye level with Sirius. She had long, light brown, curly hair. She had large brown eyes that were dancing with excitement. Her face was soft and cheerful.   
  
"HOLLY!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"OMG! Are you really?" She exclaimed pointing to Lily's engagement ring. "I heard some rumors, but you know how people talk."   
  
"Yep. He proposed at The Cup. I was SO shocked! 'Mr.-I'm-afraid-of-commitment' asking THE question." Sirius chuckled. "OH!" Lily said suddenly. She had totally forgotten Sirius was standing, or more like towering over five-foot-five Lily. "Holly, I do believe you know Sirius Black, right?"   
  
"Gee, I don't know. He seems like a stranger to me." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, you don't look so normal yourself," Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes. *What kind of greeting was that?*   
  
Lily seizing her opportunity spoke. "Anyway, I better go see what James is up to. I'll catch up with you later!" She winked at Sirius before she left.   
  
Sirius sighed and turned back to Holly. "So, you want to dance or not?" He asked with a grin as he led her to the area designated for such a purpose.   
  
~*~  
  
"What happened to Sirius?" James asked when Lily had come back to the table with Sierra Havairhafpvermin, another one of their friends from school.  
  
"We ran into Holly Mischel and I left them alone. I think he might have his hands full though," She said with a giggle.  
  
"Sirius knows how to handle Mischel." James assured her.   
  
"LILY!" Sierra suddenly screeched. "I saw the advertisement at the World Cup! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Lily blushed slightly. "Well, come on! Let's see it!" She said and Lily extended her left hand to her friend. She looked at James rolled her eyes. "It's so gorgeous! Good job, James," She said teasingly.  
  
"I try," He said with a grin.  
  
"So, Lil, I saw something in Witch Weekly with your name on it. Is that permanent?" Sierra asked quickly getting over the huge rock on Lily's finger.  
  
"Permanent enough, until I get a book written. Or I become an Auror," Lily pointedly at James.   
  
"We've had this discussion Lily," He said.  
  
"Yes, I know," She said rather blandly. Sierra grinned but she didn't press the matter.  
  
"So, when is the wedding?" She asked coming back to that issue.   
  
"We're thinking about next February." Lily said. "We're not sure about the date yet."   
  
"Really, is that so? We're thinking about February?" James asked.  
  
"Yes." Lily said not looking at him.  
  
"OK, as long as I know what I'm thinking." He said with a shrug. Lily laughed.   
  
"I'm invited, right?" Sierra asked. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
After about a half an hour of chit-chat and dancing Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. Holly and Sirius sat down at their little table.  
  
"Hello again!" Dumbledore said heartily. "I am pleased everyone could make it tonight. And, without further delay, dinner is served." Dumbledore said opening his arms as pitchers on their table filled with drinks and people started looking at their plates and 'ordering'.   
  
Sirius looked thoughtfully at his plate before saying anything. "Roast duck." He said. And a meal of roast duck appeared on his plate.  
  
"Don't you ever ask me for something like that," Lily said warningly.  
  
"No, I've changed my mind." He said. "A steak dinner sounds good." The duck changed into a steak. And Sirius began shouting things. "Scrambled eggs!" "Liver and Onions!" "A hamburger!" "Spaghetti!" "Pancakes!"   
  
"SIRIUS!" Lily finally yelled. "Give it a break and make a decision." The poor plate was now going haywire with spaghetti sauce on the pancakes and some onions on the side with a strange sort of purple sauce bubbling on top of it all.   
  
"Ok then, pumpkin pie it is!" He said picking up his fork and taking a large piece of pumpkin pie out of the center of his entire pumpkin pie.  
  
"Is that what you're having for dinner?" Lily asked.   
  
"Why not?" He said taking a bite.   
  
Everyone else was happily chatting away. Sirius glanced over at Angie and Josh who were laughing. They were always laughing.  
  
"Sirius," James said quietly.  
  
"What?" He asked without looking away.   
  
"Someone will notice you," James said as Sirius turned back around. "It's not the end of the world you know."   
  
"I don't understand it! She was the one who left! And for HIM!"   
  
"Sirius no one understands her. But if she's going to play it that way then you do the same thing," James said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked looking back at them. They were now standing up and going back to the dance floor.   
  
"I'm sure she's just going through a phase. She must still have feelings for you. Just make it rather noticeable you've got someone else. Something's bound to happen." Sirius was talking but James couldn't hear him. "What ARE you doing?"  
  
"Oh no! No, higher, higher! That's better. WHOA! Too high!" Sirius was saying as he watched Angie and Josh dancing. "There, right there. Wait! Wait! Too close! Too close! Don't you dare! I'm going to kill HIM!" Sirius swore as Josh kissed Angie lightly on the lips. James was absolutely dying of laughter.  
  
"And what the HELL is so funny about THAT?" Sirius wanted to know.  
  
"You are absolutely hopeless," James said shaking his head.   
  
"Well, I don't suppose Mischel would be up to the joke do you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"The joke? What joke?" James asked.  
  
"You were just saying that I have to play my hand just like she is. Don't tell me you weren't listening to yourself." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, right," James said. "I don't know. I guess you're just going to have to ask." James said.   
  
"Yeah, and I'm likely to get a glass of punch in the face."   
  
"Well, I guess that's a risk you'll have to take."   
  
"Speaking of punch," Sirius said pulling out his wand and touching it to the pitcher in front of them.  
  
"Nobody drink any punch," James said. "Sirius's just spiked it."   
  
"Have to ruin all the fun, don't you James," Sirius said.   
  
"Sirius," Lily said disapprovingly.   
  
"OMG! When did that happen?" Holly Mischel suddenly said pointing towards Angela Star, her great enemy, and Josh Thompson, her ex-boyfriend. Peter coughed, but it was clearly hiding a laugh. "God, why don't they get a room, I mean, honestly no one wants to see that," Sirius looked murderous and Lily was desperately trying to signal to her to stop. "Angela Star," She sneered. "Always hanging on some GUY! What is JOSH doing with her? I would have thought better of the guy, but you don't always make good decisions do you. Poor Josh," James choked mid-drink. Sirius got up and walked away to the table with the LARGE bowl of punch.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Holly asked innocent enough. James could have fallen out of his chair had he not calmly reminded himself that Holly had been in Texas ever since the end of school last year.   
  
"Sirius and Angie were going out-" Lily tried to explain.  
  
"AGAIN!?!? God, she doesn't quit does she?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said waving her hand dismissively. "They were like an actual couple this time. I know, Sirius in an actual relationship. Anyway, she dumped him."  
  
"That bitch!" Holly interrupted. Peter started laughing. As always Peter thought that the Angie/ Holly feud was funny. Lily frowned.   
  
"ANYWAY," She said loudly. "They've been going out since the day after the Cup. She pissed him off- something awful. She went home from The Cup with Josh."   
  
"Everyone knows she's just a whore anyway. I don't see what Sirius could possibly see in her." Holly continued. Lily cleared her throat loudly. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot you guys are like friends or something," Holly said rather rudely.  
  
  
"Sirius wants you to help him get back at her. And at Josh, his new found enemy." James explained to her.  
  
"WHAT!?" Both Lily and Holly exclaimed.   
  
"I'm getting a headache." Remus said massaging his temples. Holly glared at him.   
  
"He wants to make her jealous," James said innocently.   
  
"Oh no," Holly said. "Sirius and I are not happening,"   
  
"You'll have so much fun,"   
  
"NO"  
  
"It's the perfect way to piss Angela off. How can you resist?" There was a slight pause and then,  
  
"No,"   
  
"Ah, well, I don't suppose you could have pulled it off anyway. We all know you still have a bit of a thing for Sirius anyway,"  
  
"Very funny," Holly said. "I admit Sirius is good looking but he's very lacking in the elevator repair department," Holly said.  
  
"Elevator repair department?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, the elevator doesn't go to the top floor," Holly said.  
  
"Right…" Lily said.   
  
"Anyway, Holly,"  
  
"Absolutely not James Potter,"   
  
"You wouldn't be saying no to me anyway, you'd be saying no to Sirius." James said.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever," Holly said. James leaned over in his chair behind Lily and whispered something to her. Her mouth dropped open, but she quickly shut it. "OK, OK," She said.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Lily asked. Holly shot him a warning glare.  
  
"Something that I can't tell you," James said.  
  
"James!" Lily whined.  
  
"No, believe me you don't want to know," Lily opened her mouth to protest. "Just drop it, please," James said.   
  
"I still can't get over this," Holly said.  
  
"Get over what?" Lily asked.  
  
"You two are going to be married. But, I guess everyone knew it would happen. Lily and James voted cutest of the year in seventh year! I wonder whether you'll children will have Lily's eyes or James's eyes,"   
  
"That's a good question," Lily said thoughtfully looking at James.  
  
"WHOA! Back up! Slow it down! Easy does it!" James suddenly cut in. "Who said anything about KIDS?!?!?!" Holly started giggling at the look on his face.  
  
"Well, we'll have kids some day James,"   
  
"NO!"   
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked.  
  
"We are NOT having children."  
  
"I think we are."  
  
"I think we're NOT!"  
  
"James-"  
  
"Lily! Kids are annoying little brats who cost a lot of money and take too much time!"  
  
"I can't believe you don't want to have children. I am having children," She said with emphasis on the 'I'.  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No, no, no, NO!"   
  
"YES! WHETHER THEY'RE YOURS OR NOT!"   
  
"Lily Rose Evans quit being difficult about this!"  
  
"James….Potter! YOU quit being difficult,"  
  
"Right. I do believe it's time to go and find Sirius." Holly said but they weren't paying attention.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't go over there." Holly told Sirius when she found him casually lounging by the drink table. Lily and James are having a… lover's quarrel." Sirius grinned. "By the way, I'm sorry about the Angela/Josh situation, I had no idea. It's just a little more than obvious. They need to be a little more discreet. And what he sees in her is beyond me, although what you see in her is beyond me too, I mean just look at her, everything about her just drives out of my mind-"  
  
"OK, OK." Sirius said holding up his hand. "Please, just stop."   
  
"Sorry. Hey, James told me about this plan of yours and I guess I'm obligated to help," Holly told him.  
  
"And why is that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He threatened me, basically. The black-mailing pain in the ass! But, I guess it's no big deal. It should be fun to see what Miss Star does." Holly said.   
  
"Good. I thought you might want to help," He said grabbing her arm and pulling through the crowd to the area where they could dance.  
  
The two of them started dancing and casually talking. Then, a slow song started playing. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder at Angela. She was looking at them with a look of pure loathing. Holly gave her a cocky smile and waved. Angie gave her a dirty look and then looked away. Holly started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Miss Star certainly is jealous, isn't she?" Holly said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She was staring at us, an ugly twisted look on her face. Then of course I waved and flashed a smile. She didn't find it so funny," Sirius laughed.   
  
"You're taking this to heart aren't you?"  
  
"Taking what to heart?"  
  
"The whole make-Angie-jealous thing,"  
  
"Of course, she deserves it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at that, He's already latched onto another whore," Angie said to Josh who choked on what he was drinking.  
  
"Holly Mischel?"  
  
"Who else? Do you know what she just did? She waved! Who the hell does she think she is? Waving at me like she's showing off some trophy and greeting an old friend."  
  
"I think maybe you should calm down," Josh told her. "Sirius isn't worth is anyway."  
  
"Yeah," Angie said distantly.  
  
"Come on, let's go dance."  
  
~*~  
  
"Not EVER?" Lily exclaimed.   
  
"Never! Of course not!" James shouted with equal fury. "How could you have not known?"  
  
"Well, I didn't! I can't believe that you don't EVER want children."   
  
"Lily, I don't like that kind of… commitment!"   
  
"Oh! So, are you saying that you don't want to have children because you don't want to make that big of a commitment to me? I cannot believe you James! I'm not talking to you!" Lily declared. At that she stomped away to the sound of clapping and snickering from Remus and Peter. Her friend Sierra Havairhafpvermin followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you heard from Elizabeth lately?" Sirius asked Holly. Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer was one of their old friends from school.   
  
"I doubt she's here. She got her wish and moved to Germany. She' s being trained by her older cousin who's rich and is an auror. Or something like that. I haven't owled her for a couple of months."  
  
"Oh, is that where she's hiding? Maybe we should pay her a visit sometime."  
  
"How are you going to pay her a visit? Grow wings and fly?" Holly asked.  
  
"I will fly, but on my motorcycle." Sirius said proudly.  
  
"On your motorcycle? A FLYING motorcycle!?!" Holly exclaimed. Sirius just grinned. "Wicked! How did you manage that one? Do you like have a real job now? Or are you still posing for toothpaste ads?"  
  
"Very amusing. And I'll have you know that a lot of people saw that add and I got a pay check, so what now?"  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who's decided to start dancing?" Holly said indicating Angie and Josh. "Let's 'accidentally' bump into them,"   
  
"Why weren't you a marauder? You're perfect for the job,"   
  
"To Hogwarts, Peeves, and Mrs. Norris. Long live the moon! Signed: the Marauders. PS No girls allowed." Holly said. Sirius laughed. "Honorary marauders would be wise not to forget that pledge you said before every meeting from first year until the last day of school."   
  
"I guess I just never realized what it actually said."   
  
"By the way, what's with the moon?" Holly asked. "Wait, I got it. I feel really dumb. REMUS!"  
  
"You do KNOW, don't you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, I KNOW. I've only been going out with him for over two years!"   
  
"Are you two, still… official?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know. We never broke up, but I went to America and I've only owled him once since."   
  
"Then why aren't you talking to him?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of awkward. What do I say, 'hey Remus, are we still going out?' Sounds like a plan, Sirius," Holly said sarcastically.   
  
"Well, it IS a plan," Holly rolled her eyes. "OK, are you ready? Here they come," Sirius said as he led Holly right into Angie.   
  
"Oh, excuse us," Holly said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Sirius led her away, laughing.   
  
"Did you see the look on her face? That was classic!" Holly said.   
  
"What is it with this whole feud between you two? Didn't you used to be friends?" Sirius asked.  
  
"In first year. I do not like her. She is a lot of words that I shouldn't say and more and I hope I never have to see her face ever again along with her father. They can both rot in hell!"  
  
"Her father? What do you have against him?"  
  
"More than a pissed-off, eighty-ton, giant, charging, bull has against someone dressed in red who has just stolen his meal!" Sirius decided to drop the issue as it was obviously not a happy subject and the other good it did was to bring out Holly Mischel's creativity.   
  
~*~  
  
  
"That bitch probably put him up to that," Angie spat after Holly and Sirius when they disappeared again.   
  
"Just ignore it," Josh told her.  
  
"IGNORE IT! I am NOT going to ignore it! Something has to be done about her!" Angie shouted, clearly enraged over something that seemed so small.   
  
"Your temper's getting the better of you," Josh said trying to calm her. Angie seemed to get very angry at this but she was beyond words.  
  
Angie watched in pain and fury as Sirius playfully kissed Holly Mischel on the cheek, she was giggling like a little-miss-priss. Sirius was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched Angie stomp back to her table with Josh following behind like a confused puppy.   
  
She met up with Lily and Sierra and they started talking. Every once in a while she would glance over at Sirius.   
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was determined to send Angie over the edge and make her come and talk to him. And he came up with just the thing.   
  
"Mischel, come here," He said grabbing her hand and leading her through the crowd right towards Angie's table. As they passed the table Holly started laughing so hard the muscles in her face were getting tired.   
  
Holly felt Angie's eyes on her back like daggers as they slipped out of the circle of light around the dining area and into concealing darkness. Angie's mouth fell open in shock and Lily realized that she was not paying attention to her complaining about James.   
  
"What's up?" Lily asked. "You look like and idiot with your mouth open, by the way." Angie quickly shut her mouth.  
  
"Do you think I should do something?" Angie asked Lily. Lily desperately wanted to tell her friend that Sirius was only playing tricks on her but she knew that they wouldn't ever speak to each other tonight if she told her.  
  
"Well, you know how Sirius is with girls. He's rather infamous. Just think of your relationships in school. I'd do something before he starts something with Mischel again." Lily said. Angie bit her nail nervously.  
  
"You're right! Dance with Josh or something for me, K?" She said stomping off after them. Lily and Sierra started laughing after she had left.   
  
~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and a couple of other notorious Slytherins sauntered by Lily and Sierra's table. Sierra, who was always looking to pick a fight jumped up and pulled out her wand.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She sneered.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure that out," Malfoy drawled. He didn't seem particularly interested in fighting with her, so he turned to walk away.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me, Malfoy. You might just regret that someday." Sierra said. Lucius gritted his teeth and walked off.   
  
"I don't trust them, they're up to something," Lily said. James, Remus, and Peter, arrived.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked.  
  
"Sierra's trying to pick a fight." Lily told them.  
  
"You could have at least waited for us," Remus said slightly regretfully.   
  
~*~  
  
Holly and Sirius heard a rustle of grass and Sirius motioned for Holly to come closer. Angie seemed to materialize out of the thick darkness and Holly was in perfect position to piss Angie off.   
  
Angie raised her eyebrows as Holly quickly backed away from Sirius, as if she were guilty of something.  
  
"I'll go check on that quidditch match, shall I?" Holly said as she walked away holding in laughter. Sirius had a very amused expression on his face, though it was barely visible in darkness.   
  
"I see you've found another…girl," Angie said 'girl' as if she were forcing herself to say the word instead of something else.   
  
"Depends," Sirius said.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Angie said. She was clearly not happy.  
  
"It depends on you, I suppose,"  
  
"Me? I have a boyfriend," Angie snapped. But she quickly wondered why she had said that.   
  
"Oh, I know. And I also know you came out here just to tell me that," Sirius said sarcastically as Angie gave him a look that was invisible in the darkness, though he knew she was giving him one.   
  
"The reason I came out here is to tell you that Lily and James are having a fight. Maybe you can help," If Lily would have been there she would have shaken her head. Angie was blowing it. She had come out here to talk to Sirius about Holly and about their relationship, but she was clearly not doing that. She grabbed Sirius's hand and led him back towards the party.   
  
He had a confused expression on his face. This was not at all how he had thought that was going to play out.   
  
She set him down at the table where James and Peter were sitting. James was sitting down and stuffing something into his robes and Peter was snickering. Angie gave them a strange look as they sat down.   
  
"I hear you and Lily are having a little disagreement," Sirius says. "From more than one person," He said. Angie frowned, did news travel that fast?  
  
"You could say that," James replied.  
  
"Do tell," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm so happy that you take pleasure in our fighting." James said as Sirius interestedly leaned across the table towards James, to hear well. "Anyway, she mentioned something about having kids. Actually I think it was Mischel you mentioned kids, but it doesn't really matter who it was."   
  
"KIDS!?" Sirius cried. "Is she crazy? You're barely engaged and she wants to have KIDS?" Sirius said. Angie was muttering to herself about Holly Mischel.  
  
"Exactly what I said. But she seemed to think that I wouldn't have any problem with having children." Sirius started laughing. "So, what about that quidditch game?" James asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Don't know. Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. James shrugged. Lily came back and sat down next to Angie and started talking to her and Misty Johnson who was sitting next to Peter. She was not talking or looking at James.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Check it out," He said, pointing at Holly Mischel and Remus Lupin. They were both laughing as they were trying to dance together.   
  
A loud bang resembling a rifle and a flash of light resembling an explosion attracted everyone's attention. Dumbledore was standing tall and a bright light was coming from him. With a flick of his wrist a shower of purple sparks rained down on them and loud cheers came from the crowd.   
  
Everyone's attention was now focused on him and his light started to fade as he spoke. "If we could get some participants, I would like to have a quidditch match, for old times," He said. "Any volunteers?"   
  
James immediately stood up and many shouts from the Gryffindors could be heard.   
  
Snape and Malfoy volunteered for chasers along with Jordan Jordan, Bill Prewett, Tara Wood, and Frank Longbottom.  
  
Matt McKinnon and his fiancée Karen Christianson became beaters followed by Angie and Sierra. Amos Diggory volunteered to take the keeper's position and Sirius took the other keeper position. Now all they needed was one seeker and they would have two complete teams.   
  
Sirius whispered something to James and together they started chanting. "LILY! LILY!" Angie and the rest of the marauders soon joined in and before long more than half of the school were chanting "LILY!" Everyone was eager to have a re-match of the last quidditch game of the year in seventh year when it had been James vs. Lily (Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw) for the quidditch cup. Interesting game, that was.  
  
Lily turned bright red to match her hair. She had had no intention of playing tonight. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the crowd kept chanting. Finally, Lily agreed and cheers echoed off the castle walls.   
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was marching off towards the quidditch pitch. Angie stayed behind to take a quick drink. She grabbed Lily's goblet and took a drink.   
  
"Angie!" Sirius called as she saw him jogging back. A strange feeling came over her as she saw Sirius coming towards her.   
  
"I'm coming," She called.  
  
Everyone mounted their brooms and Dumbledore served as commentator. Professor McGonagall was the referee. The seekers served as captains.   
  
Lily and James shook hands. Lily's eyes were glittering with something that might almost be called malice. James was grinning.   
  
"You're going down Potter," Lily said. "Just like last time,"  
  
This was going to be one hell of a match.  
  
~*~  
  
James, Sirius, Snape, Jordan Jordan, Bill Prewett, Sierra, and Karen Christianson were one team.   
  
Lily, Angie, Malfoy, Diggory, Longbottom, Tara Wood, and Matt McKinnon were the other team.  
  
Lily and James flew high above the crowd. "How about, if I win, you have to think about having kids. If you win, then I won't bother you about it, for at least… five years." Lily said as they were circling the game.  
  
James laughed. "I'm not going to make a bet with you, Lily, that's crazy."  
  
"Afraid you'll lose?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, I know I'm not going to lose. But that's not the point Lily, this isn't something you bet about," James said.  
  
"If you're sure," Lily said.   
  
"Do you actually think you're going to win this game?" James asked.  
  
"Of course. I did it before didn't I?"   
  
"You're on," James said as he flew off. Seconds later Bill Prewett scored and Lily swore.   
  
In twenty minutes James was up by thirty. (30 to 0) James swooped down on Lily. "Better get your team in gear, Evans, or you're going to lose," There was nothing Lily could do, though. James's team was absolutely exploding!  
  
"Snape scores! Here comes Wood- intercepted! Jordan scores! It's Longbottom's- NO! Jordan scores again!... Prewett scores!...Jordan scores!... Snape scores… Snape scores…And, I can't believe it, Snape scores again!" Dumbledore's commentary could be heard loud and clear over everything else.   
  
It was now 100 to 0. James was laughing as he flew past Lily. She scowled. Angie whacked a bludger and it James right in the stomach. He didn't fall off his broom but he gagged and coughed. Angie and Lily started laughing. They high-fived as they passed in the air.  
  
The game was continuing and Lily's team couldn't score. James was now up 140 to 0! Both seekers were determined to catch the snitch.   
  
~*~  
  
There was a flash of gold buzzing past James and he made a grab for it but missed. It was flying towards…Lily!  
  
Both of them started urging their brooms towards the snitch. Flying from opposite directions going at top speed. The crowd was breathless. (Except for Remus and Peter. "Ten galleons says Lily gets the snitch," Remus said. "You're on," Peter replied.)  
  
Neither person was slowing and the gap between them was closing.   
  
Meanwhile Snape had seized the quaffle and flew towards Amos Diggory.   
  
Two feet… One foot… James abruptly shot downwards to avoid collision at the same time the quaffle flew through the goal and Lily closed her hand around the snitch.  
  
"TIE GAME! 150 to 150!" Dumbledore was shouting.   
  
"You owe me ten galleons!" Remus shouted through all the cheering.   
  
"Damn," Peter said as he dished out the money.  
  
"A tie!" Sirius was shouting. "A tie! What the hell was the point?" Everyone landed their brooms. Angie was in a sort of a trance as she stared at Sirius.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do I have mud on my face?" Sirius asked snapping Angie out of her trance.   
  
"No," Angie replied.  
  
"Then, why are you looking at me?" But she seemed to have slipped back into one of her trances. Sirius shrugged.   
  
Just then, Josh turned up and kissed Angie on her cheek. Sirius felt his muscles tighten.   
  
"I have to go now, if you're sure you'll be OK," Josh was telling her.   
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I told you I'm going to stay with Lily for a while." Sirius was amused to see her turn away from him when he tried to kiss her good-bye. He gave Sirius a glare as he hesitated and then kissed her on the cheek.   
  
As he left he passed Sirius. "Stay away from her," He threatened. Sirius would have gone off on him and started throwing punches right then and there if Angie hadn't said something.  
  
"So, Sirius. What were we talking about?" Slightly confused he replied.  
  
"We were actually discussing whether or not I had mud on my face," Angie started laughing hysterically.   
  
"You're so funny," She said giving him a light push on the shoulder. Sirius backed up. What WAS this girl on?  
  
"Was the punch spiked or something?" He asked. "I mean, more than I put in?"   
  
"I didn't have any punch. Except for a drink of Lily's drink before we came out here," James, who had been walking by, fell flat on his face.  
  
"Too much punch for James," Sirius said with a laugh.   
  
"Oh Angela," James called as he quickly got up. "I think you should come with me," He said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later James," She said.  
  
"No! You NEED to come with me. You can stare at Sirius later." He said. "In about 12 hours," He muttered to himself.   
  
"I'll talk to you LATER," A strange Slytherin type look came over him.   
  
"OK…" He said. *This ought to prove interesting at the very least* He thought as he walked off.   
  
Little did they know, James had jokingly put some 12 hour love potion into Lily's drink.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now," Dumbledore was saying. "Have there been any marriages?"   
  
The Prewetts and a few others were recorded. After, Dumbledore had finished asking about engagements, children, divorces (None yet) deaths, and other points of interest he allowed them to have a few last dances.  
  
Angie and Sirius danced and Angie just stared at him. Sirius was actually starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. James was trying to find some time to tell Sirius about the love potion but every time he tried to get away another person or teacher would come and start talking to him.  
  
"You want to get out of here before everyone starts to leave?" Angie asked Sirius. Sirius, who was taken by surprise, allowed himself to be led towards Hogsmeade.   
  
James tried to reach them but he was fighting a losing battle and soon gave up.   
  
Sirius couldn't help but think as he left: *Should I be thinking "SCORE!" or should I be thinking "I know I'm good, but am I THIS good?"*  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Angie's apartment was no longer quiet. She rushed out the door praying Lily and James were sleeping late.   
  
She carefully closed the door to the Potter's house behind her and tossed her robes onto a chair. She had barely done this when Lily came downstairs. Angie quickly pretended to be starting a fire in the fireplace.  
  
Lily frowned when she saw her. "You're up early," Lily said.  
  
"Um…yeah. I couldn't sleep." Angie told her. Lily gave her a queer look. "What?" Angie asked her.  
  
"You're wearing the same things you were wearing yesterday,"   
  
"Yeah, well," Angie looked down at her outfit. "I was so… tired, I just slept in my clothes." Angie lied. "I made the bed too," She added.  
  
"And you slept in your boots?" Lily asked looking at her boots that laced all the way up to her knee.  
  
"No," Angie quickly said. "I got up and took a walk." Lily was about to ask another question when James came downstairs. He was grinning and shaking his head.  
  
"What are you so happy about child hater?" Lily asked sharply. Apparently, she was still bitter about the children. Since the game was tied the bet didn't count.  
  
"Nothing," He said still grinning. He winked at Angie and walked into the kitchen shaking his head.   
  
"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked. "I can actually sit on my couch this morning."  
  
"I don't know," Angie said, though she was thinking something totally different. *That pig better be making the bed! And he better stay out of my kitchen!*  
  
"You were with him, weren't you?" Lily pressed.  
  
"I left him in Hogsmeade last night. He was going on about the stars and trying to find himself and stuff. Finally I just left." James dropped something in the kitchen.   
  
Angie and Lily came into the kitchen. "Lily, I think we're out of eggs. Could you go get some?" James asked her.  
  
"I suppose, but I thought I just bought some…"  
  
"No, we're out," James said ushering her towards the fireplace. Lily frowned but threw some floo powder onto the fire and disappeared.  
  
"What was that all about?" Angie asked after she had gone.  
  
"Did you just get in?" James asked ignoring her.  
  
"No!"   
  
"I KNOW you just got in," James told her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Do you even remember anything from last night?" James asked her.  
  
"Yes! I remember things from last night… some things," Just then Sirius appeared with a small pop.  
  
"How much did you eat?" Angie demanded.  
  
"I didn't have anything to eat!" Sirius said tossing a half-eaten donut behind him and wiping crumbs from his shirt. Angie gave him a look of death.  
  
James laughed. "I don't suppose this would be a very healthy choice but I guess I should tell you that I put some love potion in Lily's drink last night," James said.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Sirius and Angie cried.  
  
"It was a joke. You weren't supposed to drink it!" James said.  
  
"You KNEW?" Angie yelled. She grabbed a mug on the table and was dangerously close to throwing it.  
  
"I knew that this was dangerous to my health!" James said. Nonetheless he was still grinning.  
  
"I can't believe you! Both of you! And YOU!" Angie yelled turning towards Sirius. "Did you put him up to this?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" He said putting his hands up.  
  
"This doesn't leave this room! No one, and I mean NO ONE, can ever know about this!"   
  
"Fine with me," Sirius said.   
  
"Yeah, me too. I don't think Lily would be too amused to find out that I put love potion in her drink."   
  
"So, where is Lily, by the way?" Sirius asked. No sooner had he said that did she step out of the fire carrying some eggs.   
  
"Here are your eggs! Now I suppose you want me to make breakfast for you too!" She said shoving the eggs at James. Suddenly, she stopped. She looked from James to Angie to Sirius and back again.   
  
"Something is going on here, that I don't know about," She said pointing to each of them. "I don't trust you, any of you,"   
  
~*~  
  
It was hot. Very, very, hot! Much too hot for September the 30th. The air was heavy and humid and thick. Lily felt like she could barely move, but she was already nervous.  
  
She was pacing around the bedroom wringing her hands. Sirius suddenly burst through the door.  
  
"He's coming!" He said. "Are you going to be OK?"  
  
"Yeah," She replied. "I mean yes. Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to do this. I CAN do this." She said.   
  
"Come on, Lil. I can't wait to see the look on his face." Below her she heard the kitchen door close.  
  
"Ok, I'll be in the library," Sirius said disappearing. Lily took a deep breath and went downstairs.  
  
James greeted her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"It's rather hot in here, isn't it?" James said casually. Lily gave him a look she would have worn had she chosen to be sarcastic.  
  
"Did they win?" Lily asked in a would-be normal voice. James had just returned from a Cannon/Arrows quidditch game. Lily was, of course, referring to the Potter favorite, the Arrows.  
  
"Of course! How could they not? With Shaft as their seeker, they're virtually unstoppable." James said enthusiastically.  
  
"Lemonade dear?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," He replied sitting down at the table. "The Cannons never really had a chance. They're good but really no match for the Arrows." James continued.  
  
Lily dropped an ice cube. She bent down and picked it up and tossed it in the sink. As she was walking across the kitchen with the cup she was so nervous she dropped it and it shattered all over the floor.  
  
Immediately, she bent down to pick it up but James jumped up and cleaned it up with his wand.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes!" She said a little too quickly.  
  
"Why don't you let me get the lemonade?" He said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"James, there's something I need to tell you," She said as she sat down at the table. He sat down across from her with two glasses of lemonade.   
  
"OK," He said. "God, it is hot in here, isn't it?" He absently said.  
  
"James…I-" She stopped. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah," He said finishing a huge gulp of lemonade. But before Lily could get started again he began. "You should have come to that game. It was awesome. The snitch was right by the Cannon chaser. He noticed it and kind of stopped in mid-air and stared and then Shaft-"  
  
"James!" Lily cried.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I am trying to have a serious conversation with you and all you can do is talk about quidditch!" Lily yelled standing up. "Not even caring that I am trying to tell you we're going to have a baby!" She was getting red in the face. But then, realizing what she had said, quickly sat down and looked at the floor nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Uh-oh. What's anti-children James going to do? Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I guess it was interesting to say the least. I am really sorry that I didn't get it posted sooner. I had it written on paper for quite a while but every time I started typing it, it magically seemed to grow. Anyway, here's a thank you section:  
  
Kate- Thanks for the review. That helps me a lot. I won't keep inserting. I know that there is no point in inserting like that, I'm just that way. But, I'll stop now. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! :)  
  
Celeste Black- OK, I'll stop using so many exclamation marks. I love them though. But, I'll stop using them so much because I do agree that I use them too much.  
  
Ax- I hope you passed your chemistry test! I'm flattered that you chose my story over chemistry though I don't think it's that hard to choose anything over chemistry. Thank you so much for the reviews and for putting me on your favorites!  
  
Hyper Princess- Love the name, by the way, and thank you for the smack, I needed it, didn't I?  
  
Taracollowen- Yes, I agree that would be very strange but that's the whole point since I can't stand to write romance. Don't know why, I'm just not skilled in that area… or something.  
  
Hermioneq- Thanks for the reviews and everything and when I get the chance I'm going to come read some of your stuff. Green Eyes, right? I'm busy with school and trying to read everything else but I'm going to get to it. I promise!  
  
Brittanie- Lily and James's death is about two years off. Two years exactly from Halloween and at the beginning of this chapter is was August 31st and it ends on the last day of September so next chapter is Halloween and it will mark two years exactly before Lily and James are going to die. *Sniff, Sniff* That means that a lot of stuff is going to happen. I can't believe that's all there is. Only two more years. I hope that you'll still be reading it then…  
  
Skye- Thanks for the smack, you're right, I asked for it!   
  
Libertygrl413- thanks for all the reviews and get going on your story!  
  
Merlin's Quill- First, I have to say that the name is totally cool! Second, thanks for the review. And third, I will check out some of your stories when I can grab the time. I'm on spring break now, so hopefully you'll find a review from me soon!  
  
Everybody else, thank you just as much, I don't have a whole lot to say to you except thanks!  
Hyper Princess  
Taracolloween  
thistlemeg  
Sophie  
Ashlynn Black- Update your story soon!  
Fantastic Mr Foxkins  
Kelly  
Sirius' chick  
Mary kate   
Aurora riddle  
Satans Little Princess- I'm going to come check out some of your stories as soon as I can!  
Lady of the Dragons  
Skye   
ashley  
Diana Snape   
Merlin's Quill   
Libertygrl413  
hermioneq  
Celeste Black  
kate  
ax  
falula  
Nabeeha  
I see  
Lydia  
Alerae   
Scarlett*Eyes  
~*Crystal Lily*~  
daria's alter ego  
Brittanie  
Saman  
potterschik  
SilverPhoenixWings  
Enjoy  
_snowdiamond_  
Sierra Charm  
Snowlily  
Sweet Thang-aka Harrys Crush  
Birdie  
Dancer42789  
Eliza  
Britz  
~*Taylor*~  
L+J, H+H  
*Sam*  
Tabbycat2000  
Zgurl  
Audrey  
SweetenedSugar  
Duo's Babe Zgurl  
Snow Flurry  
Quack Quack 88  
Harmony Slytherin  
Ophie  
Hermione26  
SierraCharmHarmonyStardust  
Ariana  
jenni  
seal chip  
Little Witch  
Kitten Kisses  
Penpusher  
Buffsters  
*****  
  
BYE!  
~Star*dust 


	11. Sisters The War of the Child, Part 2

The Last Laugh  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Sisters (War of the Child, Part 2)  
  
By: Star*dust  
  
  
  
A/N: Last chapter I had mentioned Lily was a Ravenclaw and she played quidditch and stuff and I'm pretty sure that that's not true but this is fanfiction and I wanted it to happen that way for the plot. So, don't worry about it, it's not important anyway.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! There's so many of you!! And now, on to the story:  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" James exclaimed.  
  
"You're excused," Lily said.  
  
"Cute, Lily." James snapped. "I can't believe…. You're serious?" He asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Black? No," James did not look amused. "Why would I joke about something like this?" Lily asked.  
  
"I… a baby…" James didn't know what to say. "I need to sort some things out. I have to have some time to think," He said, standing up.  
  
"That's just great!" Lily shouted. "You're going to leave me here?"  
  
"Lily! Please, I'll be back. I just need to get out of here for a while." And he walked out the door.  
  
"That went well," Sirius said coming down the staircase.  
  
"Well! You call THAT well?" Lily asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He'll be back," Sirius assured her. She looked very unconvinced.  
  
"Do you want me to go talk to him? Sirius asked. Lily didn't say anything.  
  
"By the way, this is way more than I EVER wanted to know about your personal life," Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think we'll just let James think about it for a while. Let it all sink in." Lily said with a rather evil grin.  
  
~*~  
  
"LILY!" A voice called. This was a couple of hours later and Lily and Sirius were chillin' on the back porch in the hot sun. "LILY!" The voice called again, this time it was closer.  
  
"We're out here!" She called and in a few seconds Angie appeared.  
  
"OMG! I just heard! Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe it! You should go talk to James! He's not taking it to well. But, he'll get over it! OMG! You're going to have a baby!" Angie said all in one breath before she had a chance to say anything. "Oh," She said realizing Sirius. "What's he going here?" Lily ignored the last remark.  
  
"Angie, did you see James?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Yeah, he was in the Three Broomsticks. He had a huge tankard of butterbeer in front of him."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "The man doesn't even know how to properly get himself drunk. Pathetic,"  
  
"We could do without the peanut gallery," Lily told him hastily.  
  
"Peanuts! Excellent idea!" Sirius said, getting up and going into the kitchen in search of some peanuts.  
  
"Anyway, Lil. James didn't seem too happy about things."  
  
"Really? That's great!" Lily said; her face lit up.  
  
"Great? What do you mean?" She wore an expression of mystification.  
  
"This is working out perfectly!" Lily said.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Angie asked.  
  
"She's not pregnant!" Sirius called through the open kitchen window.  
  
"Oh…my…God!" Angie said slowly. She was speechless for a couple of seconds before she started laughing. "You're kidding right? You wouldn't honestly do that. Would you?" Lily nodded and they started laughing again. "High five!" Angie said as they high-fived.  
  
"Aha! Peanuts!" They heard Sirius exclaim from inside.  
  
"He deserves to," Angie said, her grin growing. "Brilliant, Lily. Absolutely brilliant!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much," She said standing up and taking a bow.  
  
~*~  
  
James came back well after dinner time. Sirius and Angie quickly left the room when they heard him come in.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry," He said kneeling down and giving her a bouquet of lilies. "I must admit this isn't how I would have planned things to happen. But, I want you to know I'm going to be here for you,"  
  
Lily didn't say anything.  
  
"Say something," He urged her.  
  
"Like what?" Lily asked. His eyes were bloodshot. Apparently, Sirius had been wrong. He had known how to get himself drunk. Lily felt a pang of guilt but quickly pushed it aside. James had done much worse to her in the past.  
  
"Anything,"  
  
"You're drunk," She said sharply getting a whiff of his breath. He got up and threw his robes onto the chair.  
  
"Good night," He said, tripping up the stairs.  
  
Angie and Sirius came back in.  
  
"He looks pretty bad, maybe I should tell him," Lily said.  
  
"No, come on Lily. A little longer." Angie urged. "It'll be good for him. Wait until he's used to the idea. Wait until he actually likes the idea. Then tell him," Sirius nodded.  
  
"Girl's got a point. If you're going to do this, then do it right,"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily woke up very late the next morning. The sound of many voices was coming from the kitchen. She came downstairs and Angie and Josh were sitting at her kitchen table, being positively gross considering what time it was. That was interesting. What was even more interesting was Sirius pretending to read the newspaper. And James was… cooking?  
  
"Morning Lily!" James called. "Want some eggs, or pancakes, or toast, or bacon?" He asked. She gave him a queer look.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" She asked.  
  
"Sit down," He said. "I've been thinking about things, and you know. I think this is going to be a good thing. I mean, you know, the baby," Sirius was holding in laughter and Lily put her head in her hand. "This is going to be a good thing. I mean, we're going to have a real family now and-" Finally Lily and Sirius started laughing.  
  
"What?" James asked turning around.  
  
"It's just you, being OK with the idea of children, and the fact that you're cooking in your boxers just adds to the… humor," Lily said. James looked down and shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next couple of days all James could talk about was the baby.  
  
"You know, this room will be perfect. It's right by ours. It's big enough and it has a nice window. We can put the crib right here. And we can paint…. We can get him a little 'Go Arrows' t-shirt… I can't wait until he is old enough to start training for quidditch…. We can build a swing-set out back and put a little sandbox here…"  
  
Finally Lily decided that she had better tell him that she was not going to have a baby. She sighed, now she had kind of gotten used to the idea herself. "This is silly!" She said aloud. "Why be sad about something I never had?"  
  
"That's the spirit!" The mirror encouraged. "You've got him used to the idea now, so maybe you really will have a little baby soon,"  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Lily said putting her hair up with a chopstick.  
  
"Are you talking to that mirror?" Sirius asked appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes," Lily said. "Do you know where James is?"  
  
"James? He's… you know, I don't know," Sirius said. Lily frowned. Suddenly the front door burst open.  
  
"There he is!" Lily, Sirius, and the mirror said together.  
  
"Lily! Look what I found!" James said rushing in. He was holding up baby Arrow's quidditch robes. Lily started laughing.  
  
"James, there's something I need to tell you," Lily said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um…" Lily played with her ring. Sirius had momentarily disappeared.  
  
"You can tell me anything, it's OK," James assured her. Sirius appeared again in the doorway with a small bowl full of popcorn and Angie at his side.  
  
"Well, you see, you know how we're having a baby?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, we're not," For a few seconds James couldn't find any words.  
  
"Yep, you were right," Sirius said. "That look is priceless," He said referring to the look that James now wore.  
  
"What?" James finally managed to say.  
  
"I'm not pregnant," Lily said. "Surprise,"  
  
"What the hell do you mean, you're not pregnant?"  
  
"I'm not having a baby. But, now I know that you'll be OK with it when we do have kids," James dropped everything he was holding. His mouth too fell open.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me this was all some big joke?" Sirius threw up a piece of popcorn and caught it in his mouth.  
  
"Well… yeah," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe this," James said.  
  
"Quite the little marauder, isn't she James?" Angie asked.  
  
"You knew? Both of you knew?" James gasped in complete shock. James looked back at Lily.  
  
"What? I can't play a prank or two? You used to do it all the time in school." Lily asked.  
  
"I can't believe you would do this,"  
  
"I can't believe you were OK with having this baby," Lily said.  
  
"We're not having the baby!" James shouted.  
  
"Yes, I know," Lily said. "Don't worry about it James. I'm sure you'll get your revenge." Lily said patting him on the head.  
  
~*~  
  
October 13th  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Lily said. She was, yet again, saying good-bye to James.  
  
"I miss you already," He said kissing her cheek. "It's just two weeks," He said.  
  
"Yes, but then it will just be another two weeks and more and more," Lily sighed. "Let me come with you,"  
  
"If that was possible, I would." James told her.  
  
"I know you would."  
  
"I have to go." He kissed her lightly on the lips and turned to go but she pulled him back and kissed him fiercely.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too," He kissed her hand and flew off into the sky, the rising sun at his back.  
  
~*~  
  
She was about to close the door when Angie suddenly apparated in front of her. Lily jumped. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked.  
  
"Lily, I'm nervous. I'm late, very late," Angie said. Lily's eyebrows rose. "Can I come in?" Lily stood back and allowed her to come inside. She sat down on the fifth step up from the ground.  
  
"What do you mean you're late?" Lily asked. "You're not…are you?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know." Angie cried. "I don't know!"  
  
"Oh my god. You're pregnant?" Lily exclaimed. Angie bit her lip. "You and Josh? Already?"  
  
"Well… I'm not sure, but…"  
  
"Oh honey," Lily said bringing her into a hug.  
  
"Lily what am I going to do? What will Mom say? And Josh, I don't think he's ready to be this serious. What if he leaves?" She started crying.  
  
"Angie…" Lily wasn't sure what to do. "Well… let's just hang on a minute. You don't even know that you really are… pregnant."  
  
"Lily! I'm more than three weeks late!" Angie cried.  
  
"Well… OK. The first thing we have to do is we have to tell Josh. OK? We have to figure out if he's going to be OK with this." She was crying hysterically.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Yes," Lily said firmly. "You've got to talk to Josh."  
  
"But what if he totally freaks?" Angie asked.  
  
"Well, it's no use crying about it,"  
  
Just then Sirius walked in. He was about to say something but seeing Angie he quickly did an about face and walked out of the room.  
  
"Come on, you'd better put your game face on and have something to eat," Lily said. Angie wiped her eyes and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
October 22nd:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I've missed you and I wish I could write more often. I know I told you that we wouldn't be able to communicate but I'm town now. (Hong Kong) This is a very interesting place.  
  
Anyway, there was an attack on the camp two days ago. Don't worry we're all OK. Frank Longbottom was treated for a broken and bone but the rest of us are fine. Except Alastor Moody. He was head of the camp and he took a blow right in the eye.  
  
They've had to remove it in the hospital. If he gets clearance from the ministry they're going to give him this magical eye. It's a gift from one of the royal wizards in the palace here. We were protecting him at the time.  
  
Anyway, I just had to write you a letter while I have the chance. I'll be back on the 27th. Miss you more everyday.  
  
Luv,  
  
James  
  
PS I'm sending you this small picture. It shows the palace where the Chinese 'Ministry' stays. You should really see this place. It's beautiful!  
  
Lily set down the letter and picked up the small picture that fit in her hand. James was right. It was beautiful. If you watched you could see the plants gently bending in the wind. She set in on the fireplace mantle in the living room.  
  
She couldn't wait until he came home. Even though she knew he was safe, she was still very uneasy about everything. The attack sounded serious. It was serious enough for Moody to lose an eye and that said enough.  
  
She wanted James to come home.  
  
~*~  
  
October 27th:  
  
Today meant one thing to Lily: JAMES. That was all that was on her mind.  
  
The weather was finally cooling down so she kept the windows closed today.  
  
Tonight, Angie was going to tell everyone she was going to have a baby. Josh would be there with her. They were all having dinner at 7:00PM. (Peter, James, Sirius, Lily, Josh, Sierra, Angie, Misty, Matt McKinnon, and Karen Christianson, his fiancée.) It was going to be a full house tonight. Lily had set up the dining hall for this occasion rather than the kitchen.  
  
She had decorated the house for Halloween with Jack-o-lanterns and many other such festive things. She dressed in her old Hogwarts robes and long pointed hat.  
  
Lily was in the process of lighting a Jack-o-lantern which was suspended over the table when James startled her.  
  
"Be careful up there Miss Evans," He said. Lily gave a small startled cry as she jumped and nearly fell off the table. James laughed at her.  
  
"You're home!" She cried jumping down and throwing herself at him. They kissed and Lily stayed in his arms not saying anything for a while. "I was so worried about you," She finally said.  
  
"I'm fine, Lily." He told her. "By the way, Dumbledore and Moody are joining us for dinner tonight, I hope that's alright."  
  
"Dumbledore!" She cried. "On a school night! Well, I guess we ought to set two more places." She said springing away from him. She rushed to the kitchen door and directed extra silver ware, plates, glasses, napkins, and chairs to their proper places at the table.  
  
"We're having loads of company tonight, I should like to know who all is coming," James said watching the napkin fold itself and gently fall on top of the plate.  
  
"OH! Of course, there's Peter and Sirius, and Angie and Josh and Matt and Kerrie and Sierra and you and me and Dumbledore and Moody." She gave him an exhausted look but she quickly smiled.  
  
(A/N: Kerrie is a nickname for Karen)  
  
"You work too much!" He said grabbing her and kissing her.  
  
"Where's the grub?" Sirius was yelling. "I can't wait to- HELLO!" He exclaimed as he discovered his friends making out in the dining room. "I think I'll eat in the kitchen tonight."  
  
"Oh, shut up Sirius!" James said.  
  
"I mean, seriously, isn't there some sort of rule against that? You know, you don't drink before dark you shouldn't be allowed to do THAT before dark. Or at least not in public." He continued.  
  
"This is our house, this is not a public place and why are you here so early?" Lily asked. "And if you don't mind me saying, what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
"Yeah, you look like you just walked out of the Shakespearian age," James added.  
  
Sirius gave them a Look. "Yeah, yeah. It's a long story, you don't want to know."  
  
"Lost a bet?" James asked.  
  
"Yep," He said. "I'm going to change. Hey- Lily, toss me an apple, will you? Thanks," He took a huge bite and disappeared upstairs. James shook his head.  
  
"Don't look at me," Lily said. "He's YOUR friend,"  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to go change too," James said and he left Lily in the huge dining hall. She looked around before quickly zipping off to get things ready.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
It rang again.  
  
"Lily, are you going to get that?" James called.  
  
It rang again.  
  
"LILY!" James shouted as he dashed down the stairs and answered the door.  
  
"Doesn't anyone know how to answer the damn door? How many times to I have to ring the thing?" Angie shouted as she stepped inside followed by James.  
  
"Hello, Angela. It's good to see you too," She stopped her complaining and looked at James. His shirt was hanging out and open and his robes were half on.  
  
"I don't think I want to know what you and Lily were doing," James frowned and then he looked down.  
  
"Oh! You caught me at a bad time. I was in the middle of changing and I thought Lily was down here but I don't know what happened to her." Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from beneath them. Lily suddenly appeared in an opening in the wall behind the chair carrying a very old looking broom. She looked very dusty.  
  
"What were you doing?" James asked.  
  
"This will go perfect on the north wall above the fireplace. I needed something to go there." She said walking into the dining hall.  
  
"She's a little over-excited about this dinner thing." James said. "I guess you're the guest of honor then aren't you?" James asked suddenly remembering Angie was supposed to make some announcement tonight.  
  
"I suppose. Is Sirius here?" She asked.  
  
James was a little surprised that she had asked that question. "Yeah, he's getting dressed, I think. Which reminds me, if you'll excuse me for a minute here," James said disappearing up stairs.  
  
Angie and Josh went into the dining hall where Lily was precariously perched on the edge of a chair hanging the broom on the wall. The hall reminded Angie of Hogwarts on Halloween.  
  
"You've out-done yourself a bit, haven't you?" Angie asked as Lily got down from the chair.  
  
"No! There was so much more I was going to do. I'm glad you're here!" Lily said giving her friend a hug. "Tonight's the big night!"  
  
"Sirius is here," Angie said.  
  
"Yes, I told you that he could come if he was here," Lily said.  
  
"Yes, but, what do you think he'll do?" Angie asked.  
  
"I don't think it matters what he does. It shouldn't matter to him. He's not your boyfriend." Lily said.  
  
Just then he walked in. He gave Josh a dark look. "So, where do we sit?" Sirius asked Lily.  
  
"I don't care," She said. "Except, James and I will sit on the ends, at the heads of the table."  
  
"When are you two marauders getting hitched anyway?" He asked looking thoughtfully at the table.  
  
"Oh, in February, probably," Lily said.  
  
"Who's all invited?" Sirius asked.  
  
"By invited I suppose you mean who is the best man and who's the maid of honor. I don't Sirius but I'm sure you'll be the best man, but do we have to have this conversation right now, I have to make sure all the salads are ready and I'm not sure if I have enough to drink," She said walking briskly out of the room leaving Angie, Josh, and Sirius in the room.  
  
"So," Sirius said awkwardly. "You've got an announcement to make tonight?"  
  
"Yep," Angie said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Ah yes! This one will be perfect," He said choosing the second chair from the end.  
  
Just then, James walked in and Alastor Moody followed behind. One of his eyes looked very strange and it moved around quite independently of the other.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat, anywhere you like." James said. "Moody, this is Angela Star and her… boyfriend Josh…"  
  
"Thompson," Josh finished for him.  
  
"Right, and that over there is Sirius Black. And Lily's probably in the kitchen." No sooner had he said that did Lily walk in with Matt McKinnon and Karen Christianson.  
  
"Where's Peter?" She asked. James shrugged. "And Dumbledore?"  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Lily spun around to see Albus Dumbledore smiling at her.  
  
"Oh hello! It's so good to see you. Sit down everyone, have a seat, have a seat." Just then Peter and Misty walked in. Peter sat next to Sirius and everyone else gathered round the table.  
  
"I've got five knuts that Lily and James kiss 18 times before the night is over," Peter said in undertones to Sirius.  
  
"Five knuts says they kiss 14 times."  
  
~*~  
  
After a while of pleasant chit-chat ("That's five! They've kissed five times,") and fine dining ("This food is wonderful! God bless the cook!") conversation turned to Moody's magical eye.  
  
"Alastor, you never really told us how this thing works," Dumbledore said.  
  
"It's a suspicious thing. Very magical. It can swivel around and see through things and I can see through the back of my head. But, it's really nothing special," He said taking a drink of something from a flask on his hip. Lily frowned as she glanced at his full goblet in front of him.  
  
Lily got up to get something from the kitchen. She stopped by James and filled his goblet. He kissed her on the cheek. ("Nine times, Sirius. Half way there," Peter said.)  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lily looked at James and he looked back.  
  
"Is there someone else?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, not that I know of…" Lily said trailing off. The doorbell sounded again. Lily stood up.  
  
"I'll get it," James said.  
  
"No, don't bother," Lily said rushing out the open doorway. Just as the doorbell sounded for a third time Lily pulled open the door. On her front doorstep was a woman, who looked to be in her middle thirties. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes, just like Lily's. Her skin was olive- colored and she wore billowing black robes. She was very pretty but very stern looking, and tall.  
  
"Is Sirius Black here?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Sirius is here, but who are you?" But Lily barely had a chance to answer before the woman pushed past Lily and stomped yelling down the hallway.  
  
Lily followed her yelling as well. "EXCUSE ME! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lily was yelling but the woman was yelling too.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! SIRIUS, DON'T YOU TRY AND HIDE FROM ME!" She screamed. She walked into the dining room where everyone was eating.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and put his head in his hand. "What did I do to you?" He asked suddenly looking upwards.  
  
"YOU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TRYING TO SELL THE COMPANY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE FORGOTTEN THAT I OWN 10% OF THAT COMPANY AND I'M NOT GIVING IT UP! YOU ALREADY PUT IT UNDER YOUR 'NEW MANAGEMENT' AND THAT WAS ENOUGH! WHY SHOULD YOU SELL IT ANYWAY? YOU DON'T NEED THE MONEY. GOD KNOWS YOU DON'T NEED THE MONEY! YOU'VE GOT MORE MONEY THAN ALL OF THESE PEOPLE HERE COMBINED! SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SELL OFF THE COMPANY? YOU STUPID IDIOT! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD HAVE THAT COMPANY AND ALL THAT MONEY! I'M THE ONE-"  
  
"GEMINI! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sirius stood up and yelled. Moody looked at the woman with distaste and Dumbledore looked amused. Everyone else just looked shocked.  
  
"I WILL NOT SHUT UP! AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF CALLING ME GEMINI? IT'S MRS. VANESSA BLACK TO YOU! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND I WANT THAT COMPANY! GIVE IT TO YOUR POOR SISTER AND DO SOMETHING NICE FOR A CHANGE. GOD KNOWS YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE ANY PROFITS!"  
  
"Gemini! If you'd just shut up for a minute maybe I could talk to you!"  
  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed.  
  
Lily had been watching this and a growing curiosity had been growing inside of her. Without even meaning to she blurted out what she had been thinking. "Sirius doesn't have any money. He practically lives here," James dropped his fork and it clattered loudly on the plate. Vanessa Black's mouth dropped open. She slowly turned to Sirius who had a scowl on his face.  
  
"They don't know?" She said in awe. "You haven't told them. YOU'RE LIVING OFF OF THEM!" She shouted. "HE'S THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE ENTIRE COUNTRY!" She screamed. "HE'S GOT HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF GALLEONS SITTING UNDER LONDON COLLECTING INTEREST!"  
  
"All right! I've had enough of this," James shouted standing up and throwing his napkin on his plate. "I want to know who the hell you are and what the hell is going on before I kick you out of my house!" Mrs. Vanessa Black looked at Sirius.  
  
"Tell them Sirius. I would like to know what's going on myself." She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Locusts! Darkness! Plagues and curses! Oh no! You have to give me her!" Sirius shouted to apparently no one as he looked skyward. He gave a huge sigh and sat down. "Gemini is my older sister."  
  
"Vanessa," She cut in.  
  
"Whatever," He said waving his hand. "The money she's referring to is something that I don't have," He looked pointedly at her. "Not until I'm 25. The company she's referring to is Black&Black Cauldrons which I inherited-"  
  
"I have 10%!" Vanessa snapped.  
  
"WHATEVER!" Sirius shouted. "Anyway, I don't make any money from it because it all goes to that vault which stays locked until my 25th birthday. The company is something that I have no desire to run and I would rather sell it. So, I don't see what the problem is VANESSA," He said annunciating her name.  
  
"25th birthday. What load of @*%# is that?"  
  
Sirius acted as if he was going to yell. But he stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing in a calm voice. "It is in Dad's will. You can look it up. At that point in time perhaps I would have been a little more generous with my wealth if my older sister hadn't been such a bitch since as long as I can remember. But, I guess it's too late to change that. And about the company, seeing as I own the majority of it, 90%, I think I can do what I damn well please, so if I choose to shut down the company I don't expect to have my bitchy older sister come and yell at me about it during my dinner. Not that you have a right to even come see me after… what is it?... six years?" Vanessa stood and stuttered for a few moments. "That's what I thought, if you'd be so kind… the door's just down the hallway and too your right, and don't let the door hit you from behind. We just had those washed today," Vanessa's mouth dropped open. She turned and left in shock.  
  
Sirius sat down and started eating. "Sirius-" Lily began.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" He said sharply. She stopped immediately and everyone continued eating in silence.  
  
"Angela, weren't you going to tell us something?" Sirius asked. She stuttered for a moment.  
  
"Um… yes. I…" She looked at Josh. "I'm going to have a baby," She said. James sprayed wine all over the table and Sirius choked on a piece of lettuce. There were a few moments of shocked silence.  
  
"Well, congratulations!" Kerrie exclaimed.  
  
"That's wonderful news!" Peter said. And soon everyone except Sirius was congratulating Josh and Angie.  
  
"A toast!" Dumbledore cried. "To Angela, Joshua, and the new child!"  
  
"Cheers," Lily said as they chinked glasses and Angie drank water.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, when did this happen?" Sirius asked, casual enough.  
  
"A couple of months ago," Angie said slowly. It's like duh! Obviously…  
  
"Are you getting married then?" He asked. Josh started coughing, continually.  
  
"Excuse me?" Angie asked. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Are you getting married? Isn't that the normal thing to do? I mean, a guy knocks you up, the least he could do is marry you," Lily bit her lip.  
  
"I don't really think that it's any of your business," She said quietly.  
  
"I didn't think so," Sirius said, getting up and leaving. Lily gave James a meaningful look.  
  
"Well, excuse us, Lily, dinner was wonderful, we'll have to do it again sometime. But, I think we should be going," Kerrie said.  
  
"Oh yes," Many of them said standing up and gathering their things.  
  
"And congratulations again," Kerrie said. "We'll be in touch!" Soon everyone had left.  
  
"That didn't go at all how I hoped it would have," Lily said to James.  
  
~*~  
  
"So that was Sirius's infamous older sister?" Lily asked. "I knew he had said something about her before but I didn't really think much of it. I wonder why he never talks about her. Well, I guess they don't have the best relationship, judging from tonight…"  
  
"He never talked much about her when we were kids," James said. "Every once in great while she'd send him a postcard or something, but I'd never seen her before."  
  
"She never came to visit him?"  
  
"No. Sirius came just before he turned ten, I think. She never came, although she was into her twenties by then. Sirius never said anything about her."  
  
"Did you know he had all that money?"  
  
"No, I never heard anything about that. And Black&Black Cauldrons. Can you imagine? He practically owns the company! It must drive him crazy not to be able to touch the money. It's strange though. You think you know everything about a person and then something surprises you. What I'm wondering is why he wouldn't have used this talk about all his money when he was trying to get Angela's attention."  
  
"James Potter! You're terrible!"  
  
~*~  
  
October 31st:  
  
Angie, James, and Lily were sitting in front of the fire in the Potter home. Outside darkness was settling. "Full moon tonight," Lily said absently looking out of the window. "I wonder if Sirius was going to the Halloween thing in Hogsmeade tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him much since…" James trailed off.  
  
"Angie, we should go shopping. You're going to need loads of new things for the baby. Not to mention some maternity clothes and stuff. Let's go tomorrow, are you working?" Lily asked.  
  
"I can get the day off, it's no big deal."  
  
"Shh," James said putting his finger in front of his lips. He moved the curtain on the window and peered outside. Suddenly the doorway burst open.  
  
Holly Mischel was covered in dirt and blood and she was crying hysterically. "Bill and Kelly! And Sarah and Mike! Help!" She was yelling, and then she collapsed onto the floor. Lily screamed and Angie cried out.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Stay here!" James shouted taking out his wand and rushing towards the door. Lily followed him but Angie just stood in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
James ran down the street leading out of Godric's Hollow. Lily was close behind him. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going but he knew it couldn't be far. Every once in a while he could see spots of blood.  
  
"James!" Lily suddenly exclaimed. Her heart tightened in her chest and her breath stopped. "The dark mark," She whispered. James looked up and a few hundred yards off, high in the sky, the ugly outline of the dark mark was imprinted in the sky.  
  
Wand out, he dashed towards it. He hadn't gone far when he saw several dark shapes on the ground. He took a deep breath and approached them. Lily was at his side.  
  
There were four of them. Bill and Kelly Prewett. And Sarah and Michael Star.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily gasped. "Oh my god," She whispered. James bowed his head. But Lily, getting a strange feeling whipped around just in time to yell "Stupefy!" A man fell to the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
James quickly sent up a signal with his wand and in no time aurors were swarming. The man was bound and quickly taken away.  
  
"James! Lily!" Frank Longbottom called to them. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet," James said. "Mischel came to our house and she was hysterical. We came out here and found this…" he said. Suddenly, Lily and James looked at each other.  
  
"Mischel!" They cried at the same time.  
  
Alastor Moody approached them. "Moody, Holly Mischel was the one who alerted us about this, she's at our house, but she was hurt-" James said. He held up his hand.  
  
"Say no more, just lead the way," He followed Lily and James as they led him to their house.  
  
The strangest sight met their eyes when they walked inside. Mischel and Angie were sitting at the kitchen table. Mischel was sipping something out of a mug and Angie was gently cleaning a deep cut on her arm.  
  
"Did you get them?" Holly asked immediately.  
  
"One of them," Moody said. "I think we need to hear the entire tale. What were you doing out there?" He asked quickly. "Make haste, we may still be able to get them,"  
  
Holly took a deep breath and a sip from her cup. "Well, I was having dinner and Mom and Dad's. Something I don't often do. And, Kelly and Bill came over to see Angela. Of course, she wasn't there, she has her own place now, but she was here anyway. Well, they all got to talking about everything and so we decided to take a walk and maybe go and check out Hogsmeade. We had just made some comment about the full moon when they attacked us. There were so many of them. And they used wands but they had knives too. And…" She stopped now trying to remember. "I don't really know how I got away. I just know that I got stabbed and I cried out. I remember falling and hitting the ground, then I ran. I ran all the here. I heard someone scream and…"  
  
"Did you see anyone?" Moody asked.  
  
"No, nothing. It was all confusion. Are they…"  
  
"Yes, they're dead, all of them," Moody said without a sympathetic thought. Holly started crying again and so did Angela, but silently.  
  
"Now, what happened after that?" Moody asked turning to Lily and James.  
  
"We just followed the dark mark in the sky. I found them…" James said.  
  
"I heard something behind me, and I spun and around. I just cried out the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't really even know what was going on." Lily said.  
  
"It's a good thing for you she's alert." Moody said to James. "If you don't mind I need to report this information. Ms. Mischel if you'll come with me we'll get you some medical care. I'll be in contact." He said and left.  
  
~*~  
  
After Moody and Mischel had left everyone was quiet for a while. Suddenly Angie started crying hysterically. Her mother and father had died tonight, along with her friends. And her sister had also been killed many years earlier on this same night. Halloween seemed fated to be a horrible night.  
  
Lily tried to comfort her but she didn't really know what to say. They stayed up all night not talking much, just thinking and grieving.  
  
In the afternoon Holly Mischel came to the house. She looked tired and weary. Her eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"Is Angela here?" She asked. Angie suddenly appeared at Lily's side. They hugged and cried on each others shoulders. James and Lily just stood in shock. Holly Mischel and Angela Star, sworn enemies, were hugging?  
  
Sirius showed up, having read the news in the Daily Prophet. He didn't seem at all surprised at Holly and Angie's behavior, however.  
  
"Don't you people read the paper?" He asked handing them a copy of the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"… Among the dead were William Prewett and his wife of three months Kelly Prewett. Mrs. Prewett was pregnant with their first child.  
  
Mrs. Sarah Star and her husband Mr. Michael Star also were killed last night just outside of the Godric's Hollow. Mr. and Mrs. Star have two daughters Ms. Angela Star (20 years old) and Ms. Holly Mischel. (Also 20 years old)  
  
Ms. Mischel was at the scene last night when they were attacked. She was able to escape with minor injuries…"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter turned out a lot shorter than I had originally planned it to be. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter (I think) will include the wedding and the reception so look forward to that!  
  
Thanks to everyone. I don't have time right now to write all of you and thank you but I enjoy reading all of your reviews. So, thank you very much!  
  
~Star*dust 


	12. Bills, Bills, Bills

The Last Laugh  
Chapter Seventeen: Bills, Bills, Bills (No this has nothing to do with Destiny's Child!)  
By Star*dust  
  
  
  
A/N: I've had a lot of questions in all your latest reviews and in time they will be answered. I understand things are slightly confusing but don't worry all that stuff will eventually be explained. (Like, the reason why Holly Mischel and Angela Star don't have the same last names {and why they hate each other} And will Angie and Sirius… reunite? What's with Sirius's older sister, and of course Lily and James's wedding) Not all of that stuff is going to happen in THIS chapter but it all will eventually get answered. And, if you read the sequel some of it will REALLY make sense, but that's beside the point.   
  
Anyway, I think I'm done talking for now… on to the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"Sisters?" Lily gasped. "But… how is that possible?"   
  
"Ask them," Sirius said. Lily looked uneasily over at Angie and Holly who were in deep conversation. Somehow, she knew this was not the time for that kind of question.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to go to the funeral." Holly was saying.  
  
"WHAT?" Angie cried. "How can you not go? He's your father too! And Mom was your step-mother for how many years?"  
  
"Yeah, their titles were Mom and Dad. That doesn't mean they acted like it. And, frankly, I could care less. I don't feel any need to pay any last respects because I didn't respect them! I endured them for all those years because I had to! I don't want to go and I don't see why that's a problem!" Holly shouted.  
  
"You have no idea everything they did for you!" Angie screamed.   
  
"Let's see, Mike, he left my mother, when she was PREGNANT, for your mother. He didn't care about me; I saw him maybe three times my entire life before I was forced to live with you because my mom died. I hate him so much I don't even have his name! And, then there's Sarah. Let's see, she played favorites, she told me I was a failure, and a nuisance. She was a real bitch and she didn't try to hide it. She talked about my mom all the time and she hated me! But that was OK, because I hated her too! They may have been great people to you, but they weren't to ME! If I would have had a choice I would have lived in a freaking orphanage!" Holly screamed back.  
  
"Well, maybe you never heard the other side of the story,"   
  
"What is there to hear? They were mean and horrible parents and I don't give a damn about them!" Holly screamed and stomped out the door. Angie slammed the door so hard the windows rattled and the mirror shook.  
  
So, they must have been half sisters. The hatred between them must have been caused by their parents.   
  
How had they kept this sister thing from Lily and the Marauders? They had lived together for a while, it sounded like. It was obvious they hadn't wanted anyone to know they were sisters. But this was a little crazy.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie came and sat down in a huff on the couch next to Sirius, who was looking very stunned. Suddenly an owl seemed to come out of nowhere and swoop down on him. A letter dropped in his lap. He took it and opened it up. He took one look at it and chucked it in the fire.  
  
"Why can't she leave me the hell alone?" He asked. "Vanessa," He said catching James's inquisitive eye.  
  
"This is a first, I think. Sirius Black is dodging a girl," James said with a grin.  
  
"This isn't a girl. This is my sister. And, I think she's married." He added thoughtfully.  
  
"So, Sirius Black is our new found millionaire? This sure is interesting. I do hope you'll remember all the time you've spent here and all the food you've eaten when you turn 25."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said. He wasn't amused and James dropped the subject.  
  
"Angie. Have you figured out when you're going to have the service?" Lily asked.  
  
"I want to have it as soon as possible. That way I can just get it over with."  
  
"Did they even know that you were… pregnant?" Lily asked cautiously. Angie shook her head, her eyes were wet.   
  
"I'm sorry," Lily whispered as she hugged her friend.   
  
"It was all so sudden," Angie said through tears. "I didn't get to say good-bye. I just feel so… alone," And with that she broke into a wave of hysterics. Sirius motioned to James and they left.  
  
"I don't think I can take much of this," Sirius said to James. "Everything is happening all at once. I think I need a vacation," James started laughing. He laughed right out loud. And, it was loud. He couldn't stop. For some reason he just kept laughing, and it felt good, almost like a medication.   
  
"YOU need a vacation!" James laughed. "You don't even work!"   
  
"I work sometimes," Sirius retorted. But, it didn't sound as clever as it had in his head.  
  
~*~  
  
After the Star's funeral, which Holly had attended briefly, Lily went home and wrote her parents. She made plans to have dinner with them at their house in three days. The trick was, getting James to come.  
  
"James!" Lily called. She came into the living room and saw James rubbing the cats belly and talking to it. When he saw Lily he jumped up like lightning and tripped over the coffee table. Not only had he let Lily discover that maybe he liked the cat, but he also made a complete and utter fool of himself.   
  
"Perhaps you're not ready for this," Lily said.   
  
"Not ready for what?" He asked struggling to his feet.  
  
"Not ready for dinner with my parents," He tripped again. "I know, that table is tricky. It moves so much," Lily said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be ready for dinner, dinner with your parents," He said, almost as if he wasn't sure that's what she had said.  
  
"Well, I just thought, that maybe we should tell them we're engaged now," Lily said.   
  
"You haven't told them?" He shouted, and there he goes again, on the ground. This had to painful.   
  
"Walk much?" She asked.  
  
"You haven't told them yet?" He repeated.  
  
"I was waiting for the right time," Lily said nervously. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"When exactly is this little celebration planned for?"  
  
"Three days,"   
  
"Lily, you do realize that I might have to leave before then,"  
  
"No you won't, not if you don't want to wake up in the middle of the night with pillow over your face."   
  
"That's just scary." James said. "Not that you would have the strength to successfully suffocate me, but your parents do."  
  
"You'll be fine. They like you, I think," Lily said.  
  
"Very reassuring," James said sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later…  
  
"Honey! Are you ready yet?" Lily called.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be for a fun-filled night with the in-laws, without magic," James said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Are you wearing THAT?" Lily asked.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" James asked looking down.   
  
"Dear, that tie does NOT go with that shirt," James lifted his tie, which was crooked, and looked at it. "And you better iron those pants or my mother will do it for you," James glanced down, "Not to mention your hair," Lily added. James looked upwards and tried to flatten his hair with his hands. "Don't forget the flowers," she called as he marched back up the stairs. Immediately he stopped, turned around, and went outside. In a minute or two he came back with a handful of flowers from the garden.  
  
He came downstairs again for inspection.  
  
"Shine your shoes; dad will make a comment about it. That shirt just does not work, my dad hates that color. Try a white shirt, and you should change your tie. A dark green, will work. Dad likes that, he thinks it makes people look important. And you know what; black pants work best, and don't forget to iron everything. And you better let me do your tie so it's straight and I thought I told you to do something with that hair!" James stood speechless for a moment, before saying anything.  
  
"I can see this is not going to work so why don't you come and dress me properly so we don't have to do this anymore?"  
  
~*~  
About an hour later, they arrived at the Evans's. James was now properly dressed and holding the bouquet of flowers from the yard.   
  
"Lily!" Her neighbor Josh Martin greeted her. "Haven't seen you since before last Christmas!" He said. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great," Lily said. "How are you?"   
  
"I'm doing alright. Having dinner with the folks tonight?"   
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Who's this? I don't think we've met." Josh said, referring to James.  
  
"Oh, this is James," Lily said as they shook hands.  
  
"Her fiancé," James said dryly.   
  
"Really? Congratulations Miss Evans! Am I invited to the wedding?" James instinctively stiffened.   
  
"Well," Lily said nervously. Of course he wasn't invited to the wedding. He was a muggle! The only muggles at the wedding would be her parents. "We're not doing a big thing. It's just going to be a small wedding," Lily said. "Over seas," She quickly added. Josh didn't have a chance to answer because at that moment Mrs. Evans opened the door.  
  
"Lily!"   
  
"Mum!" Lily exclaimed hugging her mother.  
  
"And you must be James," Mrs. Evans said pinching his cheek as if he were her nephew, or something. "Oh!" She said receiving the flowers. "Thank you! They're beautiful. I'm going to put them in some water right now! Come in, come in!" Lily followed her mother and James followed awkwardly behind Lily.  
  
Dinner was quite an experience. And James had no idea when Lily was going to tell her parents that she was engaged. Her parents kept asking him all these questions. Her father was very interested in politics and religion and that sort of thing. Not to mention the armed forces and other things that James didn't know much about. Lily had to keep reminding them that he was a magical person and that he had no idea what they were discussing.  
  
Then, her father, who also happened to be a retired mechanic, was always talking about cars. James enjoyed listening about cars, as he was with most muggle things.   
  
"Lily, he's a bit strange. But, he's your kind of person, I guess, a magical one, but, I think I like him." Her father declared over desert. James wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or a put-down and he was still pondering that as Lily and her mother started clearing the table.   
  
Her father took James outside to have a look at the car while Lily and her mother did the dishes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily, are you and James, serious?" Her mother asked her.  
  
"Serious, I guess you would say that. Yes, you would definitely say that,"  
  
"When are you two going to settle down and have a family, get married? You've been living with him for a while now,"  
  
"Yes, I know." Lily said. "Maybe I better go see what Dad is doing to James," Lily said quickly walking towards the garage.  
  
~*~  
  
Out in the garage, without Lily's protection James was interrogated.  
  
"James, my boy, are you serious about my daughter?"   
  
"Well, yes sir,"   
  
"Do you love her?"   
  
"Of course, sir,"  
  
"Do you want to marry her?"  
  
"With your permission, of course," James answered.   
  
"Good answer," Her father said, momentarily taking a break from his line of questioning. "Have you slept with her yet?" James sort of lost his balance. Luckily at that moment Lily opened the door.   
  
"Having a good time? James, I think that maybe we should head out now?" Lily said. Her father passed by her and James whispered to her as they walked back to the kitchen.   
  
"I've just been interrogated by your father. We better tell them now!" Lily bit her lip.   
  
"OK," She whispered back.   
  
~*~  
  
Back in the kitchen, James stood with his arm around Lily. "Um," Lily looked down uncomfortably. "We have something we should tell you," She said, starting to play with her ring. "We're engaged!" Lily said. Her mother gasped.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around James's neck and nearly choking him.  
  
Her father just stood there and looked at James for a while. "Not bad," He finally proclaimed; and then walked off to the den.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you! Well, let's see the ring dear," She said anxiously. Lily showed her mother the crystal lily. "Oh my, he's a keeper," Her mother said. Lily smiled at James who was awkwardly standing a short distance away. After about ten minutes of shock and questions and congratulations her mother finally made a suggestion.  
  
"Lily! I saw this new movie out! It would be wonderful! Let's go see it, dear. It's about a young couple, and they're getting married. It fits perfectly in with everything that's happening. Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Oh, Mom, I don't know…" Lily said looking sidelong at James. "It's not the sort of thing James is used to,"  
  
"Oh, it'll be fun," Her mother insisted.  
  
"It's OK. I've never been to a movie before," James said, interested. Lily looked uneasy but her mother was overcome with joy.  
  
"WONDERFUL! We'll go right now!" She said grabbing her car keys and purse. "We're going to the movies dear, do you want to come?" She asked her husband.   
  
"No, you have a good time,"   
  
And with that they were ushered into the garage and into the car. James sat in the passenger's seat and Lily sat in the back.  
  
"Mum, I didn't bring any… regular money with me," Lily said.  
  
"Oh, I'll take care of it dear," Her mother said starting the car. As they backed out of the driveway Lily noticed James was gripping the car nervously. She giggled.   
  
"It's OK, dear. You don't have to hold on; you have your seat-belt on. Haven't you ever ridden the Knight Bus before?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, actually. Mum, insisted that we always use floo. And if we couldn't do that Dad would fly everywhere anyway because he loved to fly. And sometimes we rode on a magic carpet, but you're not supposed to know that,"  
  
"That's illegal!" Lily gasped.  
  
James glanced nervously at Lily's Mom. "I know, but we would only use it in the back yard." James said.  
  
"OMG!" Lily suddenly cried. "Is it still in our basement!?!?"   
  
"Well,"   
  
"JAMES!" Lily shouted. He was becoming increasingly aware of Lily's mother. "YOU'RE KEEPING AN ILLEGAL FLYING CARPET IN MY HOUSE! ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU'RE BECOMING AN AUROR!"   
  
"Lily," James said quietly. She gave him a look, but she was also aware of her mother, so she shut up.  
  
~*~  
  
The movie theater was, to the great annoyance of James, packed with muggles. (Of course) They went to see a really sad chick flick and James quickly became very bored. At first he was interested in how they did this without magic but it quickly became his worst nightmare. Before he knew what was happening he had fallen asleep.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily hissed sharply in his ear. He quickly sat up and realized the movie was over. Her mother was putting a tissue away in her purse.  
  
Back in the car, she was interested to know what James thought of the movie. Somehow, he managed to generalize his answers and survive the car trip back to the Evans's.   
  
~*~  
  
"I am avoiding dinner with your parents at all costs," James said when they had finally returned home. "That was not what I would call a pleasant experience," James said.   
  
"I know the movie was boring for you, but what was so bad?" Lily asked massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Your father was asking me whether we had slept together or not." James snapped.   
  
"What did you tell him?" Lily asked quickly.  
  
"I didn't say anything, you interrupted, but he had also asked a series of other questions before that," James said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have known daddy would be up to something." Lily said.  
  
"It's all right, now they know everything. Now, I'm free to have you," Lily smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you, James," She said. "Thanks for having dinner with the muggles."  
  
"Hey, I guess it wasn't a total loss," He said as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. "I did get to ride in a car. I guess I did ride once with you that one summer… But your Dad did manage to show me a few things in between asking me if I was in love with you,"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius Black was not having a good day. Try as he might, he was just seriously lacking in the optimistic department today. It was late morning and the skies were gray and it was raining. The rain felt like ice, thousands of cold nails pounding your flesh and the wind chilled you to the bone. November was showing its cold furious rage and on a day like this, you wouldn't be anything but depressed.  
  
And Sirius Black was depressed.   
  
Depression was not something he normally had to deal with, so for about two hours now he had just been sitting in a chair by the fire staring into its fathomless depths. He had barely moved at all, and was lost inside his head.  
  
He kept hearing his sister's screeching yells echo inside of his seemingly empty head. For a while he had been avoiding the subject, among his friends and whenever, Vanessa, a.k.a. Gemini Black, sent him a letter. He had chose not to think about it for a while but seeing as the problem wasn't going away Sirius realized he was going to have to do something sooner or later.   
  
As he stared into the flickering flame and memory suddenly bubbled up from the depths of his mind. It had been a warm day, actually, a very hot day. Sirius was a young child, probably around 7 or maybe 8. Vanessa must have been nearly 20 by that time. This was one of his last summers that he would spend at the orphanage but not because his sister, who was perfectly capable, was going to care for him.   
  
He hadn't seen her for almost a year. And, at that time, it saddened him. She was the only person he had known as long as he could remember. She always seemed very beautiful and that was something Sirius liked about his sister. He also liked her nickname, Gemini, which he had started calling her because she was a Gemini. At any rate, she had brought him ice cream.   
  
It was blue moon, his favorite kind of ice cream. Ice cream was not something you usually got in the orphanage so he was very grateful, especially because it was so hot outside. She had sat next to him on the swing-set at break time while he ate his ice cream.   
  
Sirius couldn't recall exactly how long she was there or exactly what they talked about, but a particular conversation had stuck out in his mind.   
  
"Sirius, I went to the big bank today. Gringotts. I was talking to them there," Vanessa was saying sweetly as Sirius licked his ice cream cone gratefully. "They said that if you say it's OK, I can borrow some of your money out of your vault. You would let me borrow some of your money wouldn't you Sirius?" Vanessa asked him. Sirius didn't say anything as he was mid-lick and he wasn't quite sure what to say anyway. "I brought you ice cream and I used to play with you all the time, now I need some money. You would help me, wouldn't you Sirius?" She continued.  
  
Sirius slowly nodded.  
  
"That's a good boy. I knew you were a good boy. You always like to help out your sister because she's nice and brings you ice cream,"   
  
"But Gemini," Sirius had protested suddenly remembering something his headmistress had said to him. "Madame says that I should keep my money. She says that it's mine and nobody else should have it," Sirius used to think this memory was a particularly good one, but now he saw what Vanessa was really doing to him.   
  
Her cheeks started to redden with anger and frustration. "But I'm not taking your money, I'm just going to borrow it," She said. "And I'm not just anyone, I'm your older sister, and I'm nice and brought you ice cream," Sirius stopped halfway through a lick and considered this for a moment.  
  
"But Madame says-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT MADAME SAYS!" Vanessa shouted. "Are you going to let me borrow some money or not?" She continued shouting in rage but Sirius was too young to realize.  
  
"I will get in trouble and get locked in the garage." Sirius told her. At this point in time Vanessa started muttering to herself and Sirius sat happily licking his ice cream. She had always been after his money which he had inherited from both parents when they died. That situation was an interesting one.  
  
"Well, bye Sirius! I hope you like the ice cream. When, you're ready to stop thinking about Madame and help your sister I'll come back," She said and started to leave.  
  
"Bye Gemini! I'll miss you!" The happy eight year old with the ice cream called after her, he did not understand.  
  
Sirius blinked his eyes for the first time in several minutes. Why hadn't he understood at an earlier age?   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Lily! Have you got any names for me yet?" Those were the first words out of Angela Star's mouth as she walked in the door to the Potters. She walked into the living room and saw Sirius sitting there, alone. She had a questioning look on her face and with a shrug Sirius understood and pointed upwards. She rolled her eyes and Sirius understood the 'thanks' she implied and then she went up the stairs. It was funny how they could have silent conversations. If someone would have walked into the room during one of those they would have started laughing and talking about how crazy the two of them were.  
  
As she went up the stairs Sirius heard her repeat her previously stated question and after a moment or two he heaved himself out of his chair and followed her up the stairs.  
  
"Lily! Do you have any names for me-OH MY GOD!" She yelled as she ran out of the room and ran into Sirius. "Don't go in there," She said. "Believe me. Don't go in there," A couple of minutes later Lily came out. She was blushing, to say the least.   
  
"Hey Angie, what's up?" She tried to say casually. Sirius had a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Um… I was just wondering if… you had some names for me?"   
  
"Oh yeah! I have a list!" She said opening the door. James was standing in front of the mirror trying to gel his hair down. Lily started rummaging through her desk drawers. "James, where's the name list?" She asked throwing a paper here, a sock there. "Oh! Here it is, thanks dear," James rolled his eyes and started to comb his hair again. Sirius couldn't stop grinning; his day was already getting better.   
  
"OK, if it's a girl, I have Lily-sorry I just had to say it- Michelle, Julie, Alexandria, Christie, or Paige." She said, looking up expectantly.  
  
"Yeah right…well…not bad…too much…not enough…maybe…" Angie said according to the order of the names Lily read.  
  
"OK," Lily said. "For the boys I have James- again I just had to do it- Matthew, Jonathan, Joseph, Thomas, and Michael."  
  
"Yeah right, again, maybe…no way… not a chance… you're dreaming…too common," Angie said. "Come on Lily, don't you have anything better than that?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry," She said in a sarcastic voice. "I'll keep trying…hey what about Josh?" Angie rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're killing me." Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey, I kind of like the name Sirius," Sirius said.  
  
"God no," Angie said.   
  
"What's wrong with my name?" He asked.  
  
"We DO not need another one of you," Lily said.   
  
"I like my name." Sirius protested. "And anyway, I'm a star," He said proudly. Angie snorted.  
  
"But you can't find yourself," She said remembering the night of the reunion when he was walking around Hogsmeade trying to decide which star he was. Suddenly she looked at him and gasped. "Sirius," She whispered. He looked at her strangely. She started breathing quickly. "I have to go," She said starting to quickly walk away.  
  
"But you just got here," Lily said. She seemed not to here her and in a moment she was gone.   
  
"That was strange…" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed.  
  
"Pregnant women," James said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What do YOU know about pregnant women," Lily questioned.  
  
"Not much, I just know she's strange," He said.  
  
"You're strange seeing that you have half a bottle of hair gel on your head and your hair still sticks up all over the place!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius! Which one do you like better?" Lily asked him one afternoon in late November. "This one or this one?" She asked holding up two colors of deep red.  
  
"Is this a trick question?" He asked.  
  
"No! Why would it be a trick question?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I swear that those are the same color,"  
  
"What do you mean the same color, this is clearly darker than this one and this one is much shinier," Lily said.  
  
"OK…" Sirius said. "Then… that one," He said pointing to the one on the right.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, sort of dejectedly.  
  
"But this one is much better. I like this one, that is pretty, but this one definitely." He said pointing to the one on the left.  
  
"Really, I like that one too," Lily said. Sirius rolled his eyes. "OK, that's going to be the color of the bridesmaid's dresses. Now, I've been looking at tuxes and I'm thinking about going with this dark green and black patterned vest with plain black and then I definitely know what shoes to get, but you guys will have to try on the tuxes. Two weeks you have your first fitting at Madam Malkin's so don't forget."  
  
"Madam Malkin's carries muggle tuxedos?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, they have them in the back for weddings. For muggle-borns with loads of muggle relatives. I can't believe that I actually talked James into wearing muggle clothes, I know my parents will feel so much better this way." Lily said. Sirius just nodded and agreed with anything she said. He was getting very good at that, especially after shopping for three hours for invitations and flowers. And he knew addressing the invitations would come next along with making centerpieces for the tables at the reception and not to mention picking out the food and everything else. And the CAKE! He had completely forgotten about the cake! This was far from being over.  
  
"So, when does James come back?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um… I think he's supposed to be back in four days, no five days." She said. "Yeah, five days is right." Sirius silently prayed for that day to come sooner, either that or James to come home sooner.  
  
"Is it now?" James Potter asked with one eyebrow raised. Sirius reeled around and Lily snapped her head up to see him leaning in the door way.   
  
"JAMES!" Lily cried. "What are you doing here?" She asked running over to him and giving him a huge smooch. Sirius meanwhile looked upwards and thought *Fast service. Not bad, thanks!*  
  
"I'm just home for tonight. I have to leave again in the morning," James was explaining. The rest of the day was happily spent making wedding plans and filling out invitations.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning brought the mail, as it always did, but this morning James Potter had actually decided to sort the mail and possibly read some of it. So, after breakfast he heaved a bag nearly bigger than he was down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked.   
  
"The mail bag," Lily explained. "James sorts it about once a month,"   
  
So, James sat down in a chair and began sorting the mail.  
  
"…bill; letter for Sirius; bill; bill; Lily; Sirius; Sirius; Sirius. He gets more mail than I do! Lily; junk; junk; Sirius; bill; wrong address; junk; Sirius; bill; bill; bill. How am I going to pay for all this? Lily; Sirius; Sirius; junk; Sirius; bill; me, for once; bill; junk; junk; junk; Sirius; Lily; Sirius; bill; junk; bill; junk; junk; junk; Sirius; Lily; Sirius; bill; junk; bill; junk; junk; junk; Sirius; Lily; Sirius; bill; junk; me again. Whoa," He said sniffing a letter and waving his hand in front of his face. "Lily does your Aunt Edna wear that really strong daisy perfume?"   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"This is for you," He said handing the letter to her and continuing on with his sorting. Sirius was very much enjoying reading all his love letters and letters from Peter.  
  
Lily opened the letter but immediately discovered that is was not from her Aunt Edna.  
  
Dearest, most affectionate and wonderful James,  
  
How I miss you. I can't wait to see you gorgeous face again. I love you James Potter. Forget about Lily, marry me…  
  
The letter continued in much the same fashion and Lily's eyes grew wider and her mouth fell open wider and wider as she read the love letter. When she had finished the letter she laid it on the table and stared at James. Her first thought was one of sadness and hurt that he was cheating on her, but as the moments continued a great fury built up inside of her.  
  
"…bill; junk; letter from Dumbledore. I'll open that one. Junk; wrong address; junk; yet another bill; and yet another love letter for Sirius… What?" James asked suddenly seeing Lily.   
  
"Am I not enough for you?" Lily asked him in a would-be normal voice. James frowned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked utterly confused.  
  
"What am I talking about?" She asked in a quiet sort of defeated voice. "I'll tell you what I'm talking about!" She started screaming at this point in our story. "Oh James, I love you with all of my heart. Don't stay away from me another moment!" She said reading dramatically from the letter. James didn't quite catch on and raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Lily, I'll only be gone a few weeks at the most. It's OK," He shook his head and went back to his sorting.  
  
"Sirius; Sirius; Sirius; Sirius; Sirius; Sirius again; damn! How many lovers do you have? Sirius again;"  
  
"JAMES FUCKING POTTER!" Lily screamed as loud as she could. Sirius dropped his glass of orange juice right in his lap and James nearly fell out of his chair, dropping his bill in the wrong pile. "Who the hell is Ginger? And why is she going to meet you at midnight tonight?" Lily shouted but not as loudly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" James shouted looking at her in bewilderment.   
  
"Don't play dumb you dumbass!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Isn't that rather redundant?" Sirius asked but they both ignored him.   
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Take a chill pill," He said. "Must be that time of the month," He muttered to Sirius.   
  
"DAMN YOU POTTER! I don't know why I even trust you!" She screamed. Sirius stood up and hightailed it out of the danger zone only to rush back in two seconds later and grab his love letters sitting on the table and rush out again. Both Lily and James were too busy to notice.   
  
"What the hell is all this about?" James yelled.   
  
"THIS!" She screamed shoving the love letter into his hands and running off crying.   
  
James stared down at the piece of paper in his hands. He read the letter and raised his eyebrows. Sirius had come back and started reading over his shoulder. He whistled when he had finished.   
  
"I'm proud of you James," He said sarcastically. "Your first love-letter," He wiped fake tears from his eyes. "My little Jamesie is growing up," James gave him a look that clearly said this is no laughing matter. Nevertheless he couldn't help but make a comment.  
  
"I guess I'm just a hell of a guy,"   
  
"That's my James!" Sirius said with a laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily," James said softly knocking on the bedroom door. "Lily?"   
  
"Go away,"  
  
"Oh come on Lily," James said. "Do you really believe this letter? She probably is just some whacked out girl who knows me from school," James as quietly as he could opened the bedroom door. Lily was sitting out on the balcony. He came up softly behind her.  
  
"Are you jealous?" He asked. Lily jumped.   
  
"That's not what this is about." She said sharply.  
  
"You are," He said.  
  
"Yes, and with good reason. And no I am not afraid to admit it! Just think of everything you did to me in school, why should I trust you? And frankly I'm not all convinced you don't know her," She added nodding towards the letter.  
  
"Lily get real!" James said grabbing her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. "There's only one red-haired green-eyed girl for me," He said. "And her name's Katie," He added. "I'm just kidding!" He said laughing as he tried to dodge a smack on the arm.   
  
"I don't know James," Lily said becoming serious again. "It's not just that," She said.   
  
"What is it?" He asked.   
  
"It's nothing,"   
  
"No, it's not anything. We have to be honest here; we're going to get married."  
  
"It's just that I'm always so worried about you when you're gone. I don't know where you are and I don't here from you. And sometimes I do wonder if you ever… get lonely," She said not looking at him. To her surprise James started laughing.   
  
"All the time, baby," He said. "That's why I keep a picture of you," Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! Just ask Frank Longbottom or Sirius or Peter. But, hey, if you don't trust me-"  
  
"I do trust you!" Lily interrupted.   
  
"Oh," He said. "Because I seem to recall a 'why should I trust you?'"   
  
"That's the whole problem!" Lily said. "I have no reason to trust you or even love you because you're an inconsiderate, arrogant, good-looking jerk and yet I still do."   
  
"And you are a rude, loud, good-looking girl but I still love you," Lily smiled.   
  
"I'm sorry," She said. "It's just that I don't want anyone to so much as look at you. I want to keep you all to myself," She said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"And I want you all to myself," He said. They were just about to kiss when suddenly a fire sprung up in the grate and Dumbledore's head floated in. Lily jumped and they sprang apart in shock.  
  
"Oh excuse me," Dumbledore said. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No," They both said quickly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.   
  
"How are you two?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Great," Lily said. "And you?"   
  
"The usual," Dumbledore said. "Very busy. I heard about the incident in Godric's Hollow. Bit of a shock for me. I meant to owl, but like I said, I've been busy," James and Lily exchanged dark looks remembering that night. "I have a question to ask of you Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes?" Lily said expectantly. It was not often someone as important as Dumbledore asked Lily Evans a question.  
  
"A favor, I suppose you would call it. Our Charms Professor, Professor Pacific, has gone ill. Madam Pomprey sent him to St. Mungo's and he probably won't come back for the rest of the year. Next year we'll probably replace him, you know how old the fellow was, but I need a Charms professor for a week or two. No more than that, I promise, and the pay won't be bad. Would you please be so kind as to come and teach for us?" Dumbledore asked her. Lily just stared for a second. She was shocked.  
  
"M-me?" She stuttered. "Be a p-professor?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well, of course!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you're asking ME," She said.  
  
"You are a fully qualified witch and you are excellent at Charms. You'd be perfect for the job. Anyway, I hope you will be able to join us for dinner at the latest. If you apparate to Hogsmeade station then you can leave your things with the train conductor and walk to the castle."  
  
"I'll be there!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I've a message from Alastor Moody. He would like you to contact him as soon as possible. Something about taking a mission to South America to track a suspected death eater ring. You and another person,"   
  
"Me? He wants me? I haven't been on a real assignment like that yet!" James exclaimed. "Thank you headmaster,"   
  
"Thanks accepted. I'll see you at dinner Ms. Evans. Good day Mr. Potter and thank you. I'll talk to you later you still have to tell me how you managed to get forty of my house elves to plant dung bombs in the Slytherin common room and the teachers offices in seventh year," He said and then disappeared.  
  
"I remember that!" Lily exclaimed with laughter. "Talk about going out with a bang. It was perfect!"   
  
"Well Lily, I'm probably off until Christmas or so. Good luck at Hogwarts. I'll write if I can. Say bye to Sirius and tell Peter where I am,"   
  
"'K," She said giving him a kiss. "I'll miss you!" She said. And then he left. Left her again.   
  
~*~  
  
Dinner at Hogwarts was one of the most fun nights Lily had had in a very long time. She talked endlessly with all her teachers and countless students she had known (and that was a lot seeing as she WAS head girl)   
  
She studied her class schedule for the next day and made sure that she knew how to do everything Professor Pacific had planned to do. Then she slept peacefully in a comfortable four-poster Hogwarts bed.   
  
The next morning Lily had her first class. It was seventh years and most of them Lily knew.   
  
"Lily Evans! No way! Is that you? Are you and James still going together? What's up?" All these things and more were shouted as the students came into the classroom. Before she could even get through roll the bell had rung. She had spent the last class talking to her students.  
  
*How did I manage to waste an entire class period?* Lily thought as her second class entered the classroom. The second class was just like the first class. Asking questions and everything. *Oh well,* Lily thought. *I wasted the whole first class period why be unfair? I have to waste this one too*  
  
So, quite unintentionally Lily spent her first day of classes sitting on top of her desk having animated discussions with the students.   
  
*How did I manage to waste an entire day?* Lily thought as she got ready to go to bed. *Oh well. At least I'm having fun*   
  
~*~  
  
Lily fell into an uneasy sleep that night. She saw James. He looked slightly different but not much; perhaps older; or maybe he was more sobered. He looked a terrible panic and suddenly there was a lot of green light and sharp pain and horrible ugly and twisted laughter. Lily's eyes flew open and she sprang out of bed clutching her bosom. Her heart was racing and a terrible sharp pain grabbed her in the chest.  
  
Breathing hard she raced to Dumbledore's office to tell him about her vision before she forgot it just like she did every other dream she had.   
  
So, this is how Dumbledore was awaked at 1:27AM. Lily was standing over him and a house elf prodding him sharply in the arm. "Professor," She hissed.   
  
"Headmaster," The little elf said in its loud and squeaky voice. Dumbledore sat straight up in bed.   
  
"MISS EVANS!" He shouted in surprise. The house elf shrank away towards the door. "AND PINNOCHIO!" He said seeing the house elf.  
  
"Forgive me professor but I asked him to wake you," Lily explained.   
  
"Very well then," Dumbledore said and the house elf named Pinocchio left. "Ms. Evans you must tell me how you manage to do such things. You and Mr. Potter have a way with making the house elves do exactly what you please. You must share your secret," Dumbledore said putting his glasses on.   
  
"Headmaster I am sorry for waking you like this but I just had a horrible vision, a dream. My chest still hurts." Lily said.   
  
"Tell me everything," Dumbledore said with a concerned look in his eyes. Without warning the lights sprang on.   
  
"Well, I can remember James he looked different and he was scared. I could tell that much. And he had his wand out. Then I remember feeling lots of pain and a strange sensation that reminded me of last Halloween when… when we got attacked. And there was horrible high-pitched laughter," Lily said putting her hands over her ears. Dumbledore furrowed his brow.   
  
"That's very strange. It's less than comforting. That's for sure," he said slowly. "I think you should just go back to bed for now. Come to me immediately if anything like this happens again." Lily nodded.  
  
"One more thing maybe you should know," Lily said. "This isn't the first time this has happened. I often see strange things I don't understand and they usually aren't good." She paused as she wondered whether to tell him about the Bones incident where she had had a dream about a girl being stabbed on a hilltop the same night when the Bones's died.   
  
"Is there something else?" Dumbledore asked still looking at her in concern.  
  
"Yes," She said slowly. "Sometimes I have dreams about things that actually happen. When the Bones's were…murdered… I had a dream about a woman being stabbed with a knife on a hilltop." Dumbledore looked at her with a grave expression.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked after a long pause. Lily thought for a while and wondered why that had anything to do with it.  
  
"I was in my house. In the hallway. At the time we thought someone, like a robber, was in the house. We kept hearing footsteps and when the person-who turned out to be Peter- was coming around the edge of the hallway I blacked out and had this vision." She said remembering how afraid she had been.   
  
"What time was it?" Dumbledore asked. Lily frowned. Why was he asking all these questions?  
  
"Night time. It must have been late because I remember Sirius, Angie and I being out in back for a long time roasting marshmallows and that sort of thing," She said. Dumbledore quickly rose to his feet and threw some floo powder into the fire that suddenly sprang out of nowhere.   
  
"Alastor Moody," He demanded and very sleepily Moody's head appeared in the fire. "Terribly sorry sir for waking you," Dumbledore said. "Did you by any chance speak with James Potter this afternoon?" Dumbledore asked. Lily couldn't help but stare as Moody's magical eye swiveled all around constantly moving.   
  
"Yes," He said eyeing Lily suspiciously.  
  
"Where is he now?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Why do you ask?" Moody said narrowing his eye.   
  
"I have reason to believe he might be in some kind of danger." Dumbledore replied simply.   
  
"Stay here," Moody said gruffly still looking at them suspiciously. A moment later he reappeared.  
  
"James is in absolutely no danger and is very safe for the moment," Moody said. "Now, tomorrow is another day and he will be heading to South America so he will doubtless be in grave danger," Moody said. Lily bit her lip not liking the sound of that.   
  
"You must be Lily Evans," He said suddenly. "Not to worry though. James is a bright kid, strong and brave. He'll come back and he'll come back with several death eaters," Moody said. "Weren't you with him when the Stars were killed?" He asked. Lily nodded. "Yes that's right. Saved his life, you did. But not to worry, he's not usually so off his guard." Moody said.   
  
Lily was feeling very uncomfortable and she thought if this conversation continued much longer she would probably burst out crying. She was very worried about James with this dream and with Moody talking like this.  
  
"Thank you Alastor. Tell James to be on his guard at all times," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What makes you think he's in so much danger?" Moody asked narrowing his eye once again.  
  
"Ms. Evans has had a terrible nightmare," Dumbledore said though Lily wished he hadn't for now she feared that Moody thought of her as an insecure paranoid little girl. And she also didn't want him to tell James. She didn't want them to think she was a wimp; but her chest had hurt, badly. Something wasn't right with that dream!  
  
"Good night then Albus," Moody said and disappeared.   
  
"Well, at least we know James is still OK. Try and get some rest Lily. Tomorrow is another day of classes," Dumbledore said sounding exhausted.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry professor," Lily said with a yawn.   
  
"No problem," He said sleepily as he closed the door behind. There was definitely something wrong with this whole situation.  
  
~*~  
  
The next couple of days were rather uneventful. Lily had no strange nightmares and classes resumed to a somewhat normal state as Lily did manage to start a lesson or two. Teaching wasn't as easy as it seemed though since everyone kept talking to her and before she knew what was happening she was sitting down having a conversation with someone until she caught herself.   
  
On Saturday December 1st Lily went visiting all her old teachers. Professor McGonagall was first and she spent close to an hour talking and catching up with her. Next she decided to go up and visit her Divination teacher: Professor McFogge.  
  
She climbed up into her old classroom and spotted Professor McFogge gazing into one of the crystal balls. Lily stood quietly by the trapdoor waiting for her not wishing to disturb her concentration. Lily stared into the crystal ball just thinking about some things and before she knew what was happening she had slipped into some sort of dream.   
  
It was a very strange dream. She was floating in the pool one summer and suddenly she was floating in the lake on Hogwarts ground but this was perfectly normal. She was chatting with the giant squid and there were students swimming in the water they were laughing and suddenly someone screamed and there was a body floating in the water.   
  
Lily screamed too and before she realized what she was doing she found herself standing in the middle of the divination classroom screaming her head off and Professor McFogge looking as if she had seen a ghost.   
  
Lily's eyes flew open and she stopped suddenly. She could still feel the wet water on her but she wasn't wet at all. She started breathing quickly.  
  
"Lily?" Professor McFogge asked. "Lily are you OK?" But Lily wasn't listening she felt like she had to tell Professor Dumbledore.   
  
She jumped down the trapdoor somehow not breaking any limbs and sprinted to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't there but Professor McGonagall was.  
  
"Lily!" She said when Lily burst through the door. "Is something wrong?" She asked her seeing the distraught look on her face.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" She asked.  
  
"I think he went out to the greenhouses," Professor McGonagall said. She was about to say more but Lily turned around and bolted down the stairs and out to the grounds. She spotted Dumbledore walking over the grounds and just as she was about to take a step she heard a bone-chilling scream. The same one she had heard just minutes ago in the Divination classroom.   
  
She ran as fast as she could; faster and Dumbledore was behind her. She reached the lake and there were people screaming and pointing and Lily saw a mass of black robes and hair floating on the water. She flung off her black robes and ran out into the lake. The water was freezing, in forty degree range (Fahrenheit) {It was December} but she wasn't paying attention. She reached the student floating in the water and a horrible sense of nausea and foreboding settled in on her but she somehow managed to rescue the first year.   
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later she woke up in the hospital wing. She sat straight up in bed breathing quickly. She had just had yet another vision. If this didn't stop soon she was going to have a nervous break-down!  
  
This time she, herself, was not in the dream. In fact she wasn't sure who any of these people were but they all looked somewhat familiar. Remus was there, though he was much older. He was on the Hogwarts express. He looked very tired and his robes were patched and frayed. There had been several teenagers that she didn't recognize except one that greatly resembled James. Dementors had come on the train. She remembered feeling very cold and that's when she woke up.   
  
Dumbledore suddenly came striding into the hospital wing followed by a worried looking witch and wizard. The three of them all walked straight towards Lily.  
  
"Lily!" Dumbledore cried when he saw her awake. "Thank goodness you're awake!" He said with a weak smile.   
  
"Professor I-" Lily started but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her.   
  
"We'll talk later. Right now I would like you to meet Jack and Jill Gillette. They are the parents of Michael Gillette whom you pulled out of the lake." Dumbledore said. Jill had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much Ms. Evans," She said with a cry as she hugged Lily. Lily's eyes got wide in shock as the woman sobbed on her shoulder; this was the last thing she had been expecting.   
  
"I always told him he was going to get in trouble one day. That boy always was a risk taker," She said standing up again. "I can't thank you enough. I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Later I want to interview you so I can write a thank you at least." She said wiping her eyes. Lily didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Mr. and Mrs. Gillette walked away and went to talk to their son who was being fed a potion that warmed you up.   
  
"How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"OK, I guess," Lily said leaning back against her pillow.  
  
"What made you come outside?"  
  
"I saw it happen," She said softly. "Not exactly the same way, but I heard the girl scream and I saw the boy floating in the water. I actually was going to find you, but I heard the scream and I just ran to the lake. I don't even really remember it." Lily said. Dumbledore's eyes pierced her.   
  
"Get some rest Lily. I've got to talk to a few people. I'll come back later," He said and with that he left.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore came back later and Alastor Moody live and in person walked with him. "Lily," Dumbledore said. "I think that maybe you are a seer or something of that sort. If that's true you could greatly help out the magical community. Alastor has something here that might help me prove my theory true." And Moody reached into his cloak and brought out a dagger. It glinted but Lily shut her eyes and put her hand over her mouth.   
  
"Put it away!" She said quickly as the chilling vision of the cloaked figure standing over Mrs. Bones with that exact dagger. Moody put it back inside his robes.   
  
"Do you know what that is Ms. Evans?" He asked. Lily nodded opening her eyes and removing her hand.   
  
"They killed her with. They stabbed her right behind her house," Lily said.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Kara Bones," She said. Alastor and Dumbledore exchanged looks.   
  
"How did you know?" Moody asked.  
  
"I just do. I can see it all happening in my head," Lily said with a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"How about this?" Moody asked pulling out a pearl necklace. "It was discovered on Kelly Prewett's grave site after the tombstone had been taken out of the ground and smashed." Lily got a pained expression on her face; Kelly had been one of her good friends. Lily reluctantly took it from him and gently ran her fingers over it.   
  
"Narcissa Malfoy," Lily said disgustedly tossing it down on the bed. Alastor Moody stared at Lily.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked in shocked disbelief staring straight at her with both eyes.  
  
"I can see her in front of her mirror in a wedding dress. I'm guessing her mother is putting the necklace on her and she's smirking," Lily said even more disgustedly than before.   
  
"We have no idea where it came from." Moody said slowly looking at the necklace. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely,"   
  
"Of course we can't prove it," Moody said. "At any rate have you ever considered getting a job with the IAA? (International Auror Association) You would be incredibly helpful in cracking cases and leading us away from dead ends."  
  
"Are you offering me a job?" Lily asked in disbelief.   
  
"After what I just saw here there's not a trace of doubt in mind that you would be fully accepted and start full time immediately with a huge salary." Moody said.   
  
"I guess I would. Well, yes I would take the job." Lily said. "But James probably won't be happy about it."   
  
"He'll get over himself," Moody said dismissively.   
  
"Now wait a minute I have to find a Charms Professor before you a job on me!" Dumbledore said. Lily laughed.   
  
"Good work today Ms. Evans. I'll talk to you after Dumbledore has found his Professor. But I must run. I must go interrogate Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Perhaps we might be able to punish them anyway," He said seeming very happy as he walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Congratulations Lily. Now I must run too. I'm very busy dealing with Daily Prophet reporters over this whole lake incident and trying to find and Professor and all. See you later!"  
  
~*~  
  
Monday December 3rd Lily's classes once again consisted of her wasting the entire class talking to them and discussing the Daily Prophet article that had come out that morning and what happened on Saturday and everything else you could possibly think of from why muggles take calculus to why broccoli is green.   
  
Lily started writing out her wedding invitations and consequently that's what she happened to be doing during her third class period on Friday when the new charms professor came to greet her while the students were charming their books to sing the school song.   
  
"Hello Ms. Evans. I'm Professor Flitwick. I'm going to be taking over your position on Monday," A tiny little man said in a squeaky voice extending his hand to her. Lily stared for a moment at the man who was smaller than the height of the desk she was sitting at. She quickly recovered and shook his small hand.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you and pleased to find Dumbledore has finally found a replacement." Lily said.  
  
"Lily! You're leaving!" Someone shouted.   
  
"I told you guys this wasn't permanent! I'm getting a job with the IAA," Lily said. This sent the class into chaos. Everyone started talking at once. Lily didn't want to seem like she couldn't control the class in front of this new teacher so she stood up on top of her desk and whistled as loud as she could.   
  
The room immediately fell silent. "That's better," She said. "I'm sure you all will like Professor Flitwick," Lily said. *At least he's amusing. He must only be three feet tall!* "You will actually get something done!" Lily said.  
  
So, Lily left Hogwarts on Sunday. Monday the 10th of December she started her job at the IAA. She didn't actually do anything she was just shown around the place and taught some of the basic rules and policies.  
  
For the next two weeks she would just be going through some very basic training. Just to get the feel of the work force. She was still worried about what James was going to say but now that she was also working for the IAA she would be able to get constant updates on his situation.   
  
Currently he was somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest. Not that that was particularly comforting but at least she knew where he was.   
  
She wrote a letter to Angie, whom she hadn't spoken to in about two or three weeks!   
  
Dear Angie,  
  
What's up girl? I haven't talked to you in like forever! I hope you're doing well, even with the whole pregnant thing. Don't be depressed about it. Maybe Josh will finally fess up and marry you! That would be exciting wouldn't it?  
  
Speaking of exciting, I've got some exciting news: I got a job with the IAA!! And no I'm not kidding. We totally have to get together so I can tell you all about it. I still haven't talked to James yet (he's away on assignment) but I think he'll be OK with it.  
  
I've been writing out the wedding invitations. I think I'm going to send them out tomorrow. I'm getting so excited! You should see my dress! You're going to love it! By the way, the first fitting for the bridesmaids is on the 18th. I know that you'll be growing like a lot being pregnant and all. And they know that, so don't worry too much if the dress is like really big on you now.  
  
Well, I think that's all I needed to tell you. You have to come over some time soon! I've got training for the next two weeks but you could come over in the evening sometime and help me decide on a few more things for the wedding. I still have to find somewhere to get the cake.   
  
I'm so excited! Can't wait to hear from you!  
  
~Lily  
  
~*~  
  
Yo Lil,  
  
What's up? Haven't heard from you in ages. I had to hear about the whole love letter incident from Sirius! Like major dis! Talk to the hand OK. Actually I think in your case it would be the parchment but whatever works.   
  
The whole pregnant thing is going OK I guess although I'm starting to get really strange cravings and stuff. Can you believe I will be four months pregnant at the end of this month!? I'm starting to show just ever so slightly. You probably wouldn't notice but I do. It's so depressing. But Josh has been really great about everything. He's so cute when we shop for stuff for the baby. He hasn't said much about marriage though… That's all right. He's really supportive about the baby.  
  
I definitely have to come over, but I'm working too. I heard from Jill about your heroic act at Hogwarts! Do I have to hear everything second hand? And how the hell did you get a job with the IAA?!!? That's like a major thing and James had to go to school and everything! Ha! You have to tell me what he says when he finds out!  
  
I'm definitely coming over sometime though. I can't wait to talk to you live and in person. I have so much stuff I have to tell you that I just couldn't put in a letter.   
  
By the way, you have to tell me what you were doing at Hogwarts in the first place. I mean, from the article I gathered you were teaching charms. But why? I guess you'll have to tell me when I see you!   
  
Thanks for the letter! Cheers!  
  
*Angie  
  
~*~  
  
"LILY!"   
  
"ANGIE!"   
  
"Ow," Sirius said putting a hand on each ear as Lily and Angie met up for the first time in a really long time. "Well, you girls have fun. I have a date tonight," Sirius said. "Wish me luck,"   
  
  
"I hope she pushes into the lake!" Angie shouted as he left.   
  
"I hope Lily pushes YOU into a lake!" He shouted in reply.   
  
"So what's up?" Angie said turning back to Lily.  
  
"The ceiling,"   
  
"What is happening?" Angie said with an eye roll.  
  
"Well, first of all I have to tell you all about this whole job thing…" Lily and Angie got into a huge detailed conversation about everything that had happened and how the house elf's name had been Pinocchio.   
  
"Pinocchio!" Angie exclaimed when they came to this point in the story. "Oh that's a hoot and a half! I wonder who named the poor guy."   
  
"NO way! Narcissa! That bitch! I can't believe she would be so disrespectful to the dead! I can't believe this Lily. You had no idea about this whole seer thing before?" Angie interrupted.  
  
"Well, I knew I had strange dreams but now maybe I'll be able to figure them out," Lily said.   
  
"Well, anyway it sounds like good things are happening in the life of Lily Evans,"   
  
"Yep, things are great. You don't sound like you're too bad off either,"   
  
"I always have problems, but things are working out OK," Angie said.  
  
"Have you heard from Mischel lately?"   
  
"The last I heard she was in Texas with her uncle." Angie said.  
  
"Yeah me too. I really miss her. And Sierra and Peter and Remus and Elizabeth too! And James. I wish James would come back."   
  
"You really do love him don't you?"   
  
"Desperately," Lily replied. "Um Angie," Lily said looking down kind of nervously.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you, um, know that you were pregnant?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, Josh and I f-" She suddenly cut off. "LILY ARE YOU PREGNANT?!!?" She burst out. Lily blushed and looked away.   
  
"I'm not sure…"   
  
"Are you late?" Angie asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Go see a doctor or something. OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "I can't believe this! When did you have time to do this?"  
  
"Like one afternoon in November, I guess," Lily said going slightly pink. "But don't say anything! I don't want anyone to know yet, I mean, I'm not really sure that I am… you know… pregnant," Angie nodded.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She suddenly burst out and the two of them squealed and hugged like girls do.   
  
"Oh my god," Lily said. "I just realized something, I told you before I told James,"   
  
"He's not here, that's his problem!" Angie said.   
  
~*~  
  
A week later Angie got a letter.  
  
Ang,  
  
I'm pregnant. For real! I'm kind of nervous because James doesn't even know I have this job yet and now this… but I can't believe it! I'm going to have a baby! OH MY GOD!!!  
  
~Lily  
  
PS Don't say anything to anyone yet. I haven't even said anything to Sirius, so keep your mouth closed!  
  
Angie squealed right in the middle of breakfast and Josh gave her a really strange look.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.   
  
"Oh, um, Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer got engaged," Angie lied.   
  
"Really? When's the wedding?" Josh asked.  
  
"Oh… they don't know yet," Angie said quickly. "I have to go brush my teeth," She said running up the stairs and writing a letter to Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
"Moody? Do you know when James is supposed to be home?" Lily asked on December the 22nd. "She knew that he was due back yesterday and was getting anxious with the Christmas holiday so close at hand,"  
  
"First week of the year," Moody replied gruffly.   
  
"What!?" Lily exclaimed. "I thought he was supposed to be home yesterday!?"   
  
"He was but a new situation developed down there. All units are staying there just to check it out."   
  
"But he's been gone since the end of NOVEMBER!" Lily said. "He has to be home for Christmas! You can't do this to him!" Lily protested.  
  
"Evans!" Moody cut in. "You should be thankful that he is staying down there and protecting us all! He'll be home in the first week of the year." He said with a tone of finality. Lily left very angry.   
  
~*~  
  
Christmas was depressing. James was gone and she had gone home to her parents. The muggles were worse than usual and the neighbor was hitting on her and trying to catch her under the mistletoe. Petunia was a bitch as always and her mother and father wouldn't keep their noses out of her business.   
  
"Why isn't James here?" "You should do this for the wedding," "James this," "You should that," Lily was glad to leave after Christmas.  
  
She was kind of mad at James even though she knew he didn't have a choice. It just didn't seem fair that he couldn't come home for Christmas at least.  
  
She was looking forward to him coming home. Everyday she asked Moody when he was coming. And finally on the 4th of January James showed up around 7:00PM.   
  
"James! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you! I wanted to here so badly!" Lily said when she saw him. She kissed him but he didn't kiss back with as much enthusiasm as you would think after not seeing her for over a month.   
  
He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot with huge dark circles under them. He looked thin and weary. He collapsed on the couch and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now," He said. And that's all he said for the rest of the night. Lily was rather put off by this behavior. She understood he must be incredibly weary but to completely ignore her and not even say more than ten words to her was just down right rude she thought.  
  
The next day she cooked breakfast early before she had to go to work but James never came downstairs. Lily was really starting to get pissed off when she came home that night and called and there was no answer.  
  
She eventually found him in the library staring out of the window.  
  
"James, what's wrong? You've been ignoring me ever since you got home. I have some really big news to tell you," She said.   
  
"OK, in a little bit Lily," James said.   
  
"NO!" Lily said suddenly becoming angry. "I want to talk to you right now! I want to know why the hell you couldn't come home for Christmas and why the hell you won't talk to me now when you haven't seen me in over a month. You barely said an entire sentence to me yesterday and you didn't even get up for breakfast this morning. I want to talk to you so we're going to talk," James just stared at her.  
  
"I have been living off of three hours of sleep a night, sometime less for over a month. I had one meal, or less and I traipsed all over the god damn Amazon Rainforest tracking fucked up death eaters. I am weary and grumpy so I'm sorry if I'm not really in the mood to talk to you,"   
  
"Don't get all upset with me! It hasn't been exactly a piece of quiche here you know! I've been swimming in the lake at Hogwarts. I've had horrible nightmares, mostly about YOU. And I've had to do it all by myself just like you. I understand that you're a little tired but at least you could talk to me!"   
  
"Don't give me this crap! You have no idea what it was like for me down there! I'm sorry about this but I just need some time, OK? Is that too much to ask?"   
  
"No, I'm sorry but show a little consideration and so will I. If you weren't such a dick about everything," She said muttering.  
  
"Don't give me this when you're sitting here being a bitch right back!"  
  
"OH! Forget it! I don't even want to talk to you right now. I'm sure you don't want to know that I got a job and I have something really important to tell you!" Lily stormed off and James sat fuming.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day after Lily came home from work James was much more cooperative but their conversation soon turned into a scraping verbal fight.   
  
"Lily," James said. "I'm really sorry about everything. I'm just really irritable right now. Forgive me?" He asked with a weak smile handing her a lily.   
  
"Of course," She said kissing him.   
  
"So what's this job of yours?" James asked.  
  
"OK, now don't fly off the broom on me," Lily said. "But I have been hired by the IAA. Alastor Moody specifically," Lily said looking straight at James to see his reaction.  
  
Angie and Sirius were anxiously watching all of this from behind a doorway unknown to both parties.  
  
"WHAT?" He finally asked after about a minute of shocked silence.   
  
"It's all a very complicated process but I guess it starts out that day back in November when Dumbledore asked me to temporarily teach the charms class…" Lily launched into her story about her nightmares and Pinocchio and saving the child from the lake and the pearl necklace. Most of this was new to Sirius who hadn't been hanging around the Potter's quite as much as usual and hadn't completely caught up on the Lily gossip. James just stared at her showing little or no emotion as Lily told her story.   
  
When Lily had finished James just stared at her, still. *blink, blink* "Say something," Lily finally said.   
  
"The house elf is named Pinocchio? What's up with that? Narcissa!?! The IAA! I can't believe this!" He finally said jumping to his feet. "Lily, this is a lot more dangerous than you seem to think this is!"  
  
"I am not 6 years old James! I don't need someone there to constantly look over my shoulder!"  
  
"So, this is your big news?" James asked in an unpleasant tone.  
  
"No, but I don't think you want to hear what I have to say right now,"   
  
"Did I say that? I never said that, did I Sirius or Angie?" James asked not even turning around to where they stood behind the door.   
  
--"How the hell did he know we were here?" Angie hissed to Sirius who shrugged.—  
  
"I thought maybe you'd be happier to hear this but-"  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?" James snapped.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby!" Lily yelled. "There are you happy? That's it! That's the news! Congratulations to us!" She yelled storming out of the room past Angie and Sirius.   
  
"She's pregnant?!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Angie said as if she was saying 'duh!'  
  
~*~  
  
  
A/N: I am a horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible,*takes deep breath* horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible,*takes deep breath* horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible,*takes deep breath* horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, person.   
  
I can't believe it's been this long until I updated! I really feel horrible. I hope you guys like this chapter, I had actually planned on making it ever so slightly longer but then I decided that this was a much better place to end the chapter. This was in no way influenced by your responses to my little e-mail poll. (Thank you to all the people who responded, by the way) The next chapter was actually going to be incredibly short. This way I can lengthen it up quite a bit.   
  
Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is the wedding. Who-hoo! Finally, right? Thanks for reading now please review. I will really try to update quicker this time and next time I'll write out some thank yous!  
  
~Star*dust 


	13. The Call of the Cat

The Last Laugh  
Chapter Eighteen: The Call of the Cat  
By: Star*dust  
  
  
A/N: First of all I have to warn you that this chapter will probably turn out to be absolutely nothing like you expect it to be. It includes the wedding; the bachelor party…; resolution of the fight and something else… (You guys are making me feel really bad always asking me about Sirius and Angie!!)  
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for being patient with my last chapter. Have fun!  
  
~*~  
  
James swore. "She's got to be kidding me. This is crazy," He said jumping up and following after her. James found Lily in one of the rooms upstairs sitting by the fire.  
  
"Lily?" He asked tentatively.   
  
"What?" She asked with a sniff.   
  
"Don't cry over me," He said coming closer. "I'm not worth it." He said.   
  
"This isn't a joke, James." Lily said wiping her nose on a tissue. "I'm going to have a baby. We're going to get married and live together. Are you ready for that?" She asked. James was silent staring into the fire.   
  
"Honestly, it scares me." He finally said. "But I'm going to be here,"   
  
"I'm scared too," Lily said.   
  
"Lily," He said looking straight at her. "I've got a lot to learn. About you, about us, about life. So, I wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I feel like I've been through hell and back and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. I also wasn't able to take into account this whole… pregnant issue," He said. Lily half-smiled. "But I'm going to try harder; I'm going to do better next time. OK?" He asked. He was now standing over her.   
  
"You weren't home for Christmas," Lily said half joking with him.  
  
"That's part of my job," He said.   
  
"Are you saying you'll never be home for Christmas?" Lily asked becoming serious again.   
  
"I didn't say that, but if I have to be away then I have to be away."  
  
"What about your wife and your child?" Lily asked.   
  
"Well, I was hoping they would be a little more supportive and understanding," He said, becoming slightly angry.  
  
"I know it's your job but you can be home on CHRISTMAS," Lily said with horrible emphasis on Christmas. "The least you could let me do is tell me you won't be home," She added.  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to do that?" He snapped.  
  
"Well, seeing as I'm your fiancée I would expect you to find a way! I don't think it would be so hard to write a letter!"   
  
"It's not that easy! I could blow the whole operation,"  
  
"I think you could find a way. They are people to; they're going to understand that it's important to send a letter to your fiancée." Lily said, anger rising inside of her every moment.  
  
"MY JOB IS A HELL OF A LOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN-" He suddenly cut himself off knowing he had said too much.   
  
Lily didn't even allow herself to sit in shock. She simply got up and walked out. She walked down the stairs and when she came to the front door she just kept on walking.   
  
~*~  
  
"Lily!" Sirius called. Angie had just left. He glanced out the window just in time to see her disapparate. James quickly came down the stairs.   
  
"Did she just leave?" James asked in shock. Sirius nodded.   
  
"What did you say?" He asked. James closed his eyes and shook his head.   
  
"Where do you think she could have gone?" James asked.   
  
"Her parents?" Sirius suggested.   
  
"Not likely," James said.   
  
"OK, here's the plan:" Sirius said. "I'll go to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, if necessary, and look all around there for her. You go anywhere else that she might be and if we don't find her we meet at Hogsmeade station in two hours. If you find her, than don't bother coming to meet me, if I find her, I'll bring her, OK?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Grab your cloak, it's raining like a bitch out there," James said as he quickly strode out the door. Sirius sighed, the things he did for these people.   
  
~*~  
  
An hour later Sirius was completely soaked. He hadn't seen a strand of red hair since he left. So, he ducked into the three broomsticks and emerged a few minutes later with a mug of butterbeer. He sipped it and his eyes slowly slid up the mountainside to the place where the Marauders cave was perched. And suddenly he saw something move.   
  
He quickened his pace and kept walking towards it. In no time at all he had reached the base of it and was looking up and a very wet blonde. As he climbed the mountainside with ease he soon realized who this person was.   
  
It was Angie.  
  
"The wet look is a very good look for you," Sirius said when he reached her, noting her white shirt. She glared at him. "Guess you're not in that kind of a mood," Sirius said sitting down on a rock next to her.   
  
"You don't seem to sport the look well," Angie said, speaking finally. She noted his flat mat of hair and clothes that stuck to him.  
  
"You haven't happened to have seen Lily, have you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Lily?" Angie asked. "No, why?"   
  
"I'm looking for her," Sirius said.   
  
"Why? I just left like an hour and a half ago," Angie said.  
  
"I know, but like right after you left Lily stormed out. I don't even know what happened but James and I are out looking for her," Sirius said with a sniffle. "Damn the rain," He said.   
  
"When is Lily going to just apologize to him and get it over with?" Angie asked.  
  
"Lily won't apologize, she won't compromise her position. It'll have to be James who apologizes. She is the pregnant woman," He replied.  
  
"So? Do you think that we aren't capable of having normal feelings?" Sirius seemed to consider this for a few moments.  
  
"NO!" He said loudly.  
  
"Well, James is not man enough to apologize, trust me," Angie said.  
  
"No, way. Do you see the way he hangs all over her? Definitely going to be James."  
  
"So, Lily," Angie argued.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"I bet you one hundred galleons that it's Lily," Angie said.  
  
"I don't have a hundred galleons," Sirius said.  
  
"Fine, what do you suggest?" Angie asked. He thought for a moment.  
  
"If you win, I'll have to baby-sit for-"  
  
"Five years! Whenever I want you to," Sirius hesitated.  
  
"All right, I'm cocky enough to take that bet," He said. "And if I win, I get to name your child,"   
  
"WHAT?!" Angie exclaimed. "You're crazy!" She said.  
  
"Well, if you're so sure you're going to win then why not take the bet?" He asked.  
  
"That's just stupid. I'm not going to let you NAME my child," Angie said.  
  
"Middle name?" He asked. She again hesitated.   
  
"There has to be some rules. It has to be a real name. It can't be like 'desk' or something." She said.   
  
"Deal," Sirius said.   
  
"I believe I'm cocky enough to take that bet," Angie said with a grin.   
  
"Good, you just watch," Sirius said.   
  
"No, YOU watch," Angie replied.  
  
"Anyway, what are you doing out here?"   
  
"I don't know," Angie said. "I didn't feel like going home yet. I just kind of wondered around up here," Angie said.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here alone. Who knows what could have happened to you," Sirius said, sounding rather concerned, but adding a loud snuff after it.  
  
"I'm not going to get attacked Sirius," Angie said.  
  
"How do you know that? Your parents were killed. Your sister was killed. And you remember that Halloween dance, right here in this village," Sirius said. "Not to mention your sister," He added.  
  
"That woman is not my sister," Angie said evenly.  
  
"Angie, just look at what I have for a sister. You just have to learn to deal with that part of your life. It's no good arguing otherwise because the bitches always come back," He said, he wiped his nose.  
  
"Snuffles," She said with a giggle.   
  
"I thought I got you off of that name a long time ago!" He said sniffling.  
  
"It's going to haunt you for the rest of your life!" She exclaimed. "But anyway, what is the deal with that?" Angie asked.  
  
"Gemini?" Sirius asked. "I don't know. She's just an evil person corrupted by desire of money and power," Sirius said.  
  
"And you, having that, aren't corrupted by it?" Angie asked him.  
  
"I wish it would all go away," He said. "Well, I guess the money is nice to know it's there. Because I don't have to be serious about a job or anything right now. Once I turn 25 I won't ever have to work again,"   
  
"What's up with the whole 25 years old thing?" Angie asked.  
  
"It was in my parents' will. I guess they wanted to make sure that I was old enough not to like spend it recklessly and be mature enough to know what to do with it," Sirius said. Angie laughed.   
  
"They should have waited until you were 111!" Angie quickly became serious again. A long silence followed.   
  
"Sirius?" She finally asked softly, so that it was barely audible over the patter of rain on rock. "I wanted to say that… that I'm sorry, if you were upset about…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "About me getting pregnant," She said. Sirius's eyes locked with hers. He hadn't expected her to say anything like that.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure he was going to take care of you," He said after a while. "You deserve the best,"   
  
"Like you," She said sarcastically, but he remained serious.   
  
"I don't deserve you," Angie felt her throat tighten as she was painfully reminded of something she was desperately hoping wasn't true. "And I'm sorry for everything I put you through," he continued. "I'm sorry for everything at school, and for that night… at the reunion, and," At this point Angie burst out crying.   
  
"Sirius," She sobbed. "There's something very important I have to tell you," He moved right up beside her.  
  
"What is it?" He asked concerned. She was crying too hard to say anything. Suddenly Lily came into their view and approached them. Angie did her best to stop her tears and calm herself.  
  
"Lily! We've been looking all over for you!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw her.  
  
"You look like you've been looking ALL over," She said sarcastically noting their sitting position.   
  
"James is really concerned about you," Sirius said ignoring her.   
  
"I doubt it. He's probably back at work, since it's so important to him," She said.   
  
"Look!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up. "I don't know what was said but that man would give his life for you! Lily this, and Lily that. That's all I hear, and he calls me pathetic," Sirius said. Lily looked like she was about to cry. "Not another one," Sirius said referring to his growing line of crying girls. "All I can tell you is that he's out here somewhere in the rain looking for you and I had to help him, because you are two of my best friends. You can't let one little dispute ruin what you two have. You're going to married, and have a baby, and most important of all, he loves you, and you love him back. That's worth more than all the money in my safe," Sirius said. "Come on, give me a smile," He said. Lily turned being stubborn.  
  
"Don't smile, don't you dare smile," He teased with a huge grin on his face. Lily had no choice but to smile and laugh.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him, though," She said. "He's been really distant and moody and depressed. All we've done is fight since he came home."   
  
"I'm sure he's not intending to do that. Why don't you just go talk to him?" Sirius asked. "He's supposed to be meeting me at Hogsmeade station in about ten minutes," Lily nodded.   
  
"OK," She said as she got up to leave. "Sirius," She said suddenly turning around. "Thanks," And then she disappeared.   
  
"Despicable!" Angie declared. "Absolutely despicable. You are the most loyal person I have ever met. You're funny, good looking, rich, the best friend, the lady's man, the jerk and the cockiest man alive. I absolutely cannot stand you! I think you're the best person in the whole world you jerk!" She said.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Sirius asked.   
  
"You can be the worst person in the world, but somehow you always make it up. And I absolutely hate you for being able to do that. No wonder I'm so god damn attracted to you,"   
  
"Aw, thanks," He said sarcastically. "You know, I could go on about you too,"   
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up,"   
  
"OK,"  
  
Then she kissed him. YES. She. Kissed. Him. Then she broke apart. Tears were in her eyes.   
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore," She said quickly standing up and disapparating before he had a chance to do anything.   
  
~*~  
  
Sirius apparated back to the Potter's but he spent about an hour just wandering around the front yard in the rain. Soon, Lily came outside holding a cloak over her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked. Sirius was surprised to see her; he hadn't realized anyone was home.   
  
"Just thinking about pregnant women," He said. Lily frowned. She was slightly thrown off by that remark. "Lily, you know what it's like to go through these mood swings and stuff, so what does it mean if a girl, who used to like you a lot, and now has a boyfriend, and is pregnant, talks to you for a while, even though she says she hates you, then SHE kisses you and then says we shouldn't see each other anymore?"  
  
"OK, first of all. Slow down, you're not making much sense. Second of all, you and Angie are starting to scare me. Third of all, it's raining really, really hard out here, so COME INSIDE!" She said grabbing his drenched arm and dragging him in the house.  
  
So, Lily brought Sirius inside where James was reading a rather thick book in the living room quietly. Sirius explained the whole story to Lily who looked almost mortified.   
  
"HEY!" Sirius shouted before Lily could reply to this development. "What's up with you two?" He asked Lily and James.  
  
"Oh, well," Lily said. "We've just been talking… and stuff." She said nervously.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you think I care about what you've been doing?" Sirius asked. "NO. I want to know who kissed ass and apologized." James looked up from what he was reading to look at his friend. He raised and eye brow and shook his head. Sirius stared at Lily waiting for an answer. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Don't look at me. You don't honestly think I got down on one knee and begged." Lily said.  
  
"I did not beg!" James protested.   
  
"Yes, you did," Lily said. Sirius was grinning. But more because he had won the bet and not because this was a rather amusing conversation Lily and James were having.  
  
James muttered several things as he situated himself and began reading his curse-blocker book again.   
  
"Whether she likes it or not she's going to have to talk to me sometime now," Sirius said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why is she going to have to talk to you?" Lily demanded, confused now.  
  
"Because she lost," Sirius said and that was all Lily or James could get out of him on the subject.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily took the opportunity of James being home to spend every waking minute of her time to plan for the wedding and go shopping for the new baby and the wedding.   
  
James didn't have to go out on long assignments for well over a month, so either James had said something to his boss, or Moody had got the hint at Christmas.   
  
Lily didn't work a whole awful lot, and to be honest she didn't like it. She would have to visit crime scenes and things and recall violent scenes from someone else's memory. However, Lily was being very productive. She frequented the ministry and Azkaban testifying.   
  
James always gave her some time alone after she came back from Azkaban. She always came back slightly shaken and he didn't blame her. He had encountered a dementor once, and even after learning the Patronus spell he never wished to encounter one again.   
  
When Sirius came around he always had some story for the day to tell. Like 'did you hear Angie and Josh made a bit of a scene in the Three Broomsticks? Rosie didn't seem too happy to have to tell me about it. Can't imagine why though…'  
  
So, the month of January passed rather uneventfully except for the fact that there was a lot of wedding plans going on and Angie steadily grew more pregnant.   
  
On February first James had to go out on assignment but Moody swore that he would be back for the wedding. Lily was worried but everyday Moody assured her.   
  
On February 13th, the day before the wedding James returned home. Lily was relieved but I think Sirius was even more relieved than she was. He had to deal with the stressed Lily not to mention trying to get everyone together to plan the bachelor party.   
  
Lily and the girls were having what they called a baby shower but it turned out to be slightly more like a teenage girl's slumber party. James came home and after talking to Lily for over two hours he went to sleep until he was roused by Sirius at about 9:00 in the evening.   
  
"Where's Lily?" He asked with a yawn walking downstairs.  
  
"She's having her little baby shower thing. But who cares what she's doing. This is your last night being a bachelor. You're having a major party man!" Sirius said excitedly. James looked at him as if he had turned into the giant squid.   
  
"What time is it!?" James suddenly cried.   
  
"9:00," Sirius said. "But don't freak out! Lily didn't want to wake you. We didn't exactly need you anyway. I know, it's stupid to have a rehearsal dinner without the groom but Lily was all superstitious about not seeing you tonight and she said you needed to sleep and that it wasn't very important,"  
  
"I missed my own rehearsal dinner," James said shaking his head.   
  
"You didn't miss much, trust me," Sirius said. "We just kind of had dinner and talked and that was about it," James was utterly miffed about all this.  
  
"Anyway come on, get on your party hat and let's rock and roll!" Sirius said.   
  
"There's a bachelor party?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, except for Matt McKinnon is coming. He's married, but his wife is going to the bachelorette party so-"  
  
"I thought it was a baby shower?" James interrupted.  
  
"Well, whatever. It's her last night being single too," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, but she's pregnant, she's at a slight disadvantage," James pointed out.  
  
"That's the spirit," Sirius said clapping him on the back.   
  
"All right," James said. "Let me go change, OK?"  
  
"OK, but HURRY UP!" Sirius said. He couldn't wait.   
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT KEPT YOU?!" Several guys yelled as James and Sirius walked in the door.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Sirius said. "The life of the party has arrived," He said taking a small bow. "Unfortunately, so has the death of it," Sirius said looking at James who looked almost as if he had gone back to sleep standing up. Several people laughed.   
  
Before James even knew what was happening he was being led away by a bunch of his friends who were all shouting at nothing in particular. Sirius slipped out quickly with a grin and a slip of parchment.   
  
A minute later he walked inside another house and was greeted with giggles, shouts, and screams. "SIRIUS!" Lily and Angie yelled. He had walked right in on the girl's little get together.   
  
"I know, the life of the party has arrived," He said, again, taking a bow. He wasn't met with laughs this time, but rather looks from Angie and Lily along with a couple of giggles.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Angie asked following him as he walked around and inspected things. Sirius ignored her. "Excuse me," Angie finally said as he was taking out his wand. "This is a BACHELORETTE party, so would you like to explain to me what you're doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"Oh come on, I knew you wouldn't have hired any live entertainment," He said pointing his wand at a speaker on a radio. A jet of light flew to it.   
  
"What are you doing?!?" Angie cried as the music changed.   
  
It was a very upbeat Italian beat. He started singing as loud as he could; just to embarrass her he sung a song by Louie Prima. It was about Angelina, the waitress at the pizzeria, and he kept singing to her and she would blush look away and started laughing. He even knew the Italian. "I eat" (Italian word here…) "twice just because she is so nice Angelina… Angelina, the waitress at the pizzeria. I keep soup and minestrone just to be with her alone Angelina… Angelina, the waitress at the pizzeria." That's the chorus to the song. By the time he had finished everyone was laughing, including Sirius who could hardly finish because he was laughing.  
  
"Well, ladies, I hate to leave this party, but I think I've done enough damage here for a while…" He said starting to leave.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" Angie and Lily wanted to know. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, the whole reason for coming here," Sirius said taking out a small slip of parchment and holding it out to Angie. She looked at it for a second before placing her fingers around it. Her eyes locked with Sirius' and stayed there for a split second before he turned and disappeared out the door.   
  
She looked down and it said:  
  
First Name:_____ M. Elizabeth Star   
  
~*~  
  
Sirius came back into the bachelor party where Remus was taking loudly above the others telling them about some crazy story, except he seemed to slur a lot of words and Sirius burst out laughing seeing his friend up there. He rolled his eyes and looked for James.  
  
Sirius found him wearing a grin but he still seemed to be tired and tense.   
  
"Where have you been?" James asked as Sirius came to his side.  
  
"Taking care of business,"   
  
"Business?" James asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "'Sirius' business or serious business?" Sirius smiled.   
  
"That's getting old." He said.   
  
"I'm getting old," James said with a sigh. "I feel old, I'm getting married tomorrow," He fell silent for a moment. "HOLY SHIT!" He burst out suddenly. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" Sirius started laughing.   
  
"Loosen up, man." Sirius said handing him a glass and turning to walk away. James looked at the drink in his hand, sniffed it and shrugged.  
  
"What's this?" He asked following Sirius.   
  
"A drink," Sirius said.   
  
"Not only is this illegal, but it's also not a good idea, seeing as I am getting married tomorrow, and Lily will know if I've been drinking," James said handing it back to Sirius who pushed it away.  
  
"You, suit yourself. This is your last free night, and one drink won't hurt you, you've been completely wasted before, and let me tell you, that's some funny shit," He said.  
  
"Shut up, you make me out to be some alcoholic or something. And when have you ever seen me wasted? You must have been just as gone as I was, which would mean you'd be too drunk to remember,"   
  
"True," Sirius said. "Hey, look, I won't let you pass out or anything, but you need to loosen up. Get rid of those dark circles, and relax man. This is your party," And with that he left James alone… well, sort of.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour and a half later…   
  
"I want t'maka toast t'James." Sirius said. He kept laughing, though and James was cracking up harder than anyone else there. James had 'loosened up' a bit, but Sirius had gone all out, as he always did and now he was about to sing, like he often did and James couldn't help but wish he had a muggle video recorder. "This 's fo' you, you can sing this t' Lily any time, like tomorrow night," Sirius said, becoming very serious for a second and then bursting out laughing.   
  
"Ci-ci my playmate,   
Come out and play wit'me,   
And bring your dollies thee,   
Climb up my apple t'ee.   
Slide down my rain barrel,   
Right through my cellar door,   
And we'll be jolly friends, forever more." He ended horribly off key and among shouts of laughter. James personally was laughing harder than he ever had and he seriously wondered how many brain cells he was starving of oxygen. Sirius was supposed to be the one keeping an eye on James, and now look at him. This just made James collapse into his chair with even more laughter as Sirius stumbled over to the table.   
  
"This's so much better than th' girls party," Sirius said sitting down.   
  
"You know where that is?" Matt McKinnon asked with wide eyes. James burst out laughing for no apparent reason.   
  
Sirius motioned for Matt to come closer. "I'll tell you where it's at," he whispered and then started laughing. "It's," He said even quieter than before. "APPLE!" He suddenly yelled. "That's a funny word, apple!" He declared and they all started laughing. Then, Sirius suddenly became serious again and leaned over as if to whisper to Matt. "IT'S AT YOUR HOUSE!" He yelled as hard as he could and dissolved into laughter which could not even be controlled by James.   
  
At any rate, a bunch of slightly drunk teenage boys now had information of as to where the bachelorette party was and they didn't stick around to talk about it. In no time at all there was a huge party at the McKinnon's which did not end until well past midnight. James however helped Sirius, who had gone very dizzy, back to the house and Angie and Lily went home to sleep, though neither Lily nor James slept at all that night. They had much too much to think about.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily bolted out of the guest bedroom at Angie's at six-thirty the morning of February 14th, Valentine's Day, and the wedding. She ran to the bathroom just in time, seeing as she puked upon entering. A few moments later she came out groaning and holding her stomach. Pregnancy sucked! (For lack of a better word…)  
  
Angie sleepily came out of the bedroom tying a robe around her waist. "I don't feel good," Lily whined. Angie gave her a sympathetic look.   
  
"The first trimester the worst for morning sickness," Angie told her. "It'll go away soon," She said. "And then you'll start getting strange cravings and gain weight and mood swings and-"  
  
"OK, OK," Lily said interrupting her.   
  
"Ready for the big day?" Angie chirped, uncharacteristically in a good mood, considering the time of day.   
  
"No," Lily said running back in the bathroom. Angie made a face and proceeded to the kitchen to start to make breakfast.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh," Sirius groaned putting a hand to his head. "Tell me it's not Valentine's Day," He said to himself.  
  
"It's Valentine's Day," James said. Sirius sat bolt upright, startled by James, who he had not realized was there. Sirius swore.   
  
"YOU'RE swearing," James said sarcastically. "I'm the one getting married," Sirius moaned and let himself fall back onto the couch.   
  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"7:00AM."  
  
"Ugh," Sirius groaned again.   
  
"When do we have to go get ready?" He asked.   
  
"Three hours," James replied.   
  
"Ugh,"   
  
"I'M getting married here. How do you think I'm feeling?" James asked sharply.   
  
"Better than me, I'm sure," Sirius replied putting a head on his head. Without realizing it James rolled his eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my god," Lily said. "This is not how I planned this!" She yelled starting to cry. It was late morning at Lily's 'morning sickness' had not gone away. She was going through stress and pregnant mood swings.   
  
"Lily," Angie said trying to comfort her although not being able to move seeing as she was having her hair done. "Don't cry. You'll mess up your make-up," Angie said.   
  
Lily nodded and tried to stop. Everything was so stressful. Everything was going wrong. This was not how she pictured this day. It was supposed to be perfect in every way! DAMMIT!   
  
"Cheer up! You're getting married!" Angie said cheerfully.   
  
"Don't remind me,"   
  
"What are you talking about? At least James is marrying you. Josh hasn't even proposed!"  
  
"I'm just so scared, Angie. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing!"  
  
"If this is wrong the whole world is screwed." Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on! Be happy! Give me an 'L'! Give me an 'I'! Give me an 'L'! Give me a 'Y'! What does that spell?"  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." Angie said sarcastically.   
  
~*~  
  
James was pacing around the basement an old church. It was a quarter 'til one in the afternoon. Just fifteen minutes until the wedding. Fifteen minutes until James had to do the hardest thing of his entire life. Not necessarily the HARDEST thing, he wanted to get married, he was just afraid. He wasn't exactly sure what of, he was just nervous, to make it an understatement.   
  
"How the hell do you get into this thing?" Sirius asked loudly still trying to get his fifty-million piece tuxedo on.   
  
"You're not dressed yet?!?!" James screeched when he saw Sirius.   
  
"It's on my to-do list, now what the hell is this?" James looked like he might burst an artery so Remus took over and started to help Sirius.   
  
"There are a BUNCH of people here. There must be like 500!" Peter said coming down the stairs. He had just been up to inspect things.   
  
"Thanks, I feel all warm and tingly inside," James said sarcastically.   
  
"Grumpy, dwarf #4, didn't get his beauty rest last night, so don't pay attention to him," Sirius said. Sirius, now fully dressed, surveyed himself in the mirror.   
  
"Not leather, but not bad," He said smoothing down his hair. James rolled his eyes.   
  
"The people I'm friends with. The conceded one, the smart ass, and the werewolf, sorry Remus," James added.   
  
"No offense taken," Remus said.   
  
"Yes, and we've all got Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as our friend," Sirius replied.  
  
"Go make yourself useful," James said. Sirius shrugged and jogged up the steps out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
He curiously headed to the 'girls room' where Lily and the bridesmaids were supposed to be but on his way past the back door Lily and Angie and several other people rushed in.   
  
"Oh my god," Lily yelled. "Sirius, are they all ready?" She said frantically.  
  
"You just got here?" He asked quickly following her into their room. Angie was already dressed but Lily was not in her dress yet.   
  
"Oh my god," Lily kept saying as she quickly took off her shoes. Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"Lily's late to her own wedding!" He said started laughing harder and Lily glared.   
  
"Get out," She said taking the protective plastic coating off her dress.   
  
"Why?" He asked.   
  
"I have to change you idiot!" She yelled and then moaned and clutched her stomach.   
  
"There's a bathroom right over there dear," Angie said pointing.   
  
"Oh my god, she's gonna blow!" Sirius said dramatically turning and running to the door. Lily, even though her stomach was upset, smiled.   
  
"Just stall for me, please," She said and Sirius turned and bolted down the staircase where James and the rest were getting ready to come up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius asked stopping them. "The…uh… priest isn't quite ready yet," Sirius lied. "Something with his robes… or something," He said shooing them back into the basement.  
  
"What!?" James exclaimed. "How's Lily?"   
  
"Um…" Sirius said. James eyed him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Nothing, she's just been having some… morning sickness…" he said.   
  
"Is she OK?" James asked.   
  
"Um… I'll go see," Sirius said dashing back upstairs. Angie met him at the door.  
  
"She's got the dress on but as you can hear she's a bit preoccupied at the moment. She has an on-going date with the toilet at the moment," Angie told Sirius.  
  
"Poor Lil, I hope she feels better," Sirius said.   
  
"By the way," Angie said looking at Sirius. "We need to talk," She said.   
  
"We do? About what?"   
  
"This," She said handing him his slip of parchment.   
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Elizabeth? Missing your Brad-crazy friend?" Angie asked.  
  
"It's a pretty name, and it works," Sirius replied.  
  
"It works? You have no idea what I'm going to name my child. And by the way, this is a girls name; the doctor said it was a boy, so I'm afraid you are out of luck there. And if you dare suggest Sirius I swear I'll slap you across the face." Angie said quickly.  
  
"I wasn't going to suggest Sirius because it's a girl," He told her.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked.   
  
"How does the doctor know?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?"   
  
"A question that was answered with a question,"   
  
"What?!" Angie was confused now. "Anyway, what's with this 'M'?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Sirius said.  
  
"A surprise? I don't seem to recall any surprises attached to this bet, nor do I recall me agreeing to let you name my child with two middle names,"   
  
"You never said otherwise either," Sirius said.   
  
"Angie!" Lily hissed from the other side of the door.   
  
"Wait here!" Angie said and hastily ducked inside. A moment later she stuck her head out.  
  
"Go tell the priest we're going to be late and to make an announcement to everyone. Don't worry, I just have to fix her make-up, slightly," Angie said. "Hurry up!" She commanded flipping her hand at him. Quickly he strode away.  
  
He couldn't find the priest so he informed the organist and them proceeded to the front of the church. He whistled loudly and everyone quieted down.   
  
"The bride has been having some…er… complications with her…um… stomach. We are postponing the wedding for a few more minutes, so thank you very much for waiting patiently," At the end he added a loud whoop for Lily and James and ducked out of the sanctuary.   
  
"Sirius? What's going on?" Professor Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Lily's stomach is upset, don't worry about it, headmaster," He replied flying down the basement stairs.  
  
"We're almost ready, hold on a minute," Sirius said running back upstairs. He was certainly getting his work out for the day.   
  
"Are you ready?" Sirius asked knocking on the door.   
  
"OK," Lily replied.   
  
Sirius dashed back to the sanctuary and told the priest and then ran downstairs and brought everyone else upstairs to get all lined up. James took his place and Sirius rushed to meet Angie to walk down the aisle with her as the best man and maid of honor. He was very hot by now and quite out of breath.  
  
"What happened to you?" Angie asked as they started walking.  
  
"I've been running all over this church!" He replied.   
  
The wedding flew by like a summer day. Lily was cured of her morning sickness, nothing could be wrong now. Every moment James and Lily swirled farther and farther from reality and closer and closer to each other.   
  
Looking back the only thing Lily really remembered afterwards of her wedding was the incredible feeling of happiness and fullness and the kiss.   
  
Everything was perfect.   
  
And Sirius cat-calling when they kissed would forever be ringing in her ears.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Don't you love how Lily's day starts out? The day of the wedding, that is. I don't know; I just was in a weird kind of a mood… This whole chapter was a bit weird. I'm sorry about taking so long and I know that the wedding was probably nothing what you wanted but the reception will be hilarious and also *cringes* include some sappy romance stuff. But not too much because I don't know how much of that I can write!  
  
Well, anyway, the next chapter is the reception, which should be pretty interesting… and also Angie has her baby and Lily might have Harry… I haven't decided if I want to go quite that far or not.  
  
Yes! Another chapter down! I'm getting closer to the end. I can taste it. I'm working hard people! I'm sorry this took a while again, but I'm really going to try and speed up the next chapter. I really am.  
  
Thanks for being good sports and sticking with me. You won't regret it.   
  
And, since you're done reading this chapter if you don't have something else to do go read 'To Be Lost' by HBFred. You'll love it. I do. It's excellent. HBFred stands for Harmony's Brother Fred and Harmony of course is my friend Harmony Slytherin, the excellent writer! So, if you get bored go check them out!  
  
Thanks for everything! All the feedback I appreciate it so much!  
  
~Star*dust  
  
PS JINGLE BELLS!!! (Don't take it personally…) 


	14. DUDLEY?

The Last Laugh  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Dudley!?  
  
By: Star*dust  
  
  
  
Life was a blur as Lily and James skipped happily from the church amidst a flurry of lilies thrown at them by their delightful friends and family. Lily laughed as they flew off into the skies on a broomstick. Lily's parents weren't all too sure that was safe but gave up worrying about it.  
  
When everyone reached the reception, which was set up in Lily and James's huge expanse of a backyard, music began to play and lights provided a warm glow. Food was piled high on long tables set up around the area and the general mood of the people was the merriest anyone had been in years, what with everyone worrying about…other unnamed things.  
  
The backyard had never looked so good or been in better company. Everywhere you looked someone was smiling or laughing. They were all under huge tents that were charmed to stay warm and cozy while outside a soft flurry of snow was falling peacefully.  
  
Lily and James couldn't ask for more. It seemed that the outside world was forgotten to all and time itself had stopped momentarily, and if there was anyone who could make that happen, James and Lily Potter could certainly do so. (A/N: I'm sorry to insert like this but suddenly I'm really hyper because I got to write Lily POTTER for the first time!)  
  
Looking back Lily and James remembered very little of this night, but those who were there couldn't stop talking about it. Just mention of it brought back warm feelings. No one that was in attendance had a bad time, even those who possibly shouldn't have been there.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was a having a jolly good time catching up with all his friends. He and Remus made it a point to talk to as many girls as they possibly could. Sirius had fun enough, even if he had to watch Angie and Josh all night. And Lily and James never stopped smiling.  
  
One of the first things to happen after eating was the first dance. James had written his new wife a song for them to dance to. The marauders minus James plus Holly Mischel and Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer playing violin and cello made a lovely ensemble. The song had no words but together they blended in perfect harmony as Lily and James glided weightlessly off into their own world oblivious to all other things but what they were feeling inside of them.  
  
Lily rested her head on James shoulder and melted into James's strong arms and tight, yet gentle embrace.  
  
"This is beautiful," She whispered.  
  
"You're beautiful," He said to her. She couldn't help but smile. "There were so many things that I wanted to say to you at the wedding. Things that should have been said but that couldn't or wouldn't come out. In the moment I was too caught up and shocked by it all to say anything. I thought I would never come out of the dream I was in when I watched you walk down that aisle. I wasn't sure if I would ever breathe again." James continued softly.  
  
"I know that things haven't always been great, and I haven't been around as much as I should be, but if you ever wanted me to stay I would leave anything in a heartbeat. Lily, the truth is, I'm so in love with you that half the time I don't even know where I am. Just thinking about you sends me into a dream."  
  
"Every time that I see you my knees go weak and my heart beats unnaturally fast. Lily I'm drowning in you. I love you more than quidditch, more than Hogwarts, more than mum and dad, more than moonlit walks, and more than pumpkin pie. I love you more than the world around us, I want you to know that forever. I'll always be right here with you, always," He finished as a few tears gently stained Lily's cheeks.  
  
"Oh James," She said and kissed him passionately. It wasn't even that. She felt like if she didn't kiss him now, he would slip away from her forever. She kissed him desperately and deeply. It was unlike anything either of them had ever felt. The feeling of pure and true love.  
  
~*~  
  
Before they knew what happened the wedding party came out to dance as well. Remus, Peter, James, and Lily couldn't stop laughing as they watched in amusement as Angie and Sirius danced. Sirius was the best man and Angie was the maid of honor, so whether they enjoyed it or not, they had to dance together. Peter danced with Sierra Havairhafpvermin . Remus danced with Holly Mischel and Matt McKinnon danced with Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer. Each couple had a rather interesting an entertaining conversation.  
  
"Hey! Do you remember the time in sixth year that James and Sirius went to sabotage the Slytherin table and Lily saw them and tripped them both. And then they fell on their faces in front of everyone?" Peter asked Sierra with a grin.  
  
"That wasn't sixth year, that was fifth year," She said.  
  
"No, it was sixth year I'm sure of it," …  
  
"So, Remus, did you miss me?" Holly asked.  
  
"Miss what? Your annoying high pitched voice or your optimistic attitude?" He asked sarcastically, nevertheless there was a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up, you're just jealous because I've been studying in America,"  
  
"Hey, did you make any cute friends you want to introduce me too?" He asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin, I should slap you for that,"  
  
"Why not? Just hit me on the left, that way I have a mark to match the last one you gave me on the right side of my face." …  
  
"So, Liz, it's good to see you. What have you been up to?" Matt asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I've been staying Germany and working at my grandfather's agency. I've been getting a lot of training done all for free."  
  
"Germany, eh?" Matt asked. "Speak some German for me,"  
  
"OK," She said and then launched into the German dialect.  
  
"Splendid! Now what did you say?" He asked after she had finished.  
  
"Don't step on my feet, idiot!" She replied with a laugh…  
  
"I can't believe, I'm almost six months pregnant and I'm out here dancing. WITH YOU!" Angie said.  
  
"I think Lily and James thought they ought to milk this for all it's worth and make us dance like this. You see them over there snickering," Sirius said.  
  
"Whatever, I just can't wait until this is over. So, what does that 'M' stand for?" Sirius was just about to reply when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Oh no," He said. "Nice try, but I'm not telling, not a chance,"…  
  
"Fifth year!"  
  
"SIXTH!"  
  
"I'm telling you it was fifth!"  
  
~*~  
  
Soon it was time to cut the cake. James and Lily took their positions next to that gorgeous wedding cake. It was taller than they were, though it was on a table. Lily picked up the knife.  
  
"You better watch it Potter," She said playfully holding it up. He gently placed his hand over hers and together they cut a slice of cake out of the bottom. They each took a bite in their hands and clean and neatly gave each other a bite and then kissed before starting to cut out more pieces for everyone.  
  
"Come on!" The marauders cried. "What was that! Get messy!" Sirius and Angie were yelling the loudest. Lily and James smiled and shook their heads, they had both agreed to be clean about it.  
  
"This is really good," James said, licking his finger.  
  
"You like it?" Lily asked. "Have some more." She said picking up a piece and smashing it into his face amidst shouts and cheers a roar of laughter. James wiped it from his glasses.  
  
"You know what?" He asked. Lily made ready to dodge expecting him to do the same as she did. "Come here!" He said, as he grabbed her and kissed her smearing frosting and cake all over her face. They pulled apart and both were laughing hysterically. They left to get cleaned up.  
  
When they came back together Sirius was getting ready to make his toast. "Well, what can I say about Lily and James?" Sirius asked pausing dramatically, with a grin. "These two have been through a lot. But they've stayed together despite minor setbacks in school and after school. They always had to put up with me, but in turn I put up with them. 'Oh Lily, I'm home, dear, I love you,'" Sirius mocked. 'Oh Jamesie, I've missed you so much, oh I love you James!'" This brought on roars of laughter as he hopped around flailing his arms in such dramatics.  
  
"You chose to stay at our house!" James called out. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued.  
  
"Well, I don't really have things planned out, so I'm just going to kind of go here… First, I have to say that James has always been the best friend, no offense to Moony and Wormtail, but I've known James the longest out of any of them. Long enough to know what a great guy he is, even if he didn't want to have children. Look what happened now! He's married and a baby on the way!" This brought on a shockwave of noise and confusion. Lily and James hadn't told anyone except for Angie and Sirius about the baby, not even her parents. Lily cursed as she saw her parents look on at her in horror.  
  
"You didn't tell your parents yet?" James hissed. Lily didn't say anything.  
  
"So, as you can tell, the couple couldn't be happier!" Sirius continued, this was followed by a loud cheer from Remus and Peter. Lily was scarlet with embarrassment, but she was laughing all the same.  
  
"So, with this close, I want to say that there couldn't be a more perfect match, than Lily and James! Congratulations!" He said lifting his glass to toast to Lily and James.  
  
~*~  
  
Most of Lily and James's friends were roaring with laughter, either that or congratulating them, but Lily's parents didn't seem to be amused. Especially her father who was looking at James with severe disliking.  
  
"Come on, James," Lily said grabbing him by the arm. "We need to talk to my parents,"  
  
"Oh no! You must think I'm crazy! I'm not going over there! You got yourself into this mess." James replied.  
  
"I did not! It was Sirius's fault!"  
  
"Yes, I must remember to pound him later, but really Lily, you should have told them,"  
  
"You should have been home so WE could tell them,"  
  
"They're YOUR parents,"  
  
"It's OUR baby,"  
  
"It's MY life!"  
  
"Oh, stop being silly. You don't want to make a bad impression by not supporting me, now come on," She urged.  
  
"I've already made a bad enough impression, and it can't get worse," James insisted.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite the whole best man toast the night was everything Lily ever dreamed of and more. If she could choose she would have stayed in that life forever, but all good things had to come to an end at sometime. As the night slowly passed from night to morning (12:00AM) the guests started to trickle out until eventually Lily and James left the wedding party to clean up the last things.  
  
~*~  
  
"What about Mary?" Josh asked Angie trying to find a name for the baby that was expected in close to a month on May 31st. Today was April 30th.  
  
"No, it's too… bible school," She replied.  
  
"What about Sarah? After your mother?" The sheer mention of the name made Angie's eyes wet.  
  
"No, I don't think I could handle that," She said.  
  
"All right. How about Wendy?"  
  
"Wendy!? This is a joke, right? OK, how about I name a letter and you say the first name, starting with that letter, which you think of."  
  
"OK,"  
  
"'Q ',"  
  
"'Q!?!'"  
  
Angie started laughing. "I'm just kidding! 'C',"  
  
"Catherine,"  
  
"'G',"  
  
"Grace,"  
  
"'A',"  
  
"Angela," Angie rolled her eyes. "OK, Anne,"  
  
"'J',"  
  
"Jillian,"  
  
"'K',"  
  
"Kirsten," Angie started to say something but stopped.  
  
"Kirsten," She repeated. "I like that, very much," She said.  
  
"So do I," Josh agreed.  
  
"Kirsten Elizabeth Star," Angie said. "Yes, I like it,"  
  
"I'm still not getting you off Star?" Josh asked her.  
  
"No, we are not married. My child will take my name," Angie said stubbornly.  
  
"If you insist," He said. He had long since given up arguing with her.  
  
~*~  
  
James and Lily walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand.  
  
"My little girl," James said placing his hand on Lily's stomach.  
  
"We're going to have a baby girl," Lily said excitedly; kissing her husband.  
  
"I love you," James said.  
  
"I love you too," Lily replied.  
  
"You know," James said. "We better start thinking about names. How about Lily?"  
  
"Lily!?"  
  
"Why not? It's a beautiful name," He said smiling. Lily blushed. After all this time James could still make her blush.  
  
"Or perhaps Rosie, to match those cheeks," He said gently touching her left cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're sure about this color, Ang?" Josh asked looking at the pastel pink paint in the tray.  
  
"Of course, we are having a little girl," She replied.  
  
"OK," He sighed dipping the roller in the paint and putting it on the wall. "I suppose it grows on you," Josh said surveying the now pink patch of wall. "Don't you think?" When there was no reply he turned. "Ang?" He saw her staring blankly at the wall. An unreadable expression on her face. "What? Oh, yeah, sure," She said upon seeing him forcing a smile.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied. "Maybe I'll just lie down for a minute," She said slowly leaving the room. Josh frowned but continued painting.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie lay down on the couch and wiped her forehead. She was sweating very much. She had a strange feeling of nervousness. When she sat for a long time she started to notice things like the smudge on the window and the cobweb in the corner.  
  
Pretty soon she felt she would go crazy if she didn't get up and clean house. But, as soon as she started to sit up another muscle tightening contraction took over her body. She gripped the arm of the chair, more than her knuckles turned white.  
  
When it had passed she wearily fell back breathing rapidly in two minutes another one came.  
  
"Ang, you feeling any better-" Josh stopped when he saw her in pain. "What's wrong?' He asked jumping down to her.  
  
"Just a contraction," She said through gritted teeth, trying to pass it off as no big thing.  
  
"Maybe we should owl the doctor," Josh said, not knowing what else to do. Typical, just pass the job off to anyone.  
  
"No, I'm OK-" Her tune quickly changed as another contraction came on strong.  
  
"Oh my god!" Josh shouted grabbing their cloaks and they were off.  
  
~*~  
  
Just as Lily and James were about to leave the hospital Angie and Josh turned up.  
  
"What's up?" James asked following them inside. Angie collapsed into a wheelchair and soon they were all in a small hospital room just waiting for Angie to dilate.  
  
The nurse came into the room and checked a few things on the monitors. "Things are probably going to be several hours yet OK?" If you need anything just buzz. I'll be back." She said.  
  
"Several more hours!?" Angie cried. With a huge sigh she fell back onto the bed. It was going to be a long night. "This can't be happening," She covered her face with her hands. "I'm not due for almost another month!"  
  
~*~  
  
Another contraction came on and she gripped Lily's hand. "It's going to be OK, it's almost over," Lily said supportively She turned to James and her smile quickly changed into twisted pain. She gave him a pleading look and James grabbed Angie's other hand until the contraction passed. Josh kept pacing around the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you," Angie said when it had ended.  
  
"Oh no," Lily lied.  
  
"Has anyone owled Sirius?" Angie asked. Josh tightened and James and Lily exchanged a look.  
  
"I'll send the owl," Lily said quickly exiting the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily, James, and Josh took turns taking walks down the long hallway with Angie trying to get things happening. The hours passed away and before they knew it midnight had passed and nothing was happening. However, all they really need was Sirius. The moment she saw him her water broke and in about an hour the baby had been delivered.  
  
When the time came for the nurse to ask for a name there was some uneasy tension. "First name?" She asked.  
  
"Kirsten," Josh replied, proceeding to spell it out for her.  
  
"Middle name?" Josh and Sirius both replied to this at once.  
  
"Elizabeth," Josh replied.  
  
"Morticia," Sirius said to Angie's utter disbelief.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Josh insisted.  
  
"Morticia Elizabeth," Sirius said, and unfortunately for Josh, and Kirsten as well, the nurse wrote down both names.  
  
"Last name?" She asked.  
  
"Star," Angie said.  
  
"Angela! You're going to let him poison such a pretty name?" Josh shouted. Sirius gave him a look that clearly said: You might have gotten my girl, but I got to name your kid.  
  
"She lost a bet," Sirius grinned.  
  
"What?" Josh asked. Angie motioned for the nurse to leave, which she did so.  
  
"Like I said, she lost a bet," Sirius repeated.  
  
"But," Josh said looking from Angie and Kirsten to the nurse exiting the room, with a last look at them he followed the nurse protesting.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Sirius whispered kneeling down net to the bed to look at her better. Angie stroked her forehead.  
  
"I never thought I could love someone so much," Angie said.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're going to be OK," Lily said to James as they watched little baby Kirsten through a window.  
  
"Yeah," James said gently placing a hand on his new wife's stomach. "I hope we have a baby girl as beautiful as Kirsten,"  
  
"You're so sweet, either that or you're buttering me up,"  
  
"You? I just complimented the baby," James said. "But I know our baby will be beautiful,"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"She'll have your natural beauty,"  
  
"And your adventurous spark,"  
  
"And your brains,"  
  
"And- There you go again Mr. Potter. What is it you want?"  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"James! What do you want?"  
  
"I've got to leave," He said.  
  
"What?" She asked, totally not expecting that. She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Now Lily, I've had more than enough of a break,"  
  
"How long this time?" Lily sighed hugging James and resting her head on his chest.  
  
"It's hard to say,"  
  
"James, you're like two different people,"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"There's the James who makes me laugh and who stands in the hospital and hugs his wife, the same James who played pranks and held Angie's hand, but then there's this whole other part of you. There's this serious side of you, this determined, proud, terribly clever, mysterious, sexy, auror side of you," She said. "Sometimes I can't decide who I'm talking to," She laughed. Lily looked up at him. "I suppose that means you're an incredibly 'whole' person," She added sarcastically. She closed her eyes as he kissed her but rather unfortunately they were interrupted.  
  
"Oh, HONESTLY, get a room! This is a public hallway," Lily and James broke apart smiling recognizing the voice to be of one Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh Sirius, are you feeling left out?" James mocked. "Come here," James said chasing his friend with open arms.  
  
"Whoa James, didn't realize you swung both ways," Sirius said ducking out of the way.  
  
"And where are you going?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"Out. The night is young," Was his response.  
  
"It's almost four in the morning!" James exclaimed.  
  
"So it is," Sirius said glancing at his watch with a shrug before skipping merrily down the hallway.  
  
"What makes him tick?" Lily asked referring to Sirius.  
  
"I don't think even he knows," James replied.  
  
~*~  
  
So Angela and Joshua became new parents early in the morning of May 1st. And there beautiful slightly red/light brown haired brown-eyed baby was born as Kirsten Morticia Elizabeth Star.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day in late afternoon James departed.  
  
"No tears," He said gently brushing the tears from her face.  
  
"Oh, I know I'm being silly, it's just that I have a bad feeling," Lily said trying to smile. "Be careful," She whispered and another tear spilled over the brim of her eye.  
  
"Don't make this harder for me," James said to her. "Be strong and no tears," He kissed her forehead and left.  
  
Lily sighed, tomorrow she too would go back to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Two months later…  
  
"Frog Legs!" Lily yelled suddenly springing awake in the middle of one July night. James jumped next to her. She was sitting straight up and wide awake. "And chocolate," She added.  
  
"Do we have any frog legs?" Lily turned to James.  
  
"Frog legs?" James asked confused and sleepy. "What the hell for?"  
  
"To eat, prat," Lily said getting out of bed. James made a face in the dark. Frog legs did not sound appetizing.  
  
"Lily, since when have we kept frog legs about?" He too, got out of bed.  
  
"Then go get me some," Lily replied.  
  
"And where, exactly, do you suggest I purchase frog legs at 2:00AM?"  
  
"Do I look like I care?" Lily asked rudely.  
  
"Whatever you like dear," James said rubbing his eyes and quickly throwing some robes over his pajamas. He was quite used to this by now. When your wife is almost nine months pregnant, you can expect mood swings from hell and strange cravings in the middle of the night. One time James actually had to ask someone if they stocked pickled chicken, which Lily was now skilled at making.  
  
"And hurry up!" Oh and did we mention mood swings?  
  
Lily went to the kitchen to investigate while James found his broom and prepared himself to go outside.  
  
"Frog legs," He muttered as he stepped outside.  
  
Sirius sat up and looked around. The closing of the door had awakened him. He glanced at the clock. "Damn," He had just fallen asleep no more than ten minutes ago. He had come in tired from a date. He heard Lily in the kitchen and went to find her.  
  
She was rummaging around the cooler. She pulled out a piece of pie and grabbed a fork. As soon as she turned around she screamed and dropped her pie, which proceeded to splatter on the floor. She had been startled and sank into a chair starting to sob.  
  
"Aw Lil, I'm sorry," Sirius said trying to comfort her. Her emotions ran high in the third trimester. Sirius cleaned up the pie and magically put it back together.  
  
Lily kept crying, so not knowing what else to do Sirius lit a candle, stuck it in the pie and started singing the only thing that came to mind.  
  
"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah. Zip-a-dee-ay. My oh my, what a bright sunny day…" Until Lily's tears changed to laughter.  
  
"There that's better. Now where did old prongs get to?" He asked her.  
  
"He went out to get some frog legs." Sirius, who had begun to absently massage her shoulders, momentarily paused, but then he quickly reminded himself that she was pregnant, and hoped it was just a phase.  
  
"Jams will do anything for you," Sirius mumbled with a grin. He could just see his buddy out at 2:30 trying to find some frog legs.  
  
"He knows that I need my nutrition and food," Lily said.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not exactly sure what food group frog legs would fall under. I don't really think it counts as a vegetable, Lily, but I guess James always was like that," Sirius was reminded of the many times James would sneak down into the kitchens and get all kinds of things for Lily, and any other he happened to be dating at the time…  
  
Sirius let him mind wander. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He started to drift asleep as he massaged Lily's shoulders absently.  
  
His mind wandered back to school…  
  
"JAMES!" James Potter whipped around in the hallway. His brown eyes fell upon the charming sixth year Ravenclaw who had called his name. She was blonde with blue eyes and a pretty face, about the only blonde in Ravenclaw, but don't think she didn't play the part well. She always made a special point to try and sit near him and work with him in charms. Her name was Misty, a real cutie, but at the moment he was tied to Lily, which was a perfectly good arrangement.  
  
"Hi!" She said cheerily, flipping her hair and flashing those pearly whites.  
  
"Morning Misty," James said almost bored.  
  
"Have you done the charms homework yet? Some of it was kind of difficult but I could help you if you want…"  
  
Lily Evans glared icily and James Potter and Misty Johnson. She was not at all pleased.  
  
"That would be great," Just then Misty caught Lily's eye. Her smiled faded, briefly, and a look of unease came over her. Then, she quickly turned on the charm. She smiled and flipped her hair seductively.  
  
"You know James, I don't have a date for the End of the Year Dance, yet." She batted her eye lashes. "Maybe we could go together. I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind, there's always Sirius…" James stared at her. And Lily's mouth dropped open. "I'll let you think about it," She said quickly, and then she kissed James on the cheek and disappeared. James stood rooted to the spot. Had that really just happened?  
  
"Argh!" Lily exclaimed throwing her hand up and stomping off.  
  
James swore, he hadn't realized Lily had been standing there.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the afternoon Lily and James didn't have a class together, being in different houses. Lily glared stonily at Misty all through Divination planning what she was going to do to her. Luckily, the teacher mistook this and thought Lily was concentrating intently upon her crystal ball.  
  
Lily was one of the first ones down to dinner. James slipped into the chair next to her.  
  
"Hey sweetie," He said leaning over to give her a kiss. She turned away coldly, brining new meaning to the term 'cold shoulder'  
  
"Don't sweet talk me James Potter," She said coolly.  
  
"Sugar, muffin… pumpkin pie?" He held up a plate to her with a perfect slice of pie on it. Lily's eyes as good as had sparks flying from them. She grabbed the pie and smashed it in his face. Half the great hall exploded with laughter.  
  
Sirius conjured up some popcorn and the rest of the marauders sat happily watching and eating.  
  
"OK, I guess I had that one coming," He said removing the pie from his glasses.  
  
"Go sit at your own table!" Lily snapped. "And do try to pick up your mess before you leave. You're ruining the tablecloth. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Sierra, Angie, Holly, and Elizabeth were all laughing hysterically. James had pumpkin pie all over him and he was looking livid.  
  
But he quickly changed his tune as a look of pleasure spread across his face. An evil little plot had entered into his mind. He leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table and crossed them comfortably. For a second Lily just stared in shock that he could actually be such a jerk.  
  
Then she got up and started to leave as he began eating pumpkin pie off his face.  
  
"So, girls, who wants to help me get this pumpkin pie off my face?" He asked leaning farther back in his chair. There was a great scraping of chairs and screaming of girls as every girl in earshot stood up, but when Lily whipped around they all sat, being quite familiar with Lily's red headed temper.  
  
She took out her wand and sent a curse at James not caring what teacher witnessed it. "Shit!" He cursed as he tried to dodge it. He fell right out of his chair. Lily smiled satisfied as the Gryffindors roared with laughter and girls scrambled to help James up.  
  
Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table and gave Angie a high five. James was wiping his face off on the table cloth.  
  
"Damn him! I told him not to ruin the tablecloth!" Lily yelled.  
  
James came over and sat down a few places away from Lily, next to Sirius who was laughing madly at him.  
  
"Go Lily! That girl knows what she's doing! And you've got a piece of pumpkin pie in your hair… no… right… there!" He said as James felt it and quickly brushed it out with his fingers.  
  
"Anyway, time to go bug Lily," James said looking at his watch as if it actually had a time for bugging Lily. But Lily already knew what she was going to do. She walked right past James who could just watch as she sat down next to Sirius who started laughing harder.  
  
"I don't care what James says, you're officially a marauder now!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Sirius, you're so nice, unlike some people," She glared at James. And then, she did it. The thing that the entire school would be talking about for months! Lily Evans leaned over and kissed Sirius Black. And it wasn't you're ordinary peck on the cheek. It wasn't even your ordinary smooch. She planted one passionate kiss on the lips!  
  
James was momentarily stunned as she strutted past him towards the entrance hall. But he was only momentarily stunned.  
  
"Yeah, that's right Remus," James shouted loudly enough for Lily to hear. "I'm taking Misty Johnson to the Dance. After all, blondes do have more fun!" Remus was looking a little pissed, clearly, he hadn't wanted to be brought into this. Lily, who had been right in the doorway, turned quickly and glared as a satisfied James strutted over to a thoroughly delighted Misty.  
  
With a last "humph!" She quickly turned dramatically and stomped from the great hall…  
  
~*~  
  
When Sirius snapped out of his dream he found Lily asleep as well. *Perfect* He thought getting out his wand and putting her to bed. James and Sirius usually had this system worked out. James would go out to get something and Sirius would do whatever it took to make Lily fall back asleep. That way everything would be right as rain if the item couldn't be found or didn't exist.  
  
James was so glad there was only a month left. Just one more month.  
  
~*~  
  
James groaned loudly the next morning when he awoke. He hadn't gotten as much sleep as he would have liked last night. Lily woke up next to him.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"9:37," James replied, yawning.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Lily screeching leaping out of bed as quickly and with as much leap as an eight month pregnant woman can have. "I have a doctor's appointment at 9:45! That's in eight minutes!"  
  
"Seven," James corrected her as it turned 9:38. The two of them got ready probably more quickly than they ever had in their entire life, which was saying something, again mentioning the fact that Lily was eight months pregnant.  
  
Needless to say, they were still late, by about fifteen minutes.  
  
"What is this for anyway?" James asked Lily.  
  
"I'm going to have another ultrasound to make sure the baby is healthy. Because, I'm so close now, and the she's so big that if they need to they can take her out before she's actually ready. To avoid complications."  
  
"Sounds complicated to me," James said. Lily rolled her eyes. James, who was rather uneducated in this field had always imagined an ultrasound as a rather painful experience but when he saw how easy it was he was shocked.  
  
But he soon found other things to worry about. Looking at the baby on the screen was quite an unforgettable experience. That was his baby! Little baby Sally. (That was the name they had decided on)  
  
"Wait a second," Lily suddenly exclaimed sitting up as much as possible. "What's that!?" She said pointing to the screen. "I thought you said it was a girl!?!?!"  
  
"Oh my!" The doctor exclaimed. "Well, it seems his little equipment has grown much since our last look," She said.  
  
"We're going to have to go shopping!" James exclaimed.  
  
"And redecorate the nursery,"  
  
"AND THE NAME!!!" They both cried in horrified unison! It had taken them forever to decide on a name.  
  
~*~  
  
The very next day Angie came over and they set to work on picking out names. Or more like Lily and Angie did. James was busy repainting in the nursery. After many hours they had narrowed it down to twenty-three names. Among those were Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James, but those were only being considered for middle names. After reeling off the list to James he said he didn't really mind any of them except Dudley. All they needed to do was pick too.  
  
Lily was rather attached to the name Harry since it went along with Sally in this movie she had once seen at home. After much deliberation, mostly between Angie who was in favor of Nicholas they decided on Harry, because James liked it better. So, now they had a first name. But that was as far as they ever got…  
  
~*~  
  
James came to regret not being better planned for the baby to arrive. When they went in that morning on July 31st they were completely unprepared for a middle name. The alternative was not James's idea, but Angie forever thought it hilarious and often teased Harry, her godson about it.  
  
One thing James was proud of that night, besides the fact that he managed to stay in the delivery room the entire time without throwing up, was the fact that they named Angie and Sirius god parents, in attempts to hook them back up. However, Angie was pretty tied to Josh now, seeing as they shared a person.  
  
So, when the time came to name the child, James told Lily it was up to her as long his first name was Harry. However, he had not expected her to reel off all twenty-two other names, including Dudley.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" She asked the nurse. "Harry, is his first name, middle names, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mitchell, Xavier, Fox, Tommy, Isaac, Kurt, Anthony, Clayton, Bartholomew, Ezekiel, Oliver, Dudley, Gilbert, William, Lloyd, Nicholas, Quentin, Ulysses, last name Potter." Lily explained slowly spelling each one.  
  
Later James asked her which name she picked for Harry's middle name.  
  
"Well," She looked down and all around, anywhere but at him.  
  
"You picked Dudley, didn't you?" James asked. "I can't believe this! Why do you like that name? Isn't your nephew named Dudley?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not all I named him," Lily said.  
  
"He has two middle names?" James asked looking at her.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"THREE?"  
  
"Not exactly…"  
  
"FOUR?" James's eyes were going to pop out of his head at any minute.  
  
"Well, actually, he has all twenty-two." Lily replied.  
  
"You're kidding. I know you're joking," James said.  
  
"No, actually, you can look at his birth certificate," James stared at Lily as she reeled them off in order.  
  
"DUDLEY?!" Sirius exclaimed when she had finished.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, how did you like that chapter? Interesting to say the least. I know, the whole name thing is a bit much, but I couldn't resist, Harmony and I did this like four months ago! Lol. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I was going for humor here.  
  
I can't believe I've another chapter down! YES! Go me! Go me! Sorry, really hyper because it's midnight and I finished the chapter and I'm actually updating within two weeks! It's a miracle!!  
  
Thanks to you:  
  
HermioneG: Thanks for all your reviews that continue to be great! And I think you're having a little too much fun thinking about it… You need to hurry up and update Green Eyes. I really like that story now. Could you e- mail or tell me in a review when you update? That would be really great if you could, but don't worry about it if you don't want to. Keep up the good work!  
  
Britz: I finally inserted into your profile! I had a lot of fun doing that. And in Diana's profile I started talking about Captain Obvious cereal. It's going up right beside the ice cream plant. Lol. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update sooner now that it's SUMMER!!! YES!! Luv Ya!  
  
Hyper Princess: I want to thank you so much. You review every chapter and you have the awesomest name! I love it! And you don't have to ask me to e- mail you when I update. I'll do that no matter what. (  
  
Krissy: I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your reviews. I added you to my mailing list for when I update this story, OK?  
  
Libertygrl413: I'm so sorry I haven't come to read your story in forever. I'll try to catch up after school's out. (Which, by the time I post this, it already will be out…) And thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter because I was slightly nervous about that… Yes! You should go read HBFred's stuff. It has a really good plot and I have become the beta reader for it!  
  
~*Crystal Lily*~: Unfortunately both of your questions I will politely refuse to answer. Your first question will be answered next chapter. Your second question will have to be answered by reading this story until it's over… and then some, come to think of it... Anyway, thanks for the reviews, as always…  
  
Ax: Well, thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you loved the chapter.  
  
Hyper-Piper: Love the name. And thanks for the reviews!  
  
Lisa: Thanks for reading my story. Harmony sends her thanks too! (For reading her story, that is…)  
  
Midnight Moon: Duh, I'm doing another chapter. Did you think I was just going to stop? I'm going to finish this story, so don't worry!  
  
Katie Weasley: I'm trying to hurry, unfortunately it isn't working too well… Believe me, no one wants me to finish this story more than MYSELF! I cannot wait to write the killer ending and then the SEQUEL!! Just thinking about it is making me HYPER! LOL! Thanks for the review.  
  
Those are all of you who reviewed for chapter 18, as of today… I still have to thank Harmony and Diana and Sierra too because they are my bestest friends on here! Luv ya, but hurry up and review!  
  
"And home before dark!"  
  
~Star*dust  
  
PS JINGLE BELLS!! (Don't take it personally…) 


	15. The Carbonated Crystal

The Last Laugh  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Carbonated Crystal  
  
By: Star*dust  
  
A/N: You will find that Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer has a bit of an attitude so don't mind the swearing… (I don't know why I decided to warn you now when there's been plenty worse in other chapters… DON'T ASK ME TO EXPLAIN MY LOGIC!)  
  
And, if you don't remember Elizabeth was one of Lily and James's friends from school. She's been in Germany studying with a rich cousin or something…  
  
~*~  
  
The day that Harry was brought home from the hospital James thought this was cause for celebration. So, just an hour after they came home Sirius and James sat down in the living room and chatted merrily while enjoying a cigar each.  
  
If you can just imagine, a proud new father, and his adventurous, slightly off best friend, sitting in front of the fire in the living room, kicking back and smoking a cigar in celebration. Now, if you can imagine that much, we're doing well, but I'm sure you can all imagine the look on Lily's face when she came downstairs after laying Harry down.  
  
"Ugh! James Potter and Sirius Black! Get those GOD AWFUL things out of my house before I hex you both! Get it out of here! I don't know what you were thinking smoking those in the house. HONESTLY," Lily went on as she ushered them outside onto the back porch.  
  
She looked at them for a moment and then said "ugh!" again.  
  
"What's wrong Lily, do you want one?" James asked.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake! NO!" She shouted at him. And she started to walk away before turning around, grabbing the cigar from James, taking a long drag, and handing it back to him. "DISGUSTING!" She shouted throwing her hands in the air and marching back inside leaving James and Sirius chuckling on the porch.  
  
"Women," James said rolling his eyes as he inspected his cigar. "This might kill me faster, but at least I'm having a good time right now,"  
  
"I hear ya," Sirius said. "Women will never understand us,"  
  
~*~  
  
Only a few precious short weeks after Harry was born James and Lily took him to his first ever quidditch world cup. Angie, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came too, however, James forgot *cough, cough* to get a ticket for Josh, so he had to stay home with Kirsten. Angie welcomed the opportunity, even if Sirius was going to be there. At least she could get a break from the child, of course, Harry would be right there, so she wasn't really getting away.  
  
James scored some coveted tickets by apparently doing a very good job at this last 'outing'. He sure looked like he had been through hell. Lily flipped when she saw him. He had an ugly black eye and a bandage over the other! But, he assured her everything was fine. However, she did not seem convinced and spent forever and a day fussing over him and begging him not to leave again. However, she nearly forgot about it when he produced the Cup tickets.  
  
So, here they were again, just like last year, all of them together, except Harry was with them, and sadly Bill and Kelly Prewett were deceased; struck down by Voldemort and his repulsive death eaters. This year Canada and Romania had won the right to play and they happened to be in a very unfamiliar country, but no matter, this was quidditch!  
  
They took their seats early and the men started discussing quidditch tactics and the players while Angie and Lily fussed over Harry. He had quite an impressive amount of hair, considering the fact that nearly all of Kirsten's hair had fallen out and all that remained was a sort of fuzz covering.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius spat as he spotted some very unpleasant visitors. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the newly married couple carried a baby, probably about the age of Kirsten, and they were coming right towards them. Lucius sneered when he came near. He took a seat right next to them, Lily and Harry to be precise. Narcissa and Lily with the babies sat right next to each other and Lucius and James on either side of their wives.  
  
James leaned over and whispered to Lily.  
  
"Trade me seats, so you don't have to worry about him,"  
  
"No! What do you take me as, a coward? Or a fool? I don't want you sitting right here, you'll start something. We do not need to be detained by Romanian security!" Lily said harshly. With a sour look James turned back to Sirius. But suddenly a cry rang out!  
  
Little Draco Malfoy was wailing because Harry Potter had a hold of his hair! James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter roared with laughter.  
  
"That's my boy!" James cried. Lily quickly removed Harry from Draco. Narcissa was screaming and red in the face.  
  
"Keep your child away from him, you bitch!" She proceeded to reach out at Harry but Lily was quicker. She slapped Narcissa's hand.  
  
"Stay away from my child, you self-centered whore!" Lily yelled must to the amazement of all. "If you touch him I swear I'll curse that fake rack right off your chest!"  
  
"Lily!" James said, quickly jumping up to calm his wife. "Perhaps you should sit over here," James took her by the arm and started to turn her away.  
  
"Keep your wife away from us Potter you nasty git or you'll get something much worse than a little name calling." Lucius said. "Come Narcissa, we'll see if we can't get our seats changed. Apparently the top box has been contaminated with commoners," Lucius said spitting at James's feet before turning and walking away. James started to lunge after him but Remus held him back.  
  
"Go Lily!" Sirius shouted when they had settled themselves again. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" A smiled played on Lily's lips.  
  
"Some people, I mean honestly, Harry didn't know what he was doing. He doesn't know how to control his grip yet! He's only a few weeks old for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"Don't get yourself all worked up." James said. "She deserved every word. It's all gravy, baby," Lily turned and gave him a look.  
  
"What was that?" She asked.  
  
"Never mind, it's starting."  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco sat down towards the other end of the row. Luckily no one was sitting there and for the most part. The game was quite enjoyable…until…  
  
Lily was taking Harry to the bathroom to change his diaper and to feed him. And all went well; they have very nice facilities at the world cup. Nice and clean.  
  
The way back was barred by Narcissa and Draco. Lily was disgusted to hear Narcissa talking baby talk to her son and Lily stuck her nose in the air and proceeded to walk past them. Funny how life has a mind of its own. Or more like Harry had a mischievous mind of his own.  
  
Harry reached out, and unknown to Lily took Draco's shoe right off his foot! Draco started wailing and soon after his mother started shouting too (and oddly enough, her shouting sounding remarkably like Draco's wailing).  
  
"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Narcissa said oily. Lily whipped around, immediately knowing who it was.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about; you're the one who keeps bringing it up!"  
  
"YOUR SON has Draco's shoe!" Narcissa shouted. Lily looked down and noticed Harry holding the shoe for the first time and she couldn't help but chuckle. Her son was very smart.  
  
"Oh excuse us," Lily said very sarcastically and offered the shoe back to Narcissa, really not wanting to stay here and trade insults.  
  
"I DON'T WANT THAT!" Narcissa screeched. "It's been poisoned by a mudblood!" Lily's face flushed with anger and rage.  
  
"Call me that again," She dared Narcissa. But at that moment Harry tossed the shoe and it landed square on Narcissa's pointed nose. For a second she was too shocked to do anything. Cackling like a mad women Lily walked back to their seats.  
  
~*~  
  
An old man stood over a cauldron. An eerie green light was coming from it and causing the man to look very scary. At one time the man was probably very handsome and buff, but age had seemed to take its toll on him. He bent over the cauldron and dipped a glittering diamond necklace in the shape of a 'KZ' into the potion and starting to chant a very strange incantation.  
  
He continued to place very odd ingredients into the potion. A lock of hair, zirconium, a dagger, a raven claw, badger, a bit of snake scales, and a ring.  
  
Looking around the rest of the room there was a small girl, timid, and knocked out bound to a table. The décor was green, Slytherin green, and snakes were all around.  
  
The man now had his wand pointed at the bubbling cauldron and he was almost shouting the strange spell. A strange light began to rise out of the cauldron and a horrible piercing blood curdling scream filled the air and out of the cauldron rose the shape of a young woman, perfect and fair, except see-through, like a ghost. This woman was screaming like a banshee and suddenly she flew to the girl bound to the table. And flew right inside of her.  
  
The girl started to shake violently and her appearance changed. Her hair changed to a very fair blonde, long and straight, her lips were a perfect shape and bright red. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and accented by dark eye shadow. Her robes were of the best material and she wore that brilliant diamond necklace around her neck and a ring on her finger.  
  
This was no longer the innocent girl Salazar Slytherin had kidnapped. This was a perfect mistress he had created.  
  
The mirror over the fireplace showed her smiling reflection…  
  
Lily screamed waking herself, Harry, and James. In that dream she had seen the very mirror that now hung in her living room.  
  
"Lily!" James exclaimed jumping out of bed and following her into Harry's room. Lily picked him up and calmed him. She gently began to rock him back to sleep.  
  
"Lily? Are you OK?" James whispered as she laid Harry back down into his crib.  
  
"Just a dream," She replied now shutting his door quietly.  
  
"A dream?" James questioned. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"No, not right now," She said getting back into her bed that mirror on her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily got up early the next morning. She had one thing on her mind: that mirror. She pulled on her robe and came down the main staircase. Sirius was sleeping on the couch as usual but she paid him no attention.  
  
She walked to the mirror.  
  
"You're up early dear," It said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked the mirror, feeling very stupid indeed asking her mirror questions. What next, the coffee table?  
  
"Certainly," It replied.  
  
"Well, I was having this dream last night, about well…" Lily trailed off for a moment. "I'm not really sure what it was about but I do remember seeing you there. But anyway, I know this may be a kind of a personal question…" *Personal question? What am I talking about? This is my mirror!* "How old are you?" She asked. "I mean, were you…um,…alive when Salazar Slytherin was?"  
  
"Well, yes, he created me," The mirror replied.  
  
"Oh," Lily replied. She was about to ask about the girl when James came downstairs with Harry and she was sidetracked.  
  
"Hey," James said with a smile. Lily smiled back and followed them into the kitchen. "Couldn't you sleep?" James asked Lily; a worried expression on his face.  
  
"I'm OK," She said. James looked unconvinced.  
  
"Maybe you can take something to help you sleep better," He suggested trying to be careful about what he said.  
  
"I don't need to take anything, I'm fine," Lily said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, I just thought maybe there was something to help you with those dreams,"  
  
"I don't need anything!" She snapped and James dropped it. It was no use arguing with her. It was a Thursday afternoon and she would have to go into work that afternoon, unfortunately.  
  
"What's your plan for the day?" She asked James.  
  
"My plan? I don't know, I think maybe I'll head into Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade and pick up a few things we need. I might do a little yard work. The bushes really look a sight," He said looking out the kitchen window.  
  
"OK, while you're out, don't forget to pick up some more floo powder, we're almost out." She said with a yawn.  
  
"Can do," He replied.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can think of…" She said thoughtfully and then shrugged.  
  
"Hey, if you see Moody today, tell him I think I might have something to tell him," James said suddenly.  
  
"OK, but are you sure you want me to quote you on that?" Lily asked with a little grin.  
  
"No, tell him I need to have a word with him. A sudden thought struck me last night, but it's just a theory," James said.  
  
"I don't like your theories, you always have to leave and explore your theories," Lily replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, we've just been trying to break this code forever and I think I might have thought of something. Something reminded me of Gringotts…" He trailed off and seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
Lily sighed and sipped her coffee and read the Daily Prophet. Just then an owl swooped in the window and dropped three letters on the table. One was for Lily from her parents, it seemed the were having the kitchen counters resurfaced. Petunia had also moved into a new house in Surrey…  
  
"Interesting," James said setting down a piece of parchment. "Seems Elizabeth is planning to come back next summer, she hopes." He said with an eye roll. "You should see her, it's almost scary. She grown like four inches and she looks almost scary. I don't even want to know what she's been doing…" James said.  
  
"Next summer?" Lily echoed. "That's almost an entire year away! She hasn't even seen Harry yet!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe if we changed his name to Brad she'd come back sooner," James said with a laugh.  
  
"Just because she happened to date five guys named Brad doesn't mean anything," Lily said defending her friend.  
  
"Six! It was six Brads," Sirius corrected coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever, she just liked guys whose names happened to be named Brad," Lily said.  
  
"At any rate, she wants to come stay with us next summer, she says probably around Harry's birthday,"  
  
"That's fine, tell her she can stay as long as she wants," Lily said as James quickly wrote her back and sent the owl off.  
  
"Poor owl," Sirius said. "It just came all the way from Germany and now you're sending it back!" Lily and James rolled their eyes.  
  
"And how's Harry my man?" Sirius exclaimed. "Hey! Harry! Harry! Come here kid! Give me five! Come on! Here you go! That's it! All right!" Sirius said spinning around in the kitchen with his godson. Lily and James laughed.  
  
"Do you hear that Harry?" Sirius asked. "They're laughing at us," Sirius said. "Hey! He's smiling!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"That usually means he has gas," Lily said with a laugh.  
  
"Whoops, time to give you back to Mom and Dad now,"  
  
~*~  
  
Around 1:00PM Lily arrived at the ministry for work. She walked briskly down the hallway towards Moody's office intending to give him James's message. However she spotted him and another co-worker intently standing over a desk inside an office she was passing.  
  
For a moment she studied them through the glass, but Moody's eye must have seen her because he turned around and then opened the door.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Potter, may I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well, James needed to speak to you," She said, slightly embarrassed that he had caught her staring.  
  
"Maybe he's figured something out, we certainly haven't…" He said with a scowl.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked curiously coming into the room.  
  
"We intercepted this coded letter yesterday afternoon. We've been trying to break the code ever since because we think it may have come from one of the death eater camps near London." Moody quickly explained.  
  
Lily bent over the code and frowned. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.  
  
"It seems to be in two different codes…" Moody said. "But we can't figure anything out,"  
  
"James said something reminded him of Gringotts," Lily said.  
  
"Well, that first line, it has two of the same symbols in a row here," Moody pointed. "Those could be the double t-s."  
  
"Then that 'X' stands for 'R'." Lily said. "And the dot is an 'I'."  
  
"The circle there is an 'N'," Moody pointed out.  
  
"So the second line has some letter then an 'R' and later on there is the work 'in'" Lily said. Moody shook his head.  
  
"But there are two many characters in the first line," He said.  
  
"That's true. But there might be something that indicates a space or something like that. And we're also overlooking the possibility of numbers involved in here," Lily said. "Let me owl James," She said quickly exiting the room.  
  
Soon Lily, James, Moody, and Bartimus Crouch were standing over this message. Lily had a piece of parchment and she kept trying things and then crossing them out.  
  
It was now almost three o'clock.  
  
"We've called in a code breaker from Germany." Crouch said. "She's originally from here, so we can communicate better, though I do speak German," He said. "I don't know where she is though!" He said angrily.  
  
"In that second to last line those third and fourth symbols look like 'L's," James pointed out.  
  
"What's a four letter word that ends in double L-s?" Moody asked.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Wall?"  
  
"Call?"  
  
"Mall?"  
  
"Ball?"  
  
"Tall?"  
  
"Pill?"  
  
"KILL!" Lily shouted. They all looked at the word.  
  
"I suppose it's possible, but it almost doesn't work," Moody said.  
  
"Where's that code breaker?" Crouch roared.  
  
"Right here, excuse me for the delay," A young woman, who stood up tall and importantly said. She was a very pretty woman, but she had a definite air of authority about her. Her voice was soft and young but very commanding. She had long curly black hair, reaching halfway down her back. Her eyes were a pale gray and she wore smart glasses, if you know what I mean. Her skin was pale but clear, and her look professional. This woman was none other than Hogwarts graduate Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer.  
  
She went right over to the parchment and began inspecting it closely.  
  
After a couple of minutes of she had several scratch pieces of parchment laid out and she was directing about a dozen quills at once with her wand. After quite a while of what seemed like disorganized confusion she stopped all the quills and carefully inspected the pages.  
  
The first piece of parchment she crumpled and tossed it into the air, and pointing her wand at it, it disappeared with a small flash and a pop.  
  
The second one she seemed to consider for a while before picking up a quill and scratching most things out. But she did circle something.  
  
The third piece of parchment she actually spoke. "AHA! A word here," She said. Everyone looked at her anxiously. "Gringotts," She said. James rolled his eyes. That had done them a lot of good. The rest of the pieces she circled a couple of things and then started to work again.  
  
After many long minutes of this she was started to get something out of it. And suddenly she shouted. "OH ELIZABETH, YOU DUMBASS!" Bartimus Crouch looked at her disapprovingly but she had discovered something.  
  
"Numbers!" She explained. "Lots of them, and lucky for us, I know most of those symbols." In no time she had all the numbers figured out.  
  
"Well, this certainly helps." She said looking at the partially decoded message. "Almost there," She said. Just a few quick adjustments and she had a quill working it out. The first bits of the message started to appear and James's eyes grew wide.  
  
The message now read:  
  
Gringotts  
  
Break-in 10-31  
  
4:00__  
  
Kill all  
  
B_rn t_is  
  
It was pretty clear what the message was about.  
  
Moody was just about to go to the door to send out aurors when someone burst through the door.  
  
"GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN!!" The man yelled before quickly taking off back down the corridor. Moody swore loudly and James quickly followed Moody and Crouch out the door.  
  
"STAY HERE!!!" James screamed wildly at Lily as he shut the door behind him.  
  
She still worried about James and wanted to know what was going on. Elizabeth said something in German and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Hell with him!" Elizabeth screeched. "Come on," She said and Lily followed her.  
  
"We can't apparate until we're outside," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, that's annoying," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Come on," Lily said opening a door to an empty office. Elizabeth followed her curiously. Lily went to the window and kicked it so that it shattered into millions of pieces on the floor. Elizabeth stared for a second as Lily jumped out of the window and then she followed and in an instant they were out in Diagon alley.  
  
Gringotts was a mess. People were running screaming from the bank and a few people were pushing their way inside. No one that was coming out was hurt but they were all shaken and they were being herded into the back of a boarded up shop.  
  
Looking down the alley, most people had disappeared from it, leaving it to look very strange, but there were a few people who were still running around trying to find an open place where they could find refuge.  
  
Turning their attention back to the bank they made straight for the doors. There were still people, and goblins, obviously, as well, coming from it. They went right to the doors but a tall man stopped them.  
  
"Dangerous business, authorized ministry officials only," He said.  
  
"But I'm a ministry official!" Lily explained. "I work with the Magical Law Enforcement Department. I'm Lily Potter," She said as if this would make a difference. The man just glared at her.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer, a code-breaker from Germany. I was working on the case to try and figure out what was going down here." Elizabeth tried.  
  
"I have my orders, you're not authorized!" He insisted. Elizabeth started rambling in German and Lily swore.  
  
"Come on," Lily said. "There's nothing here for us," She said. So, a minute later found them walking into Lily's office to listen to the Wizarding Wireless Network.  
  
The WWN didn't have much to say at first. Just a few people who shakily told them that hooded and cloaked figures came swooping in and killing people (and goblins) But then news started to leak out.  
  
Bad news reports of dozens of scattered bodies and ministry officials too.  
  
"Almost everyone that went in immediately after the attack, or during was killed. Nearly all people down in the carts were murdered, especially those near the bottommost part of the underground. No news yet on what, or if anything was taken…"  
  
"James!" Lily said worriedly. "We've got to get in there," She continued. A new determination seemed to come into her eyes and Elizabeth followed it.  
  
They raced outside and appeared again in Diagon Alley. Lily wasted no time performing a complicated charm that allowed her to scale a building like spider man. The door guard screamed at her but Elizabeth and Lily had disappeared through a window before anything could have been done. There was one dead body in the room they entered and Lily looked horrified.  
  
Even after all the things she had seen in flashbacks and such she still wasn't quite used to it. Elizabeth was completely unfazed and made absolutely no sigh on emotion as she strode right past the man who stared with open frightened eyes.  
  
Down stairs they went to the main floor where dozens of people lay strewn about. It was horrible. Not a living thing was about except the two of them. They walked towards one of the many doors leading away when Lily suddenly gasped and gripped Elizabeth's arm.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she looked down at the body of a young woman at her feet. She knew that she should be breathing but that didn't seem possible as she looked into the face of a girl she known for over half a decade. She was looking into the face of Karen Christianson-McKinnon.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth showed the slightest bit of emotion. Her eyes flashed and her lips tightened. "There's nothing we can do for her here," She said and pulled Lily away.  
  
Slowly, Lily's bodily functions began to work again as they entered the dark tunnel. The torches had all gone out but Elizabeth grabbed one and lit it. They started to run down the tunnel not knowing what they were going to do if they came to a bridge or a place where the tracks didn't run over the ground.  
  
They plunged deeper and deeper underground, and although they met carts with dead goblins and people they had not yet met a living person, and this was starting to bother Lily. Many vaults passed by, but all were locked and secure.  
  
And then, quite suddenly they turned a corner and there was a person. Immediately the torch went out, for some unknown energy source was strong at work. They could feel it. This was hooded figure and he was holding a brilliant crystal, dead people were strewn all around him and many more dead goblins lay here too.  
  
Lily and Elizabeth didn't do anything because he hadn't noticed them yet and he was TALKING TO HIMSELF. They seemed to be transfixed almost with the crystal.  
  
"Master will be so pleased with me. I will be rewarded for getting the crystal. The-" He had suddenly noticed them and a wave of cold fear over took Lily and he approached them. Elizabeth seemed to be in a sort of a trance, she was just staring dumbly.  
  
Lily backed slowly into the wall and she opened her mouth to scream just as a hand shot out from the cloak and enclosed itself over her mouth. But suddenly someone else came running around the corner, with wand raised.  
  
He was leading a group of people. And the man with the crystal looked at them all. The leader shouted a spell which Lily couldn't hear but before he had even finished the spell the man had disapparated.  
  
Elizabeth came out of her trance almost at once, which was a good thing too, because she had just enough time to move out of the way of the flash of light which had burst from James Potter's wand.  
  
"LILY ROSE EVANS!!" He screamed at her. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!?!?" He continued very fluently in curse words as he came closer to her. But Lily stared defiantly into his eyes. Finally he stopped yelling, and sighed.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Lily nodded and then as if suddenly remembering something.  
  
"That man! That was just here, he had the Carbonated Crystal," She said. The carbonated crystal was a powerful magical object which created its own energy source. It was very valuable. James didn't have the slightest idea what that was but several other aurors with him did. Most of them were cursing and asking questions like:  
  
"What are they going to do with that?" "Shit, I suppose they're going to have another attack or create some weapon of mass destruction now," Etc.  
  
"Are you sure?" A voice suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes of course!" Lily said. "I know my famous magical objects. I had a huge test on them just recently." She said. The Ministry periodically made their workers take tests on certain things to make them more useful.  
  
"If she's right we might all be screwed," Elizabeth said speaking for the first time. "And Lily usually is right. I think it was the crystal though, because I zoned out, you know, it seemed to draw me in, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it, and I could feel a pulse. Its energy is strong." She said.  
  
~*~  
  
When Lily, James, and Elizabeth arrived back at the ministry of magic Sirius, Harry, and Angie were nervously waiting for them.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Angie cried when she saw them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sirius said.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Angie asked.  
  
"We're fine, but a lot of other people aren't," Lily said. She took Harry and held him close, glad to be able to hold her son. James kissed Harry on the forehead feeling very lucky to still be here to do so. "Karen McKinnon," Lily said softly looking at James. She shook her head. "She's dead, I saw her,"  
  
"Oh god!" Angie said biting her lip. Sirius pulled her into a hug. For a moment Lily thought she was going to cry but she took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"The carbonated crystal was stolen too,"  
  
"And Lily almost got herself killed," James said sharply. Angie's eyes got wide.  
  
"WHAT!?" She and Sirius exclaimed. Lily looked down at Harry.  
  
"You can't have expected us to stay here!" Elizabeth shouted. "Just stay here and do nothing when all those people were being massacred. You're mad if you think we were just going to sit here and let it happen!" Sirius and Angie noticed her for the first time. For a split second they didn't recognize her, she had changed a great deal since they had last seen her.  
  
She no longer had an air of young, naïve, and adventurous, but wiser, in charge, and important.  
  
"You almost got yourselves killed trying to save others, which would have done us no good!" James countered.  
  
"Oh Potter, I'm sure you were in some pretty close shaves today too, and you always are. This isn't just a man's work! Get off your horse and come down to earth, here it takes both talented wizards and witches to do the job, because men will always fuck something up," Elizabeth said angrily. She supported their decision to go into that bank. "Your wife isn't six god damn years old! She's a powerful witch, and you should respect that!" James's upper lip curled under in anger. He wanted to reply but held himself back… somewhat.  
  
"If something were to happen to me, I'm just trying to make sure that Lily is still here to care for Harry. And I don't need to be worrying about her while I'm trying to do more pressing matters at hand." He said.  
  
"Then don't worry about her, because she can handle it!"  
  
"Apparently not, since you both would have been dead if I hadn't of showed up!"  
  
"I! What the hell is with that, Mr. Cocky-High-Horse-Nose-In-The-Clouds! You, AND, a bunch of aurors! Not just YOU!" Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"You still shouldn't have gone in there. You weren't authorized!" James said.  
  
"Whatever, I know that you probably did save me today, so thanks, but I don't want to listen to any of your crap. I am needed back in Germany, so have a good day!" She said turning on her heel and marching away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again," James said turning back to Lily.  
  
"Excuse me but don't you ever tell me what to do!" She said angrily.  
  
"I think you guys should just come home," Sirius said interrupting them.  
  
"Yes, you're right," Lily agreed and home is where everyone went. But, not until she got home did Lily really realize the date.  
  
"James? What is the date today?" She asked.  
  
"The thirty-first," He said.  
  
"It's Halloween," She whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Halloween night, several letters were sent to the Potter household. They were just concerned notes wanting to make sure they were still OK after the Gringotts thing today, including one from Dumbledore.  
  
But an unexpected guest turned up outside. It was Matt McKinnon.  
  
"Matt!" Lily exclaimed when she answered the door. "Come in," She said letting him into the house and then bolting the door behind him.  
  
Matt looked pretty bad. He had been worrying all afternoon and had been down at the ministry waiting for answers for hours, but none came. Finally he decided to come to the Potters, not knowing what else to do. He sat down near the fire.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" James asked his friend as Lily brought him a cup of tea.  
  
"It's Kerrie," He said and Lily and James stiffened. "I haven't heard from her since this morning," He said. When they didn't say anything he continued. "She was supposed to go to the bank today," He said this very dryly and his eyes seemed to have gone out of focus, they weren't seeing anything in this room.  
  
"I think she's…" He let his sentence hang for several long moments. "I've been at the ministry but they aren't telling me anything. Most survivors are still being questioned, but they aren't telling us who they've rescued and who they've carried out in a bag!" He exclaimed. Lily swallowed hard and looked at James.  
  
With a deep breath James decided he better tell him. "Matt, Kerrie's dead," James told him solemnly. "She didn't make it," There was absolutely no reaction from Matt for the longest time.  
  
"I know this is your house," He said suddenly, "But I would like to be left alone right now," James nodded to Lily and they sadly made their way upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer sent them a letter on pretty stationary that had German along the borders.  
  
Dear Lily… and James too,  
  
I'm sorry about Halloween; I just got a little carried away. I didn't mean to cause problems, but you know me, with my big mouth.  
  
I can't talk much now and I wish I could have had a better look at Harry, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted, and I wanted to thank James… for saving my life.  
  
See you next summer,  
  
Liz  
  
~*~  
  
Lily seemed to be having one of those strange out of body experiences but actually she was just dreaming… again.  
  
This dream was very strange though, possibly even rivaling the Slytherin dream. This time she and James were IN a mirror. *Strange… like this would ever happen!*  
  
Both she and James were looking out of the mirror upon that same black haired boy she had seen before, or thought she had. He had James's glasses and her bright green eyes. A queer thought entered her mind. *Was this Harry?* They were just looking at each other.  
  
Suddenly Lily became aware that she was crying. But she seemed to have no control over this, and she didn't know why she was crying, because she was most certainly still smiling too!  
  
Surveying the other surroundings Lily supposed she was in Hogwarts, of course, she was dreaming. She had never seen this classroom before, but she was sure she was in that familiar castle. It was very strange…  
  
When Lily woke up she shook herself. That was by far the strangest dream she had had, just for the simple fact that she was actually thinking things while she was dreaming…  
  
*****End of chapter*****  
  
A/N: Last chapter y'all didn't seem to like Harry's middle name being Dudley. Oh well, that will come into play in the sequel… So, I only got 7 reviews and that's not enough! Hello people! What happened to you? Y'all drop off the planet or something, or did you not like the chapter? Come on people, I need some more reviews!  
  
But thank you very much to all of you who did review:  
  
Hyper Princess (As always, luv ya very much girl!)  
  
Ax (You know, just about everyone said something about Harry's names, but there was nothing about Kirsten, you were the only one! Lol!)  
  
Genevieve (Sorry, I haven't figured out how to get accents on this computer…)  
  
sCHEm (Didn't you hate that? Where you couldn't sign in? That pissed me off…)  
  
Libertygrl413 (I finally started reading your story again, sorry about the wait…)  
  
~*Crystal Lily*~  
  
Chellee  
  
Well, I'm sorry if I'm starting to rush a lot. It's really going to feel like it pretty soon, but I am REALLY close to the end (THREE MORE CHAPTERS!!!) I just wanted to apologize for generalizing half a year ahead of time! Nothing happens, I swear, nothing! Lol.  
  
Talk to all you wonderful people next chapter!  
  
~Star*dust  
  
PS JINGLE BELLS!! (Don't take it personally…) 


	16. The Return of the Bed Nazi

The Last Laugh Chapter Twenty-One: Return of the Bed Nazi By: Star*dust  
  
The next morning happened to be a Friday. But this did not comfort anyone. Usually they would all be saying T.G.I.F., like most people. Today, however, Lily was concentrating on her friend Matt McKinnon. She felt absolutely horrible for him, and for Karen, but she knew that this was nothing compared to what he was going to. They had been married for barely a year, what Lily didn't know was that she would never live to see her second anniversary either.  
  
That Friday, she didn't feel like going into work, which she was almost certain would involve revisiting Gringotts and relieving whatever horrors chose to haunt her. She had a lot more to worry about than work, but she knew it would do no use to sit around and be sad.  
  
As she arrived she wondered where Angie was. She hadn't really talked to her for a while. Hopefully, Angie was doing better than she was. James was waiting for Lily in her office when she arrived and her heart rose a little.  
  
"How's Matt?" He asked immediately.  
  
"I don't know," She replied with a sigh as she sunk down into a chair. "He's very unresponsive, about the same as when you left this morning."  
  
"Dumbledore's written a letter to us. He's very concerned. I've been talking to Moody all afternoon, I think maybe someone needs to stay at the house with Matt," James said. "I'm worried that someone might. I don't know, try to do something," He said a little uncomfortably. Lily looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Lily asked. "You think that they killed those people for. for actual reasons, besides the fact that they're all heartless?" Lily wasn't one of the smartest in her class for nothing. She had picked up on James's worry.  
  
"It seems to me to be the case," He said. "I mean, there were some people who were standing right next to others that were killed and they escaped. They all say most of the same thing. The death eaters raised their wands and uttered the killing curse, the person next to them falls and the death eater moves away and they run screaming from the building amidst other death eaters. It just doesn't seem they would let people get away so easy if they were just arbitrarily killing people."  
  
"I suppose you might be right, but that note said 'kill all'" Lily pointed out.  
  
"But perhaps at their little secret meetings they decided who to kill. or something," Although Lily agreed she couldn't help responding jokingly.  
  
"You make it sound as if they all get together for a game of yahtzee and casually discuss who to kill as if planning a bake sale," Lily said.  
  
"As interesting as that scenario is, that's not the mood I was going for. What if these people were murdered for a reason? You know, with motive and planning and intent."  
  
"Are you trying to say that someone may be trying to kill Matt?" Lily asked, already hearing the horrifying truth in her head. James nodded and Lily suddenly burst out crying.  
  
"Oh James! I'm so scared! I'm so frightened. Anything could happen to us! Anything!" She wailed. "Out friends are dying like life is going out of fashion. Young, vibrant, people struck down in their youth! It's horrible, horrible, but the reality is we're next! We're next!" She continued to shriek.  
  
"Lily, calm down," James said flatly rising out of his chair. He crossed the room and knelt down in front of Lily. "We can prevent it. We can stop it-"  
  
"James be real, we're not all powerful and we're not invincible! Our friends have been dying and there was nothing we could have done to prevent it!"  
  
"YES THERE WAS!" James shouted suddenly scaring Lily and causing her tears to stop. Something inside of James burst at that moment and emotion, the likes of which Lily hadn't seen since his parents died resurfaced.  
  
"If I had acted on my instinct I could have gone to Gringotts! I could have at least saved some lives! And I should have figured out that code! I should have sent someone to Gringotts as a caution! And now I have to go and stop something from happening to Matt. I'm not letting him die! I won't Lily! I'm not letting anything happen this time!" He continued to rant like this for some time before Lily calmly responded.  
  
"James, could have, should have, would have," She said. "Life is full of them, and it's no good dwelling on it. It won't change anything. Look, it's not our fault that people are dying; we're just here to do the best we can protecting them. We just have to be here for those that are left in this cruel world. James, I'm scared, and worried, and horrified at all the total evil in this world. But I'm not going to be unrealistic. I'm just one person, I can't do everything. Please, don't get upset, we have to be strong." Lily said. This was an uncharacteristic switch for the both of them. James took in a deep breath.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have burst out like that," He said.  
  
"I know, you're just outraged, just like I am. But we need to stop the should haves, OK?" James nodded and engulfed Lily in a hug. They both needed each other in more ways imaginable; it was funny how just a little hug could make everything right again.  
  
"You better get out of here before Moody has our heads on a silver platter!" Lily said suddenly.  
  
"He'd never have our heads on a silver platter. He'd be too paranoid our heads were poisoned. He'd make Mr. Crouch, who has a crouch up his butt, taste it first." James said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I honestly don't understand you sometimes," Lily replied. James rolled his eyes, flashed a grin, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
As long as anyone wasn't bursting in screaming at her to come to Gringotts, Lily decided to write a letter to Dumbledore. She had been pondering whether or not to ask him about some of the dreams she'd been having, but she decided that she had better ask him later. She had enough to say to him without talking about that.  
  
When she had finished spilling out her story of what happened yesterday and her worry about Matt, and about everything, including James, Harry, Sirius, Angie, Elizabeth, herself, and the world in general, she had come up with almost three rolls of parchment.  
  
"I do hope Dumbledore's not busy today," Lily said signing the letter and sending it off with an owl. But barely had she time for this, did James turn up again.  
  
"I'm going home, honey," He said. "I've talked Moody into letting me stay home to 'protect Matt' though I think Moody thinks that I'm lazy, oh well. Where's Harry today?" James asked. "I'll swing by and pick him up,"  
  
"Oh, he's at Mom's house," Lily said.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe I won't then," James said. Lily laughed.  
  
"You're going to have to get over this fear of my parents, you know. You'll have a good impression if you go pick Harry up. Just don't start anything." Lily said and when James's expression hadn't changed she added one more piece of advice. "If you're worried pick Matt up and have him go with you. It'll take his mind off of Kerrie," Lily said, swallowing some memories as she saw a couple of aurors approaching.  
  
"Mrs. Potter? Moody has sent orders that you are meet him at Gringotts immediately," Lily nodded.  
  
"I was expecting that," She said. "Well, bye, I'll see you tonight," She said giving James a quick kiss and a hurried good-bye.  
  
"Love you," James said before striding off down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
James arrived in Godric's Hollow, a couple of minutes later. He had apparated up the street, as opposed to in front of his house. His plan was to check the mail box, the muggle mail box, (occasionally Lily got letters from muggle friends) and the association bulletin board for any announcements.  
  
However, all thoughts of anything remotely related to muggles or announcements flew out of his head in a nanosecond as his eyes saw his house, towering at the end of the street. The sun winked off the windows merrily, but above the house, in the soft blue sky, was the cold, ugly, dark mark.  
  
James's mouth had gone dryer than he ever imagined the Sahara desert and his throat felt like sandpaper. His heart raced and pounded in his chest, and sweat started to leak out of him as his footfalls pounded on the pavement.  
  
He reached the front gate and went crashing through it; fumbling around for his wand he opened the front door, cautiously, despite his panic. Auror training hadn't been COMPLETELY worthless.  
  
He needn't be worried, nor go far, for there by the fire, where he had always been was one of James's closest friends: Matthew McKinnon.  
  
Bitter regret and unbelievable guilt consumed James Potter long after the ministry officials arrived. Long, long after.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was relieving a particularly gruesome event, yet a totally irrelevant one, when she was snapped out of it. Standing in a particular spot inside the white chalk outline of a woman, Lily had horrible visions of a little girl being beaten by her father; though Lily couldn't imagine how this would help them in anyway capture this woman's murderer.  
  
"Potter. Potter! LILY!" Frank Longbottom shouted, bringing her back to reality. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the ministry just been to your house. I mean, they're at your house. Dark mark in the sky and everything," He said.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Lily screamed looking wildly at him, her eyes wider than saucers. "Oh god, Matt and James, and HARRY. Oh god, what happened? WHAT HAPPENED FRANK?" She screamed holding onto him for support. Her knees seemed to have forgotten how to hold her up.  
  
"Matt," Frank said bowing his head. Lily had forgotten that he and Frank had been pretty close friends. "They're saying that James found him when he cam home." This was hardly cause to breathe relief!  
  
"Both of them in two days," Lily said shakily. "Oh god," She repeated.  
  
"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but Moody has insisted you stay and keep working, he at least wants you to visit the passage where the carbonated crystal was being kept. I'm sorry about this, but you can't leave just yet. Tomorrow they're going to have no choice but to open the bank. There's been more than one near riots out there today. Everyone's worried, they want their gold. They're afraid it will be stolen." He said. "We've had more than a job trying to contain the crowd. Sorry to say several of them have been arrested, but we've no choice. We've got to continue the investigation," Lily knew all this already and was not interested in listening to Frank babble. Especially since she was still a long way off from swallowing these recent events, let alone start digesting them.  
  
"And James and Harry are fine?" Lily asked.  
  
"Perfect," Frank assured her.  
  
"Thanks so much for telling me. Listen, could you do me a favor and owl James. Tell him I'll be home as soon as possible and also tell him it wasn't his fault. I know you don't know what I'm talking about, just do it, please." Lily urged him and Frank didn't really have a choice but to nod. "Thank you!" Lily cried as she sprinted off towards the now empty carbonated crystal vault.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later she ran into the house to find James almost in the exact same spot he had been when the first ministry officials had arrived. He was sitting stiffly on the second stair right in front of the doorway.  
  
Lily saw him and dissolved into tears, for the first time able to show her emotions, and they all annoyingly came spilling out of her eyes. She just cried on James's shoulder, and he held her; Conveying everything that needed to be said without words.  
  
The next morning found them asleep, but in the exact same spot, though later that would be regretted. In about one minute, when I write them waking up, James will regret it.  
  
James opened his eyes. The sunlight was streaming in the window and bathing them in warmth. Carefully he moved out from under Lily and blinked and stretched before groaning and clutching his back in pain.  
  
"I'll never do that again!" He declared. "That was the most uncomfortable, painful experience I've ever been through." Lily sat up and though she agreed she didn't much feel like talking about it.  
  
"I suppose Mom will be worried sick about us. I can't believe she didn't owl! I can't believe I didn't even go get Harry last night! I'm such a horrible mother! Mom is going to kill me!" Lily said.  
  
"Don't worry about your Mom. You were in no shape to get Harry last night. I think she'll understand. Look, I'll owl in to work. I don't think we need to go in today. You go get Harry and we'll just talk and get over this," James said, almost as if he were trying to convince himself rather than Lily.  
  
"OK," Lily said. She quickly slid in front of the mirror to straighten her hair. She gave her best smile, but it was very weak.  
  
"Cheer up dear," The mirror told her. "It was quick and painless. It was over in a second," She said.  
  
"Oh my god," Lily whispered. "You saw it. You saw Matt being killed."  
  
"Sadly, yes. You have no idea how frustrating it is to watch such things. Though I am quite used to it. I don't want to talk about Slytherin's later days." She said, and Lily could imagine this mirror shuddering. It was weird, but most of the time Lily almost considered herself to be talking to a person.  
  
"Did you see who killed him? Do you know who murdered Matt?" Lily asked the mirror.  
  
"No, the person was hidden under cloaks and robes and masks as always,"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Lily said disappointed, with a last look at James she disappeared.  
  
DING-DONG.  
  
James jumped, which was unlucky since this just made his back hurt ten times worse. He answered the door and Peter Pettigrew came inside.  
  
"I just heard in The Daily Prophet." He said showing James the front page. "Is everything OK?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I suppose you might say that I'm OK. I'm alive anyway, but in unbelievable grief." James replied dramatically.  
  
"Cheer up Prongs, tomorrow's another day," Was his response. "Where's Lily and Harry, that little bugger?" Peter asked almost cheerfully.  
  
"Lily's gone to get him at her Mum's," James replied.  
  
"Well, all right then. I've got to go, I'm on my way to work, you know. Cheer up!" He said, and disappeared.  
  
It didn't take long (About 8 seconds) before James's mind turned back to what he'd been asking himself ever since he saw the dark mark in the sky so many hours ago.  
  
*Why hadn't he stayed home? He knew that Matt was in danger. He could sense it; and he also knew those people weren't just killed so they could steal the crystal. There was a reason and the best reason that James could come up with for the McKinnons was their old family name and powerful back round. They were an obvious threat. And James had known all this, so why hadn't he stayed home? Or come home sooner? Why had he waited for Moody to get out of that meeting? Why didn't he just leave right then?* All these questions had been haunting James and eating away at his insides.  
  
With a horrible growl he realized how very hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Breakfast yesterday with Matt. A horrible lump was rising in James's throat, but he took a deep breath and forced it back inside.  
  
~*~  
  
The third day of November found Lily and James, as well as everyone who knew Matt and Karen attending their depressing funeral. Lily's eyes were red and her face tear stained as they returned home that evening.  
  
The fourth day of November provided more heartache for Lily as she saw her husband off on another assignment. "I don't know how long, but I'll be back for Christmas." He assured her. "And Harry, don't get so big on me," With an encouraging smile he left.  
  
Lily began her cleaning rituals for the morning while Harry was swinging in the baby swing. She had barely started this when she heard a soft murmuring.  
  
She turned slowly to look at Harry, but it most certainly wasn't him. When it didn't stop she picked Harry up out of the swing and walked curiously into the living room where she could now clearly hear what was being said, or rather sung.  
  
"I am slowly going crazy, one, two, three, four, five, six switch! Crazy going slowly am I six, five, four three, two, one switch!" Sirius was sitting slumped down in an armchair singing softly.  
  
"And why, Mr. Black, are you going crazy?" Lily asked wondering when Sirius had arrived.  
  
"I think it's in my genes. My SISTER is driving me up the wall, across the ceiling, down the wall, through the floor and out the basement window!"  
  
"That bad?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," He said, so what did he do? Continue to talk about it. "I mean! Can't she just get over herself! Maybe I should see if there's a way to give her some of that money. I daresay I'll need it all. But no, there's no way I'm going to give in to her!" He said his mood changing dramatically through the course of the conversation.  
  
"This really is getting to you, isn't it?" Lily asked looking slightly alarmed.  
  
"Well, yeah," He admitted. "She always does and I don't know why,"  
  
"You need to relax. You need something to relax you,"  
  
"Like a girl," Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, like Angie," Lily replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh no!" Sirius cried. "No, no. Angie is happy with her daughter and with JOSH," He said emphasizing the name. "You need to get the crazy idea of me and Angie out of your head!" Sirius was half trying to convince himself of this, but Lily saw right through him.  
  
"Oh come off it! You'd rather be with her any day. I can tell you miss her even if you don't want to admit. I'm telling you, you're not just Harry's god parents because James and I were desperately trying to hook you two up, someday you'll end up together." Lily said knowingly.  
  
"Now it's you who's going crazy!" Sirius declared.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon the lonely month of November passed into the chilly nights of December and Christmas drew ever closer. There was no word from James, but Lily had begun to figure out that no news was good news when he was on one of those auror excursions.  
  
On Christmas Eve James returned bitten with the Christmas bug. He bounced around the house singly Christmas Carols and catching Lily and Harry under the mistletoe. He was in an unusually good mood about something, of course Lily had no idea that James had got The Marauders to come blast 'Jingle Bells' at six o'clock tomorrow morning right outside on the front lawn, just as his little Christmas prank to Lily.  
  
That night, even though Harry was sleeping peacefully the entire night (he had only just started sleeping through the night this past week) Lily couldn't help tossing and turning worrying about something. She had an uneasy feeling, and she'd come to learn that when she had an uneasy feeling it usually meant something was wrong. That night she didn't get much sleep, and if she hadn't been awake she probably would have been very annoyed with the barn owl that swooped in the window a couple minutes before six Christmas morning.  
  
She leapt out of bed at once, and snatched the official ministry letter from its claws as it swooped back outside into the gently falling snow.  
  
Lily's face fell immediately as she recognized the letter. There were special kinds of official letters that the ministry of magic always used. There was an entire office devoted to housing all of these kinds of letters, with sort of fill in the blanks with names and dates and stuff. Of course, your department may have to use any one of those letters, and sadly, the one that was used most often, was the "We are sorry to inform you that." And usually that was ended with the death of someone you knew.  
  
For quite a long moment Lily didn't dare to look at it, breathing deeply and wondering who it was and desperately wishing it to be a mistake. Slowly she looked at the letter and began to read the bad news.  
  
Her eyes suddenly stopped on the name Josh. She was unable to go on, silently praying it not to be Josh Thompson, for that would be a terrible blow to Angie, who needed someone right now, and to Kirsten who would go without a father.  
  
In a moment she willed her eyes to tear themselves away from that name but the next word caused her to break into a cold sweat and sit down. It was worse than if it had been Josh Thompson. This was Josh Martin, her muggle next door neighbor. Not that she knew this particular Josh a whole lot better, but she was pretty sure that for whatever reason he died, it was somehow related to her.  
  
Swallowing repeatedly she continued reading the letter.  
  
Mrs. Potter,  
  
We regret (ok, it was regret, so the ministry used fancier words than she remembered, big deal!) to inform you that Josh Martin is deceased. He was murdered in his home at precisely 4:52AM, Christmas Day. We have reason to believe it was the act of dark witches and wizards unknown, the dark mark was found looming in the sky.  
  
Sincerely, Bartimus Crouch  
  
Head of Magical Law Enforcement VP of Committee on Sentencing for Azkaban  
  
Lily was surprised to find more writing, obviously hand written at the bottom of the letter.  
  
Mrs. Potter,  
  
This death has disturbed us greatly, because we cannot for any reason see why the dark lord may have wanted to kill this innocent young muggle. You are the only person that he knew who was magical in any way. If you have any reason to suspect anyone or have any idea why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have wanted to eliminate him, please contact me, or someone in my office. I expect Alastor Moody will have you working on the case and I will speak with him for any updates.  
  
I am very sorry for your loss, and for future reference his family will not remember the dark mark and cause of death was heart failure, seems it runs in the family.  
  
Concerned, Artemis Lupin Minister of Magic  
  
Lily folded the letter carefully and placed it on her bedside table. It was still very dark outside as Lily dressed fifteen minutes until six. She was nervous and her brain was working ceaselessly trying to understand what had happened to Josh, her neighbor and friend.  
  
Had she not been so worried she would have stopped to reflect on Artemis Lupin and who he was but she was much too worried to bring up the past and many issues that really weren't any of her business.  
  
Unsurprisingly another letter arrived from Alastor Moody. He wanted her to report to work immediately to work on this case and try and figure out who killed Josh Martin.  
  
Lily was just about to scribble a note to James when he turned over and noticed Lily was no longer next to him. He sat up sleepily.  
  
"Merry Christmas," He said, but then he caught the color of the sky and started asking questions. "Why are you awake? Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Listen, my neighbor, Josh Martin was killed about an hour ago and Moody wants me to come work on the case," Lily said grabbing a few last minute things.  
  
James followed her downstairs and towards the front door.  
  
"What do you mean? What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. The ministry owled me and said that Josh was killed and the dark mark was over his house. They've done memory charms on the muggles, not before questioning them, I'm sure, but I've got to go to the house to see if I can find a clue, or something." Lily explained this all very quickly.  
  
"But it's Christmas Lily," James said.  
  
"I know, but I can't just sit here and do nothing about this. I know that I'm the reason he was killed. There's no other explanation, I'm the only magical person he knows! It might not be my fault if he had unknowingly pissed some death eater off and was killed in the street, but I know this has something to do with me. It's personal James," Lily said desperately trying to make him understand.  
  
"It's OK, I understand, you've got to work, but just be careful and try to be home in time for Christmas dinner," He said.  
  
"You're amazing," Lily said in awe at his understanding and consideration.  
  
"Though I do think it's rather ironic that I caught hell for the past two years when I had to work on Christmas," He added nastily but Lily didn't say anything, she knew she was lucky and James was being much more than fair.  
  
But she didn't have time to really consider that right now, she was too worried about this whole Josh thing. People she knew were dying right and left and somehow it had to be related to her, to something she had done.  
  
But what could possibly justify the killing of all these innocent people? Nothing, of course, but there had to be some reason related to her, no matter how stupid, she was sure there was a reason.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily arrived in her hometown neighborhood very much afraid and very early in the morning. It was snowing outside and bitterly cold. Already a foot or so of snow covered the ground and Lily trudged through it. She was literally blown away by all the people who were there working. Well, maybe not blown away, but certainly miffed.  
  
Her house was totally unharmed, and looking at her next door neighbor's house you would think nothing was wrong, but the house now had a very dark feeling. You could tell something wasn't exactly right.  
  
The first thing she saw was her mother and Mrs. Martin outside at Lily's house. Her mother was trying to comfort Mrs. Martin but crying herself. Lily got a horrible pang and for a moment she was sure she was going to cry in front of all these emotionless aurors, but then, the feeling passed as Moody came up to her at told her everything they knew, which wasn't much.  
  
She only listened half heartedly as she stared blankly at her mother and her second mother, Mrs. Martin.  
  
"How important is this?" Lily asked interrupting Moody telling her nonsense stuff. "Do I need to make haste, or not?"  
  
"Well, haste is always advised. If we find something the trail is always fresher the less time has passed," Moody said. "But it's not absolutely necessary right away. Today however, is needed. Before noon for sure,"  
  
"Good," Lily said striding past him and up onto her porch so she could cry with her mother and Mrs. Martin.  
  
~*~  
  
After they had all calmed down a bit, Lily felt it was part of her job to ask a few questions.  
  
"What time did you find him?" She asked Mrs. Martin.  
  
"About a minute before the police showed up," She said. "I was just going to call them when they knocked. I thought it was a little strange." Of course it was strange, but the ministry had known it had happened the minute the spell had been cast, that's why they had arrived so quickly.  
  
"Mom, did you hear anything?" She asked.  
  
"Not a thing dear, except for your father snoring, and with that there's not much else one could hear," She replied. Lily nodded knowingly.  
  
"You didn't notice any suspicious characters yesterday or the day before that?" Lily asked.  
  
"No," They both answered slowly.  
  
"But honey, I don't understand," Her mother said. "He died of heart failure, he wasn't murdered,"  
  
"You know me, just making sure," Lily said quickly, she was clearly not going to get anything out of them. Maybe she'd ask her father if he'd seen anything yesterday. He was known to sit in the den and watch the street out the window while he smoked a cigar or a pipe. Mr. Martin was probably working yesterday so that would be a no go. The poor old man, he was a workaholic, he'd work himself right into the grave!  
  
"I never thought I'd be burying my son!" Mrs. Martin wailed and went into another bout of tears. Lily left to do an examination before the muggle doctors left and took the body away.  
  
But going into the house she couldn't concentrate and no visions came to her. After a long time she sank to the ground and sobbed. She couldn't help her friend, not this way anyway. She would have to figure it out another way. There had to be some link to her and that just made the guilt worse.  
  
After a while she went over to her house to wish everyone the happiest Christmas they could have. Petunia, Vernon, and their quite large son Dudley were in the den. Petunia's face was tear streaked, she had known Josh too.  
  
Just as Lily was saying her goodbyes and was about to leave Petunia took her aside into the front room where no one could hear them. She backed her into a wall and with crazy bloodshot eyes she began interrogating and cursing Lily.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked. "You're the one who got him killed! You and you're queer murderous lot. You may not have wanted him harm but you went mixing with the wrong kind and now look what it's done. It's all your fault! That could be us next! It's all your fault!" She screeched.  
  
Lily couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and ran from the house. Petunia had made her guilt one hundred times worse and the tears were flowing freely and freezing to her face. When she turned up again in Godric's Hollow everyone was inside merrily singing and laughing around the Christmas tree, their presents opened.  
  
Lily burst in the door and saw the happy sight. Everyone fell silent and looked at her, and then she suddenly started crying again and ran upstairs.  
  
James quickly handed Harry off to Angie and raced up after Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
The New Year wasn't such a happy event this year as the Josh Martin case still didn't have anything new to add to the list of clues.  
  
Before she knew what was happening Lily's life turned much better as she and James took a weekend off for their first anniversary. Reluctantly they agreed to leave Harry in the care of Sirius, as long as Angie promised to check in twice a day.  
  
"Now don't come back with another one!" Sirius called as they left.  
  
"Sounds like your father," James mumbled to Lily.  
  
It was the most romantic two days Lily had ever lived. They spent it in a very expensive place in Paris going to the finest restaurants and dancing on a boat in the Seine. Watching the sunset from the Eiffel tower. Going back to the hotel.  
  
All in all both Lily and James had needed the break and it did everyone good. Sirius was really good with Harry now and Angie got to spend some time away from her child while Lily and James got to relax.  
  
Once they got back they were still busier than ever the dark lord on the rise, as always, there wasn't much higher he could go. Lily viewed this as both good and bad. On one hand, he had more supporters and power than ever and was wreaking more havoc than ever, but on the other he had no where to go but down, everything to lose, and it was her deepest desire to find a way to make him lose it all.  
  
~*~  
  
Before either busy body knew what was going on the end of April was upon them and in absolutely no time May first approached, and Kirsten was already one year old.  
  
"James?" Lily called as she put Harry's shirt on. "Come on, honey! We're going to be late!" The family was heading to Angie and Josh's for Kirsten's first birthday. Lily sighed. Where had the year gone? How could this have happened? Time was slipping away from her faster than she ever remembered it in school.  
  
Her life was so different now. In the morning she would have a wonderfully blissful happy time with her son and sometimes her husband. There was never a morning she didn't welcome, but her afternoons and evenings were often hell as she sat alone, usually recalling horrible visions and racking her brain to the point of exhaustion, and her day didn't stop there.  
  
She came home, sometimes in time for dinner with Harry. She would usually spend an hour or so in front of the fire with a quill and parchment, or sometimes in the library. Her nighttimes were tortured. She couldn't remember the last night she had a full night's rest, or at least, a dreamless night.  
  
James looked as if he had aged ten years over the past year. He didn't sleep much either and Lily spent a lot of her time worrying about him, not that she had time to spare. She sighed again and smiled at Harry who was kicking in his seat.  
  
"JAMES!!" She yelled again.  
  
"I'm coming," He said. "You didn't want to show up without a gift did you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, we're supposed to be charming her necklace," Lily said. Josh had gone out and found the most beautiful necklace at a muggle jewelry store in London. It had a glimmering diamond 'K' for Kirsten. Angie and Josh had put a spell on it already and they wanted all their friends to enchant it somehow so that it might be useful to her.  
  
Lily, James, Dumbledore, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Sierra, and even Holly Mischel were going to somehow charm the necklace. Lily thought it was a very clever idea. It kind of reminded her as some sort of dedication. Kirsten could always keep this necklace and it would probably turn out to be very powerful and helpful for her.  
  
Elizabeth was back in Germany after Halloween they hadn't heard from her, though James saw her briefly once. He said she was even more grim and wizened now. She hadn't seen Harry yet. She was at the wedding though, and Lily was glad for that.  
  
"I know, I've got that all planned, don't you worry." James said. "But I also got something the kid could play with, you know. She's one year old, she won't appreciate a spell!"  
  
"What did you get her?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." James said with a grin. Lily didn't the press the subject and with a small pop they disappeared.  
  
~*~ When they arrived Angie greeted them at the door. She said a rushed baby talk greeting for Harry before she allowed them to step inside.  
  
"Come along, everyone's in the kitchen. I'm afraid Kirsten's asleep at the moment, but no matter, now that everyone's here we can charm the necklace." She said leading them into the kitchen where everyone warmly greeted Lily and James, and Harry.  
  
Even Dumbledore didn't look out of place in this crowded room full of young people. He was laughing merrily along with Sirius and Peter.  
  
James handed Angie Kirsten's present.  
  
"What's this?" She asked regarding it suspiciously.  
  
"Just a little present from Uncle James," He said with a grin. Angie narrowed her eyes but set it on the table.  
  
"Uncle James?" Lily asked him.  
  
"We're like an Aunt and Uncle to Kirsten," James said. "Just like Uncle Sirius and Aunt Angela are to Harry," He said.  
  
"Correction," Lily said. "They would be, IF we had not made them god parents,"  
  
"Oh," James said. "Yes, that's true," And at that point their conversation desisted as Sierra came over to hold Harry, talking quickly and excitedly.  
  
"Well, let's see it!" Holly Mischel finally said to Angie who was looking murderous, both sisters still carried an outrageous grudge. "Let's see this infamous necklace,"  
  
Angie disappeared upstairs for a second and when she reappeared she was carefully carrying the most beautiful necklace Lily had ever laid eyes on. It sparkled and shined over every inch and already carried a very powerful aura. Lily gasped, and indeed no one was speaking, just all looking on in awe at the necklace.  
  
"Very fine job," Dumbledore said to Josh breaking the silence. Josh couldn't contain how pleased he was at this compliment. "I'm sorry to rush this, Angela," He said. "But I really can't linger much longer. The school calls," He said with a grin.  
  
Then very carefully he took out his wand and tapped the necklace gently twice and said a few muttered words so that no one could hear. The necklace momentarily turned green but then quickly faded, or rather returned to its light catching normalness.  
  
"Thank you for the drink. I'll see you all later," He said, and left.  
  
One by one, everyone in the room, minus Angie and Josh who had already placed their spells on the necklace, had much the same ritual as Dumbledore as they each placed their own spells on the glimmering necklace.  
  
Angie recognized a few of them, when she heard the words and others she discovered later. Remus put a spell on it to act like a compass and point north if Kirsten wanted it to. Holly put a spell on it to make the necklace vibrate if someone was looking for Kirsten. Lily put a spell on it to make it glow if she was in danger. Peter put a spell on it to provide a sense of comfort if she needed it (acting in much the same way as chocolate). Sierra enchanted it to always allow her the first strike in a duel. Angie had linked her necklace to herself so that they could always find each other. James enchanted it to provide invisibility for thirty seconds when needed. Sirius, although Angie never found this out, put a spell on the necklace to shock any boy that she kissed for the first time. And Josh had enchanted it to play any song she thought of whenever she wanted. The only one, besides Sirius's, that remained a mystery to her was Dumbledore's spell.  
  
When Angie was satisfied with everyone's spells, with perfect timing Kirsten's cries rang out and Angie dashed upstairs to grab her. When she came back down the beautiful little girl had the necklace on, it fitted her perfectly.  
  
"I've also added a little charm to allow it to grow as it needs to," Angie explained stroking her daughter's quickly lightening hair.  
  
"That reminds me," Lily said. "I have another useful little spell, if you don't mind," She said.  
  
"Of course not," Angie said.  
  
Once again Lily took out her wand and then hesitated. She looked more closely at the necklace. "Angie, it looks like something is missing here," Lily said pointing to either tip of the K's diagonal marks. "It almost looks as if something was broken off,"  
  
Everyone was now trying to crowd in to have a look, and sure enough there were two silver pieces attached to the diamond 'K' that certainly didn't look like they belonged. Angie stared curiously and then shrugged and Lily continued with her little enchantment.  
  
"This way, she can always find it," Lily explained. "It would be a shame to lose something so pretty and valuable,"  
  
"Let her open my present now," James said setting the wrapped small shirt box in front of Kirsten. Kirsten carefully picked it up, and with a little help from Angie she ripped off the paper and opened the box to find a small little shirt with THE ARROWS printed on the front. It had a picture of two Arrow's quidditch players zooming around on the shirt. Angie rolled her eyes and said it would look cute on Kirsten.  
  
The marauders exchanged high-fives, because everyone knew, the Arrows were the best quidditch team.  
  
~*~  
  
As summer approached and Harry got bigger he started to become more and more trouble. Often around the house you heard various shouts from either Lily, James, or Sirius, saying:  
  
"No Harry,"  
  
"That's mummy's hair, let go!"  
  
"Stay out Harry,"  
  
"NICE SHOT HARRY!" Sirius declared one night as he entered the kitchen and Harry flung a spoonful of carrots (from a baby food jar) and it Sirius square in the eye.  
  
"Don't encourage him," Lily said giving him a look. "If I didn't know better I'd say he was your child," James snorted, the thought of Sirius Black having a child was absolutely ludicrous.  
  
Along with Harry's new found mischievous attitude he started walking, and that didn't improve anything. One day when Lily came home from work, Harry was asleep and Sirius was writing a letter in the living room.  
  
It was dark and James was gone on an outing, he would probably be back soon, walking into the living room Lily tripped on a baby toy and swore loudly.  
  
"Bonjour," Sirius said looking up. "Your French is lovely," Lily just gave him a look.  
  
"When did this place get to be such a mess?" She asked and Sirius just shrugged.  
  
Two weeks before Harry's 1st birthday Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer sent them a letter saying she would be arriving in five days. Sirius was there when this letter arrived and teased Lily for taking a day off of work just to clean house, especially when Elizabeth would never care, unless of course her bed was messed up, then she would mind.  
  
When Elizabeth arrived she had to be taken on the tour. She'd never been to the Potter's before. With lots of ooohs and aaahs they at last arrived at her bedroom. It was a LARGE room, the largest bedroom, except for Lily and James's, usually used for Sirius, but since he NEVER slept in his room and only used it every once in a while to store a few clothes or belongings, they allowed Elizabeth to use it, mainly because of the nice view, it's own bathroom and it had the nicest four poster bed.  
  
But, lo and behold, the first thing she said upon entering it. "Oh my God," She said in a disgusted sort of tone, "Look at that bed! The comforters a half an inch off to the side and can you see that huge wrinkle there!?" She continued ranting for a minute or so until she had fixed the bed how she liked it. The return of the Bed Nazi.  
  
All the while Lily was in the background shaking her head. "And no bed is complete without Bradley James," She said finishing; for one horrible moment Lily thought she was talking about her newest boyfriend, but to her relief, she pulled out a cuddly teddy-bear, and set it on her pillow.  
  
After the bed had passed serious inspection the two girls went downstairs where Elizabeth goggled over Harry and they talked for a while only being interrupted by Harry pulling Elizabeth's hair or her glasses of her nose.  
  
"So Liz, what have you been up to in Germany?" Lily asked. Elizabeth's face hardened and she became very grave.  
  
"I started training with my uncle and my cousin. My cousin is about seven years older than I am and he's a code-breaker and my uncle is the head of the international law enforcement agency in Germany. I started working with the agency that goes out and clears away experiments gone wrong. Nasty, nasty business.  
  
"I work with the worst kinds of things imaginable. Nasty dark creatures. You think it's bad here, over there the ministry isn't so big and so strong, and the dark arts aren't even manageable anymore." She had a far off dead look in her eyes and Lily was very quiet.  
  
She hadn't really ever thought about it. Lily always thought her job was bad enough, but at least she dealt with things in the mind, things she knew she couldn't have been able to prevent but can still bring justice to the perpetrator. In Elizabeth's case, she saw the worst of the worst, the things that might have been stopped, and the things that no one else wanted to see, or even dream about.  
  
"But I try not to let that get me down," She said brightly all of the sudden catching Lily off guard. "So, where's Prongs?"  
  
"On assignment," Lily said dully, causing Elizabeth to laugh.  
  
"You two are hopeless, every time I see him, he doesn't say much just thinking about home, and here you are at home just thinking about wherever he is," She rolled her eyes. "You guys are so cute!" Now it was Lily's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"So, is there-dare I say it- another Bradley back in Germany?" Lily asked.  
  
"No," She said. "God no. I mean, I've got fair pick of the local dead beats in the jail,"  
  
"Jail?"  
  
"Well, it's not really a jail, because we all know that's Azkaban. But this place is like walking around the ghetto. It's horrible and unclean and there are some of THE worst people in there, just waiting until we can somehow transport them to Azkaban where they can go insane and rot," She said nastily. "We're so busy with everything else we just don't have time to say, hey! somebody needs to take this batch of earth slime down to Azkaban. We have to wait until we're full and some guards have no choice but to come and transport some of them away, or give them a kiss, whichever they deem necessary, they all deserve it," Lily stared at her.  
  
"I don't really think anyone deserves that," Lily said in horror.  
  
"You would if you have seen what I've seen. It's better to give their souls to the dementors than the demons and the devil. The dementors are almost like demons, mind you, but you would understand if you were in my shoes," She said darkly.  
  
Lily shook her head and happened to glance out of the window.  
  
"JAMES!!!!" She screamed jumping to her feet and racing to the front door which she wrenched open and ran to her husband.  
  
James Potter and Frank Longbottom, both looking grim and weighed down, but triumphant, nonetheless, both smoking cigars in celebration, were walking side by side towards the house.  
  
James grinned broadly as he saw her, and dumped all of his things onto the ground. The next second Lily had leaped into his arms, he spun her around and then they kissed. Watching from the door, Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer smiled, a true smile of happiness, where he eyes sparked to life, for a once in a blue moon, year lifting, smile of happiness. Lily and James were so happy it always wore off, and that was one of the most missed things about them.  
  
She glanced up at them again and the smile disappeared and she plunged back into her world of fake laughs and darkness.  
  
Elizabeth, shrouded in mystery, and intrigued by such sights descended slowly from the house and went to greet an old acquaintance, Frank Longbottom.  
  
"Hello Frank, I'm Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer," She said with a fake smile and the important air about her. Frank ignored it, very well by taking a long drag on his cigar and blowing smoke at her before replying casually.  
  
"Of course you are, graduated the same year and all." They both had to move slightly sideways so as to dodge the happy couple who were dancing and laughing. "Kind of makes you feel left out, doesn't it?" He asked with a grin. Her mouth moved into a small smile in reply.  
  
"And what is with the man-killer?" She asked pointing to the ugly cigar.  
  
"Just a bit of celebration," He said.  
  
"Celebrating what? I can think of nothing worth celebrating, that requires you to kill yourself in the process of celebrating it," It took him a second to understand this statement.  
  
"For bringing in Snape Sr., of course," He said, almost shocked they hadn't heard this news. "We've earned bonuses and respect and. fame,"  
  
"You mean, you've convicted Mr. L. Snape, father of Severus Snape?" She asked letting out slight surprise in her voice.  
  
"He isn't convicted yet but we found him in a VERY compromising situation,"  
  
"Then what are you celebrating for?" She snapped. "If he's not convicted yet and not sent to Azkaban yet then there is absolutely no reason to celebrate. You haven't beaten him yet! He could still escape! Why would you leave, why not stay and guard your bonus, you've given him opportunity to flee! Mark my words, you don't celebrate until the fat lady sings and she hasn't even gotten up yet! He could be escaping by now!" She cried fury and rage in her voice, her vision clouded she was transported back to Germany where she commanded foolish men, she was no longer yelling at Frank Longbottom, but a stupid idiot who had let someone else slip away. And then suddenly she was back again and she fell silent.  
  
"Forgive me, I'm sure the situation is under control, but perhaps you will wait to celebrate until you've seen something through next time," She said more calmly. Lily stared at Elizabeth. James was certainly right, she had changed, she was not the carefree girl Lily used to know, she was the head of her department back in Germany, ruthless in her pursuit of justice.  
  
~*~  
  
About a hundred people came to Harry Potter's first ever birthday. And, of course, Lily was fussing like a slightly crazy, always perfect, grandma getting ready for her yearly hosting of card club. Everything had to be a "picture" and even James had to admit the house had never looked so good in all of its glory.  
  
Sierra Havairhafpvermin had baked the most enormous birthday cake which could only be rivaled by cakes backed for feasts at Hogwarts.  
  
In the back yard by the lake -way in the back- there were four LARGE tables seating roughly twenty-five people each. Then, there was another table, same size, but stuffed full of so much food that you couldn't pick out the tablecloth beneath it all.  
  
Decorations just floated through the air and there was an enormous boat by the water's edge packed full of birthday presents.  
  
Lily and James were certainly taking full advantage of that bonus James had gotten.  
  
Harry might not have been famous yet but an awful lot of people knew who he was, or at least they knew his parents.  
  
As people arrived and the sun beat down on them, people began to have a cool off in the lake. There was a loud babble and chatter and shouts could be heard as the marauders had started a particularly good water fight.  
  
In the midst of all this joyfulness bad news was brewing and not just from traitorousness to come. An owl swooped over the crowd. An owl that held the same fate of the owl about Lily's dear departed neighbor. Lily's Aunt and Uncle were gone.  
  
And what's more, Lance Snape had evaded capture and they were quote "doing all that was possible" to find him.  
  
"See what happened now!" Elizabeth shouted suddenly to the silent crowd. She had a mad glint in her eyes but also a lingering 'I told you so' "While you were celebrating, something that was never meant to be because you didn't see it through, Snape escaped and now you pay for your foolishness with TWO lives!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey Harmony, thought you'd enjoy Snape Senior's name. Doesn't it suit him well? *Cackles*  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I'm just two from the end! JUST TWO!! Hey, don't worry if you're confused about stuff, it's only going to get more confusing before it gets better explained. Lol.  
  
Anyway, I don't know how long chapter 22 is going to take to post because I have a feeling it will end up being so much longer than I want it to be, just for the simple fact that more has to happen in this chapter, than almost the whole story! Not really, but some very important parts come into to play. So, I apologize ahead of time for the length of time it might take me to post chapter 22, but believe me, I will get it done as fast as I can because I can't wait to write it. I have been waiting for this the whole book!! YES! I CAN'T WAIT!  
  
OK, anyway on to the thank you section: Alexandra- If you must know, as I have all this planned out, yes I am sort of on a killing spree, but it all ties in and it all leads up to Lily and James dying, obviously, but don't worry, I've still got some humor left in me, and a hell of a lot of romance, which is something I'm not big on writing, but trust me, there's some major romance coming up, and don't let the killing get you down. And don't worry, I'm not offended!  
  
Libertygrl413: Thanks for the reviews, as always. Sorry fanfiction.net wouldn't let you login, I'm sure we all know what you're going through! Lol. And yes the Slytherin dream is important but not for reasons in this story, in the sequel is where they matter. Actually, come to think of it, there are some things in the Last Laugh, though they are minimal as compared with the sequel.  
  
Buckbeakbabie: I'm so glad you liked the baby Harry and baby Draco thing, it was supposed to be funny. and now every time I come to the mirror of erised part I think of you, lol! You're the best girl!  
  
sCHEm: Glad you liked it; hope you liked this one too! 


	17. Proposals, Propositions, Predicaments, a...

The Last Laugh Chapter Twenty-Two: Proposals, Propositions, Predicaments, And Protection By: Star*dust  
  
Lily and James were out for a night on the town. They had decided to risk it, not knowing when they would be able to do this again, little did they know, this would be the last time they got to do something together.  
  
Against both of their better judgment, they left Sirius in charge. *Poor Sirius* Lily thought. *Harry's such a trouble-maker.*  
  
*Ha, ha, ha* James thought. *Give Sirius a taste of his own medicine. I hope Harry's his usual little devilish self*  
  
And Sirius was having trouble with the trouble-maker. He could take a few steps at a time now and he climbed like born monkey, needless to say, Sirius couldn't keep things high enough of out of reach.  
  
"When they say out of reach of children they don't seem to understand that that's on the roof!" Sirius said extracting a book from Harry's hand and replacing it on the third shelf from the ground. But before he could do this Harry had grabbed a crayon and was making a go for the table.  
  
"Oh no," Sirius said jumping to him. "We write on parchment," He placed a piece in front of Harry who scribbled delightedly on it as he held the crayon very strangely in his right hand.  
  
"Can you write you name?" Sirius asked. "Can you write Harry?" Baby Harry looked up at Sirius and laughed.  
  
"Hay-wee?" He questioned.  
  
"Harry," Sirius nodded. "Like this," He adjusted the crayon in Harry's hand and guided his hand to make a very shaky 'H' "That's an H,"  
  
"Ha-wee," Harry declared.  
  
"No, that's just the first letter,"  
  
"Ha-wee," He repeated making his own very lopsided version of an H.  
  
"That's pretty good," Sirius said guiding Harry's hand a second time. Then Harry began writing his lopsided H, over and over again, each time saying: "Ha-wee"  
  
Sirius chuckled as he did this on both sides of the parchment before throwing the crayons down and declaring: "dun!"  
  
When it came time to put Harry to bed, he put up a fight, but he lay down instantly as Sirius put him in his crib.  
  
He went downstairs and was sitting outside on the porch relaxing when he heard something upstairs, rushing to Harry's room he discovered the small toddler writing with crayon on his walls.  
  
"Ha-wee," He kept saying as he wrote very lopsided 'H's'  
  
"No, no, no!" Sirius said. "You can't write on the walls!" He picked Harry up and set him in his crib taking the crayon out of his hand. He stood up gripping the side of his crib watching as Sirius took his wand out of his robes to clear off the wall.  
  
But before he could do it, Lily, followed by James, came into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked. Harry laughed, sounding very evil.  
  
"Um," Sirius stuttered. "Just teaching Harry how to write his name. Very smart kid," Lily rolled her eyes and James cocked his head very far to the left.  
  
"Oh! I see it, they're 'H's'!"  
  
"Whatever," Lily said. "Just clean it up." She went over to Harry and gave him a kiss before laying his down.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat waiting impatiently, as did most of the others in the room, that September evening. Looking around a sea of witches and wizards were all seated, some were talking in whispers, others were frowning and looking at their watches, others were staring, some were writing, but all were waiting for a few more, important people of their number.  
  
All these witches and wizards were very important people from around the world, but generally from England or Scotland, or in the general vicinity. The only two that were not from Europe, were from the United States and Canada. They were all from the ministry of magic or IAA, or other important organizations.  
  
The British Ministry of Magic had the heads of EVERY department present plus the minister of magic, Artemis Lupin, and most of the unspeakables. Dumbledore was present and many British IAA members including the head of the IAA were scattered about.  
  
They were now only missing one person, but it was required that everyone be present before they started.  
  
Finally, Edmund Fisher, head of the department of Magical Games and Sports, and head of the International Quidditch Coalition walked in wearing a scowl. He announced loudly, to no one in particular the piece of news that was obviously making him angry.  
  
"They've canceled the quidditch world cup!" He shouted angrily. Artemis Lupin, nodded, and all but a few very high ranking officials cried out. A wave of anger swept among them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Someone shouted.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Who do you think you're talking to? That's why I was late, we just decided it. We can't come up with what we feel is safe enough security, especially since we know that crystal is in the wrong hands."  
  
"They can't cancel it! Think of the public reaction! You'll have angry mobs everywhere!" A little wizard squeaked. He was the head of the department for Public Awareness and Safety.  
  
"That's what I said!" Fisher shouted.  
  
"Now listen here!" Artemis Lupin said standing up. "We don't know what could happen. If we went through with The Cup we'd be endangering the player's lives, as well as everyone who attends, and all the officials we assign to keep the peace. We just can't have it, not now, not when we're in such danger!"  
  
"But if we're ready for it, then we could catch the death eaters and hang 'em!" Bartimus Crouch said, joining the shouting mess. "It'd be the perfect opportunity,"  
  
"Excuse me!" The American shouted. "But I did not come here to discuss an issue that has already been decided,"  
  
"He's right," Lupin said. "We're here to put together all the knowledge we have, and try to find a more effective way to defend our people."  
  
"So what are we going to do about this crystal situation, eh minister?" Someone asked. Artemis Lupin sighed and sat back down.  
  
"That's the problem; we don't know how to get it back. We've found no clues as to where it could be, and our informants have heard nothing. It's being heavily guarded. Or so it seems,"  
  
"I'm more concerned about the safety of those working for the light. How do we stop all these killings, and killings of innocent muggles?" Another asked.  
  
"Can't the informants help us out there?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Archie Whitman, head of the department of Mysteries, answered. "Informants can only do so much. If You-know-who sends out word about their next target we might be able to protect them, you know if it's premeditated. But most of the time it doesn't work like that.  
  
"If you piss off the dark lord he acts quickly. Most of the time our insiders show up at meetings and the order is placed and someone goes and takes care of it immediately. They can only tell us what happened after the fact. They have no way of warning us."  
  
"There's got to be something we can do. Why can't we just put a spell on them, so we can listen in on the meetings?"  
  
"Our informants are already in grave danger and risking themselves to tell us what they can. We can't ask them to do more for us. They will only agree to do so much and rightfully so,"  
  
"Well, what are we doing to protect ourselves? What kind of defenses do we have in place, besides telling people to be careful who you trust?" Someone asked.  
  
Artemis Lupin was again put on the spot along with the department of magical law enforcement and the IAA. All of them seemed slightly nervous.  
  
"We've been offering up free servicing on homes to protect against intruders and."  
  
"I have a proposition, one that is halfway ready." The American said. "My Canadian brother has already started doing the same as I have. We have been gathering an army of trained powerful witches and wizards willing to defend themselves and their fellow people against the dark side. If we can gather enough support and keep it, we might be able to overthrow the dark lord."  
  
"It sounds like a good insurance policy," The head of the IAA said. "But we don't really know what kind of forces we're up against. Strength in numbers might not be what we need. Somehow we've got to get information on that crystal. I shudder to think the damage that could do."  
  
"We'll get something organized to build up a small army, but I agree, we're not entirely sure what we're up against, or if they plan to attack like that. It may be that they just keep striking unsuspecting muggles or valuable witches and wizards here and there." Artemis Lupin said.  
  
There was much more talk in which they got nowhere and decided nothing. In essence the only thing that was decided was to be ruthless with punishments for those from the dark side and to generate a small army, as an "insurance policy".  
  
If anyone from the dark side knew what that meeting was like they would be laughing now, at how unprepared and little they knew.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore sent out twenty-seven owls to various important people all for the same grave purpose. The darkest of times was upon them and everyone needed to be cautioned and they needed desperately to discuss their future. October the 7th. Already, the time had flown by and everyone's life supply was dwindling lower. It was time for a little meeting of his own.  
  
So many of their numbers had dwindled now but so many remained. Dumbledore only wished his office would hold more people, but alas, it could not. He had asked many people who were important or in danger, or people who had something to say. All of them would be present, of course. Artemis Lupin, Minister of Magic, Dumbledore had decided against inviting Remus, his grandson in case of a war. Alastor Moody, Bartimus Crouch, and Archie Whitman, from the department of mysteries. Also in attendance would be all the Hogwarts teachers, and himself, of course. Not to mention those in the gravest of danger, Lily and James Potter, Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer, Sierra Havairhafpvermin, Angela, Sirius, Holly Mischel, Frank and Nancy Longbottom, and if only there could be more.  
  
Twenty-nine would be present. All would have something to say. And if only he could save them all, that would be better than defeating Grindelwald.  
  
Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer was the first to arrive. She watched as the rest filtered in. The last to arrive was the minister of magic.  
  
"I have called you all here under the most grave of circumstances," Dumbledore began. "Every one of us will be faced with impossible challenges and dark times ahead of us. I'm sure everyone will have something to say before we are through here." Everyone looked around and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Something about this latest crystal development has worried me," He flashed his eyes towards Archie who remained expressionless. "There was a reason for it, and since all of us are in danger, I daresay we can stop trying to uncover the reason. I was hoping someone would have information about it to share with us, but perhaps that information is not for everyone's ears." Again he looked at Archie and then at the minister but nothing from either of them.  
  
"But there are more things that worry me. I have many inside sources and I know something big is going to happen soon, but what I cannot say. At the moment I would like to Severus say something," Dumbledore said. For the first time many of the former Gryffindors and Ravenclaws noticed Severus leaning against the wall in the back and a scowl appeared on their faces.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" He spat catching James and Sirius's looks. "You should be thanking me," He continued.  
  
"Never," James started through gritted teeth.  
  
"That's quite enough of that!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. "You must get over yourselves, for each others sake! Just continue and hear each other out." She pleaded. James nodded slightly and Severus stepped forward and began.  
  
"Before I was interrupted," He said nastily. "I was about to tell you that you're next Potter. You-know-who's got it in for you," Lily's face tightened and James's grip on her hand did too. Many others gasped or cried out. Dumbledore bowed his head.  
  
"I have been trying to think of all sorts of things to help you through this situation, each unlikely," Dumbledore said. "I know this must be a terrible shock, but-"  
  
"Terrible shock!" Lily cried. "It's about time they come for us rather than kill off our friends and family! The McKinnon's, the Prewett's, the Bones's, my neighbor, my aunt and uncle, my cousins, his parents, Angie's parents, the list continues! All these people because of us! All these people," Her voice faltered and the inevitable tears started to flow. James stood up beside her and placed an arm around her and quietly sat her back down next to him.  
  
"Yes, many have gone before us and all here are in danger of going to," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But what can we do about it?" Sierra asked.  
  
"If only there was a way. You can run, but that will only put off death until a later time." Severus said.  
  
"No one lives once He decides ter kill them," Hagrid said gravely stating the obvious, which did not help to ease Lily's sobs.  
  
"But there has to be something we can do?" Sirius asked almost desperately. Dumbledore was silent and the horrible truth began to sink in.  
  
"I've heard about this charm," Holly Mischel interjected. "I don't know what it's called but it's supposed to place a secret inside one living soul. And I think if Lily and James performed this charm than no one would be able to find them." She said; everyone was regarding her with almost awe now.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about this," Minister Lupin said. "It's called the. the Fidelius Charm, I do believe. It's very complicated magic but I do believe it might work." He said. Lily had gathered herself up enough to stop crying. For a moment everyone was silent, no one really wanted to continue with this grave situation.  
  
Professor Flitwick managed to squeak out a few words. "She's right. I could teach her how to do it, if she would like."  
  
"I regret to say that I have other suspicions as well," Dumbledore said mostly to the Potters. "I shall not discuss them here, after this meeting."  
  
~*~  
  
After the meeting was over Lily and James waited for everyone to leave. They were both very shaken. Finally only the minister of magic remained, as planned.  
  
"I'm so sorry to thrust this on you now, after everything you've just heard. But if you do go through with the Fidelius charm, I would be honored to be your secret-keeper. And I want to explain something before you say anything.  
  
"The reason I wanted you to stay after is that I have reason to believe that someone very close to you in betraying you and giving inside information to the dark lord. I don't want you to go accusing your friends, but please be very careful.  
  
"I know this is all hard to believe, but I'm almost sure of it. There is no way of telling who it is, but you are in grave danger, of the strongest magnitude. I suggest you act swiftly, and right now this secret-keeper charm looks like you best bet.  
  
"The only problem is you have to be at the absolute top of your game to choose your secret-keeper. If someone close to you is giving away information you have to be careful not to play into the dark lord's hands.  
  
You must be careful." Lily and James stared kind of numbly. Someone was betraying them. One of their friends whom they would have trusted their life with was betraying them. It was impossible, inconceivable. It was too much!  
  
"Dumbledore sir, you don't have any idea of who it might be. do you?" James asked. Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"I won't point fingers for you, and indeed, I wouldn't have believed it myself."  
  
"Remus," James croaked. Dumbledore's face showed obvious surprise.  
  
"James!" Lily said aghast, but the minister obviously agreed.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," He snorted. "That's bad blood, that is. I don't know where I went wrong with her,"  
  
"His mother?" Lily asked. Lupin nodded.  
  
"She went off and married a MUGGLE. We're a very prominent family! And her son is just as-"  
  
"ARTEMIS!" Dumbledore said sharply. James was shocked at Dumbledore for speaking so harshly to the minister of magic, but Dumbledore would be the only person in the whole world who could get away with something like that. "We are not here to discuss your grandson or your personal opinions. Personally, I would not jump to conclusions but keep an open mind," He said turning back to the Potter's.  
  
"We'll need a few days to think it over," James said.  
  
"That's OK, but don't wait too long. I'm not sure how long we have left." He said with a seriousness that sent shivers down Lily's back.  
  
"I would be happy to assign a couple of agents to watch the house, they would be discreet," Artemis Lupin said.  
  
"No thanks," James said sharply and Lily understood what he was feeling. "I don't need someone to baby-sit me or my house,"  
  
"Not to say you're incompetent Potter, it's just a bit of protection,"  
  
"We can take care of it,"  
  
"James, it might be a wise decision," Dumbledore said. But he shook his head firmly and Lily supported him. "We'll get in touch in a few days,"  
  
~*~  
  
October the 19th Sirius Black, Holly Mischel, Lily and James Potter, and Archie Whitman all seated themselves in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"All right," Dumbledore began. "Tell us the plan,"  
  
"We've decided on using the Fidelius Charm. Holly Mischel feels confident in her ability to perform the charm and we've decided on a secret-keeper, Sirius." James said, trying to be as short as possible. He was not in a mood to be long-winded. Dumbledore's eyes bore into James, challenging him, making absolute certain he was sure of himself. Then he nodded.  
  
"You must move as quickly as possible. Our insiders tell us the threat is about to become reality. I must suggest you discuss this with no one else. I will ask everyone's permission to monitor Holly and Sirius, as they are the only one's who will no this dangerous information. And once again, Mr. Potter, we would advise that you allow us to place your house under surveillance."  
  
"We don't need someone to look over our shoulders," He said coldly.  
  
"I understand," Mr. Whitman said. "But your life is on the edge of a knife, this is for your own protection."  
  
"No, sir. We are handling the situation," *Stupid kid,* Archie Whitman thought. *Take the help we offer* "And I don't think my friends need to be babysat. I trust them wholeheartedly," James said evenly.  
  
"Yes, I do as well," Archie replied. "But, in the horrible event that either of them were tortured for information."  
  
"You would not be able to prevent that, and I believe that either of them would rather die than tell our secret." Sirius and Holly nodded, both feeling much the same way as James. Their pride was at stake, and nothing would sacrifice their nobility.  
  
"Very well," Archie said reluctantly. "We'll keep this information at the top of our priority list. If there is anything you need.or changes in the plan, please inform me immediately. Don't do anything hasty, or stupid to tell me, mind you. It wouldn't do to get killed in the process.  
  
"Good luck to you," He said standing and leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
All four of them walked silently and solemnly to Hogsmeade. James and Lily left with a *pop* and Holly followed Sirius over to his motorcycle. She just stood there not saying anything.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sirius finally asked.  
  
"Sirius, don't get angry with me, but I've just been thinking-"  
  
"That's great! You've finally graduated to the level of intelligent thoughts! Why would I be angry about that?" But Holly was being too serious right now to care.  
  
"Not to question your ability, or to challenge your loyalty, but I've just been thinking what would happen if you-know-who was to catch you. I know you would never talk, even if they tortured you to your death, but what if they used some kind of magic you had no control over, like a. a veritiserum potion?  
  
"All I'm trying to say is that there are too many people who know that Lily and James are going to use the Fidelius charm and it's obvious who their secret-keeper would be. You are their best friend. You-know-who would go straight for you.  
  
"Now, don't get mad, but what if they used Wormtail instead? You could play along and go into hiding and but Peter would be the secret-keeper. If you think about it, it's really ingenious because no one would ever suspect Peter." There was a ringing silence as Sirius stared for a long time. Just as Holly was about to apologize for bringing it up, Sirius spoke.  
  
"That might work," He said.  
  
"W-well," Holly stammered. "It's just a theory,"  
  
"I'll talk to Lily and James about it.and Wormtail," Holly turned to disapparate. "Be careful," Sirius said.  
  
"You too,"  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later Peter A. Pettigrew became the Potter's secret-keeper.  
  
~*~  
  
October 25th:  
  
James rolled over and sat up with a start. He rubbed his eyes, where huge dark circles lay. Even with this new secret-keeper charm you could never feel safe, and both he and Lily stayed up many hours of the night, unable to sleep, full of worry and fear.  
  
It was a few minutes before seven now and the light was now coming in the window and splashing the walls with color. James glanced over and realized with a start Lily was not next to him.  
  
He quickly sat up and threw on his glasses. Once downstairs in a kitchen devoid of life, except for the spider crouching in the corner, he called out to her but the only reply was Harry's cries, as James had suddenly woken him up.  
  
After searching, to make absolutely certain she wasn't anywhere in the house or on the grounds, he owled Peter immediately, who came almost instantly, looking pale and tired.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" James asked him the instant he entered the house.  
  
"I was at home, well, in my hideout, all night. I haven't talked to anyone, Prongs, I swear to you," He said.  
  
"You have no idea what might have happened?" James asked. "How this might have happened?"  
  
"I haven't any clue. I haven't even been in contact with ANYONE for two days now, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Then." James trailed off, not knowing anything else to say. He began to pace, occasionally glancing up at Harry, to make sure he wasn't doing anything too bad. But nothing came to him, there was no possible explanation for this, everything had gone perfect, the charm wasn't messed up, they were missing something, no one, except for Peter, could just come in and do something to her, they wouldn't even be able to see her.  
  
Nevertheless, as they owled everyone they knew, including about half the ministry Lily was no where to be found.  
  
James was in a state of panic, and Angie was hysterical. All day he paced up and down not knowing what was happening. The hours were wearing away, and everyone now thought that Lily Potter was dead.  
  
But another thought was going through Peter Pettigrew's mind, other than worry about a friend. *Where the hell was she? He hadn't done anything to her. He hadn't had a meeting with.* He shuddered. *He'd had told no one about the Potters. not yet. So where was she? The dark lord would be furious to find out that he had had Lily within reach but had let her get away. What the hell was going on?*  
  
~*~  
  
After restlessly tossing and turning in bed all night Lily decided she would take the little road trip, even if it was risky. It wouldn't matter, because no one would ever know she had left, however, she did not anticipate all the trouble she would run into.  
  
A little past five she set out on broomstick towards Little Whinging in Surrey. No matter what kind of person her sister was, she was still her sister and Lily was not just going to watch her, and her husband, and her son, die while she sat safely at home concealed by powerful magic.  
  
All her family had died because of her, needlessly and innocently, except for Petunia and Lily vowed she would not let that happen. First, instead of heading to Number Four, Privet drive, she veered off and landed carefully in the cemetery.  
  
She stayed much longer than intended at her parents' grave and visited her neighbor as well, wishing with all of her heart that she could have done something. So, since she lingered at the cemetery she ran into problems at #4.  
  
She landed at an out of the way spot and transfigured her broomstick into a handbag. Walking along the road she got a feeling of unwelcome and uptightness. Every single house looked exactly alike, except for the different cars parked in the driveways.  
  
She immediately could tell which house was Petunia's, even if she hadn't known that she lived in number four. The obvious display of the highly polished car in the driveway and the grass cut perfectly, the house was spotless and the yard the best looking.  
  
For quite a while Lily stood and regarded the little house, thoughts flitting across her mind, each one having nothing to do with the last. But this was another mistake, for Petunia Dursley always came to change the milk bottles when she got up.  
  
The door opened, and startled Lily, she had no intention of TALKING to her sister; she just wanted to PROTECT her sister. But that was now unavoidable as Petunia had suddenly stopped in mid-bend to pick up the milk bottles.  
  
She had spotted Lily, and before she could control herself she let out a scream, but she quickly stifled it.  
  
"Get away from here before someone sees you!" She hissed and turned on her heel and slammed the door. But Lily had to do something first.  
  
She walked up the front yard and to the porch. Standing right outside the porch she took a deep breath but was interrupted.  
  
"Get away from here!" Petunia shrieked opening the door. "If my husband sees you." Lily had half a mind to roll her eyes.  
  
"No one will see me!" Lily snapped. "I'm not here to talk to you anyway, I'm here to protect you; so if you please shut up, I'll be gone in a second,"  
  
"Protect me?" She said, still shrieking. "I don't want your help! You're a curse, you're abnormal ness has put us all in the grave! Get away from here!"  
  
"Not yet." Lily said firmly taking out her wand. Petunia screamed again.  
  
"Leave us alone, NOW!"  
  
"I'm trying to help you! You just don't understand-"  
  
"I understand perfectly! It's all your fault that everyone's dead now! Why don't you just leave us alone and let us live our lives, or are you going to kill us too?" She was shouting. Lily's eyes were very wet now and she fought back the urge to cry.  
  
"I don't like you as much as you don't like me, but that's no reason for me to watch you die. I didn't realize before, but now I know I can protect you, if you just let me. It's a simple spell, and it will at least do something. I'm not just going to let you die. I'm just trying to help you!"  
  
"We don't want your help! Get away from here, before a house falls on you, you cursed freak!" Lily suddenly had the urge to laugh, though the statement wasn't really that funny. She just had a vision of a house falling on top of her, just like in the wizard of oz.  
  
"There will be no falling houses, but there will be a flying one if you don't calm down and let me do this,"  
  
"I've told you to stay away from here before I call the police! For heaven's sake leave us alone. You've already done enough damage; you don't need to let the neighbors see you here too!"  
  
"Stand back." Lily said firmly, tired of arguing with her. She went right up to the door frame where she intended to tap her wand.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Just put a charm to protect you, and the house from harm. It will take some power to get past this."  
  
"I don't want anything FUNNY on my house!" Petunia insisted.  
  
"Mom would have wanted it. She wouldn't want you to come to the same end. It's not pleasant. Don't be a fool; take the protection, the little that I can offer. Don't waste your life. Nothing bad will happen; I won't let anything go wrong! I promise you, all I'm trying to do is protect you!" Petunia stood on her front porch taking in deep breaths and piercing her sister with a horrible look.  
  
It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, just staring each other down like that; a distant car door seemed to have brought back Petunia to the present.  
  
"Don't you EVER come back here, ever again. If something goes wrong, I will personally come and find you, but NEVER come back here," She said in a very cold tone that reminded Lily of a Slytherin. Lily nodded; she had no intention of ever coming back. "This conversation never happened, no matter what, you were not here! Hurry up and get out of here before someone sees you!" She snapped and shut the door in Lily's face.  
  
Lily stood there stunned for a few moments before she turned to the house, put her last effort into protection and called to take the Knight Bus home, broomstick would be too risky now.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Potters, James was panicked and he could only imagine what everyone else was like. He couldn't talk to them because of the secret- keeper charm; no one could see him, except for Peter, who stayed at the house.  
  
James was getting frustrated after Peter tried to tell him that they were just going to have to except the fact that Lily was probably dead. He yelled at Peter and startled Harry who was already a little fussy without his Mom.  
  
"James just calm down," Peter said seriously.  
  
"CALM DOWN!?!?!" He roared, stopping for a moment to look at Peter before continuing his pacing. "Calm down, he says," James muttered to himself. "Calm down, when my wife might be dead!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it if she is," Wormtail said reasonably, but James was ignoring him and continued muttering to himself.  
  
"But HOW? How did they manage to get her? She was right here. in the house. She wouldn't LEAVE.? HOW?"  
  
"You can say that again," Peter mumbled to himself, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily bit her lip as she stepped off the Knight Bus and crept to the back door. It was nearly lunch time now and James would be crazed with worry. She hadn't meant to stay so long. It wasn't supposed to go like this.  
  
She shuddered slightly as she thought of what his reaction would be when she came inside, and she hesitated before opening the door. It closed with a snap behind her, and she flinched, still dreading James.  
  
Barely a moment later he came sliding into the kitchen with his wand out. She watched as he stared and his mouth slowly opened. He just stood there for a second, mouth open, wand and arm dangling uselessly at his side.  
  
"Lily." He whispered, as if he almost didn't believe it.  
  
*Yeah. Duh. Who do you think?* Lily thought, but she knew that the worst was yet to come.  
  
Surprisingly, he rushed to her and gathered her up in his arms. "You're not.hurt, are you?" He asked her uncertainly.  
  
"No, why would I be hurt?" She asked.  
  
"I just.we thought.what happened?" She hesitated again, and bit her lip. Should she tell him?  
  
It was like a lose-lose situation. If she told him, he'd probably be angry at her for leaving and risking her life, and all that for her sister, when her spell probably wouldn't even help if Voldemort really wanted to murder her. And she'd get a severe lecture.  
  
On the other hand, if she didn't tell him, he'd get REALLY angry and start yelling, and asking what was so important, blah, blah, blah.  
  
"Well?" He asked, taking a step back, so he could pierce her with a hard look.  
  
"I went to Petunia's," Lily said. James frowned, his surprise openly displayed on his face.  
  
"Your sister's? Why?"  
  
Lily suddenly got very upset. She wasn't sure why, because it was slightly hypocritical of her, but it made her angry the way James had asked 'why', because he obviously didn't think she was worth much.  
  
But Lily had always openly displayed her dislike and indifference to her sister, as Petunia did to her, so could she really blame him for taking on this point of view? On the other hand, that was rude to do that to someone he didn't even know.  
  
But wait a minute. this was the sister who slammed the door in my face!  
  
"Look, James, I know you won't agree, and I knew perfectly well what I was doing and what I was endangering, so skip the lecture. I went to see her to." *How to explain?* "To put a spell of protection on her house."  
  
James looked like he might have exploded, but he stopped, inhaled and then spoke more calmly. "What exactly did you think you might do?"  
  
"I know that it sounds pointless, and I know it won't help. but I had to do something. People close to me were dying off like the apocalypse had come and I was tired of watching it happen and not doing anything to prevent it. I wanted to at least TRY,"  
  
James covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. "OK. But why didn't you tell someone? Why didn't you ask someone else to do it for you? Why didn't you ask for protection? Why didn't you tell me where you were going, for Christ's sake!?"  
  
"I'm sorry," *How lame that sounds,* She thought. "I really am. But I didn't expect it to take as long as it did. You see, I didn't intend on her SEEING me. So, there was this whole.thing, with Petunia, and then. time got away from me. I didn't wake you because I was certain that I'd be back before then. And I didn't want to argue with you about it, I knew you'd just be angry anyway. I'm sorry; I never meant to worry anyone,"  
  
"I thought you were dead! You can't go around risking your life like that! You could have been killed, and for what? Some simple little spell that You- know-who can snap in half like a pencil?"  
  
"I told you not to lecture me! What's done is done!" Lily shouted back at him.  
  
"OK, you're right. But you were wrong to leave like that. How can the Fidelius Charm be helpful if you leave the house?" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be angry anymore because I'm just glad you're OK," He gathered her up in his arms again.  
  
From the doorway Peter looked on darkly and cursed his misfortune in not knowing where Lily had gone, if he had, major brownie points would have been awarded to little Peter Pettigrew.  
  
~*~  
  
October 27th:  
  
Angela Anne Noelle Marie Star was sitting at with her daughter waiting for Josh to come home. Kirsten refused to go to bed until Josh came home, even though she was tired enough to lay still and quiet, half asleep next to her mom.  
  
Angie was staring into the infinite depths of the fire, while thinking about everything and nothing all at once.  
  
"Honey? Angie? Angela?" Josh was waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry, I. I must have spaced out," She stammered; dirty-blonde Kirsten was sitting up next to her.  
  
"I'll say," Josh said with a raised eyebrow. "Hey! Who's the seeker for the Arrows?"  
  
"His name is Shaft. Didn't you know that, I mean, Sirius and James are like the biggest Arrow's fans I've ever met!" Josh shook his head and Angie started laughing. "I can't believe you didn't know that. What a loser." She said jokingly, causing Josh to playfully hit her on the shoulder.  
  
"And how's my little Kirsti?" He asked picking up a giggling girl. "Say daddy. Dad-dy," He said in a sing-song voice. They had been trying to get her to say Daddy for a while now, but all she said was mom, much to Angie and Sirius's amusement.  
  
"Come on, baby, say daddy,"  
  
Kirsten looked directly at her father and said "Loser," just as happily as can be.  
  
Angie howled with laughter but Josh didn't find it amusing at all.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know!" He snapped as she said it again.  
  
"Oh, calm down. She would have been calling you that in about thirteen years anyway, so what if she has a bit of a head start?"  
  
"It's your bed time," Josh said as Kirsten chimed 'loser' once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maybe I should go alone," James said to Lily. "You and Harry could stay here,"  
  
"James, we've been having this conversation for a week now. We've decided that we will all go, that it's better to travel together."  
  
"All right. Let's hurry," He said throwing the invisibility cloak over the three of them.  
  
They were headed for the department of mysteries, to speak with Archie Whitman, the head of the department. They had important information for him. They were going to inform him of their last minute secret-keeper switch, and also alert them about what Lily had done to Petunia's house.  
  
Their plans were slightly disrupted as they went to knock on the door. It was slightly ajar and they heard voices inside, and before they knew what was happening they were unintentionally listening to a private conversation.  
  
  
  
Archie Whitman's face was drawn and stress worn. His eyes seemed almost dead, and yes, he was terrified. What could they do about all this? Of course, they had known that this crystal business was not GOOD business, but he had never expected this. But then, what did he expect? Certainly many lives were going to be risked, and more than that lost, that's what he expected, but never this.  
  
He scolded himself for not thinking of it. And even more so, for not being prepared for it, or have any way to possibly fight it. Now what to do? They had merely days to figure it out and set the plan into action. Just days.  
  
"Archie?" Frank Longbottom said. He was a fellow unspeakable, standing with his wife in the Head's office delivering the latest information. "Archie? Say something. I don't know what to do,"  
  
"And you think I do!" He shot back. "I don't have an answer for this, I just don't!" He said, very bothered and afraid. Whitman sat down with his head in his hands leaning his elbows on his desk.  
  
"Well, I think you should inform the minister, you know Artemis far better than I, and well, you're more experienced at this sort of matter,"  
  
"Inform him?" Archie repeated softly, almost distantly. "INFORM HIM?" He cried the second time. "What the bloody hell do you propose I say? I cannot just TELL him. Minister, we have information that your assassination is going to take place soon by means of the carbonated crystal. Tough luck.  
  
"Or not! For god sakes, we don't have the resources. I mean. we CAN'T,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nancy said bewildered.  
  
"Are you familiar with that crystal!? Do you know what it's capable of! He- who-must-not-be-named took it himself! You heard the girl Potter, it was in his hands! No mortal, no human, could touch or hold such a thing! Its destructive powers are outrageous! You cannot imagine! There's no way to deal with it! It would take a thousand Dumbledore's to destroy that! And a thousand more to die before the others finished the job!" Archie was now on his feet. "You're sure? You're sources are true?" He asked in seemingly disbelief.  
  
"Of course!" Frank Longbottom shouted. He didn't like to be challenged, not even by his superiors. "I check things out, especially something like this!"  
  
"What to do? What to do?" Archie was now pacing his office talking to himself. Lily and James exchanged horrified looks. They were about to knock a second time when the conversation continued.  
  
"So, are we going to tell the minister?" Archie stopped and took in a very long breath and considered for some time.  
  
"No." He finally proclaimed.  
  
"No?" The other questioned.  
  
"No, I think it must be this way," Archie said going back to his pacing. "Unfortunately, yes, it must. I mean, if we alert him, he'll want full security and protection, which is all good and well, except we'll lose the very best damn aurors we've got and we're already losing them fast enough without some big catastrophe!"  
  
"You mean, we'll just let it happen?" The other man was aghast, and so were Lily and James.  
  
"If we lose Artemis, and a few of his staff it won't be as irreplaceable as Moody, or any others of his crew. We'll do all we can to try to figure out how we might disarm it, but we won't let anyone know. Artemis will be replaced, probably Crouch, if things go all right, and if not we won't really worry about it. We've got to focus on other matters. That crystal could very well destroy us and we've no way to destroy it! We must sacrifice a few to save a vast majority. Don't you see, if we lose aurors we'll be losing the fight. We'll lose far more people than even now. We just can't let him know," Archie said. He seemed satisfied with himself and sat back down at his desk. The other man stared into the fire for what seemed like forever, and Lily and James seemed to be lost in deep thought as well.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Frank finally replied, though neither he, nor his wife looked thoroughly convinced. "There really is nothing we can do but save a few of our best to fight other battles,"  
  
"Yes," Archie said sadly. "Unfortunate."  
  
"Bitch of a job we've got here, eh?" Frank said, trying for some humor, but the situation was much to serious for that. Archie just nodded.  
  
"Ay,"  
  
~*~  
  
Back at home, Lily and James sat down immediately not saying a word. Lily's problems seemed so miniscule up next to this. This was huge, this was phenomenal, this was. frightening. But what could they do? They couldn't just let Minister Artemis Lupin die like that! But then, could they put other people's lives at risk like that?  
  
"I think we should tell Remus," Lily said suddenly, James looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we should tell Remus, I mean, it's his grandfather they're plotting to kill,"  
  
"Yes, but." James really didn't know what to say. "What about Dumbledore?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily said uncertainly. "I mean, we're not even supposed to know about this. Maybe we should just ignore it,"  
  
"Ignore it! The damage is done, we know they're going to turn a blind eye to an assassination attempt on the minister of magic, we have to do SOMETHING!"  
  
"Maybe we should confront Archie," Lily suggested.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea. We could wind up in just as much danger as if we were being chased by you-know-who, which we are, mind you,"  
  
"Well, I'm not just about to let the minister of magic die before my eyes, knowing I could have done something. The only problem is, the only way to prevent it, is to lose the lives of others." Lily put her hands over her face. "This is a very compromising position." She muttered through her hands.  
  
"Nevertheless," James said to her. "WE have to warn him. At least we should tell the minister. I don't think he'll confront anyone from the department of mysteries, but he can do whatever he deems necessary to protect himself."  
  
"But how are we going to speak to the minister of magic?" Lily asked. "I know that most everyone knows about our situation now, but I don't think we can just march into his office and demand to speak to him. Especially now, since it's after dinnertime."  
  
"We could owl him," James suggested.  
  
"Hedwig's out and we CANNOT go to the post office. Besides, we're not supposed to make it look like anyone is here. No fires, no obvious lights, no loud noises, and an owl leaving here would look suspicious."  
  
"No, we can't go to the post office." James agreed. "And really, we shouldn't go to the ministry either. It could still be dangerous. We're safe here, as long as they don't catch Wormtail. And Padfoot is leaving tonight to go into hiding. He muttered something about Angela, poor guy." James said.  
  
"I know. She doesn't return his love, it's very sad." Lily agreed. "But sometimes I'm almost convinced there's still something for him in there. If only she hadn't had Kirsten."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius paced around next to his motorcycle wondering if he should send the letter or not. He really should get going, and fly off somewhere, and ditch the motorcycle, though he'd really rather not.  
  
But yet, he'd already written the letter. But, it was doubtful she'd reply, let alone meet him.  
  
But no, he had to at least try. There were many things he'd never forgive himself if he didn't tell her. Yes, he decided slipping a hand in his pocket, he would send the letter.  
  
And with that the owl took flight and Sirius nervously watched it go.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie was writing an article, or in the middle of writing a rough draft, Josh was playing with Kirsten. He was trying to see how many steps she could take before falling. Twelve was the record, she was still a little tipsy, but she caught on very fast.  
  
And that's when the owl flew by leaving Angie: the letter. She read it and her heart momentarily froze. Her breathing was heavy and she read it over and over again.  
  
Her first thought was that she would go, just for no reason, I mean, they were friends, and she would be leaving for the United States of America for who knows how long, but then she carefully folded it and threw it in the trash deciding she would not go, she didn't think she could bear to see him again.  
  
The letter that now lay in the trash read:  
  
Angela,  
  
Please meet me in Hogsmeade at 10:30. You know where.  
  
There was no signature, but she knew very well who it was from.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie pulled her cloak closer around her as she looked up the side of the mountain. The wind was chilly and rustled the leaves which had begun to fall from the trees. The air was crisp and the sky was clear, and inky black, and a full moon grinned down evilly upon her.  
  
Halloween. Why of all god forsaken nights he had to meet tonight was still a mystery to her. But, she reminded herself that she was leaving for America with Josh tomorrow morning.  
  
Angie sighed and climbed up the mountainside pondering why she had come at all. She had decided not to, yet she found herself staying awake and checking to see that Josh and Kirsten were both safely sleeping before sneaking out. Why had she come? Nonetheless, she continued to walk to the entrance to the cave.  
  
Checking her watch she noted she was fifteen minutes early. Carefully she pulled her hood down from around her face exposing her blond hair.  
  
A black figure stepped out to meet her. "You're early," He said.  
  
"I'M early?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about you?" She couldn't see him in the darkness but tinges of pink shown in his cheeks. Wanting to change the subject he brought up the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"So," Sirius said. "When do you leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Around 10:00AM, after breakfast," She replied. Sirius nodded looking at the ground. "What about you? Aren't you going away for a while?" She asked him.  
  
"Maybe I'll go visit Elizabeth in Germany." He said thoughtfully. "Who knows, maybe someday I'll come visit in America,"  
  
"Oh," She said softly.  
  
"Actually, I'm just planning to keep a low profile. I might go north, or south," Angie smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be OK? These are some dark times," She said.  
  
"I'll make my way. You be careful too,"  
  
"What about Lily and James, and Harry?" Angie asked. "Are they going to be OK?"  
  
"They should be. We did the Fidelius Charm about a week back. They have other plans too," Sirius told her and Angie nodded.  
  
"So," She said uncomfortably. "What exactly are we doing here?"  
  
"Why did you come?" He asked her suddenly. She was about to give him some smartass answer, but she stopped short.  
  
Why had she come? What did she expect? She didn't really know. To her relief Sirius spoke.  
  
"I asked you here because. well, there are a lot of things we need to. clear up before we go our own ways. I don't know if we'll ever have this chance again." This brought tears to her eyes, but she was determined not to cry. "There are a lot of things I wanted to tell you," He said uneasily.  
  
"There's something important I have to tell you too," She said quietly. Sirius studied her anxiously but she didn't continue.  
  
"Don't leave," He said suddenly. Angie looked at him strangely. He looked away from her. He hadn't really meant for it to come out so desperately like that. "I mean," He looked away uncomfortably again and felt for something in his pocket.  
  
"All your friends are here. This is your country. What's for you in America?" He asked. She answered slowly and carefully.  
  
"My future is there, with. Josh and Kirsten,"  
  
"JOSH!" Sirius exclaimed. "What is he going to do for you? Marry you?" Angie said nothing, and the bottom line was: She had no idea what was going to happen or where she and Josh would end up.  
  
"There's nothing left for me here except bad memories,"  
  
"Let's make some good memories," Sirius replied.  
  
"Too little, too late," She replied and Sirius fell silent.  
  
"What could make you stay?" He asked. Angie slowly shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." She trailed off and stared blankly. There was a long awkward silence. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked tearfully.  
  
"If you believe it," He replied softly. She was aware of him coming closer. She felt his warmth wash over her. His intoxicating smell and overwhelming closeness. She didn't really try to stop him, but she knew this couldn't last. Couldn't be.  
  
She felt his eyes looking down on the top of her head. "I wanted to give you this," She said breaking the silence but not looking at him as she handed a small box to him. "Don't open it now," She added. "I mean, it was my father's and Josh, I c- I wanted you to have it. To. remember me," She looked into his eyes and felt a hand clasp painfully around her heart. Those eyes, why had she looking into those handsome brown eyes?"  
  
"Write me," She said quickly breaking the gaze. Sirius looked down at the box he was turning over in his hand.  
  
"I'll miss you," She choked out and quickly began to leave wanting get away from the heartache and stop her tears. But his hand flew to her arm and she stopped as he but didn't turn around, yet.  
  
"What if there was someone here to take care of you and Kirsten? Someone to be here for you?" She turned and looked at him then dropped her gaze quickly to answer.  
  
"I gave upon that dream a long time ago,"  
  
"Why?" She stopped short. She had no answers to these questions and she didn't even know why.  
  
"Angie, there's so many things I want to tell you, things I should have told you a long time ago. but-"  
  
"Please, don't," She interrupted. A tear leaked from her eye, and she wondered why.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is. well, every time I see you with Josh my heart breaks. I can't let you to the United States. It's not where you belong!"  
  
"I don't have anywhere else to go," Angie said trying to ignore his underlying meaning. "And I belong with Josh," She added. She was slightly angry but it didn't show in her voice.  
  
"Do you love him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What?" Angie asked sharply, caught completely off guard.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"He's the father of my child!" She said angrily, her eyes drying quickly. Why was this any of his business?  
  
"But do you love him?"  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"It's a simple question," He told her.  
  
"I'm going to America tomorrow with Josh," She replied.  
  
"That's not what I asked," He said softly. "And why are you going? You don't want to, I know you don't. Stay here.with me,"  
  
"Why? Because you're going to take care of me. and marry me?" She asked him sarcastically. He would never; he'd be gone in two weeks.  
  
"If you'll have me," He replied. Her mouth fell open as she dropped to the large rock behind her letting out a small stunned sigh.  
  
"Are you asking me?" She gasped.  
  
As if in slow motion he knelt down and pulled a small black box out of the depths of his robes. Tears of unbelievable joy streamed down her face.  
  
"Angela Star, will you marry me?"  
  
**END CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**  
  
A/N: *Laughs evilly* Now what happens? Bet you'd like to know, wouldn't you? I know this is a really horrible cliff hanger, especially with all the other stuff that has been happening too, sorry. Well, not really.  
  
Don't accuse me of liking long names. Angie has had that name for a lONG time, before Harry's name came into play; I just never mentioned her full name.  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!! I can't believe it!! All of you that have stuck by me, I just wanted to say how greatly you're appreciated. I'll hurry with the last chapter!  
  
OH MY GOD!! THE LAST CHAPTER! (Sorry, I'm just a little excited about it, could you tell?)  
  
ATTENTION: Everyone should go read The White Rose, by Diana Snape, because it's a good story. It's almost finished and it's Harry's generation. Go check it out, I know at the beginning it sounds like Diana is perfect, but trust me, it gets much more interesting. Thanks!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Naeginnie6: To answer your question about how I came up with Sierra's last name, lets just say that boredom and insanity don't mix. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Buckbeakbabie: Thanks for the review. I hope you had/are having a good holiday. I'm glad you think my chapter was brilliant. and I certainly thought the bed nazi thing was hilarious. she's based after someone I know that really goes crazy about the bed like that. It's so scary it funny! But anyway, I guess it's a good thing you stick to your theories.unfortunately I'm not helping you prove them right or wrong just yet, or maybe I am. hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Hyper Princess: 4:30! WoW! That impresses me. You stayed up that late just to read my chapter. *sniff* *Goes all teary-eyed* Well, maybe you didn't stay up JUST to read my chapter, but you read it anyway and I feel honored. Glad you liked the chapter, and as always, thanks for the review!  
  
Foxy: Thanks for the review. And here, I continued writing, are you going to die now? Lol. I added you to the update list, at least I think I did, so if I didn't you have the personal right to flame the author. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Crystal tears: Crystal tears, that sounds painful. Or maybe valuable, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, after this chapter I hope you still think this story is great! Thanks for the review.  
  
Libertygrl413: Thanks for the review as always, and again, sorry about falling behind on your story. I'll catch up someday.  
  
Hermioneg: Don't worry about Kirsten; you'll understand in the sequel, it's all planned out. And the bed-nazi thing was based after one of my friend's, who is totally obsessive about her bed! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Britz: Don't worry about the review thing. I know I was going fast. I just wanted to finish! Well anyway, like I said before, I'm definitely going to check out ANV, and thanks for the review. You give the best ones, without a doubt!  
  
Krissy: I like that word "yayness". I'm glad you reviewed and don't worry about getting busy, it happens, I know. Hope you liked this chapter! Bye!  
  
~Star*dust 


	18. The Last Laugh

The Last Laugh

Chapter Eighteen: The Last Laugh

By: Stardust

* * *

A/N: A final note: Don't worry if you think (after reading the end) this won't make sense or this can never work with the books because trust me it works out after reading _Awakening_. Of course, you'll be probably be even more confused after reading the prologue to _Awakening_, but don't worry about it. Trust me everything will all make sense soon. Just enjoy the story! Thanks!

Just in case you didn't know there is a sequel which is finished and posted entitled _Awakening._ It takes place in Harry's seventh year. We get to see what happened to EVERYONE, including Sierra, Elizabeth, Remus, Sirius, and Kirsten, and all those other people.

ON TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! (Sniff)

* * *

"James, I'm worried. I don't like this at all, I don't feel safe anymore,"

"Lily, that's ridiculous, no one can see us, no one can find us, except for Peter, who is in hiding."

"I know, but James, we've got to tell someone about this conspiracy, about this cover-up."

"We could go to the Longbottom's house. I heard Moony was staying there though. On second thought, we shouldn't be moving, we should stay right here. Why don't we go to bed? It's getting late, it's already after eleven,"

"I know it but-did you just hear something?" Lily stopped and together they slowly turned toward the front window. The curtains were drawn tightly but they stared in fear. Just as James was about to say "it was probably just the wind,"

The sound came again, this time at the front door. "Go!" James hissed at Lily but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

A knock? Why would the dark lord knock? It sounded again. Lily and James looked at each other, then James slowly crept to the door.

With one great motion he threw it open and pointed his wand shouting "Expelliarmus!" A wand zoomed into James's hands, but it was that belonging to Remus Lupin.

"Moony!?!?" James cried. "How? What are you doing here?" He sputtered standing back to let him inside.

* * *

The climax of their entire relationship had suddenly burst into full bloom. What were words next to these indescribable feelings?

Angie could suddenly forget all her troubles, all her fears, doubts, and unhappiness. She could smile again. She could become whole again. Her heart could beat again and suddenly from the depths of her that undying, yet hidden, love emerged and all words she needed to say were transmitted into one amazingly powerful kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sirius said, when they had broken apart. Angie laughed and wiper her tears away.

"Sirius, this is crazy," She said with a grin.

"Oh, excuse me, I meant to be incredibly boring," He said sarcastically, and she just laughed and kissed him again.

"Why didn't this happen sooner?" She wondered aloud.

"Were we ready for this before?" Sirius answered with a question.

"We are now," She replied.

"Then, let's not wait any longer. Let's get married tonight!"

"TONIGHT!?!?" She cried. "As in today? And where exactly would we go?" He seemed to consider for a moment.

"Someone where very close: Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore?" She repeated as if he were crazy, which he probably was.

"Why not? He can marry us, he's an ordained minister."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, come one, it's not even late yet, it's almost 11:15." He then grabbed her hands and led her to dance around the cave with him, both laughing uncontrollably.

"C'mon, let's not wait anymore!"

"This is absolutely insane!" She exclaimed as he lifted her onto the back of the famous motorcycle. She hugged him around the middle as they rose into the air.

The cool wind hit her face but it didn't matter anymore. She finally felt set free from years of imprisonment. She could live again, she could love again, her emotions could come alive again!

She gently rested he head against him and closed her eyes taking in his warmth, his feel, his scent.

It all felt so perfect. Her life was finally improving.

"I missed you," She said to him taking in a deep breath.

"I never lived without you," He replied.

Angie was finally starting to understand why Lily was such a sucker for that romantic crap!

* * *

Sierra Havairhafpvermin sharply knocked on the large oak doors that concealed the great man's office. Almost at once Albus Dumbledore opened them, and smiled at her, a gleam in his eyes.

"Sierra, it's wonderful to see you again. It's been a couple of months, I just wish I could keep up with all of my old students. Ah well, you said you had some news for me?"

"Yes, actually, it's just really a suspicion, kind of a thing. See, I've been taking these psychology classes so that I can work for the ministry, anyway, I've learned a lot about people and about magical and muggle people.

"The point to this is that I was going to my dentist. He's a muggle, but the best one there is, in my opinion. He was telling me about his new baby, well, actually she's a toddler now, but I haven't been there for six months, well anyway, his wife brought her in.

"Immediately I felt a strong sense of magic around her. I studied her and without a doubt she's magical, muggle born, but the thing about her was the strong powerful sense I got from her. It doesn't at all make sense with what I've been learning in class."

"Some of the most powerful witches and wizards are muggle-borns and some of the least powerful ones are from long lines of witches and wizards. No one knows why. But that's curious. Who did you say this dentist was?"

"Dr. Granger. His wife is also a dentist, orthodontist actually."

"And they're both muggles?"

"Oh yes, you can read it in their faces and actions, plain as night and day."

"Interesting. I shall consult The Book," Dumbledore said.

"The Book?" Sierra questioned.

"It's the registration book where everyone that is eligible to attend Hogwarts is listed. Even those who are muggle born have their names down, though they don't usually show up until later in their lives, but if you say this one is powerful, she just might be there already-" A sharp knock on the window interrupted their conversation.

* * *

Sirius was flying right toward the castle, over the lake, and Angie wondered if everyone was asleep yet.

He pulled to the side next to Dumbledore's office window and banged upon it, parking in midair. Almost immediately Dumbledore and a curious looking woman were opening it.

"What in the world?" He asked as Sirius climbed inside his office and then helped Angie inside as well.

The curious woman was indeed Sierra Havairhafpvermin and she kept smiling and then biting her lip trying to conceal amusement.

For a while they didn't say anything, they just smiled excitedly and held hands.

"Would you mind telling us your secret, or am I going to have to guess?"

"We've come to ask a favor of you," Sirius told him.

"Why must you come at 11:00PM?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"You were awake anyway," Angie said.

"But you didn't know that."

"We do now," Sirius said. Sierra had her eyes narrowed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say there was some dark magic at work here," She said.

"I suppose this means I'm going to have to guess," Dumbledore said, trying to move things along a bit.

"You've come back to play a joke," Sierra said, trying to guess, as Dumbledore had suggested.

"No, we want to get married," Sirius replied.

"I knew you were coming to play a joke," Sierra said but Dumbledore just blinked and studied each of them. Both looked very eager and happy. After a minute of silence Sierra broke it.

"Oh my god! You guys are serious!?!?!?"

"Soon to be Mr. and Mrs." Angie said.

"Well...I...you...what are you doing here then?" Dumbledore asked.

"You're the closest minister around," Sirius said.

"ME!?" Dumbledore cried as Sierra stared at them open-mouthed. "I.you.well.I haven't done that sort of thing in years and years,"

"But you could," Sirius coaxed.

"But,.I.well," Dumbledore was quite speechless, which did not happen often. "You.you have rings?" He asked them. Sirius hesitated.

"Well, I have A ring," he said setting the black box on his desk. "But-"

"Sirius!" Angie suddenly interrupted. "Open up that box now,"

"Box?" Sirius repeated faintly. And then he reached inside his robes and pulled out the small box she had given him earlier.

Opening it he discovered a gold band. "Look along the inside," Angie said.

The inside of the ring wasn't the smooth perfect gold of the outside but rather the word "Gryffindor" was inscribed.

"I know it's not exactly a wedding band, but I wasn't aware that I'd need one." She said with a grin. "My Dad had that made the year he graduated from Hogwarts.I wanted you to have it." She said, blushing slightly.

* * *

"I have news for you," Remus said once he was inside. "Frank and Nancy Longbottom have gone missing and they think it's work of He-who-must-not-be- named,"

Shocked silence followed. "Longbottom?" James finally croaked.

"NO!" Lily screamed almost in frustration. "Not again! This cannot be happening!"

"I was staying with them for a day, just a day, but when I came to gather my things, the front door was open and there were things strewn about. Frank's mother came and took Neville and they started investigating ME!"

"Why didn't you come stay here?" James asked.

"I would have but traveling would have been much less convenient. I don't want to have to live off of others, that was just a one night thing until I could move into my new flat. But I have no idea what could have happened to them. I'm so worried."

"Remus! We have something to tell you too!" Lily said. "About your grandfather-" She suddenly cut off at looked at him strangely and James suddenly realized too.

"Holy shit! You can see us?" James exploded.

"Of course I can see you! What's going on!?!"

Lily was breathing quickly now and going over what this meant. If Remus could see them, then their secret was out. Someone had gotten to Peter. They had to run!

"Do you know what the Fidelius charm is?" Lily asked quickly.

"That's the secret-keeper-oh my god!" Remus shouted realizing what was going on. "I'll go to the ministry!" He cried and turned and ran out the door. It never occurred to them to tell him about the switch, they never had time to tell him about the crystal, and what's more so, they had no time to worry about their friends, or wonder what happened to Wormtail.

* * *

"We have rings," Sirius said.

"Well. marriage.marriage is a huge step. It requires planning and thought, and understanding. and getting to know each other." Dumbledore began.

"We're ready for this. Please, we just want to be married." Angie said, and Dumbledore stuttered some more while Sierra was still completely speechless.

"I can't believe this!" Sierra finally got her voice back. "When did this happen?" She asked.

"About a half an hour ago," Sirius said. Sierra was shocked speechless again.

"You two are absolutely sure about this. You really want to go through with this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't wait any longer!" Angie exclaimed.

"You don't want to do this is the presence of family and friends?"

"Our parents are dead and our friend Sierra's here! She can be the witness!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"What about your sisters?" Dumbledore asked, and they both made faces. He was desperately searching his mind for something that might make them re- think this.

"I know what you're thinking," Sirius said. "But we ARE ready for this. I want to take care of her and Kirsten, I'll get a good job, and we'll settle down and be happy together. We're perfectly committed." Sierra nearly lost her balance and Dumbledore was blinking a bit more than usual.

Sirius being serious and committed and. what the hell was wrong with this picture!?!?! After several moments of silence in which Dumbledore studied them very intently he finally sighed and spoke.

"This is going against my better judgment," Angie jumped up and kissed Sirius excitedly. Nothing could go wrong now.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Remus Lupin had one thing on his mind: Sirius Black.

If Lily and James were going to have a secret keeper there was only one possible answer to the equation, unless you considered Dumbledore, Sirius was the only answer. Sirius Black was their secret keeper.

Remus didn't even know what he was going to do. But going to the ministry of magic was strictly out of the question, he never even thought of it, he distrusted them THAT much.

They wouldn't even hear a werewolf let alone one who was already being investigated for the disappearance of two powerful and respected unspeakables from the department of mysteries.

Lily and James would flee and he'd find and Sirius and find out what was going on. He refused to belive that Sirius had handed over the Potters but in the near future there were only two people who had any reason to not to believe in his guilt.

Remus Lupin had to find Sirius for the sake of his friends.

* * *

"Oh God James!" Lily grabbed him and pulled him close shaking and crying. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

"Lily!" James said firmly as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from him. "We don't have time for this! You've got to be strong, honey. We don't have any other choice," His voice was urgent. "Gather up the most important things, quickly!"

Lily felt there was something much more important that she had to do first.

She went upstairs and into her son's bedroom and knelt near his crib praying silently for her life and the safety of her son.

* * *

Wait a minute!" Sierra cried. "You can't get married yet, come here!" She said grabbing Angie and quickly doing her hair in a cute French braid.

She touched up her make-up for her and then stepped back and smiled, looking her over. "Oh my god! I can't believe this! I'm so excited!" She squealed excitedly.

Sirius grabbed some flowers out of a nearby vase and shook the water from them and gave them to his bride. She trembled slightly as she took them from him.

Dumbledore was looking very dubious with his glasses on the tip of his nose saying a brief ceremony for the eager couple standing before him.

Angie and Sirius barely heard a word of it as they were too intent upon gazing into each other's eyes.

* * *

Lily gathered a changed of clothes and a few important things. James was flitting around getting everything that they would be needing for Harry and strapping it to his broomstick downstairs.

Lily was barely holding herself together as she carried her small pile of things down the staircase for the last time. It was almost midnight now and- she stopped dead and so did James.

There was a sound outside. And again.

Lily found James's hand in the darkness and held on tightly.

The ceremony was coming to a close. Sierra was almost bursting at what she was witnessing.

The sound came again and upstairs in his bed Harry Potter awoke and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"It's him!" James said urgently. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run!"

"No! I won't leave you!" She cried desperately.

"Save Harry! I'll hold him off!"

"James-"

"Go!" He cried, his wand out now. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She grabbed her husband and kissed him with as much passion and emotion as they had ever before.

The last kiss.

"I love you," James said to her.

"I love you too," And then she turned and ran up the stairs, tears blurring her vision. Downstairs she heard the door burst open.

* * *

At Hogwarts Angie and Sirius were saying their "I do's" They couldn't be happier.

* * *

James was breathing rapidly, knowing that he would never again look upon the face of his wife or his son, or his best friend, his house would be gone, his life, everything was playing before him as the front door opened and in stepped Lord Voldemort.

"Going somewhere?" The cold sort of amusement in Lord Voldemort's voice was enough to stop the heart and chill the blood. James was mildly aware that he had his cloak on, but he wasn't thinking about that. His last thoughts were still of his life, and all that he had done.

He had bravery and he was strong willed, but the Dark Lord saw the fear in his eyes, and silenced him without a further word.

11:53 PM, Halloween night, James Potter was murdered.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded.

"Stand aside, you silly girl.stand aside, now." Voldemort said, his patience quickly drying up like a puddle in the desert.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" He ignored a mother's desperate pleas and tried to move her aside. But she wouldn't budge. She had forgotten about her wand. But Lily knew the wand had done James no good. "Not Harry! I'll do anything. Please.have mercy.have mercy." She said desperately.

Her last words.

In the flash of green light that took the breath from her lungs and the life from her veins a cold hard laugh echoed through the air chilling little Harry Potter.

His last laugh.

11:58PM, Lily Potter was murdered by Lord Voldemort.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Dumbledore declared happily with a warm smile. Lord Voldemort was now turning his attention on little innocent defenseless Harry Potter. The new orphan.

"Harry Potter at last," Voldemort said, for a moment lingering in those brilliant green eyes.

Angie felt her heart skip a beat. She was happier than anyone can ever dream, happier than she ever thought possible. She knew this was where she belonged.

Thirty seconds until midnight.

Lord Voldemort was slowly raising his wand.

"You may kiss the bride,"

Fifteen seconds until midnight.

Ten...

Sirius slowly bent down to kiss his wife.

Seven.

The gap between Angie and Sirius grew less and less.

Six.

"Avada Kedavra,"

Five

Closer. and closer.

Green light ricocheted off of Harry Potter.

Three.

Two.

Their lips met.

One.

The light hit Lord Voldemort.

Zero.

Midnight.


End file.
